What the Mirror Saw: Hermione's Story
by Bandgeek252
Summary: Hermione has been accepted to be Snape's apprentice all the while he is attempting to fulfill what the Mirror Saw for him, but what will it show her when she looks in it. Sequel to What the Mirror Saw. After DH and mostly cannon compliant, but EWE.
1. Chapter 1

**What the Mirror Saw: Hermione's Story by Bandgeek252**

Synopsis: Hermione has been accepted to be Snape's apprentice all the while he is attempting to fulfill what the Mirror Saw for him, but what will it show her when she looks in it.

Chapter 1

**August 20, 1998**

"I can't believe you ditched the awards ceremony, Hermione." Ron exclaimed as he watched his girlfriend pack her truck.

"I told you I ditched because an Order of Merlin is a stupid award for what we did. I don't need that hunk of metal to tell me that I did great things. Ron, I've got the scars to prove that." she shouted back. There really was no arguing with Ron when he was being thick headed which was becoming a daily occurrence especially since that night in July when she decided to ditch the celebration with Snape.

"Do you have any idea how bad that looked? Leaving with that greasy git? People are saying you two..." Ron stopped.

"Oh yes and I truly care what others think of me. I know what they are saying. That Professor Snape and I are lovers or what not, but what is it going to take for you to believe that we went to a muggle bar, had a drink and discussed my apprenticeship which he was gracious enough to grant me. Do you realize that for all the years that Professor Snape has been a Potions Master he has never NEVER taken on an apprentice. This is the opportunity of a lifetime not some scandal on page 6 of the Daily Prophet." She loathed when people made the seedy assumption that there was something scandalous going on between her and the Potions Master.

"No what you did was insult Harry and all those who died. Lupin! Fred!" his face full of hot anger.

"I did not insult them by leaving. The Ministry did not care about the war or Harry until it was too late. Most of the Order feels the same way. The Ministry only wanted to grandstand the moment to make it about them. I'm surprised more people didn't walk out."

"There you go ranting about the Ministry. Harry has gotten over it. Why can't you?" Ron threw back at her. He knew Harry hadn't really gotten over it, but being the easy going nature he'd always been was willing to put their unfairness behind him.

"I can't because the last time we broke in they were carting off muggleborns left and right. I could have been one of them you insensitive ass." She shouted throwing her clothes in a big pile on her bed. Ever since the Final Battle Harry and Hermione had been living at the Burrow. In a way Hermione was happy being there, but it hurt too much to be surrounded by so many sad sorrowful faces. She could only keep herself so busy. It was definitely having an effect on her weak relationship with Ron. After a passionate battle kiss, she was sure they would be together forever, but after a few weeks things began to fizzle. She had always loved Ron, but after several years of hit and miss the climax of their relationship left many things to be desired. Despite all that they kept trying.

"I know, sweetie. I'm sorry, but leaving with him like that right in the middle of the award ceremony was, you have to admit, in bad taste. You looked like you were having some seedy affair with him," Ron pouted. Hermione rolled her eyes without being noticed by Ron.

"This is just typical of you Ron. You immediately perceive that I'm having some sort of hot steamy affair with every guy I talk to. It was all business you daft prat." she spat in frustration.

"I thought after all your pursuits against Voldemort you would join Harry and me in Auror training, but no you have to run off with the greasy git to pursue a potions apprenticeship. You aren't even joining the Ministry to fight for the rights and welfare of magical creatures like you said you always would. Why do you need this Potions Mastery?" Ron questioned her angrily. Hermione truly could understand his frustration for anything that deviated from what Ron perceived to be the path. Nothing could change course in Ron's little bubble otherwise he was throwing fits like a common first year. The evidence was laced throughout their friendship. From third year when Ron thought that Hermione's new cat had 'murdered' Scabbers to during their Horcrux hunt when Ron bailed on both Harry and Hermione.

"I don't expect you to follow me Ronald and so for that I expect the same respect. I am not going to be able to follow you in everything you do in life. I have had enough dark wizards to last me a lifetime. I loathe the Ministry and don't plan on working for that vile system anytime soon. This is the opportunity of lifetime and I'm not turning it down because you think we might be having an affair. I don't think of him like that and if you're a real man you would trust me enough to know I'm not going to jump the Professor's bones the minute I see him. Besides I think having a relationship with him is against the rules," Hermione lied. She had read the rules and remembered that there wasn't any rule against having a relationship between Master and Apprentice because the Mastery is granted through the Ministry, a third party tester. She just said it to make Ron feel better. Hermione huffed organizing her books in her trunk. She needed to focus on her packing, but Ron's little tantrum was grating her last shred of sanity.

"So now I'm not a real man," Ron snapped, but instantly regretted it. He knew she was just throwing him a jab to get him to wake up, but she was right. He should trust her. "Hermione I do trust you. It's _him_ I don't trust."

"Why wouldn't you trust Professor Snape? He has done everything in order to help us, the Order, and the entire wizarding world. He was even willing to sacrifice his own life to help us win the war. And you say you can't trust him." She had enough of Ron's childish behavior. "Grow up Ron!" she huffed as she left her room leaving the tall ginger haired boy behind.

"I trust him as a professor, but not as a man," Ron said softly to the empty room in defeat.

Hermione's patience with Ron's constant outbursts was starting to wear thin. After everything they had gone through together, he still did not trust her. Longing for some fresh air she decided to take a mini break from packing her truck to take a walk to the Weasley's pond. The morning was fresh and bright and incredibly warm with the rolling heat of August.

Ron, the red headed hot tempered git, still couldn't get over that night which was over a month ago. Sure it looked questionable like Ron said, but the fact that he was still questioning it after this many weeks, she couldn't stand to live here another day with his illogical jealousy. It was true that Severus and Hermione had gone out for a drink instead of collecting their medals publicly. Kingsley, disappointingly, sent them by owl in which Hermione immediately tossed hers in the bottom of her truck. She didn't care to put it on display. Her scars were enough of a reminder of the war and unfortunately she couldn't put them in the bottom of the truck along with her medal. The evening with Severus had proved to be more enjoyable than she could have possibly imagined.

_**Flashback-**_

_Hermione and Severus exited the huge sweeping doors just as the speeches were to begin. The fresh cool night air was wonderful. Hermione felt like she could breathe again and deeply inhaled her freedom when she noticed Snape doing the same thing. It was unbelievable to see her old greasy git of a Potions Professor acting so relaxed. A sight she took in deeply, imbedding it to her memory for she was sure she was probably the first person in over 20 years who had seen it. _

_Severus held out his hand in perfect gentlemen form, "Would you like to grab a drink with me away from all this nonsense?" _

"_I would love to, but I doubt any wizarding establishment would let us have a moment's peace." _

"_That is why I know the perfect little muggle establishment near here that would be perfect. We'll need to alter our clothes." And with a wave of his ebony wand Hermione's petal pink dress robes were shortened to look like a pretty pink cocktail dress. She had felt beautiful and confident when she left the Burrow that night, but this elated her to comfortable as well. Wizarding clothes still felt strange on her as she twirled about swishing the skirt of her dress about. Snape without being obvious drifted his eyes up her long slender legs. His eyes widened for a moment when the swishing allowed a momentary glance at her lacy black knickers on her shapely bum. He could feel the blood start to drain from his chest to his groin in appreciation. Without another word he quickly transfigured his strikingly black robes into a straight back black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. _

"_So where is this perfect muggle establishment?" Hermione asked politely. _

"_Hold tight," he leaned in whispering in her ear wrapping a firm arm around her waist. Before the blush could fully flush across her face they were standing in front of a corner pub. "Miss Granger, this is Sir Alexander Fleming's Pub." The establishment was loud and full of smoke, but had a cozy feel to it. It was the perfect place to avoid the wizarding celebrations. Despite being a tiny corner pub the place was littered with tiny tables and chairs jammed packed with men watching the various football games on the large tvs. Hermione suddenly felt entirely too over dressed for this place, but Snape just took her hand and led her to a small table in the back of the smokey boisterous room. _

_Noticing her apprehension he leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry about looking out of place. There is a ritzy hotel just down the street. It's not unusual for two people staying in a hotel to walk about the neighborhood." _

"_How did you come by this place?" Hermione asked amazed that this anti-social man who had pledged himself with a half-blood bent on pureblood superiority would ever know about a muggle neighborhood or better yet this pub. _

"_Well I..." Severus began before being interrupted by a tall buxom beauty with a note pad and pen in hand. _

"_What'll be?" she asked cheerfully. _

"_Glass of white wine," Severus stated. _

"_Make that two," Hermione answered. She was curious to try the many beers at this establishment, but to make the barmaid leave sooner she just agreed to what he was having. "Continue." _

"_Well I am a half-blood and did like to drink as a younger man so I found that it's easier to drink in peace in the muggle world. The muggle world isn't as nosy as the wizarding one. Everyone has to know everyone's business, it is incredibly frustrating. If I didn't love magic and so damn good at it so I would have given up years ago. The wizarding world is too invasive for my taste. All this blood nonsense and family trees. Inbreeding at its finest." Needless to say Hermione was shocked to hear him speak with such candor. _

"_You wouldn't have given up magic, would you?" she asked. _

"_Probably not, but I did consider it once. It was just after..." he paused for the words were too painful as Hermione's eyes widened in understanding. _

"_When Harry's mum died?" she offered. All Severus could do was nod. In silence they sat until the barmaid returned with two glass of white wine and left them to their business. _

_Severus took a small sip before continuing. "Miss Granger are you willing to become my apprentice?" _

"_It's Hermione, sir" she added with a cheeky grin. Snape took another drink as Hermione could swear she saw the corners of his mouth twitch into a grin._

"_Of course. Hermione, you have yet to answer the question." he reminded her. _

"_Yes if you'll have me, but I thought you hated me all these years. Calling me a know-it-all and such." _

"_My role had to played with care. I couldn't afford for anyone to know where my true loyalties lied. I couldn't show you any kind of rewards for your effort because that could have challenged the Dark Lord's faith in me. I needed him to believe I was working for him the whole time. And I'm sure you got enough encouragement and praise from all your other teachers to make up for it." _

"_Yes, but I really wanted yours," Hermione paused as she quickly wished she hadn't said those words aloud. The implications of a deeper meaning Hermione didn't mean to share as a slight blush pinked her cheeks. _

"_Perhaps, but you must admit you work harder in potions than anything else because I made you work harder. Not accepting anything less than perfection helped make you into the intelligent witch you are today." He challenged her. She knew it, but she was hard pressed to admit it. _

"_Perhaps," she returned coolly. _

"_Oh don't ruffle your feather you silly witch. I'm sure Minerva had as much to do with your intelligence as I did possibly even more so." Severus offered pinching his nose in frustration. This was not how he had envisioned their evening. Maybe she was just too young for him, he worried. _

"_I didn't mean to get my feathers ruffled as you call it, but I, no more than anyone else, doesn't like being treated with such disdain from a man she hoped of one day gaining his respect." _

"_I'm sorry," he offered sincerely. "And just to cool your Gryffindor temper, I have respected you for some time now." Severus initial panic eased at her rational response. Even though he knew she had been hurt by those constant jabs, she wasn't about to let that stop her. Maybe there was hope afterall, he wondered. _

"_When?" she asked disbelieving. _

"_Since about your fifth year when you led Umbridge into the Forbidden Forest. I have been meaning to thank you for that." he added with a smirk. Hermione grinned at the thought. _

"_I didn't want them to cart her off, I just wanted to get her out of our hair so we could save Sirius. Looking back now, it was rather reckless." To this Severus Snape actually laughed. She had never in the almost eight years she had known him had ever seen him LAUGH. _

"_Your entire Hogwarts career was reckless. Come to think of it. If history repeats itself then maybe I shouldn't grant you an apprenticeship, you'll blow the dungeon to kingdom come." he teased her. _

"_You wouldn't deny me the opportunity to beat you at your own skill now would you?" she asked sweetly. _

"_No I suppose not. We'll just have to see if you can best me, your superior with over 20 years of potions experience. Now when do you take your NEWTS? I do hope you finish them before the school year starts. I'm going to need help getting the hospital wing fully stocked before those hellish brats arrive." To this Hermione simply rolled her eyes. _

"_It's a wonder they still let you teach," she paused considering that the professor might take it the wrong way, "You know with your wonderful attitude towards children, I mean. And yes my NEWTS will be taken on August 15. If you give me a few days to prepare I can be at Hogwarts the 21st . That way we'll have plenty of time to work on those potions before those hellish brats arrive." _

_**End Flashback**_

Hermione could feel the tension roll off her tight shoulders the minute she saw the pond. A gentle breeze seemed to soothe her aching headache and fiery temper. She looked back at the patched up Burrow with a heavy heart. Where once it was noisy and full of life now it felt equal to a tomb. She had never factored in just what losing one of their own would do to the Weasleys. Fred's death took such a toll on the family, Harry and Hermione both felt like they were intruders upon a mournful family rather than the happy guests they used to be. It was completely understandable. Both Harry and Hermione knew that it would take a lot of time for the Weasleys to come back out of their shells, but even then they would never truly be like they were.

Arthur poured himself into his tinkering, but didn't ask as many questions of Harry and Hermione as usual. He just, in Hermione's opinion, wanted something to do with his hands. While Molly would sputter about cooking and cleaning like normal and then every other hour or so burst into uncontrollable sobs. Typically one of the boys or Ginny would be the ones to console her. Bill came around for breakfast every morning sometimes with Fleur and sometimes without. She knew to give the Weasleys space. Charlie was planning on returning to Romania after Ginny went back to school, he just couldn't take all the sadness. Percy, the family outcast, stuck to George like glue and began helping at the shop. A move that surprised and warmed Hermione's heart. She knew he would have never taken on such a position if Fred were alive, but with the guilt about to consume him, Percy needed to take care of something and George was it. Percy handled the finances and ran the store along with Ron occasionally while George was on his latest bender. Now George was despite his fairly sober appearance at the Celebration Ball George hadn't been truly sober since. The whole family was walking on egg shells around him. Everyone knew they had no idea what he was going through and while many of the Weasleys were busy with their own pain, Hermione and Harry were getting worried about the once cheeky twin.

That was one reason Hermione had jumped at the chance of an apprenticeship. Staying here was just too much for her anymore. The whole family seemed to gather at breakfast and dinners and those were the hardest times she couldn't seem to avoid. This way living at Hogwarts she would only have to intrude on the holidays. She knew the Weasleys loved her like a daughter, but she also knew that she couldn't comprehend what they were going through. As far as she knew her parents were still alive and well, they just didn't know she existed.

Her eyes were brimming with tears as the thought of her parents brought an awful. Sometimes not knowing what had become of them was so much worse than the thought of them dead and gone. Pulling her mind far away from those gloomy thought she turned her mind to ponder her conversations with Professor Snape, now Severus. The gravity of this change in status was not lost on her. His mind, the opportunity to learn from such strong fierce intelligence was so appealing to her that she was completely lost in thought and didn't hear her other best friend.

"Hermione," Harry called out grasping her attention. Harry had been a mixture of relief and worry these past several months. Deep down all he wanted to do was move on and start anew, but he just couldn't jump up and whistle all the pain away. While he had finally wanted to start a fresh relationship with Ginny, the Weasley were so busy with their pain that Harry had grown attached to Hermione. The two friends both orphans at the moment they stuck to each other when the pain got too much to bear.

"Oh hey there Harry. I didn't see you there." Hermione brushed the tears she didn't realize had fallen. The Weasleys seemed entitled to their pain while Hermione and Harry just had to sit back and watch. It tore them both up, but also annoyed Hermione a bit in the end. Hermione and Harry both had lost so many friends and family to this blasted war and the Weasleys seemed to act like they were the only ones suffering.

"Hey there Hermione. All packed?" he asked trying to keep the conversation from Ron. Those two had been at each other's throats since the Celebration Ball and he couldn't deal with it anymore.

"Just about," Hermione replied cheerfully. "I really am looking forward to this chance. A mastery in potions can take me just about anywhere." she said dreamily.

"I just don't know if I would be looking forward to working with Snape," Harry admitted.

"I'm sick of this! You and Ron both act as if he is some horrible man. He's not the most social being, but he's smart as hell and I have to opportunity to learn from one of the greatest wizarding minds in the world." Hermione screamed.

"Hermione! Cool your top. I only meant that Snape is a snarky anti-social teacher. We never had much fun in his classes so I wouldn't find learning a mastery under him the least bit fun. That's why I am going into Auror training." Harry shouted back at her. Her honey brown eyes fell to her feet in embarrassment. Everyone seemed to be walking on pins and needles and it was chipping away her patience, but she had to remember it wasn't Harry's fault.

"I'm sorry Harry. It's just this house..." she leaned into his open arms as he hugged her tightly.

"I know. It's not the same. That's why I understand you taking this on. As soon as Auror training is over next week I'm moving into Grimmauld place. Kreacher is over here too much, Molly is starting to get quite frustrated with his constant 'help'. I don't look forward to living in that dark house, but a dark house is better than here right now."

"What about Ginny?"

"Oh she'll be fine. She just became of age and will come and visit me during the last week before school. You'll look out for her while you're there, won't you?" Harry asked, his emerald eyes pleading as he held her in a brotherly hug.

"As much as I can. I will be able to sit with her for meals if I want, but I don't get to teach the seventh years until she'll be long gone. I will be taking over the first through third years by Christmas and then fourth and fifth just after Easter. Severus will keep the sixth and seventh years because of the importance of the NEWTS. Next year I will get to take on those." Hermione looked up to see Harry's eyes wide with amazement. "What?" she asked.

"You called him Severus." he said in complete shock.

"He told me to. He's not my professor and he didn't want to be called sir anymore. Surprisingly enough." she commented.

"You are amazing, you know that. Not only are you taking on the snarkiest person I've ever met and you're looking forward to it, but you can also call him by his first name. The only people I've seen do that were Dumbledore and McGonagall."

"I know. It's weird, but despite his foul attitude on occasion, he is actually an enjoyable conversationalist. After we left that horrid ball we had a wonderful conversation. It was so refreshing talking about something other than quidditch or death."

"It's going to be a long road to recovery. The Weasleys are trying, but you can't expect them to jump for joy when they miss Fred." 

"That's not it," Hermione cried indignantly. "Okay that's not only it. They act like they are the only ones hurting."

"People deal with pain differently." Harry offered.

"Yes, but I don't want to be here to hear about it anymore. I loved Fred like a brother. I love George and my whole heart goes out to him for losing his twin, but I need to get away from here. I want to move on. I have to. It's not just Ron anymore. I do love him, but being with him is getting harder and harder. Almost doesn't have a point anymore."

"We need to leave the Weasleys to grieve and bond as a family, but that means you're leaving me for the big scary dungeons of Hogwarts while I'll be all alone in my batty house with no one to keep me company but Wallaburga Black and I don't anticipate many afternoon teas and fireside chats with her." Harry grinned with a small pout; his emerald eyes sparkling with mock sadness. Snickering Hermione merely slapped his shoulder and reassured him that everything would be alright.

"You'll manage somehow. And no don't ask..." Harry looked at her in surprise. "Don't ask me to sneak Ginny out of the castle so you two can do whatever it is you two do when you think no one is watching."

"That's alright. I have a few other tricks up my sleeve. I won't chance you getting into trouble with _Severus_ oh I mean your Potions Master." he teased tugging on a rebellious curl.

"Oh you prat," Hermione scoffed at him.

"Hey Hermione," a timid voice spoke up from in front of the two. There was Ron standing there staring at his feet in embarrassment.

"Hey Ron," Harry offered after a few moment of awkward silence. "I'm going to go see if Ginny wants a go on a boom."

"As long as it's not your broom," Hermione implied lewdly. Ron and Harry's face both flushed crimson. Ron just glared at Harry, but didn't say anything. The raven haired boy took that as a good time to make a quick exit and ran from the two.

"Ron, if you're here to fight more I'm not interested."

He held up his hand to stop her. "I'm not here to fight. Hermione, I love you. You going off for an entire two years with a man who has made our Hogwarts year hell." Hermione was going to hear him out, but when she heard that she just couldn't stop herself.

"He didn't make our lives hell. Voldemort did that and Snape had his part to play." Ron's hands immediately went up in defensive pose.

"I didn't say he didn't. Geez Hermione the way you defend him it looks like... well it appears," he cleared his throat unable to continue, but his fiery girlfriend knew exactly where he was going.

"Like I'm in love with him. That's what you were going to say weren't you?" she yelled at him, her face fiery red. Ron looked down at his shoes for a moment trying not to let his temper get the better of him.

"Yeah, that is what I meant." he snapped failing. "Look Hermione, you're leaving tomorrow can we just not spend our last day together for a while arguing about Severus Snape?" The fight lost in his voice. He didn't hate the Professor, honestly, but the way Hermione adored him made him incredibly jealous especially when she would have whole arguments with him about Snape.

Her eyes softened when she realized that this probably wasn't the best way to end the summer. Despite her anger over his apparent jealousy and disrespect for someone she greatly admired, Ron was going through too much for her to simply leave things lie as they were.

"I'm sorry Ron. This isn't about Severus. This is about us and I don't want to leave tomorrow with this on my shoulders. The evening air is lovely why don't we take a walk." she offered her hand and Ron sighed taking what he could get took her hand as they walked into the lovely woods not far from the Burrow.

Ron couldn't get the little green monster off his back. He felt like it was the end, but he couldn't figure out why. She never made any indication that she didn't want to be with him other than her new found obsession with Snape. Hermione had been also incredibly distant during the summer. He was reassured by both Percy and Harry that she was simply trying to grieve in her own way, but the jealous monster would not let him be. The red headed man simply dealt with his anxiety the only way he knew how apologized and held onto her hand as if it was the last time he would hold it.

The next morning Ron hugged her tightly and repeated asked if she needed someone to accompany her.

"Ron for the 900th time, I don't need an escort. You stay in and enjoy the last shreds of your freedom because once Harry and your training is over than you're going to be busy working for a living," Hermione teased gently sending her trucks to Hogwarts with a flick her wand.

"Okay you're right. I think I'm going to go back to sleep. Goodbye Hermione. You will do brilliantly, I know it. And if you don't you can always spit in the git's eye and come back here to keep me company." he teased with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes. She almost scolded him if he didn't look so cute so she forgave him and hugged him tightly.

"I'll be around. I will have weekends and you can always come to Hogsmeade and meet me. Just owl me if you have time." she said knowing full well that Ron and Harry would have zero free time for at least for the first couple of months. Hermione would be a lucky girlfriend to see her boyfriend before Halloween. Strangely that felt okay to her, but she tried to ignore it.

Hermione hugged Molly and Ginny telling them she would be around for Christmas at the latest and she'd see Ginny at the Welcoming Feast.

"Goodbye guys. I'll see you soon." she said with the next breath she apparated just outside the castle to start her most anticipated apprenticeship.

TBC

AN: Yes, there is actually a pub in London called Sir Alexander Fleming's Pub. He's the guy who invented penicillin. I have been to this pub a few times when I was in London and it's my favorite place. The barmaids were fantastic. My friend Kira taught them how to make a screwdriver. It was awesome.

So how's this for a first chapter of my second story of the Snape's Mirror Series. I hope you liked the panty shot. I read a LOT of manga and there always seems to be a panty shot. A panel where some poor unsuspecting girl's panties are shown. So I wanted one too.

I wanted to write Snape and Hermione's relationship to be similar to the one I had with my favorite teacher minus the sexual tension. I had an intellectual crush on him (seriously the man is mad brilliant) and that is how I wanted to write Hermione's feelings toward him for now. Things will heat up over the course of this story... duh!

Thanks for reading... REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**What the Mirror Saw: Hermione's Story** by Bandgeek252

Disclaimer: Apparently I must remind you that I'm not profiting off this story and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company. This disclaimer stands for the entire fic. This way I don't have to mindless repeat myself.

**September 1st 1998**

To say that standing at the Heads Table watching the students of Hogwarts enter the Great Hall for the welcoming feast was surreal would be the understatement of the century especially considering all that had happened in the century. When the slightly bushy haired know-it-all graduate arrived at the castle she was immediately welcomed as a member of the staff. She had basically Head Girl authority to report bad behavior to the Heads of Houses or to deduct points, but once she was a full fledged professor then she would be called the proper title of 'Professor' and would have all the power that comes with it.

Nervously she fiddled with a loose string of her black standard apprentice robe sleeves as Flitwick with his little chin held up high proudly ushered in the first years. A wave of momentary nostalgia crashed over her as she thought back to her first year and her turn with the notorious sorting hat of the houses. She sat next to her master of Potions and ignored his particularly gloomy scowl on his face. The first ten days had been awkward at best and horrid at the worst. She was shaking like a leaf when she started working on the year's supply of Pepper-Up potion so badly that she ruined half the stock. Snape and Hermione had to pull an extra 8 hours on Sunday just to make up for her mistake. Even through his sneers and harsh critical comments, Hermione was determined to get it right. At about day 8 she was able to complete the task of the year's supply of blood replenishing potions in one go. Severus' temper cooled after he saw that. For three days he wondered if she had it within her to make a potions mistress, but he hung onto hope that she was just nervous and needed time to get over it.

She hadn't felt like a potions apprentice until that day and now here she sat at the Heads Table watching the students from a position she never dreamed of holding. She understood why the teachers stayed as long as they did. Deep inside, she hoped at that moment she truly was a professor. The swell of pride and admiration that radiated off the student body was to say the least intoxicating. Hermione never dreamed of being a teacher before. She had bigger, much bigger dreams, but at her first Welcoming Feast as an apprentice she could see herself there for many years to come. She quickly shook her insanely curly hair trying to bring herself back down from her day dream. First she had to achieve a mastery in potions and then she could consider what to do next. A small frown drifted on her face as she realized she may have picked the wrong apprenticeship if she ever wanted to teach. Professor Snape was the youngest member on staff and was not going to retire any time soon. Pushing that gloomy prospect out the window she looked up to see Ginny sitting with the Gryffindors as she gave her a small smile, the red head perked up winking at her and then Hermione noticed her face started to match her hair. Confused Hermione turned to see what Ginny was blushing about when she saw Severus' face pale white. _"He thought Ginny was winking at him, I don't know how to break it to him,"_ Hermione thought with a inner giggle threatening to make a sound.

She quickly leaned to whisper into Severus' ear, "She was winking at me." To this Snape looked over at her with a harsh scowl. Some things never change. She sighed at his apparent annoyance.

"Could you please remind your friend not to wink so carelessly, someone might mistake it for theirs and not yours."

"Well considering you're the only man up here under the age of 80, you're the only one who would take it that way." she argued back quietly trying not disturb the sorting.

"Oh don't forget Mr. Weasley." he snapped back in hushed tones glaring at Bill.

"That's Professor Weasley, Severus. Show some respect." she criticized. It still amazed her to see Bill Weasley sitting at the Head Table with her. His time with the Order and curse breaking for Gringotts, Bill was an excellent choice for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, at least in Hermione's opinion. She was sure, however, that Severus didn't feel the same way which is why he was ignoring Bill's title. When Hermione had seen Bill on her first day at the castle, she asked him why he chose to be at Hogwarts instead of Gringotts headquarters or Egypt. Bill merely smiled at her and said he needed action, but he didn't need action. Fleur, one afternoon at tea, stated that Bill didn't have the heart to fight anymore, but he didn't want to be saddled with a desk job so this was the best of both worlds. Fleur had been living with Bill in the castle since mid summer. The sneaky couple hadn't told anyone about it until after Hermione arrived at Hogwarts. To say the least Molly was less than pleased which of course Ginny found to be hilarious. Molly didn't care for surprises much these days.

Despite the fact that Bill and Fleur were around Hermione had no time to really spend with them. Bill seemed to be dealing with his grief the same way Hermione did, through work. Bill had spent most of his time during the last ten days of break preparing for his classes. She knew Bill was talented, but she had no idea he was so dedicated. This made Snape sneer all the more with a few mutterings of 'Gryffindor' under his breath at meal time when he was forced to see him.

When the sorting had concluded McGonagall stood prim as ever with rosy cheeks betraying her nervousness. This was her first year as Headmistress and Hermione knew she wanted live up to Dumbledore. The red headed Scottish woman stood tall and her mouth in a firm smile.

"Welcome Student to a new year at Hogwarts. Over the past several years we have been at war, lives have been lost, family and friends and while the battle is over the scars both physically and mentally are still there. A moment of silence, I ask of you for those who are not here, but should be." she paused as the entire hall stood silently. A few sniffles could be heard, but never had Hermione ever heard the Great Hall full of returning students be so silent.

"A new year and new beginnings. Hogwarts still stands firm ready to welcome you all back thanks to the Ministry of Magic, our wonderful board of governors, and a few hard working individuals who gave their time this summer to helping us rebuild. I would like to welcome you, eighth year students back as you are a fairly large group you will be assigned your own quarters and your year will be your house. You may join the Quidditch team of your original house, see your Head of House for more information. A few changes in staff. Bill Weasley has kindly accepted the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts as a decorated member of the Order of the Phoenix and a talented curse breaker for Gringotts, I'm sure you will all make him feel welcome." She stopped for the cheering was so loud that she couldn't continue. Hermione was clapping loudly trying to maintain some decorum at the Heads Table, but if she had been a student she would have been whooping with Ginny like all the other students.

"Another change to staff, Miss Hermione Granger after completing her NEWTS with the best scores this school has seen in twenty years," to this Hermione blushed. She was proud of her hard work, but she never liked it flaunted in front of others. "has been accepted by our Potions Master Professor Severus Snape as his apprentice. She will have the authority equal to a Head Girl until Christmas when she will begin teaching the first through third years. Then she will have full authority of a Professor at Hogwarts. You are to respect her accordingly. Now the Forbidden Forest is exactly that... forbidden." McGonagall continued on, but Hermione wasn't listening. She was simply basking in the glow of this opportunity that she found for herself. For the first time since the battle she felt like she had a direction, a path to follow. Severus noticed her dreamy eyed look and couldn't help but smirk.

"It's just a welcoming feast. You didn't act this dreamy eyed when we were at the Celebration Ball." his lips curled teasing her lightly as McGonagall droned on for a minute more before ending her speech and allowing the food to appear.

"I know that! It's... to be honest, it's surreal to me. Being on this side of things. Oh don't tell me that you didn't have this feeling when you first started teaching here after just being a student here."

"I did no such thing," he admonished.

"Oh that's right," she said with a roll of her eyes, "you don't have feelings." He knew she was teasing, but for a moment hurt flashed across his black eyes. If Hermione hadn't been looking at him at that exact moment she would have missed it entirely. Her teasing eyes softened.

Ignoring the apology in her eyes he cleared his throat, "Do you know what project you would like to under take?" he asked taking a bite of his Shepard's pie. He finally felt he could be comfortable asking that of her. After a rough ten days she had finally started to get comfortable with the idea of being an apprentice rather than a student. It was another 'hope moment' for him. A moment where he could see the future the Mirror and his heart laid out before him coming to fruition. She was his apprentice just like the Mirror had shown. Her robes were plain tight fitting black apprentice robes with the Hogwarts crest on them just like the Mirror had shown. Each small step inching him toward the belief that she would love him as he would love her in return. He was pleasantly surprised how easy she was to converse with once she left her friends' side.

"I don't know which to pick. There are so many things to choose from. I was hoping I would have a month or so to figure out what I want to be my final project." Hermione admitted.

The man in black's eyebrow rose in a 'oh really' sense. "Hermione, while I appreciate your desire to examine every option to the fullest, you will still need a final project and you will need your entire two years to do it. Take a tour of the library while I'm in class with the Seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins tomorrow. I'll give you until the end of the month to decide, but after that you'll need to have an outline and plan formulated."

"I see." Hermione paused unsure of what she wanted to do, but a poke around the library sounded like a good start. "I'll start in the morning."

"I haven't seen you this dreamy eyed since the ball." he commented lightly.

Hermione turned her head to see if he was being sarcastic or if he was sneering. To her surprise he was being neither. "I'm just excited to start. I was a little worried for those first few days when I had the brewing capacity of a first year, but now that I've found my groove, I am enjoying this experience so much more."

"So much, I would say I haven't seen a letter from your illustrious friends." he commented lightly again. Distracted by her own apparent sadness at no letters from her would be friends, she didn't notice how probing her former professor was being.

"They are busy, I imagine." she whispered softly. She knew that Ron and her didn't end on the best of terms, but she had hoped to hear from him by now. Maybe he was just busy like she was and didn't have time to write.

"So have you finally come to your senses and dumped that red headed bag of meat they call Mr. Weasley?" Taking another bite of his dinner.

"Hey! That is not true! He is more than a bag of meat. At least he has... meat." Hermione blushed a painfully brilliant red at her remark. Unsure of where her vocal courage came from, but seeing Severus' reaction of sheet white wasn't making her question it all that much.

"I highly doubt that for as boastful that boy is he is well endowed. Braggers never measure up." Not missing a beat, he saw her blush fade a touch as her shy grin turned almost mischievous

"Oh my, Severus! I had no idea you were an expert in Male Genitalia." Hermione pronounced rather loudly as Bill snorted into his drink and Minerva held her hand to her blushing face to cover her uncontrollable laughter. All Snape could do was glare death into Hermione honey brown eyes. He was torn between wanting to rip that cocky* grin right off her face or kiss those soft pink lips into oblivion.

"Well, Miss Granger. I was worried about you when you told me you had accepted Severus' apprenticeship, but now I have no fear. You will do splendidly, I'm sure." McGonagall commented trying to control her laughter.

"If Mr. Weasley's genitalia was remotely all you had fantasized about," he said leaning into her ear to whisper, "I highly doubt you would be here." He glared at her as her cheeky grin faded and her soft eyes flashed red at him. Severus stood and promptly stormed out, his black robes billowing leaving an enraged young apprentice at the Head Table.

It wasn't that she hadn't expect her snarky master to fight back, hell she knew he was going to fire back, but she hadn't expected such a low blow as to insinuate her lack of sex with Ron. Ron and her relationship was on thin ice as it were and before there was hardly anything sexual going on. A few snogging sessions here and there, but Hermione had just been so busy trying to deal with the end of the war that she had completely forgotten that she even had a relationship. They had never had sex despite Ron's constant pleadings. Most days she didn't process the fact that she was in a relationship. Never breathing a word about it before, she suddenly felt very naked to realize that someone had seen it. Someone who had no business knowing that. 

"Never mind that old sour grapes. He just doesn't like the fact that he was bested by you. I better dismiss the students." McGonagall muttered to Hermione who simply smiled meekly. She wanted to give that dark bastard a piece of her mind before she laid her head down.

"Oi, Hermione." Bill called to her as they exited the Great Hall. "That was brilliant. I've never seen Snape so mad."

"Yes well the feeling is mutual." she snipped coolly. She loved Bill like a brother, but all she wanted to do was go down the dungeon and snap that frustrating man in half, and then get some sleep for the exceedingly long day ahead of her. "Bill, I appreciate your compliments, but honestly all I want to do is... go to bed." she lied. She didn't want to continue the conversation any further than absolutely necessary. With a smiling nod he took off taking his wife's hand and heading down toward their chambers.

Hermione refused to be nervous about telling him what was what. She could feel her old school girl tendencies creep up on her, but she quickly swallowed it and summoned her Gryffindor courage. If she was going to go to such lengths as calling him Severus and working as his apprentice then she better be willing to stand up to him. "Here we go," she breathed as she knocked rather loudly on his door.

"Enter," a brusque voice bellowed.

"Alright, let's get one thing perfectly clear. We are in a working relationship and if that working relationship is to be successful then there are few things we must go over."

"Yes, over-achiever, what did you have in mind," Severus said looking up at the enraged witch before him. He had to force himself to keep his mouth from dropping. He had seen her love and acceptance in the mirror, he had seen her joy and curiosity during the ball, he had seen her concentration and frustration in her first ten days in the castle, but her anger was something else to behold. Her unruly hair matched her untamed spirit. Hermione's cheeks were red with anger which Severus could handle a lot better than her 'embarrassment blush' that she showed far too often. Her soft honey brown eyes were lit with a fire that couldn't be put out, not that Severus had any intention of doing so. She looked down right sexy with that flickering passion and drive. The raven haired man knew his female guest's temper was holding on by a thread, but part of him was tempted to see what would happen if he were to goad her just a bit farther.

Ignoring his little jab she continued full of more rage than she had ever had at Ron. "First, you don't discuss my relationship with Ron Weasley at all! That relationship is MY business!"

"I can assure you I have no interest in your 'relationship' if you can call it that with Mr. Weasley." he sneered watching her temper flare.

"See that is my problem. You assume there is a problem. We are quite happy thank you!" she snapped back.

"While I am amused," hell he was turned on, "by your childish temper. Denial is most unflattering on you. If you were so amorously happy with the ginger you wouldn't have left with me the night of the ball."

Hermione groaned loudly completely infuriated with the man. "God, you read far too much into things. Maybe it's all those years of playing double agent, but that night, I'll have you know," she stated pointing one of her petite fingers at him, "I was merely taking advantage of an opportunity."

"Amazingly enough that opportunity meant more to you than dancing with your boyfriend. Speaking of which did you even dance with Mr. Ronald Weasley? I know you danced with George, but did you even try to make time with your esteemed love?" he sneered enjoying watching the shades of anger flash across her face.

"I didn't see him. We were planning on meeting up after the awards, but then I got... side tracked." she said quietly realizing what a horrible girlfriend she was.

"And the ball aside. If you were so happy with him then why are you here?" he asked raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

Hermione blinked at him. God, he was right! It wasn't just the ball. Everything about this past summer spelled it out for her. They were slipping away. Ron was jealous, not of Snape or any other man, but because he could sense the relationship was dying. Of course he went about it all the wrong way or maybe the right way... the right way to end the relationship that is. Maybe they should just call it quits, but then her head snapped back to reality. She loved Ron. He may not be as smart as say Severus, but he was still sweet and brave when it mattered. He was loyal and while he slipped up now and then, it was endearing to see him try. Severus was not as sweet. _Wait why I am comparing Severus to Ron. Ron is my boyfriend and Severus is my master. I'm not thinking of Severus in a romantic way, am I? No! Gods that would be too strange... even for me._

"Correct as you may be... for the moment I would appreciate you not discussing my relationship with Ron at all. It's none of your business." she snapped back.

"I assure you my interest only goes so far in to see that you don't let his fluttering come between you and this mastery. It will require all your concentration and skill to complete this. There will be no time for silly little romantic dramas. Either you commit yourself fully to this task or we'll end this now." With the threat of her apprenticeship Hermione's eyes grew wide and in the next instant hateful.

"You are truly a detestable man,"

"I never claimed to be anything less."

"But if it will ease your horrid stirrings, I will not let a romantic relationship interfere with my apprenticeship, I promise."

"That is acceptable."

"And as long as my work does not suffer I suggest you keep your fairly large nose out of my private business." And with that she huffed out of the room slamming the door behind her. Red faced she knew she shouldn't have talked that way to her master, but she couldn't help how he rilied her up so. _God he was worse than Ron when they fought. Ron always fought so petty like, but Severus knows exactly where to strike. Ugh, I detest that man._ She left the dungeons and sought out her rooms not too far away from the dungeon on the second floor too angry to notice a pair of smoldering black eyes watching her as she stormed off.

Snape walked back into his rooms feeling the he had just rolled around in an oven. The heat crawling up his neck forced him to unbutton the first three buttons of his coat. Frustrated and annoyed he took a shot of Firewhiskey and proceeded to his rooms to relieve himself of his very hard problem. "It's going to be a long two years." he breathed as he began to rub his length imagining it under Hermione's ministrations.

The Great Hall, the next day, was filled with anxious students ready to start the new year. Hermione could feel their energy as she smiled into her oatmeal. Her mind was preoccupied with ideas for various potions products. She was thinking of creating her own potion or possibly improving several different potions. Like increasing the time limit of Polyjuice Potion or improving the taste of the Wolfsbane Potion, she just couldn't figure out what she really wanted to focus her time on when the post came. Dozens of fluttering fluffy birds flew about the place dropping letters on the laps of their recipients. Hermione jumped in surprise when she saw she had two letters.

_Hermione,_

_Auror training is over! Thank Merlin. Now I can get some action. Passed the test with flying colors, I'm sure you're surprised as always. I miss you! At least when you were working at Hogwarts and Gringotts you'd always be back in the evenings and we could spend time together. I've been working so much I hardly see anyone anymore especially with you and Ginny gone. And Bill too! Man, did Ginny luck out this year. Having her favorite older brother (don't deny it, we all know it) as her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is going to totally work out in her favor. How's Ginny? Bill? Fleur? I imagine she is pretty excited to be able to live in Hogsmeade and go to the castle whenever she wants. _

_Got my first assignment yesterday. We're going to stake out after this one wizard who keeps popping up on the dark side counter. It's a device that Aurors have been using since the second war to keep track of dark magic. Sadly it doesn't give us specific locations so partners have been assigned to deal with the different locations. Speaking of partners guess who I got paired with? Tonks! Well I guess I could just call her Lupin, but I don't want to remind her of Remus. Damn tragic to leave a new mother all alone. Thank Merlin she has had her mum around to help with little Teddy. I just feel so bad for her. You wouldn't even recognize her if you saw her. Did you know her original hair color is mousy brown. It would look almost cute if it wasn't for the constant frown on her face. I figure the last thing she wants is some kid like me to babysit, but I try to keep the mood light. _

_How's the apprenticeship going? Hopefully he isn't a total prick to you! I know I may not have the same level of admiration for the bloke as you do, but I do trust you. I hate that I always come off as a such a jealous git. It's just that you're so talented, you can do anything you wanted. I guess I don't understand entirely why you chose Potions over everything else you could have done, but it's your choice to make. For some unknown reason you have an affinity for impossible dreams. I just wanted you to know that I love and support your choice. I don't know when I'll have a break, but the minute I do, I'll owl you. _

_Try not to overuse that brain of yours, haha. And if the greasy git is mean to you, you have two highly trained aurors ready to take him out. _

_Love, _

_Ron_

Hermione couldn't help but tear up as she read over his letter one more time. That was all she had wanted out of him during her last day at the Burrow. She wanted his understanding and support. He didn't have agree or even like the Professor, but Ron always had a problem with confessing his feelings. If he hadn't then they would have probably started dating in their third year, but things always got in the way. Maybe this was just one more thing. Trying not to think about it more she turned to Harry's letter.

_Hey Hermione,_

_Just finished up Auror Training. I moved out of the Burrow. It's a bit lonely here in this big house all by myself. I finally know what Sirius felt like during the Order days. Can't say as I blame him for his restless behavior, the house gets to you after a while. I feel bad that Ginny can't sneak away like she could before she went back to school. Thanks for covering for us by telling Molly she was with you at Hogwarts. I owe you!_

_Speaking of Hogwarts, how's the apprenticeship going? Heard that Bill made Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Brilliant move by McGonagall. Heard he'll be the Head of Gryffindor as well. Hopefully Snape isn't chaining you up to a cauldron and making you recite potions properties until you drop. I'm sure you're glaring at me right now for insulting your favorite professor. _

_I'm sure Ron's already mentioned his new partner, Tonks. I was a bit blown by that, but I'm glad she's paired with him right now. If you could see her, Hermione, you'd cry. It's like all her joy and pink hair died with Remus. I understand why he did it. I know it wasn't fair to Tonks, a fully trained and dedicated Auror to be locked up in the house and guilt tripped into staying behind, but I know if that was Ginny and I... I'd have locked her in a closet. It was hard enough with her there at all. I'm sure if anyone can keep Tonks from any crazy suicide mission it's Ron. _

_When's the next Hogsmeade visit? We'll try to get away and see you!_

_Love, _

_Harry_

She smiled warmly at Harry's letter. Ron's had warmed her heart as well, but she was still reeling from their last encounter. Shaking her head of her conflicting emotions she set out to the library for some serious study time. She needed to figure out what she wanted to do for her mastery project. First she wanted to paw her way through the potions section of the library as well as the Restricted Section to brainstorm. She thought about health and healing magic. Once, a long time ago, she had considered becoming a Healer.

She waved amiably at the librarian, Madam Pince, before seeking out her old hideaway. Thankfully all the students were in classes right now so she had the library all to herself. Taking a deep breath of nostalgia she settled in for she knew it was going to be a long day. Gathering her books she began to brainstorm furiously writing all her ideas on her ever growing bit of parchment. _Improved Polyjuice Potion? No, I could probably do that on the side, but that's not really challenging enough to dictate a mastery. Improving the tastes of the Wolfsbane sounds like a good idea, but without Remus around... it's just too painful right now. A cure for Lycanthropy would be better, but I have zero ideas on how to go about it. That might not even be a potion, but let's put that on the list anyway. What about healing magic. I do like the idea of becoming a Healer... eventually, but what?_

For hours Hermione sat there only getting up to retrieve books or use the loo. By mid afternoon she had realized she had completely skipped lunch and decided to pack it in when a chipper little red head leaned over her shoulder.

"Hey there Hermione!" Ginny shouted which only earned her a glare from Pince.

"Ginny!" Hermione hugged her friend. "How are your classes going?"

"Really well. I only wish I had you for Potions." She said rolling her eyes at her apparent dislike for the Potions Master.

"What did he do this time?"

"Oh what he does every single time. Threatens the Gryffindors while the Slytherins get nothing but praise and admiration. You'd think given his abhorrance of children that teaching would not be the profession for him." To this Hermione giggled slightly.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I asked him almost the exact same question when we were dancing at the ball." Hermione's cheeks suddenly felt very hot at the memory of his strong hands wrapped around waist gliding her across the floor. Ginny's eyes perceptively noticed her friend's colored cheeks, but didn't exactly know what to make of it. She simply raised an eyebrow and continued to walk her out of the library.

"Let's go to your rooms, Hermione. I haven't seen it yet." Ginny tugged her friend's arm encouraging her to leave the library. "You must have been in here all day. I didn't see you at lunch." Hermione nodded.

"I just have no idea what to do about my Mastery project. Either it's too easy or impossible." Hermione groaned in frustration. When they arrived on the second floor Hermione led her friend to a painting of a beautiful brunette shepherdess holding firm with her staff and lambs.

"Password," her matronly voice spoke.

"Hockety Pockety" Hermione spoke her password to Ginny's puzzled look. "Don't let anyone know you know my password. I can only imagine what fresh hell Severus would pay me with if he knew. Not only that but Minerva would be greatly disappointed."

"Okay I promise, but what's Hockety Pockety?" Ginny asked as she stepped into the wide sitting room Hogwarts had graciously offered the young apprentice.

"It's from a Muggle movie. You should watch it sometime. It's a funny story about Merlin."

"Muggles know about Merlin?" Ginny seemed shocked.

"Yes, but most doubt his existence or at least that he was magical." Hermione hung up her robes and bookbag with all her notes and led Ginny into her large sitting room. Ginny's eyes lit up when she saw a warm fireplace with a couple of cozy arm chairs decorated in royal blue. The rugs were blue with sea foam green woven in around the edges. _At least it wasn't Slytherin green,_ Ginny thought.

"How's it feel having your own luxurious rooms?" Ginny grinned slyly.

"I love it! It was a bit lonely here in the castle without all the students, I imagine I'll be sick of it before too long."

"Why do you say that? I mean you're just going to be learning from Professor Snape and working on your project right?"

"Not entirely. You heard McGonagall, I will be teaching half the student body before the end of the year. I will need time to observe Severus' classes before I take them over. That's why I need to figure out what the bloody hell I'm going to do for my Mastery Project."

Ginny gasped lightly, "I have never heard you swear like that before."

"Well this is driving me crazy. First I was so busy dealing with NEWTS, Gringotts which thankfully is now resolved and I never want to go back in there for as long as I live. Do you know that they charged me an extra quarter..."

"Hermione, you're rambling."

"Oh sorry well anyway I've been so busy with that and Ron." she paused to gauge her reaction to a small jab at her brother. Ginny kept a blank face out of kindness for the couple, but inside she was chopping at the bit to tell her exactly how idiotic she thought her brother was being. In the red head's heart she knew they wouldn't last, but being the good friend she was didn't have the heart to tell her.

"Yeah he can be a jealous prat, eh?" was all that Ginny offered.

"Yes and then Severus was making wild accusations about our relationship." she huffed.

"What? When?"

"Last night. He saw that we weren't serious about each other and when I defended it, Severus pointed out all these flaws I hadn't noticed before."

"Flaws? Like what?"

"Well how busy I was during the summer and how I danced with Severus at the Celebration Ball and left with him."

"You were busy all summer trying to deal with all this. Why do you think I'm still at school? We all have to find a way to grieve that doesn't keep us clutching to our hankies. Working yourself to the bone is the way you deal. And as for dancing with Professor Snape, well that I can't really say. Do you fancy him?" To this Hermione immediately blushed... hard.

"Not in the way you'd think."

"Then in what way?" Ginny asked

"Well... I fancy his intelligence, his knowledge. He is a Master of Potions, one of the most complex fields out there, and he is brilliant at it. I think the only more intelligent man I know is Dumbledore and since he is no longer living, I find Severus to be the smartest living man I know." Hermione confessed her cheeks hot with embarrassment.

"So you have an intellectual crush on him?"

"A What?" Hermione screeched out of shock.

"An intellectual crush. Not a sexual one, but a crush on their brain." To this Hermione's eyes immediately softened and her breathing became regular once more. _For a minute she had me going there. A crush... fancy... Severus? Really, what is the world coming to? I love Ron... right?_

"So what are you going to do about this project?" Ginny asked pulling Hermione out of her mental quandary.

"Well I'm not sure. I just don't which topic to choose from. They all sound interesting enough, but not... wow!"

Ginny, while a decent student, was not brilliant at potions and didn't understand much about improving potions or creating new ones. She could give little advice to her conflicted friend. "You should do something you care about. Even the really impossible projects can seem possible if it's something you're passionate about."

As if a light had turned on in Hermione's mind, she beamed at her friend in pure excitement. "Ginny, you're a genius! Thanks so much. I have to get to the library. I'll see you at dinner." And without another word she rushed out of her warm room to bury herself further into the library's massive collection.

**TBC**... I will post another chapter soon. I promise ^_^

**AN**: I know originally Tonks is dead, but after thinking about it for a bit. There is no way Tonks should have been at that final battle at all. She had just given birth to Teddy and if Remus were any kind of a man (which I am sure he would have been) he should have locked her in a house and not let her leave. No military operation would ever have a mother of a month old baby out in the battle field. Not just because of the fact that she has an infant to look after, but also because after having a baby you're physically, emotionally, and hormonally spent. Look at this way new mothers are expected to wait six weeks (not saying I did ^^) to have sex again. A new mother's body needs time to heal. No way would a new mother be allowed on the battle field. J,K. Only put Tonks out there to die so she could make the book sadder which annoys the crap out of me. That is why DH is my least favorite book. Things are made much more tragic and difficult then they could have been. Okay I'm done with my rant.

So what did you think? In case anyone didn't realize... Ron and Hermione are technically still together at this point, but I assure you that won't last long. Kind of like when high school kids go off to college or different paths. It just wasn't meant to be! Can anyone guess what the Hockety Pockety comes from? Winner will be announced next chapter so let the guessing game begin!

*Pun intended, Severus you just got verbally served ^^ It is sad when I sat there laughing for five minutes as I wrote that.

This is laying the ground work. Ground work chapters aren't as much fun to write, but I do hope you enjoyed reading it! The next one I hope will be a bit more exciting.


	3. Chapter 3

**What the Mirror Saw: Hermione's Story **by Bandgeek252

Chapter 3

**September 3rd, 1998 late at night**

The castle was eery at night, Hermione discovered as she read in the library until Madam Pince finally flickered the lights indicating closing time. Since Hermione had no curfew she simply continued her work igniting a lighting charm to illuminate the texts she was trying to read. Piles of texts sat on her table as she wrote down lots of notes on muggle neuroscience and healing potions. The idea had occurred to her while Ginny was trying to be encouraging.

"There has to be a way! If there was a way to increase the firing power of the neurons in the body to the brain then the brain could restore the brain waves to conscious thought. If only there was a way..." she trailed off deep in thought.

"If only there was a way to what, Miss Granger?" A silky voice drawled startling her with a gasp.

"Severus," she breathed deeply. "You scared the ever living day lights out of me."

"Really? I had no idea I had that effect on people, least of all you." he sneered lightly. He had to admit while he wasn't surprised to see her lurking in the library, he was surprised to see her still so deep into research. _Maybe she'll take this apprenticeship seriously after all. God could she look more gorgeous while researching? _Severus thought as his eyes stared intently on her wild hair all mussed up in a bun with soft dangling curls falling around her face longing to be touched. Her lower lip bright red from her insentient biting and how he wanted to be the one to nibble on it. _Get a grip old man. I refuse to pant after her like a ruddy sixth year. Act with some dignity!_ He scolded himself trying to pry his eyes from her.

"Well as you can plainly see you do. Don't let it go to your head! I'm not one of your ickle first years you can scare away with a glance. I am not going to tremble in fear of you." she replied curtly still a little bruised from the day before, but as promised refused to let it intervene with her Mastery.

Severus, gleaming at a challenge, stood impressively tall as he inched his way slowly to where Hermione was standing in front of a large bookcase. His black rich eyes bore into her soft honey brown eyes as she held her breath when she realized this imposing man was nearly an inch from her face. Her cheeks were aflamed with an intensity she never knew existed outside of battle. She felt her breathing quicken as she felt overwhelmed by his presence. Unsure and slightly nervous she began to shake.

"What is this, Miss Granger?" he said silkly into her ear causing her to shiver on top of her shakes. "I believe you are trembling with fear?"

Trying to summon all her Gryffindor courage to get out of this sweet hellfire she ignored his soft and stirring breath. "I... uh, well sir I figured out what I wanted to do for my Mastery Project." she stammered out as strongly as she could muster.

"Did you now?" he drawled lightly leaning himself forward. He could smell the faint fragerance of Lavender mixed lightly with Vanilla. _It suits her,_ he bemused. Clean yet feminine. Her heart began to beat wildly, she couldn't figure out what exactly was wrong with her. She never got this way around him normally, but he had never been so physically close to her before. She couldn't concentrate on what she was saying.

Severus figured that she had enough teasing... for one day and moved back quickly. He watched her body slowly start to relax and her breathing return to normal. The man in black was very pleased. _I sincerely doubt she is truly scared of me. Could this be attraction?_ He pondered waiting for her to continue.

"Uh, you see... well," she paused to take a breath and before Snape could interrupt with a snide comment about time wasting she continued again, "I want to work on a restorative potion."

"While I appreciate your thoroughness, there is very little challenge to a restorative potion." he sighed about to turn back and return to his rooms.

"Wait! What if we could use a restorative potion to combat the effects of the Cruiciatus Curse. The Longbottoms as well as many other people could have their conscious lives back." Hermione's voice returned to normal as her passion for the subject grew.

"You do realize that many Potions Master myself included have tried and failed at it. What makes you think you will be able to do it."

"Because I know Muggle science. They have extensive knowledge of the human brain and if there is a way to restore the neurons in the brain then maybe conscious thought could return for them. I know I would need to extensively research the topic, but it would be so helpful to so many people." she pleaded her case before her master.

"Considering becoming a Healer later on, Hermione." he said raising an eyebrow.

"Possibly. This would definitely be a step in that direction. Actually if I am completely honest, I'd rather teach." To this Severus' eyes grew wide at her heartfelt confession. He had never considered Hermione with all her intelligence would ever really consider teaching.

"And why pray tell would you want to be subjected to such idiotic children every day all day?" he sneered at the thought of two idiotic seventh year students who ruined precious ingredients and nearly blew up the lab earlier that day.

"Well I have always liked learning and I like to help people so that seems to be the logical step, but there is something about this castle that has always enthralled me." she confessed. "You know I've always wondered given your abhorrence of children that teaching might not have been your true vocation." she asked with a teasing smirk on her bright face.

Trying not to grin back at her, he ignored her comment."You best get to your rooms, Hermione. While you have no curfew you still need your rest. I imagine you'll want to look at all the restorative potions papers and journals out there." To this Hermione nodded. "Then I will see you bright and early in the morning. You may look through my books. I have more up to date than this collection."

The young apprentice's eyes shown brightly as she licked her lips in anticipation. Snape's personal library was the stuff of legends around the Hogwarts Library as only students who appreciated the library would even think about what Snape had behind his closed doors. Her cheeks began to color slightly at the thought of dreaming of Snape's personal quarters. _Oh it's just an intellectual crush! Ginny said I'm interested in his mind not his... um..._ she mentally gulped at the thought of the words Snape and penis together so she pushed it out of her mind. _Dear me, I haven't even seen Ron's... penis and I'm dating him. Not for his lack of trying. _

The dark professor smugly grinned at his impressive library. _Too bad having a large collection never worked during my Hogwarts years. I could have had more women, but even then... bah I wouldn't have wanted them anyway. _He thought to himself. Surprising he was more than pleased that he could impress her so much. _I was right, she'd be easy to love._ He thought as she bid him goodnight. He merely nodded his response as his mind was still reeling. Quickly he billowed out and hoped that he would have some unsuspecting Gryffindors to catch before he made his way to the dungeons.

The next morning Hermione woke from her peaceful slumber fully alert. She was giddy with excitement as she prepared for the day ahead. She had completely forgotten about that awkward moment in the library for she couldn't wait to begin her research on finding the correct potion to cure the Longbottoms. As she sat down to breakfast at the Heads Table she pulled out a bit of parchment and went to work writing all the sources she would need to look into. She quickly compiled a list of neuroscience specialists that she would need to interview as well research all the failed attempts including Snape's. It startled her to realize that he had actually failed in figuring this potion out. It was refreshing to realize that the man she so adamantly admired was fallible for there was very little Snape ever failed at. _I can't wait to look at his notes. I may have to set up interviews with the other Potions Masters to see their notes. Wonder if they'll share? Probably not without a little convincing. I better get started._ She finished her meal just as the darkly dressed and highly irritated Snape sat down to breakfast.

"Leaving so soon, Hermione," he said in a bit a drawl. While Hermione had an excellent night's sleep the professor was not so lucky for he kept dreaming of his curly haired honey brown eyed apprentice seductively about to undo her robes when he woke up. He had dreams of her last year, but they were never this real. So real that when he woke up he had a look around to see if she had really been there or if it had been a dream. Much to his scowl and disappointment it had been a dream.

"Yes, I've just finished and I really need to gather my sources. When do you have a free period today?"

"Just after lunch. I suppose you want to read my notes." he surmised with a raised eyebrow. Hermione's eyes widen at his logical deduction. After spending so much time working with Harry and Ron, she was used to having to spell things out. It was a welcomed surprise that warmed her thought and cementing her resolve to do her best at this apprenticeship.

"You are correct as ever sir. I'll see you just after lunch then." Hermione said and left without another word. _Calm yourself old man! _He scolded himself. _She's not ready to know yet. _

**October 4th, 1998 **

For the entire month of September she had been pouring over journals, notes, research proposals, and potions recipes looking to build her own restorative potion. She barely had time to eat she was so lost in her research. Ginny sadly accepted that her friend needed space, but they did try to sit together for one meal during the weekends. It wasn't too terrible on the red-head for she was busy herself under the strain of the unbearable NEWTS.

That morning Hermione was taking her morning to write Harry and Ron. After all this time she had completely forgotten to write them. Guiltily she left her notes in her room and sat down to her breakfast with quill in hand to will herself to write. The hardest one first.

_Dear Ron, _

_I'm truly sorry for not writing you sooner. It feels like time has flown by in a blink of an eye. I've spent so much time researching I haven't really talked to Ginny in weeks. The research is going well. I'm close to having a formula calculated. I need to write this doctor, Muggle Healer, to see if he knows more about increasing electric currents in the human brain. If I can figure out the magical equivalent then I may have the answer and then I can begin testing._

_In answer to your concerns Severus has been good. A little off now and then, but nothing vile or cruel. This leads me to believe that it's the idiots he deals with on a daily basis that drives him to such acerbic attitudes. We had a rocky start, but after I laid some ground rules things smoothed out and now we have an amiable working relationship. That isn't to say that he isn't sarcastic and snarky as he always was... just less malicious about it all. _

_How's Auror business? Hope Tonks and you stay safe. How is she doing? How's Teddy? Bet he's grown since I saw him a few months ago. I do hope that Andromeda is helping them out. Losing Remus was especially hard on her. I understand his reasoning, but I couldn't imagine being torn like that from the man that I love. You guys should bring her along when you come to visit me in Hogsmeade. Which is in three and a half weeks. Two days from Halloween should be easy to remember. I look forward to seeing you. _

_Miss you, _

_Hermione_

Hurrying along with her other letter she sealed Ron's letter and set it aside to be sent with Metatron, her new owl. Realizing she was going to be spending the rest of her life in the wizarding world she decided to finally spend the money and purchase her own owl. Then she started another letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_How's Auror life? I enjoyed your letter immensely, but unfortunately have been swamped with research to write you a proper letter. My work has been keeping me so busy as Ginny might have mentioned. I see her writing lots of letters to you, because I'm sure seventh years don't have THAT much homework. _

_I forgot to ask, but who is your partner? I heard about Ron's and I'm glad he has such an experienced partner. Tonks needs someone familiar, but I wonder if Ron has the capacity to be gentle with her new widowhood. As you may recall he's not known for his sensitivities. _

_I would have thought after Tom Riddle you two would have had your fill of dark wizards, I know I did, but I guess you boys just have fighting in your system now. _

_The next Hogsmeade visit in three and a half weeks, two days before Halloween. I can't wait to see you boys. It has been too long. I could use a break, but there is so much to do. I am doing research on how to create a strong restorative potion that will cure the after effects of the Cruicatus curse. It would save the Longbottoms and anybody who would fall under that curse. The restorative potion will heal the nerve endings and help restore the neurons in the body to it's original state. So many wizards have failed, but looking over their research I've found no wizard to try to use Muggle science to explore the possibilities. Ha! Wouldn't be incredible if a Muggleborn witch was able to do what pureblood wizards weren't. And not just work to defeating Riddle, but something I figured out on my own using Muggle science to accomplish. _

_Anyway I better get back to my studies. Severus is probably loosing his mind even on a Saturday. Don't worry he's been alright. A quick laying of some ground rules and it's been fairly smooth sailing since. _

_Take care, _

_Hermione_

Hermione wasn't completely lying when she said that after her and Severus laid down some ground rules that all had been smooth sailing, but she wasn't exactly telling the whole truth. Snape if possible had become more merciless with the student body and Slytherins weren't as exempt as in previous years. She was just grateful that she was going to start student teaching in another month and all her time would be poured into either research, potion making, teaching, and grading. Then maybe by easing Severus' workload he would stop raging fury from engulfing the entire student body.

He wasn't nearly as bastardly to her, but even she could feel the prickles from his snarky personality start to seep into their apprenticeship. For the life of her she couldn't figure out what was the man's problem, but she kept her mouth shut... for now. She was too absorbed in her project to let his nasty attitude truly ruin this for her. She realized the time and began to head down to labs. _Oh I bet Snape is going to be livid. Maybe I can bring a peace offering. I'm starting to worry about his horrid attitude. If it gets much worse I'm going to Minerva. _

Severus had been locked up in his lab all Saturday. Not to say he didn't enjoy the quiet comforts of his own private laboratory, but his hunger was starting to interfere withhis concentration. He had expected Hermione early this morning, but she had yet to show her face. Irritated and frustrated he threw his papers on his desk.

"Who do you have to screw around here to get a cup of tea and chocolate biscuit?*" he spat out loud when he heard the door slam. To his exasperated surprise it was Hermione holding a tray of tea and several chocolate biscuits. _Oh hell, oh spite! Fate you cruel bitch._

"The elves thought you could use a break so I brought you some refreshments. Mostly to say sorry for not coming up here sooner. I really need to write the boys and I wanted to try to contact that Muggle Healer I told you about, Dr. Jevich. And you know how difficult Muggle post can be around here. I had to leave the castle apparate to the closest village to mail it. Ugh, you'd think after the school had been around for so long and dealing with Muggleborns you'd think they'd have a decent mailing system in place by now." She said laying down the tray hoping her peace offering would appease him.

His face while stood impassioned, his eyes lit up to see his favorite cup of tea, Earl Gray and chocolate biscuits to sedate his hunger. "That is quite alright, Hermione." he said calmly. "You do realize you could have just left your letter to this Dr. Jevich with an elf and they could have taken it for you. That's how Hogwarts has done it for years. They make mail runs for us and the muggleborn students. I'm surprised you never knew that." he smirked before taking a loving sip of his tea.

"Oh, well I wouldn't want to put them out and I didn't know, because to show support for my magical powers my parents invested in an owl after our first visit to Diagon Alley." she offered before taking a sip of her own tea.

"So what are you hoping to gain out of this communication with the Muggle Healer, Dr. Jevich?" he asked taking a bite of his biscuit.

For the rest of the afternoon they discussed the various options of improving a restorative potion. The tea seemed to soothe the snarky professor and Hermione left that evening immensely pleased with herself. _We really can work together. That was the one thing I was really worried about. _And with that she headed back to her rooms for an early night. Maybe she'd swing by Gryffindor Tower and talk to Ginny. She hadn't seen Gryffindor Tower and the gang in forever.

Meanwhile in the dungeons Professor Snape was taking this particular moment to fill a large glass with a generous amount of whiskey and throwing it back like it was nothing. The fireplace roared filling the usually chilly stone walls with a small amount of warmth. Letting the golden liquor settle in his veins he poured himself another drink. It was all he could do anymore. Working side by side with her everyday and being unable to touch her to explore her was becoming torturous. For weeks he had hoped to see her ditch the Weasley pup and seek him out, but still she was writing him as if nothing had changed. And by this point he was hoping something would have changed!

"What have I told you about drinking Severus?" a cheerfully scolding voice popped up from behind him. Severus spun around startled, but soon realized who was there.

"What do you want you meddlesome old fool?" he spat annoyed. "If you have nothing important to say you can just clear out. You're ruining a perfectly good whiskey, Albus."

"I've been hearing things around the school."

"Oh dear me. Listening to rumors and gossip around the school. Do paintings truly have nothing better to do with their time?" he sneered plopping himself in his comfortable sitting chair cradling his second glass.

"If I am to believe what I hear which I generally don't, you've been more horrid then during the worst days of the war. You wouldn't know anything about that now would you?" he asked as if he were talking to a child. Infuriated at his lack of respect he threw the glass at his painting.

"Get out! Go back to Minerva and stay the hell out of my affairs. I am thoroughly fed up with this castle full of dunderheads and your meddling. You'd think death would have taught you not to stick your nose into others' business."

"Severus," he said in a solemn voice. "I never wanted you to suffer, but you were the best man for the job. And you lived. That part of your life is over. What is the purpose of bringing back all those unhappy memories? I thought you wanted a new chance. Hope for the future."

"Hope is not enough it seems," was all he could say.

"Ah, I see you're talking about what the Mirror showed you."

"What the Mirror saw in my heart is nothing but a dream. I was foolish to even try." he spat angrily. "I should have just died like I was supposed to. Anything would be better than having to be around her every bloody day and not be able to tell her anything about the war, about what I saw. It is impossible to reach out to her without wanting to touch her."

"Giving up so easily. How many years, how much did you endure for Lily, but for Hermione you refuse to even try. I think it was easier for you when you didn't have to deal with another person. One who could reject you rather than already being rejected."

"I don't know how. Spying, lying, deception, potion brewing, making first years wet their pants... all these things I am good at. Wooing and courting a young witch, I'm most unfamiliar with." he said despairingly. "Maybe it's not real."

"That's the beauty and the devil in the Mirror's viewing. To be torn between the desire and the reality is maddening. Severus, that damn mirror has driven men mad. Don't let it tear you apart. It may not show the future, but you have choices in making that future come true if you so desire. The reality and dream differ only by what you do." Dumbledore advised. "I'll only ask once, but I'm sure I know the answer... is she worth it?"

The room was completely still as Severus felt the weight of his old mentor's question. "Yes," he whispered almost in a defeated tone. "Yes she is."

"Then let things work themselves out, they usually do. Small continued gestures will show her you care and I'm sure you'll find that she feels the same."

"Why do you say that? She hasn't seen me in the Mirror has she?"

"My boy, you put too much stock in that mirror. You two, take away age and the war, would have been a perfect match. Both loyal, brave, highly intelligent, and driven. You'll make a fine pair, but until then... small moves." Severus didn't reply but simply repaired the glass he had thrown at the paining and poured himself another drink.

"Now that is cleared up, let's have no more viciousness in the classroom. No one's ever going to shag you if you act so mean."

"Albus!" he exclaimed in surprise. The painting merely chuckled and left back to his home in the Headmistress' office. He couldn't wait to tell Minerva. Being a painting had its advantages.

TBC

**AN: **The winners of last chapter's guessing game are...

Tbug- The winner for they replied first at 3:17am.

And Mrs. Vega- who replied second.

And in third MeggySky! Thanks for the video ^_^

The answer was THE SWORD AND THE STONE. I wonder if J.K. Used Merlin as an basis for Dumbledore. Rewatching that movie I can see it!

Thanks to you two for playing my game ^^ Virtual cookies to you winners who guess right!

So what did you think? I love everyone who is favoriting me and 'story alerting' me, but reviews are so much better. Love it or hate it, I'd still like to hear what you guys have to say! PLEASE REVIEW, I'll love you forever if you do.

*Now can anyone guess where the line, "Who do you have to screw around here to get a cup of tea and chocolate biscuit?" comes from? Another guessing game!

This story is dragging a bit and I am sorry about that, but the setup is important and things will start to speed up in the next chapter. Hope you can bear with me! It will be worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**What the Mirror Saw: Hermione's Story** by Bandgeek252

Chapter 4

**October 18, 1998**

The full swing of fall had finally arrived at Hogwarts. The castle it appears overnight had been immersed in brilliant reds, oranges, and yellows. Something in the air had the student body quivering with excitement. It could have been the crisp winds of fall challenged by the warm sun or more likely was due to the fact that the first Quidditch match of the year had finally arrived. And even more likely was due to the additional fact that the first match serendipitously was between arch nemeses Gryffindor and Slytherin.

While Hermione was an avid land walker she could appreciate the thrilling game of Quidditch. It didn't hurt that her best friends were all on the Gryffindor team at some point, but refusing to be considered a groupie unlike the vapid Lavender or Patil sisters, she was an loyal cheerleader. And that morning Hermione from her fetching seat at the Heads Table could see Ginny was looking rather pale.

"Nervous?" Hermione walked up to her friend and sat down next to the red headed Gryffindor.

"Oddly enough, facing Death Eaters didn't have my spine puddled at the bottom of my feet quite like this match does." Ginny confessed unable to eat anything.

"I don't know if you ever noticed, but Harry used to get the same way before the big match. And he faced Riddle and Death Eaters. I have some ginger cookies if you want. They are in my rooms." To this all Ginny could do was nod.

After handing a small brown cookie to her friend, she sat down near the fire to get all warmed up. The sun might be out, but the air was still chilly.

Taking a bite the young Gryffindor felt immensely better. "Are you serious? Harry used to get this nervous?"

Hermione nodded, "Especially his first one, but he also felt pretty bad in third year when he was attacked by Dementors. It's your last year and you want to make it a good one. It's perfectly normal to be nervous."

"Last year was so awful with the Carrows here. They kept calling fouls on us and Snape, you know had to let them which only infuriated us further. I actually think we decided to start Dumbledore's Army back up due to the first Quidditch match. Awful isn't it? So many horrible things going on and the one thing we get vocal about is bloody Quidditch."

"I won't say that was a major priority especially with us running around the country in a tent, but Harry would have been right there with you fighting in Hogwarts if he could have. Speaking of Harry, have you talked to him recently?"

A rush of blush and heat flew across Ginny's face matching her vibrant red hair told Hermione everything she needed to know, but she waited patiently for her friend to continue. "Um, well since you're not a professor yet. Yes."

"I see. The Shrieking Shack is getting some use I see." Hermione smirked with a lascivious waggle of her eyebrows.

"How did you... Damn you're going to make a fine professor!" Ginny exclaimed maintaining her blush.

"Oh I know because if Harry had set foot in the castle hidden or not, Severus would have found him by now and after all the shagging you two were doing before the end of summer, I'm surprised you even managed to make it this long with out going insane. So how many times have you been a naughty student?" she asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"If it wasn't for that cheeky grin on your face, I would swear that was Professor Snape here and not my good friend Hermione. Not that it's any of your business, but we've only gone out there once or twice a month. I'm still hoping to see him during our Hogsmeade visit, but I know he'll want to spend some time with you. That is unless you and Ron plan on visiting the Shrieking Shack." Tables were turned and it was Ginny's chance to tease Hermione.

Trying to keep a blank expression Hermione's blush gave her away. "We'll probably just hang out at the Three Broomsticks and grab a drink. I don't think our first time should be on a Hogsmeade visit." she said quietly. She still hadn't talked to Ginny about Ron and her lack of a sex life mostly due to the fact that Ron was her brother, but another more hidden reason was that Hermione felt embarrassed about it all.

"You mean to tell me that you and Ron still haven't..."

"No, we haven't. And I don't imagine that a quickie at the Three Broomsticks would be very romantic."

"Wow, I thought all those nights I kicked Ron out of the room so I could sleep with Harry. I guess I just assumed that you two would have.."

"It's all right Ginny. I didn't want to talk about. Things were so stressful and busy during the summer we never had much of a chance. And no offense but having sex in **your** childhood room not very sexy in the least."

"None taken. Mum didn't let me redecorate since I was 8 so it's still stuck in the fairy pink I was obsessed with then. Why do you think I go into Ron's room. You are excited to see Ron again, aren't you?"

"Of course I am." she said quickly. To tell the truth Hermione hadn't really thought about Ron much over the past two months. She would see his goofy smile and brilliant blue eyes just before she went to sleep at night, but during the day her research, Severus, and the project was all that passed through her thoughts. It actually made her feel guilt start to pool at the bottom of her gut. _I really have been a horrible girlfriend._

"I'm surprised he hasn't been here so you two could sneak off somewhere. Blimey Hermione you're an apprentice so you can leave school grounds whenever you want. Meanwhile I have to break about fifty school rules. You just don't realize how lucky you are. I mean you do want to, right?"

Hermione knew her red headed friend was just teasing, but for a moment she let those words sink in. She didn't anticipate Ron's arrival quite like she thought she would. _Do I? What if there is something wrong with me just because I don't want to have sex with my boyfriend. Is that a requirement for a good relationship, sex? Our timing has just been ruining our chances, right?_ "I know, but I've been so busy. And I guess it is just not the same for virgins like Ron and I. I've held off for 18 years I think I can wait a bit more."

"Do you really think Ron's a virgin?" Ginny felt bad asking but she wanted to know if Ron had discussed Lavender with her.

"Well yes, I think so. If he wasn't he would have told me, right?" she was looking at Ginny directly trying to suss out what was behind her friend's question. _No he wouldn't! Would he?_ She thought to herself almost afraid of the answer.

"Well, in your sixth year. There was this one time..."

"Lavender" Hermione breathed. The pain struck her heart and captured her breath. Frozen in shock her eyes started to water under the pain, but she refused to cry. She'd save her tears for bed later tonight. "How long have you known?"

"Um, since it happened. I know my brother. Growing up around six other boys I could always tell when they had handed in their V cards."

"Who was the youngest if you don't mind me asking?" Hermione was too curious and couldn't talk about Ron for the moment.

"Believe it or not, but it was Charlie in his fifth year. He always had a rebellious streak in him. Probably why he spends his time in Romania."

"I doubt that is why."

"Oh yeah, well he certainly didn't go there for the weather! Charlie has always been the black sheep of the family."

"I thought Percy was."

"Not until the war. Before that Charlie held that title. Second son and all."

"Wow. Who was the last?"

"This will surprise you, but it was Bill."

"Bill! Really, but he is so sexy. Not that I am really attracted to your brother, but I thought with his looks and personality he'd be fighting off girls left and right."

"Yeah, you'd think that, but apparently being in Egypt is great for abstinence. Especially when you're surrounded by goblins and curses all day. Even the other curse breakers were all old men. It wasn't until my third year when he came home for the Quidditch World Cup." Ginny giggled.

"Do any of your brothers know about Harry and you?"

"I don't think any of them do and you are to stay silent about it. I don't want all of Harry's hard work of surviving through the war to vanish because one of my brothers find out about us." To this Hermione promised not to say anything.

"Ready?" Hermione asked noticing the time. "Your team needs you captain!"

"Haha very funny!"

"O Captain! my Captain! rise up and hear the bells; Rise up—for you the flag is flung—for you the bugle trills.*" Hermione bellowed loudly embarrassing her poor friend.

"Oh shut it will you. I may be Gryffindor's Captain, but I don't need you flaunting bloody poetry at me. I need to get out to the pitch, I'll see you there." And with that Ginny disappeared.

In the silence of her private rooms the pain of Ron's betrayal came crashing down on her. How could he keep something this big from her? Why didn't he just tell her? It would have been painful, but she could have accepted it. Now it she had the added humiliation of having his younger sister inform her of his prior sexual exploits. The deafening silence chopping away at her heart, Hermione curled into a ball on her bed and had herself a good cry.

Her heart knew his history with Lavender was just that _history_, but the fact that he lied torn into her as sharply as Bellatrix's dagger. _Why wouldn't he tell me? Why? Is it because he can't trust? After everything we've been through together he can't summon the bollocks to tell me he has been with someone else. I mean we talked about having sex, but there was just never the right time. Between most of his family in a constant state of grieving and all the work I was doing with NEWTS, Gringotts, and Hogwarts I barely had time to breathe and forget about sex! _

A few hours later Hermione was dry eyed heading out to the pitch with the rest of the student body when she noticed the dour raven haired professor standing in front of the main entrance as if waiting for someone. Bundled up tightly in her Gryffindor colors she smiled warmly.

"Five points from Hufflepuff for running. Walk Mr. Smythe." he scolded.

"Good afternoon Severus." she said cheerfully trying to ignore the fact that he had unjustly reprimanded a student. _Oh well can't expect him to change that characteristic. I thought he'd mellow out now that the war is over. Too bad._ She thought glumly.

"Good afternoon Hermione. Are you sitting with us in the Head's box or are you going to muck about in the Gryffindor stands with your former classmates."

"I didn't realize I was invited in the Head's box. I suppose that would make sense seeing as how I sit at the Head's Table during meals, but I thought it might be a good idea to sit with my former classmates." Severus frowned at her decision. Hermione noticed and was puzzled by it. For the last couple of weeks Severus had eased back on his grumpy attitude and had been much nicer to Hermione. Still sarcastic and snarky as ever, but with less venom than before.

"If you wish, but I'm sure Minerva would appreciate having you near especially if Gryffindor wins. More Gryffindors to gloat over me." he offered courteously.

"I can see your point. Well that being said, I'd love to sit in the Head's box with you... and Minerva." she said as they started out towards their seats.

"You do realize, however, that if Gryffindor loses which is more likely then I will have two Gryffindors to gloat over." he smirked teasingly at Hermione. She could feel a blush start to creep into her cheeks which she concluded must be the nippy wind.

"Well we're just going to have to see who wins the match, aren't we?" she smirked back at him comfortable with their bantering. In the past two months she had learned quite a bit about her master. Despite what the majority of the student population thought of him, he could be almost nice. Of course his nice was usually dripping with sarcasm and wit, but that was the part that Hermione enjoyed the most. It was so refreshing after dealing with Ron and Harry for so many years. Constantly having to explain the simplest of things to the boys had started to get on her nerves by the end of the war. Having some serious and pleasant intellectual conversations made Hermione's heart sing. She learned of what topics to avoid. The war, his year as Headmaster, and really anything about the past. Outside of that he would answer any question she had with perfect honesty.

"What would you say to a friendly wager?" he asked pulling her out of her trance.

"What pray tell would be the terms?" she countered wondering what she could get out of him.

"Well let's consider the options. What do you have that I want?" he asked holding out his hand to help up into the stands. _When are they going to fix this? Hagrid's slacking on the job making the staff jump up on this enormous step._

"What makes you think I have something you'd want?" she asked. He thought pulling his petite apprentice up. Not realizing how strong the Professor was she launched herself forward. Unable to readjust to the amount of force he fell backwards carrying Hermione with him.

She fell on his stiff chest holding her hands out as if to brace herself from the fall. Quickly she felt a powerful unfamiliar heat flare in the pit of her gut. It quickly began to smolder became a dizzy sensation with her eyes enthralled by his black piercing eyes. Snape for the first time felt what it was like to hold the object of his affection and all he could do was repeat the same sentence in his head over and over again, _There is no comparison_. He had dreamed night after night during the war and after the war to how she would feel against his chest and his heart and gut clenched at the sensation. The realization that his groin was becoming very pronounced was the only thing bringing him back to reality. He lifted her off him as they started to come back down to Earth. Not missing an opportunity to make her tremble he leaned forward towards her, "Oh you do indeed have something I want." he whispered silkly into her ear as Hermione felt a tremor ripple within her.

Unaware that half the Hogwarts staff was watching them, they quickly tried to shake off the rampant wave of emotions that were smothering them. "How about if Slytherin wins you take the next Hogsmeade visit and if Gryffindor manages to win you won't have to grade papers this week for the first years." he offered to her. Hermione simply nodded not trusting her voice.

"Good afternoon Minerva," Severus cordially offered as Hermione took the seat next to her former Head of House.

"Fine. Excellent weather. How are you Hermione?" Minerva turned her head to pay attention to her former pupil. To this Hermione meekly nodded unable to trust her own voice.

"So Severus are you ready to suffer utter humiliation and disgrace as we pound you into the dirt?" McGonagall bantered with her opposing Head of House. 

"The only one to suffer will be the high and mighty Gryffindor. What is that saying goes? The bigger, headed, they are the harder the fall. I suppose we will see the mighty fall today." Severus bantered back coolly. He was more interested in continuing his conversation with his apprentice and not that bristly old wind bag.

Hermione felt his shoulder brush up against her's as he sat down next to her. A quick shiver covered her.

"Are you cold?" he asked looking concerned. Not that Hermione would have noticed as her eyes were glued front and center on the team flying in the air. All she could do was shake her head.

"Severus, what's say you to a friendly little wager?" Minerva piped up over Hermione's small shoulder.

"What are the terms?" he asked in bored drawl.

"A bottle of Ogden's finest Firewhiskey?" she suggested with a slight grin on her permanent frown of a face.

"I accept."

"Is this how you two always watch the Gryffindor Slytherin match?" Hermione asked in clipped scolding tone.

"Yes, Minerva tends to believe her Gryffindors infallible."

"That's not true Severus!" the Headmistress admonished her employee.

"There were so many things your Gryffindors get away with due to your leniency." To this Hermione snorted rather loudly. "Something you find amusing?" he asked with his eyebrow raised. His young apprentice grinned.

"Oh yes, I do find it amusing. Pot calling the Kettle black now are we?" she teased her color and breathing finally returning to normal.

"Care to elaborate, Miss Granger?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm but without his usual harshness. Almost as if he were teasing her. Unwilling to let that sarcastic voice get the better of her, she continued.

"How many points were given to your precious Slytherins over Gryffindors due to your leniency or what we would call in Gryffindor Tower, your preferential treatment. How many points did I ever earn under your tutelage? I doubt I ever earned a point from you." she said in an personally annoyed tone.

"You forget your tendency to repeat what the book said and not what you know. We've discussed this Hermione." he said with a sigh. He was hardly proud of the way he had acted as her teacher, but he had justified it for one part needed to maintain his double agent persona and another part was she needed to learn beyond repeating things like a parrot. "The fact that you've taken this apprenticeship on shows you are willing to go beyond the books. To where true knowledge lives." Hermione couldn't believe her ears. It hadn't been since the ball that she had heard a compliment escape his narrow lips, but here he was amongst his colleagues giving her praise. "As for the other accusation, how would the Dark Lord look at my loyalities if I were to treat the houses equally?"

"Severus, I do believe you complimented the girl." Minerva exclaimed not noticing the small blush that crept on her former student's cheeks.

"She is deserving." was all he said as he turned his attention onto the game. Madam Hooch was out there with her hawk like eyes carefully watched the flyers as they hovered in anticipation.

"And the Quaffle is released!" the announcer, Georgette Vashyron shouted into the announcer's voice box. Her voice was loud and boisterous for a Hufflepuff. As the two teams battled it out each quick to reach for the Quaffle. "Settson passes to Weasley. Weasley, the lovely girl and boyfriend of the Chosen One, weaves through those vicious nasty little Slytherins." her voice seemed to get louder with each passing moment. Which was nothing compared to the shouting rising from the Gryffindor stands.

"Georgette!" scolded Professor Sprout. Hermione couldn't help, but giggle. It was like having a female Lee Jordan despite being a Hufflepuff she obviously wanted to see Slytherin lose.

"Sorry Professor," she rang in sing song voice. The sixth year Hufflepuff took the scolding and glares from her Head of House, but generally ignored it too engrossed in the fiery match before her.

Ginny held onto the Quaffle despite being blocked twice. It was only due to her superior flying skills was she able to avoid fully colliding with sixth year Slytherin, Menta. She heaved her broom up as Hermione could tell she was struggling to get herself high enough to get the Slytherins off her back. She looked back for a moment to see who was behind her and to her relief there was no one.

Hermione's eyes were wide with fear as she shouted "Look out!" A bludger was coming right towards her as Ginny turned her head around to see it just a few feet shy of her face. Ginny, with reflexes earned from Dumbledore's Army, dodge it only slightly as Corner came beside her and knocked the blasted ball towards Menta nearly hitting him in the face.

"Weasley dodges that bludger. Good on her. And was knocked back by Corner. He's fairly handsome if only he could grow a few inches, he'd be a divine height." Georgette proclaimed before returning her attention to the game ignoring the glare Sprout was apparently giving her.

"Give 'em hell Ginny!" Corner shouted as she nodded and flew back towards the rings.

"Weasley goes for goal and scores. Ten points to Gryffindor. This looks like a good start..." Georgette cleared her throat as she saw her Head of House throwing daggers at her. "for Gryffindor, I mean." she gently finished. The cheers coming from Gryffindor's stands and McGonagall and Hermione were piercing.

"Go Ginny!" Hermione cheered loudly. She was so proud of her friend. It wasn't just about Quidditch, Hermione realized. It was a sign of normalcy. It was a sign that Riddle hadn't taken everything from everyone. There was still joy. Quidditch was just another thing that told Hermione that even though there was loss and people were gone, life will go on. _Life goes one. It must! Losing Fred was so hard on the Weasleys and here she is a several months later able to forget the pain for a moment to live her life. That's why I'm here. I'm here to move on from the shackles of a war that went on for far too long. _She thought to herself. She sighed heavily expelling her dark and deep thoughts.

Severus noticed her deep sigh, but decided not to comment. He decided to watch her more carefully. He wanted his house to win, but he was more enraptured by the bushy haired brilliant young woman next to him. Her enthusiasm showed in her bright cheeks and sparkling eyes. _This is how she's supposed to look. Not that haggard mess I saw her in the tent or during the last battle. She's really started to come out of her shell. Merlin, I want to touch her hair. No! Get a hold of yourself. Remember small moves. Gods above, serving under Voldemort was significantly less complicated than trying to earn the affections of a 19 year old girl... well from the look of her, young woman._ He thought taking another hard look at her enjoying her features before focusing his attention back on the game.

Gryffindor was up by at least 200 points, but Slytherin was started to gain more powerful control of the Quaffle. "It all comes down to the Golden Snitch!" Georgette's voice rang out. "A snitch that has yet to appear. Menta scores. That brings the score to 100 Slytherin and 200 Gryffindor."

The crowd was enthusiastically cheering for their favorite team. Georgette's voice could barely be heard by the constant rumble from the entire student body. If it hadn't been for the game sign, Hermione wouldn't have been able to see the score.

"Rettop spots the Golden Snitch for Gryffindor and is neck and neck with Slytherin's Yoflam. Rettop reaches for it, but is just shy of it. Yolfam catches the snitch. Slytherin wins!" Although she was just as loud as before, Hermione could tell that Georgette was disappointed.

Hermione could feel the disappointment all over the entire stadium. She felt a hand touch her shoulder gently as her master leaned into her ear gently brushing her insanely curly hair to the side. "I do plan to collect, Hermione." his silky voice seeped into her veins and made her shiver uncontrollably. _It's just a Hogsmeade visit so he doesn't have to. It's not he's trying to seduce me, right? Right! I mean I find him intellectually attractive not physically, right? Right! I mean he isn't bad to look at. He has a lean muscular build, his hair is a lank oilly, but that is because he stands in front of cauldrons all day. And after my mess of a mop called hair I can't really throw a stone about someone's hair. His nose is large, but distinguished on his face. His eyes are so powerful and deep. It's as if he could pierce into my soul with them. God! I'm checking out my former professor. What the bloody hell am I thinking? I'm with Ron. Well for now... _

Hermione sighed deeply at the thought of dealing with Ron when she heard, "Hermione are you alright?" She saw Severus looking at her with his blank expression, but his eyes were searching hers. If she hadn't known better she would have thought it was concern.

"I'm alright. I think I want to go to the lab and forget about this." Everyone thought she meant Gryffindor's loss, but Hermione was only thinking of Ron.

"Yes, it is a sad loss. You'll have your prize by the end of the week, Severus. Oh don't gloat you miserable bastard." His boss scolded him. Even after 20 years of no longer being her student, McGonagall could still scold Severus like a petulant first year.

"I won't gloat, if you won't be such a sore loser, Minerva." he bantered back. "Come on then Hermione, I'll escort you back to the labs. We do have much work to do. If you'll excuse us." he nodded to Minerva and took Hermione's hand as he led her out of the stadium. When they got to that evilly large step, Severus had a moment of genius. He jumped down off of it still holding onto his apprentice's hand. Before Hermione could jump and follow him he placed his rough strong hands around her waist and lifted her down. It was too easy. _She's so light and soft. How could so much determination and spirit be locked away in such a small soft body. _He thought to himself as he lowered her to the next step.

For a moment Hermione couldn't breathe. Her lungs refused to work as she thoroughly enjoyed the way his hands felt around her waist. She could feel her body pull towards him as if she wanted to lean into him and have his arms wrap around her completely. _What the BLOODY HELL is going on with me today? I'm not attracted to my former professor. Get a grip, Hermione! _she screamed internally.

"Um," she blushed trying to test her feet. "Thank you, Severus." it was no more than a whisper. Snape couldn't tell if she was embarrassed or actually enjoyed it then he looked into her honey brown eyes for a moment and could see them wide and panting. _I knew she'd have feelings for me. There is desire in her eyes. It's working. Small moves, Severus. You don't want to scare her off. _

"After you," he bowed slightly as Hermione attempted to pull herself out of this hormonal puddle she had been reduced to. _I just want to work! Work is nice and non emotional. Maybe after working a bit and clearing my head I'll know what to do about Ron. And maybe even Severus. _

The walk back to the castle was quiet where Hermione just walked and tried to quell the raging waves of confusion that seems to permanently loop in her mind. Her feelings towards Ron were quickly evaporating as she struggled to figure out why she fell in love with him in the first place. His loyal and loving heart were not as appealing as they once were. Her growing frustration with his childish behaviors simmered until she couldn't remember what they were and if she were completely honest, she didn't really notice. _And just what the hell am I doing checking out Snape like that? Ron and I have snogged on occasion and it has never felt like it was when Severus was holding me. It felt like I could easily be overpowered by his height and strength. It always felt like I had to lead him a bit. He always needed me to initiate things, but Severus took a hold of me with absolutely no hesitation. Oh to be held that way again. Get a GRIP Hermione! He's not only your master for the next year and a half, but also... I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! _

Picking up her thick potion's book she began to sift through her notes to see if she could find a way around using bicorn tusks since they were incredibly rare. She heaved another heavy sigh.

"Another sigh, my what has your mind in such a state that you feel the need to vocalize your exhales." a dry voice popped her head up.

"My mind is preoccupied at the moment. I am allowed to think of other things besides this potion you know. I am capable of lots thoughts and ideas." she returned heatedly.

"I'm sure you're capable, but seeing as how you're in my lab, one would think you would be dedicated to this project." he raised an eyebrow. He desperately wanted to ask her what was troubling her, but he wasn't sure she would come right out and tell him so he saw that prodding was the best method to get the information he wanted.

"DEDICATED? You're calling my DEDICATION into question. You are..." the anger and rage poured out of her as she struggled not to hex his bollocks off. Her hand inched towards her wand, but her logic won out knowing he was leaps and bounds a better dueler than she. "AN INSUFFERABLE BASTARD you know!" she shouted at him shaking in anger. All the plaguing emotions and stress of the past few months found an easy exit in her rage.

Closed mouthed he said nothing. He simply waited for her to continue and Hermione was happy to oblige him. "You think I'm not dedicated enough? It's not that I've given up my home, my search for my parents, my friends, my boyfriend, and any aspect of having even a moment to myself for you and this thrice damned apprenticeship, but obviously that's not dedicated enough for the likes of you. Guess I must turn into a miserable insufferable bastard just like YOU!"

"Oh Miss Granger," he said in a slow drawl with not a hint of malice. " You don't honestly believe that I asked you to give those things up."

"You did so! At the welcoming feast you acted like if I didn't give 100 percent of myself to this project I should just give up."

"I didn't say you couldn't go visit your friends. You do realize that you can leave the castle whenever you wish?" to this she snorted as if to say 'I know'. "And you could see your horrid boyfriend whenever you wanted. The thing of it is you don't want to see them. You're comfortable pouring your entire life into this apprenticeship and that is one of the reasons I invited you to take it. You always have been an ambitious student and give everything your all. I wanted to challenge you, not turn you into a... what was it you called me, a miserable insufferable bastard. Your path and Weasley's path are going in two different directions. It happens." he said dryly.

All Hermione could do was stare at him blankly. She had never thought about it before. "I haven't cut myself off. I've been busy."

"Oh Hermione come off, it's unbecoming of you as intelligent as you are to lie like that. There is a reason you and Mr. Weasley aren't shagging each other all the time."

"How did you know we never..." she paused her face completely red. He didn't want to embarrass her, but some harsh realities needed to be laid at her feet.

"I didn't, but I knew it wasn't often. I may be an 'insufferable bastard', but I am a man and I can tell that you and Mr. Weasley haven't had much opportunities. I had thought you might have taken advantage of the summer."

"I was too busy. I was trying to get Gringotts from banning us for life after that dragon incident."

"Ah yes. Good show by the way. I never did get to tell you that I thought that while foolish it was good to show up those goblins. Their arrogance leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"I'm not wild about it either, but it isn't like wizards don't have their fair share of arrogance." she shot back at him.

"Yes but that is besides the point. I then thought you would take advantage of the weekends and then nothing. So tell me Hermione, is there anything you're getting out of this relationship beside heavy sighs?"

"Oh, well... I love him." she whispered realizing just how silly she sounded.

"Oh indeed then why the huffing? If you're so in love?" he challenged.

"Not that I would expect a miserable sod like yourself to understand, but he... I am... Gods I can't believe I'm having this conversation. I am a virgin and I thought Ron was too, but then Ginny just told me he and Lavender had been together. It's not that I'm jealous or anything. They were together before we were, but why didn't he tell me? I can't understand why in all the time we've been together that he would never mention, 'how are you? By the way I shagged Lavender, what's for lunch?' Even that would have been preferable to finding out from his little sister." she breathed trying to hold back the tears.

Severus keeping his features blank felt a rush of emotions shoot through his body. He wanted to jump out of his chair at his desk and pull her into his arms where he knew she would be safe. It was almost primal how he wanted to protect her. He wanted to brush her tears away and soothe her in a way that he hadn't done in so many years. Since Lily fifth year when she was stressed about the OWLS. His body took control as he walked towards her and touched her shoulder gently. He didn't trust himself to hold her, but as he patted her shoulder he brushed his finger through her hair enjoying the soft curls as they slipped by.

Hermione felt her whole body shiver as her tears spilled over the rims of her eyes and dripped down her cheeks. "I must look a mess. Sorry for getting all blubbery." she apologized quickly trying to dry her eyes.

His black eyes were filled tenderness and something else a bit more wild that Hermione couldn't place as he wiped her tears back with his gentle fingers. His fingers felt gentle and slightly rough after working with potions for so long. She slowly exhaled the breath she didn't realize she was holding in. It would have too easy for him to wrap his hands around her head and pull her into a deep kiss, but Severus knew that if ever there was a wrong moment this was one. Her heart and mind were under so much stress and confusion a kiss would only complicate things further for her. He wouldn't be his father, demanding at the cost of his mother's emotions. He wanted the Hermione of the Mirror where she was affectionate and loving of her own freewill. And that would take time.

"I don't mind," he said gently. "Trust is something that takes a lifetime to build and but a moment to destroy. Take a strong look at your path and his and decide which you wish to follow, Hermione. And with that I, as your master, forbid you from doing any more work. Get out of my lab until you have had a good night's rest and a quiet evening without visiting the library once." he commanded in usual professor voice, but without the malice he usually served the infuriating Gryffindors.

A tiny smile grew on her tear stained face. She knew he was only saying that to give her a break. "Thank you sir. I appreciate it." To this Snape tried desperately not to blush at her heart felt admiration and respect that was painfully evident in her soft honey brown eyes. Hermione knew he was trying not to show that he was effected by her emotions so she decided to really embarrass him. She placed her hand on Severus'. The very same one that had brushed her tears as she caressed it gently. "Really thank you." And without blinking an eye she grabbed her bag and walked out of the lab. First thing first get a good fiction book and a luxurious bath.

She had another week until Hogsmeade and dealing with Ron. "Oh Ron, what am I going to do about us? Where you're going isn't where I want to go." she said to herself as she ran her bath water.

Meanwhile Snape hadn't moved from where he was standing with his eyes fixed on the door and where she had been a few minutes earlier. The tingling sensation on his hand was still there. "Bloody hell," he breathed as he turned to try and get some papers graded, but all he could think about was her tender affectionate eyes, a growing problem below his belt, and the tingling sensation on his hand that wouldn't go away.

**TBC**

**AN: **The Answer from last chapter's guessing game was LOVE ACTUALLY! If you haven't seen, you are sorely missing out. Fantastic movie!

The winners were:

La Pelicana LemonDropsWoolSocks chiquitin517

thanks for playing the game. Virtual cookies and chocolate to you all ^^

Thank you to all you out there who continually review this story. You warm my heart. Now as for the rest of you (channeling my own Mrs. Weasley) REVIEW. For every review I get I work that much harder to write the next chapter. So if you want updates quicker... REVIEW! I also have a new story going on the side which is primarily just for fun, "The Split". It's a Severus and Hermione fic, but there are other things going on. Check it out ^^

*Where does this quote come from? Try to guess before just Google-ing it okay!


	5. Chapter 5

**What the Mirror Saw: Hermione's Story** by Bandgeek252

Chapter 5

**October 29, 1998**

The day finally came. Hogsmeade! The day she had been dreadfully looking forward to for months. After the Quidditch match and her discussion with Snape, she took some time as per her master's directions to think on her relationship with Ron. It was with a heavy heart she fastened her cloak over her robes. She thought about wearing Muggle clothes, but since she had to chaperone this visit due to Gryffindor's loss in the last Quidditch match she had to be professional. This was going to make things incredibly difficult. She had originally planned to spend all day hanging out with Harry and Ron, but now she was going to have catch them in the visit a bit and then after all the students were safely back at Hogwarts then she could go and hang out.

Hermione quickly dashed out of her rooms saying good bye to Crookshanks. She was late. _Damn! Why did my room have to so far away from the main entrance. It's like on the other side of the bloody castle. Damn Snape for making that bet. Damn me for accepting that bet. If I wasn't for the fact that I was busy blushing like a simpering girl I would have never agreed to it! _She knew that Ron wouldn't be happy about the interruption, but she had sent him an owl explaining the situation. Running down the corridors, she was almost to the main entrance before she turned the final corner and ran into something hard as she fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"I see you're a little late, Miss Granger. Best get to the main entrance. You do have to ensure that those foolish hormonal teenagers don't run amok." he said with a smirk. He was unable to up much behind it for he was too distracted by how beautiful she looked on floor with fire in her eyes and her legs just barely open. Not open enough to see anything, but Severus' imagination was able to fill in the blanks. Her hair fell around her shoulders and pleasantly shaped her face emulating her wild expression in her eyes. Her pouting lips were slightly a jar unable able to speak her anger at making her do this. _God, could today get much worse?_ She thought to herself as she pulled herself up off the cold stone floor. _Geez what a gentleman? Would it kill him to help me up?_

She brushed her front off as she tried to reach for her back Severus beat her to it, _Scourgify_ and her dirty backside was clean. He longed to have done it the Muggle way, indeed he did, but he hardly trusted himself to only brush her off. He knew his fingers too well. He would want to linger on her pert little bottom and give it a squeeze. All entirely inappropriate for a young woman to be subjected to on the day she was most likely break up with her boyfriend._ You don't know if she is going to break it off with him._ He reminded himself, but he didn't survive as a spy and solider for so many years not to have some insight into people. She was incredibly easy to read. That determined stance, bit of fire in her, and lateness all were tell tale signs of her summoning up the courage to tell her boyfriend goodbye. He'd bet his entire library on it. And no one would ever have his library!

She thanked him before running off without another word. _I am truly late. Damn Snape! Damn Hogsmeade visit!_ _O spite! O hell!*__ This day is just going to suck!_

Bill wasn't too worried about his brother's girlfriend, but he was shocked to see that Hermione was late. He was even more surprised to learn that the old dungeon bat himself had gotten out of his yearly Hogsmeade visit and his apprentice was doing it for him. Hermione didn't look pleased but rather disheveled when she arrived breathless at the gates. Bill, being the eldest of seven children knew he could handle the Hogsmeade group by himself, but he couldn't say he was unhappy to have the brilliant witch's help. She could keep most of the girls from gushing and cooing all over him. _That's my one complaint about this job. Damn hormonal teenage girls! Not that I don't appreciate the attention, but I can't believe how pushy girls have gotten since I was a student. I'm married blast it all!_ He thought unhappily as he led a bunch of doe eyed girls down the path to the village. "Move along girls!" he said brusquely as he held up for Hermione.

"Thanks Bill. I owe you one!" she breathed trying to catch her breath. _I guess I'm in even worse shape than I thought. May need to start running again._ She thought. Bill just smiled at her and assured her it was nothing. And they continued the journey in silence except for scolding a bunch of third years to keep up.

Hermione couldn't talk, couldn't carry on a conversation to save her life. Her mind was too full of different thoughts. She knew what she was going to have to say today. The possibilities were breaking her heart. The anticipation was choking her. _I want to know a few things. I'm not some silly little sixth year anymore. After I get these little brats back to the castle safely I'm going to meet up with Ron and we are going to have a conversation. Whether he wants one or not!_ Determination filling her veins she increased her speed taking a deep breath as she saw the village in sight.

The Three Broomsticks had a glowing warm fire that day. Rosemerta welcomed the students entering from the chilly fall wind. Halloween was one of her favorite holidays next to the Christmas, but since Lily and James Potter's deaths a small damper on her holiday cheer ate at her especially when she saw the young fresh faces of students. It reminded her that once upon a time those two were wide eyed and cheerful and now they were dead and buried for many years. It was true that the years had diminished the pain of losing two bright and happy people such as Lily and James, but it was still there in the back of her mind. She tried to call to mind all the times that James tried flirt with her at the bar always looking over his shoulder to see if Lily was watching. The red head would of course be watching him with jealousy in those pretty little green eyes. Rosemerta would roll her eyes at the flirtatious boys, but she knew in her heart that James only did that to make his precious Lily want him. Everything he did was for her.

It was the first Halloween after the fall of Voldemort also known as Tom Riddle and as proprietor of the Three Broomsticks she was determined to enjoy the business and the jubilant students. To her great surprise she noticed three faces she hadn't seen in quite some time.

"Well look at what the wind blew in," she exclaimed unable to hide her smile. "The infamous Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Nymphadora Lupin." she announced in a bright voice. Looking at Harry made the aging business woman catch her breath. _Oh dear me, Harry looks more like James every time I see him. Spitting image except for the eyes and commanding air about him that comes with defeating the greatest dark wizards of our time. Poor dear._

"Please Rosemerta, just Harry." The raven haired young man blushed slightly. He got enough of that fame and glory for one lifetime. He had enough of that in his own department. Thankfully Dawlish, his partner, didn't go for any of that.

"Of course Harry. Please come in."

"And it's Tonks, Rosemerta. I still hate my name!" a cool voice corrected her. Rosemerta could only smile weakly at her. This was not the Tonks she knew from her school days. Even her Auror days in the midst of a war were perkier than this travesty she was living in. The once bright haired spunky girl had turned wife, mother, and widow in just under a year and it was evident in her chilly brown eyes and slumped shoulders. Rosemerta was going to tease her about her new name, but she couldn't bring herself to draw attention to the name Lupin. Tonks looked as if a stiff breeze would push her down.

"Very well Tonks. Good to see you." she tried to smile again. To this Tonks merely nodded and walked with the guys to a table.

"Have you seen Ginny yet Rosemerta?" Harry asked anxiously. To this Rosemerta smiled sweetly. _Ah, those two have gotten together. Good for them! James would be so proud. Another brilliant red head to take the Potter name!_ She thought to herself as she pointed to the breathless red head that had just burst through the door. Harry lept from his seat and picked up his dear love into his strong arms. He wanted to hold Ginny forever. Ron immediately rolled his eyes. He didn't want to see their reunion. The idea of his best mate snogging his little sister did not get easier. Instead he turned to his partner and gave her hand a strong squeeze.

"I know this tough for you Tonks, but I really think hanging out will help you. You need to be around people again." Ron offered sweetly.

"You're right, Ron. I just... it's so hard being in public like this. It doesn't get any easier, damn it!" she swore her eyes threatening to spill the tears the young Auror was determined to hide.

"It will get a little easier day by day until you can smile without crying and breathe without pain." Ron leaned closer to her and gave her a deep kiss.

Two pairs of eyes were glued to the scene before them. Ron was jerked out of his kiss when he heard a very loud shrilly voice.

"RONALD WEASLEY! What the BLOODY HELL do you think you're doing?" There standing in the entrance was a very angry livid Hermione Granger and behind him was none other than his oldest brother Bill.

"Oh bollocks!" was all he could say in his defense as his eyes fell to the table in shame. He had been meaning to tell her, for weeks he had wanted to say something, but it felt wrong to say it in an owl. He had this whole speech in his head. All of that blown out of the water as the cat was out of the bag. He sighed, _Well time to face the music._

"Hermione," he began pathetically as the brunette bolted out of the door. "Damn." he swore realizing that his actual girlfriend had left him surrounded by not only a stunned student body, but the hardened angry expressions of his best mate, youngest, and oldest sibling. _Double damn!_ He looked back at his table to see how his partner was doing, but her seat was empty.

Hermione couldn't help but run. She knew she couldn't leave the village, but she had to get away from the people and especially get away from that bloody bastard of a boyfriend. She tried to halt her tears, but the pain of witnessing what she saw hurt her more than watching him and Lavender ever did. There was no equal to what she had seen. A sixth year ditz was nothing in comparison to a long loved and trusted friend. She made her way near the Shrieking Shack and fell against a tree letting her tears fall. _I don't know why I'm crying. I came here to break up with him. Damn him! Damn this whole damnable day! Why couldn't he have just broken up with? Why couldn't he have just told me about Lavender? __This is just further proof that we are not meant to be together. And Tonks? How could she? _

"This isn't what it looks like." a soft broken voice pulled her out of her thoughts. To Hermione's great surprise there stood Tonks. Despite Hermione's anger she could see what losing Remus had done to her. She looked only slightly better than the day of the battle. She was a shadow of her former self. Hermione could hardly associate this Tonks to the one who used to make pig faces at the dinner table at Headquarters all those years ago. _This is how much she's improved in six months? I almost feel sorry for her._ She thought with pain in her heart for not only Tonk's loss but for her own as well. But she wasn't about to let her off the hook yet.

"Then what pray tell is it?" she asked in her best Snape voice. _Ah Severus you would be so proud._

Tonks didn't flinch, but wrapped her scarf tighter around neck in a sad attempt to block out the cold. She leaned on the fence to prevent students from going near the Shrieking Shack and just stared at it.

"I can't believe he spent so many full moons in that awful shack. I wish they would tear the whole damn thing down!" she spat venomously unable to stop her tears. She looked up at Hermione as if she couldn't feel any more pain. "I'm so sorry Hermione. I swear I thought you two were done. It wasn't until I saw the hurt on your face that I realized."

"What is this?" Hermione whispered unwilling to shed any tears for her, but desperately wanting to.

"It's not love. It's solace. I can't..." Tonks couldn't continue. Minutes passed as Hermione shivered.

"Can't what?" she asked gently.

"Can't anything! I miss him so much. It took us so long to be together and then I get one... ONE bloody year with the man I loved and then he's gone. And Teddy looks so much like him I can barely look at him. Mum just takes care of him. I haven't seen my son in weeks. I can't. It's too painful. I am a horrible mother because I lost my husband. I work because it's that or face the pain. I chose to work. And I needed someone." she said between her sobs. Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder.

"When Ron was assigned to me I thought that it would be such a pain having a youngster like him as a partner, but we got along so well. One night he found me drinking. I don't do it often, but that night was just harder for some reason and when he found me he just took charge."

"Ronald?" Hermione sounded surprised. He had never been very take charge with her, but she rarely let him either.

Tonks just nodded and continued, "Commanded me to get cleaned up. Pushed me into a shower and forced a sobering potion down my throat. And I desperately needed it. I needed someone to tell me how to move, how to continue and he did. He told me he was so lonely and I thought that he had broken up with you. So we..."

Hermione's hand was up in a flash. "I don't need to know. Honestly."

"Well yeah. I truly didn't know he was still dating you. I swear." she looked so broken.

"Oh Tonks. I'm so sorry. I have no idea what you're going through. I've never lost my husband before." She wrapped her arms around the broken widow. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Ronald on the other hand is going to get a piece of my mind. Don't worry it's not your fault, he has a tendency of not relaying important information to his would be girlfriends." she spat bitterly, but turned her gentle forgiving eyes on her friend. "If it's anger or hate you're looking for from me, you won't get it. There is nothing to forgive. Actually once I'm done being angry with him, I'll probably be happy for you both. But before that he's going to get a piece of my mind." To this Tonks let out a hollow chuckle. _God she's worse than George and I haven't seen him in months. _She hugged her once more and told her to head back to the village and she would be around shortly. Alone once more her anger swirled.

"Hermione," a gentle voice had appeared shortly after Tonks had left.

"Ron," she returned curtly. _That bastard! I'm not giving him an inch of mercy._ She thought angrily.

"Hermione, it's not what it looks like..." he started, but she cut him off.

"I know... solace," she spat bitterly. Ron looked taken aback.

"Well yeah, how did you know?" he asked.

"Your Tonks told me. How could you do this to not only me, but her? Not only do you lie and cheat behind my back, but you don't tell Tonks either! I really shouldn't be surprised by this. This has typical Ron written all over it." she bit at him.

The once shame filled face turned violent red, "And just what the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" he said in a challenging tone. _Oh if he wants a fight, I'll give him one. _She thought.

"You have a tendency of not telling people important information."

"Like when?"

"Lavender!" she screamed releasing all her pent up anger and rage into that three syllable word. "How could never tell me about her? Is the truth too much for your pea sized brain to comprehend and share with others? We had all those discussions about sex and our future and you never thought to mention that you had sex with that trollop!"

"Now just wait a minute. I didn't tell you about her, because we never got that far. And if we did that isn't what I would have thought to talk about. Merlin, Hermione, you don't bring up previous relationships when you're with someone new!" he was shouted, his voice echoing throughout the woods.

"You bloody bastard! Of course you do! I told you that I was a virgin. You led me to believe that you were inexperienced as well."

"Inexperienced? I was inexperienced! I had sex with Lavender once. It doesn't mean I'm a sex god or anything like that. And if you really want to know," he pointed a finger at her angrily. "it was god awful! It was all over too quickly and she was right pissed at me when it happened. Not my proudest moment."

"Poor you! You seem to be having a lot of those lately. First, you start a relationship with your Auror partner without discussing it with the witch you're already in a relationship with first. And then you know we were going to meet today, but you thought it would be great to flaunt your new girlfriend in front of your current one. For the love of God why didn't you just break up with me?" she asked in a fury. Her hand itched to go to her wand, but her brain kept her anger in check.

"Oh, that is certainly rich coming from you."

"Meaning?" she asked dangerously.

"You and Krum! You haven't told me everything that happened between you two. That is just as bad." he accused her. This was almost too much for the young woman.

"I thought you were a low bastard, but never did I think you would stoop so low as to bring him up again. I was 15 and all we did was kiss."

"Ha, yeah right. What 17 year old international Quidditch player male would stop at just a kiss." he snorted. Hermione's rage was about to boil over.

"You... loathsome evil bastard! How dare you?" she cried. "I haven't kept anything from you! Nothing!"

"Oh really, you never talked about what you did with Krum. Why should I share what I did with Lavender. For Merlin's sake Hermione, it's in the past."

"I have been nothing but honest with you Ron. I haven't kept secret lovers and love affair from you. And if I were to start something I would have at least had the decency to break up with you first. To give you that ounce of respect, but you... you were too busy to send me an owl or drop by. Why?" she screamed.

"You want to know why, Hermione. I thought the brightest witch of the age would have figured it out. I didn't want to send an owl and you never wrote me back. I wanted to tell you in person, but you never wrote back. Never once did you invite me to the castle except to also invite Harry. Jeez, I'm your bloody boyfriend," to this she snorted, "alright! Not any more I take it, but you put me back in the friend zone. You were always too busy. This summer I thought I would have had a chance, but no you were just too busy. I am a man you know. I have needs and desires, but you were too wrapped up in your own world to acknowledge them."

"I have been busy you horrendous bastard! I barely see Ginny anymore and we live in the same building. For months I have been working my tail off trying to get this formula complete before I start experimenting and student teaching. Before that I was trying to keep us from being permanently banned from Gringotts and get the school ready for the school year. Not to mention studying for my NEWTS so I wouldn't have to take some god awful Ministry job or heaven forbid be a student at nearly the age of 20. It's a lot of work and I'm sorry if I am just supposed to drop everything to make things easier for YOU!"

"Easy? Hermione you made it impossible. Always locked up in the dungeons with that greasy git. Probably doing him too." And without another breath Hermione's hand flew across his cheek with a loud SMACK.

"How dare you? Severus has been snarky as per usual, but he doesn't sneak around me and tell me half truths. You know, you could learn a thing or two from him. 'Dungeon Bat', 'Greasy Git' are all names you can throw at him but it won't change the fact that he is by and far more of a man than you'll ever be." Hermione was done with him. If she said much more she knew it would be with her wand and that wouldn't go over well with the Headmistress. Ron stood there stunned unable to even breathe. "Oh and by the way... I'm not nor have I ever been in a relationship with Severus, but I can tell you it would sure be preferable to this pathetic excuse of a relationship." And with that Hermione turned on her heel and left Ron alone in the woods.

Hermione noticed the time. She still had a few more hours to kill before the students would be ready to go so she popped into the Three Broomsticks hoping to see at least one friend. To the brunette's great surprise she saw the grave expressions on Bill, Ginny, and Harry's faces as she sat down at their table.

"It's fine." she started before they could ask. "I just really don't want to talk about it. Please." she held up her hand begging them not to ask any questions of what happened.

"Fine, but if you want me to hex Tonks or Ron you just say the word and they are as good as goners!" Ginny said defiantly. Bill pretended not to hear her threatening another. He would have had to reprimand her if he had heard anything, being her teacher and all.

"No Ginny don't. It's really not Tonks' fault. She didn't know. And right now she's going through so much. Just don't." Hermione couldn't continue to express what she had witnessed. Tonks was a mess and it didn't help that Ron was her own personal comfort buddy, but that was life. _I can't deal with this now. Hold on until I'm back at the castle and then break down. Mind over matter Hermione! Try to spend some time with Harry and cry on your pillow when we get back. I don't want to break down in front of everyone._

"So how's Auror business, Harry?" asked Bill trying to give Hermione the emotional space she desired. Harry had his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder running his fingers absently through her hair while Ginny just melted into her boyfriend.

"Oh not to shabby. We've caught most of the rogue Death Eaters, but we're still missing the Lestrange brothers. Bastards! They keep giving us the slip. We'll catch them eventually. The Malfoys are awaiting trial. Looks like it will be a while."

"Even Draco?" asked Ginny with only a touch of concern. She wasn't going to throw the boy a party, but he did turn around in the last battle. The red head figured there was redemption in him yet.

"Yeah they are under house arrest for now without wands or magic. They also have had their finances frozen. Oh and this will make Hermione's day," he said looking pointingly at his oldest friend. "they aren't allowed to order the house elves around."

Hermione wasn't sure if it was the tension or maybe she was just sick in the head, but she couldn't help but laugh heartily at the thought of the high and mighty Malfoys doing their own dishes. "Thanks Harry," she said trying to catch her breath. "I needed that."

Soon it was time to return to the castle as Harry and Ginny said their goodbyes. It hurt to watch them. She was truly happy for her friends, honestly, but then for one brief moment she felt the pang of the jealous beast stirring in her breast. _Why can't I have that?_ And with that Bill and Hermione gathered the students and off they went to return to the castle. The journey back was as quiet as the journey out, except for the lull of cheerful voices and laughter Hermione could only hear her own steps as she crunched the leaves under her feet.

She could almost feel her heat of her emotions cool as soon as she saw the castle in sight. How could such a physical structure mean so much to her? She knew she loved Hogwarts for she had fought to defend it, but it was more than that. She could see herself there for years. It truly was a beacon of hope to many. Even Tom Riddle had a soft spot for this school of stone. So much history and so much life she could see happening within its walls. Then it dawned on her that the reason she had come back was because she needed that hope. The hope that comes with educating the future, the opportunity to expand on what she knew and contribute to the continuation of such a prestigious institution gave her the strength to carry on and heal.

"Hermione," Bill called out to her gently as they entered the castle. "do you need anything?"

"No, thanks Bill truly. I think I just want to hang up the emotions for a bit longer. Some work will do me good. I think I'll go to the labs and start piecing my formula together. Get my mind on something else for a while."

Bill chuckled lightly, "Ah the Hermione Granger recipe for dealing with things... go to work!" To this Hermione gently punched his arm playfully.

"What is it with you Weasley men making fun of how I deal with thing? George said the same thing to me at the Ball."

"He did?" Bill stopped laughing and looked seriously at the brunette for a moment.

"Yes," she replied.

"Wow," Bill breathed.

"What's wow?"

"George actually teased you, that's what!" Bill snapped making Hermione jump back a little. "Sorry," when he noticed he had scared her. "George didn't, hasn't... George hasn't done much of anything since..."

"I knew he was struggling, but I guess I didn't realize how much."

"Oh Hermione, I shouldn't have snapped, but... ah hell." he rubbed his shoulder uncomfortably. "It's... stupid really. I'm glad he was able to open up to you. I guess I'm just envious a little."

"Envious of me?" she squeaked.

"I'm the oldest and I couldn't be there for him. I feel like I didn't just lose Fred, but that I lost George too. You were able to get him to crack a joke is just further proof at how useless I am. That's why I came here, did you know that?" to this Hermione could only shake her head.

"Yeah I came here because it was the only way to be close to the family if they needed me, but to also be far enough away from them so that I don't have to listen to their silence." Bill confessed. Hermione couldn't help the tears that began to well up around her eyes. She knew it was bad with the Weasleys but she had no idea it was this bad.

"I thought," she croaked and then cleared her throat to continue, "you came here to get away from the action."

"That's true, but only a small part. Listen Hermione please don't tell anyone about all this especially Ron or Harry."

"Like I'd tell them, especially Ron. Prat better watch himself! Next time I see him I might just hex his bollocks off." she said angrily for a moment and then softened her eyes to look at Bill.

"Yeah I know. Don't worry. He'll be getting a Howler from me, mum, and most likely Ginny too. And whatever you said to George, keep it up. Please? He needs someone and he's turned all of us down. Percy is able to help because he's too stubborn to listen to George's outbursts." And then Hermione felt a huge slab of guilt slap her conscience. When was the last time she had talked to George? Trying to think she could remember the Ball and then once or twice around the Burrow during the month of August. _Has it really been that long? Gods, I'm a horrible friend. Here I am so consumed by my project and my own break up I have completely ignored his. He was reaching out to me and I haven't talked to him in months! I will write him first thing tomorrow. _

"Thanks for letting me know, Bill. Now I am going to get some work done and you say hello to Fleur for me." Bill nodded as she headed down to the dark dark dungeon.

The cool air soothed her as she walked into labs. She couldn't see Severus anyway.

"Will you ever learn to knock?" a snarky voice made her jump.

"Geez, you scared me. I didn't know you'd be here." she said lamely. In truth she was hoping he wouldn't be there. She needed space, badly.

"And just where else would I be? I'm surprised you're here. I thought you'd be going back to the village after you brought the little brats back." he asked in his perfect silky voice.

"They are called student, Severus. I wouldn't know seeing as how you made me do your Hogsmeade weekend. And there is no reason for going back. I did what I needed to." she snapped at him. If he was bothered by her comment he didn't show it.

"I didn't force you. A bet is a bet. Speaking of bets," he said proudly as he hoisted a large old looking bottle onto his desk. "Minerva was kind enough to drop this off. Care for a sip?" he asked.

Hermione raised her eyebrow in perfect Snape form as a grin grew on his lips. "Starting to become a bit like me Hermione. Pretty soon you'll be dressing in all black and be called a dungeon bat, if you're not careful." he teased her.

"Oh and we wouldn't want that!" she exclaimed sarcastically. "And to that I will take a bit. Just a bit." she said as he offered her a small glass. The taste burned the back of her throat, but after the emotional day she has had, she felt she needed a bit of a relaxer. By the third glass, she didn't care.

Feeling the alcohol pulse through her veins made her feel light and heavy at the same time. As if she could fly if she could ever get up off the ground which was becoming more and more unlikely with every sip. Having never drank much more than a few Butterbeers, she proceeded to tell Severus of the days events. While he surprisingly sat and listened. Severus could care less about her trip to Hogsmeade. He was listening for that one important fact that he longed to hear.

"And then I saw Ron kiss Tonks. Apparently they are an item right now and Tonks didn't know right. So she acts all grieving widow which is valid since she lost Remus. Bloody Bastard! How could he do that to her?"

"Hermione, while I feel no love or loss toward the wolf, I can see his point entirely." he spoke up.

"You do?" she cried incredulously.

"Yes for if the woman I loved had just had a child I would have locked her away and throw out the key! The battle field is a place for..." Hermione snorted and then hiccuped.

"for men, right?" she snarled at him. How sexist could he be?

"No, for soldiers. For Order members who are at the top of their game. Not women still on the mend from childbirth. That's why! And not only that but I'm sure he felt that if he did indeed die that at least their child would have one parent to take care of him." he shouted with a bit of anger in his voice. _Ah damn, this isn't how I wanted this conversation to go. But if that had been Hermione... as powerful a witch she is, if that had been her I would have broken her wand and locked her away in a basement without a second thought! _The alcohol was increasing his possessiveness of her as he tried to will himself to calm down. "But that is besides the point continue with your story."

Hermione's head was starting to spin a bit so she continued her story about Ron and their break up. Feeling the loneliness close up over her like an itchy wool blanket she started to crack as tear by tear began to fall. She held onto her glass in her lap just to have something to hang onto.

"The worst part about all of this is that I fear I've lost my best friend. I'm angry that he lied to me and didn't tell me the truth, but he was right." she sniffed as Severus handed her his handkerchief. She accepted and continued. "I have been so busy trying to hide the fact that I still have no idea where my parents are. That damn detective agency has found no trace of them through either muggle or magical means. Which means that I'm still an orphan! I have no one and instead of dealing with it and moving on I've been hiding myself under my pile of work. And in my own incredibly selfish way I didn't realize that I could be helping others deal with their pain.

"Ron had lost his brother and I was too busy to even be a good friend forget about girlfriend. He may have been a prat, but I acted no better and now I feel like I've lost him too." She began to sob.

Severus who had never been good with emotions felt completely out of his element, but remembering Dumbledore's words, 'small moves' he reached up and did the only thing he could possibly think of, he hugged her. She felt warm and safe in his strong arms. Never did it occur to her that he would be muscular underneath all those robes. He smelled of sandelwood and soap. She brushed her hand against his chest as he stiffened slightly.

_Oh Gods, does she feel wonderful. I am almost glad that idiot Weasley made her cry for here she is... letting me hold her. Holding her for comfort, but what I wouldn't give for her to let me hold in the throws of passion. _

"Sorry for getting all mushy on you, Severus. I am much better now, thank you." she tried her eyes when she noticed a slivery ball heading her way and suddenly a dog appeared with Ron's voice.

"Mione, please come to gates. I really want to talk to you. Just talk... no fighting." And then it disappeared. Severus let go. He knew she was going to need to face him eventually and as much as he disliked the Weasleys especially the youngest son, Hermione needed her friends. He couldn't deny her as much as he wanted to.

"Go, Hermione. If you need me just send your patronus and I'll be there." he said lifting her to her feet and storming into his bedroom slamming the door.

Her eyes dry and her clothes presentable she reached the main gate of the school. Ron, despite being a war hero couldn't and wouldn't enter Hogwarts without permission unless it was an emergency. He wanted to give his oldest friend a chance to turn him away, but he really really hoped that she would give him a chance. That was all he would ask for.

"What do you want Ron," her voice broken as if she had been crying approached him.

"I just want to talk."

"Well talk!" she snapped lightly without any bitterness. Not that she didn't feel it, but she was just too tired and tipsy to let him have it.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not telling you about Lavender when we first starting talking about our previous encounters. I'm sorry for not telling you about Tonks and for not telling Tonks about you. She can sure as hell hex as good as ever! Remus must have had to watch himself with her because when she's angry... she's vicious witch."

"Off topic Ron."

"Oh, right. Well I'm sorry. And... if it's not too much to ask for... what I mean is I hate for all those years to go to waste... can we..." he stuttered. _Damn! I had this nice little speech prepared and it's all going to crap!_ He thought angry with himself.

"Friends?" she said holding out her hand for a handshake. Ron sighed relieved and shook her dainty little hand. Hers felt so small in his ridiculously large hand.

"It wasn't meant to be... us. I think if things had been different like there was no war or Riddle, we might have had a real shot, but you can't change that. None of us can." he started to tear up at the thought of Fred. Hermione had planned on hexing him the next time she saw him, but this was just too much to bear as she swung her arms around his neck in a huge friendly hug.

"We are not okay Ronald Weasley. I am still mad as hell at you!" she said scoldingly. "But! But I think we will be okay... one day. I want to stay friends. Right now I have too much I need to focus on. Do you know why I took the apprenticeship?" he shook his head. "I took it because here is where hope lives. The future generations learning magic from the older ones. It's one of the safest places in the wizarding world and I want to be a part of its tradition beyond a student's place. It's a place to heal and I need that."

"I can see how much better you are already. You look healthier and when you smile, it actually reaches your eyes. Oh and sorry about that Snape comment." he said sheepishly rubbing his neck absent mindedly.

"Forgiven, if you promise to never make that lewd comment about Severus or myself again!"

"Promise. So you're really not shagging him?" she raised an eyebrow "hey you said I can't make lewd comments, this is a question."

Hermione couldn't suppress a tiny giggle, "No I'm not shagging and even if I was it wouldn't be any of your business."

"Please Hermione, I just ate."

"Oh stop. He's not that disgusting! You're an Auror, not a ickle first year. Surely you can see beyond the terror Potions Professor he portrays." She just couldn't believe that no one could see, even after everything in the war, any other than his dark exterior. "He's brave, extremely intelligent, strong, and determined. And further more he deserves an iota of respect from everyone!" she snapped defensively. Ron immediately drew up his hands in peace.

"Hermione," he pleaded trying desperately not to say the wrong thing that would force her to send sparks his way, "I get it! I really do, but you're going to be hard pressed to find someone who can see him for much beyond his greasy persona. He likes it that way."

"Do you honestly believe that? Are you that simple minded?"

"He doesn't let anyone near him. Maybe it's old habits die hard thing from the war, but you have to admit he doesn't have a sparkling personality." To this Hermione chuckled lightly at the thought of Severus and sparkles.

"I know, but he is so much more than all that. I've seen it. In the way he has helped me understand potions better. You would not believe the amount of information we missed out on and they don't even test it on the NEWTS. Potions work, he was right, is very challenging work and I love it! He has done so much and still people berate him, it just makes my blood boil." To this Ron chuckled.

"I've heard that voice before."

"What?"

"It's your spew voice all over again. I think you have picked up another cause."

"It's not spew, it's SPEW. And Severus isn't a cause, but if you want to make it one I'm sure I can oblige." she said with a teasing smirk.

"Oh no! I have had my fill of Hermione Granger causes to last me one lifetime. It's getting chilly out here and I need to get back to the Burrow. I wish I could crash at Harry's but Mum would freak if I didn't at least come home every other day." And with that Ron pulled her into a huge hug. "I know we're not okay now, but we will be. Write you?" he asked with hope swimming in his deep blue eyes.

"Of course. We're friends aren't we?" she smiled sweetly. She used to love those blue eyes of his. Loved the deep loyalty and bravery that lived in those orbs of blue. It was one of her favorite features of his and now they would be for someone else. Strangely enough, she was okay with that as she waved

Ron off and headed back to the castle.

That night she dreamed of those deep blue eyes and then suddenly they turned black.

**TBC**

**AN**: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or alerted. It really does inspire me to write faster. I have to say that I've been looking forward to writing this chapter since the middle of the first story. So my enthusiasm helped me write faster. I didn't want to make Ron out to be a total prat so this was a way I figured I could do that, but still be slightly less mature than Hermione. I think Ron can be immature, but I still like him on the whole... just not with Hermione! At least not in a romantic way.

*Can anyone guess where this quote comes from?

Thanks to those of you who guessed correctly for the answer from last chapter was Whitman's poem 'Oh, Captain. My Captain.' Congrats to...

Clover Bay

Sapphire BookNerd

Virtual cookies and ice cream to you all ^^

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... please!


	6. Chapter 6

**What the Mirror Saw: Hermione's Story** by Bandgeek252

Chapter 6

**October 30, 1998**

The next day for Hermione was a daze. A perfectly horrible daze. It was as if someone had turned off all the lights in her brain and she could barely see what was in front of her nose. She was supposed to be starting her potions project that day, but due to her haziness and clumsiness, she had broken two phials of sleeping draught, Severus had to force her out of his lab. _This girl is a bloody wreck. It's not as if she still loves that Weasley. Why is she acting like some love sick teenager?_ He wondered before shooing her out of his lab.

"Hermione, I can't see you making any progress today. Seeing as how it's Sunday you still have a day off. Why not go find Miss Weasley and bother her for a bit," he said gently. To this Hermione nodded. "I do however expect that you come back Monday morning ready to work. You'll need your potion started and you'll be observing me next week so I suggest you figure out whatever it is that has you in this clumsy and moronic state."

Unfortunately even Hermione couldn't answer that question. She just felt listless as if life had no direction for her. Last evening's break up with Ron had her in a fog which she was sure she'd come out of eventually, but it was hurting her work and she knew she couldn't have that. So Hermione spent the day the only way she knew how... reading and researching.

The day quickly passed as Hermione remained ingrained into her texts. _Mann's Medical Guide to the Nervous System_, _The Healing Arts_, and _Restoration: A Study_ were open and flipped to random pages as she jotted down notes for her formula. _I need to be extremely careful when it comes to each ingredient. And I need to check to see if Dr. Jevich has written me back._ Despite her desire to concentrate, her mind wouldn't listen. It kept wandering back to that dream she had last night. The cool rich color of blue fading into a deep abyss of black. _Goodness Hermione get a grip! It was a bloody dream. A dream! That's it. Why does this and breaking up with Ron have my mind so loose. I have never! Even when Ron clung to Lavender like glue... I didn't fall apart like this. _

She saw the lights flicker in the library and she knew she should head to bed, but her body was still a bit wired so she decided upon a stroll. Walking the halls at night did have an eerie feel to them, but tonight Hermione needed the quiet stillness that only the late night castle walls could provide.

Her mind was swimming with thoughts about her break up yesterday. _Ron and I aren't suited for each other. I know this, but why am I still such a mess? I know I need to concentrate on this project, but the past few weeks I've been trying my best and yet I still have been distracted. I need to stop thinking about romance and start focusing on what's important. I am an apprentice and good enough to warrant Severus ending his almost 20 year drought of accepting apprentices and this is how I repay his kindness and faith in me... BY FALLING APART IN A HAZE just because my absent minded boyfriend and I split up. _

_I can't believe Ron thought that Severus and I were shagging. Haha! What a laugh,_ she thought amusing herself. _But that still leaves me with questions. I mean he has been almost nice... well nice as far as Severus is concerned. Maybe with the war over he doesn't have to act like a prat all the time. _Frustrated that she couldn't figure that one out she huffed in anger. _I just need some direction. Just so I __know I'm on the right track. _ She thought as she heard a sudden rustle next to her ear. Jumping in surprise she realized that she was standing in front of the Room of Requirement. She hadn't' realized she had made it all the way to the sixth floor. _I wonder what it brought for me?_ Curiosity getting the better of the inquisitive brunette, she opened the door slowly to ensure that it was save. When nothing horrible snapped at her, she walked all the way in. It had presented to her an open room bare without extravagance just held an extremely tall golden mirror and a comfortable chair.

_What kind of mirror is this?_ Hermione wondered as she peered into it. Her reflection swirled to show her parents standing there smiling at her.

"Mum! Dad!" she shrieked. "How?" then she noticed the top of the mirror had something written on it. Immediately she recognized it as the Mirror of Erised. "This is the mirror that Harry used to find the Stone all those years ago. Probably has been here since. Dumbledore wouldn't want students to find this. So this mirror shows whatever I wish in my heart to see." And then suddenly the mirror changed. Hermione's curiosity pulled her body into the offered chair.

A little girl appeared with dark brown almost black hair spinning in front of her. Hermione nearly choked when she saw the adorable button nose she had and rich brown eyes. Her hair was wavy with a little curl and suddenly it dawned on her... "Oh no! It couldn't be... not my..." she breathed in shock.

The little girl looked up at her smiling happily. Hermione had to ask "Are you supposed to be my daughter?" To this the little girl nodded smiling. Then she noticed there was something in the little girl's hand.

"What do you have there?" she asked and the girl held it up. "_Hogwarts: A History._" she read as reality sank in a bit. Before she could have denied the eyes and hair since they were darker than hers, but the book and her nose were the nails in the coffin. Any child of hers would surely know that book.

"But who?" she couldn't complete the question, she was in too much shock. But the Mirror obviously knew what she wanted to know as a blurry figure appeared holding onto the little girl's hand. "You must be her father." To this the manly figure shrouded in a haze curtly nodded.

"But who are you?" to this the man shook his head as if to say 'it's not time yet'. Hermione let out a frustrated moan. "This is my heart's desire? What I truly wish in my heart? A mute but adorable daughter and a hazy husband who keeps me from knowing what the bloody hell is going on!" she shouted. To this the man tilted his head to the side and looked at her curiously, but still the two of the Mirror people remained silent.

"Maybe you can't talk." To this the man smiled and rolled his eyes lightly as if to say 'of course', but in a light and teasing manner. He was obviously logical and intelligent just by his actions. She desperately wanted to see the whole of the man before her, but the haze wouldn't clear up. And straining her eyes to focus more was giving her a headache.

"Are we married?" she asked hoping yes, because while she had no strong desire to marry right this instant she did want to marry some day. Maybe in a few years after she got her Mastery and had a chance to stretch her wings in the field of potions a bit.

To this he nodded. "How old are you little one?" The little girl held up four fingers. "Four years old! My you're pretty smart to be reading that book." And without another moment's pause the background transformed into a beautifully large room with blue tapestries and a roaring fire. If she didn't know any better it looked like Hogwarts. _Maybe I come back here and teach with my family._ The little bookworm took her book and curled up in of the soft and plushy chairs next to the fire propping the book on her lap as her father lifted her up into his lap and started to read to her. Hermione took notice of the man's physique... well as much as she could see in the haze. And she noted that he was insanely tall and lean. There was a sense of familiarity to him, but her mind was too overloaded by the scene before her she pushed it aside.

"Wow! So why can't I see who you are? Why aren't you telling me? And I know you can't talk, but there are other forms of communication." she said. To this the man just smiled at her as if he had no intention of giving anything away.

"You're waiting for me... or rather my mind to figure this out aren't you?" she said with grin. The man nodded as if she had just gotten a private joke. Yawning she realized how late it was. "Thank you for at least showing me this little bit. I may figure it out yet! I'm known as the brightest witch of my age, you know." she pointed out and to this the man merely rolled his eyes playfully.

"Good night my Erised husband and daughter." And with that she fled from the room to her own.

That night she dreamed of swimming in a beautiful blue sea where it was peaceful and quiet, but she could feel the loneliness causing her to shiver. The temperature of the water was just too cold and then the soft blue waves turned dark and warm. The waves thrashed in a wild fury as Hermione could feel her blood boil. Before she could see more she woke up.

**October 31, 1998**

That morning Hermione was determined to get her mind out of the clouds and focused. Surprisingly meeting that mirror last night helped her retain her focus. She wanted to figure out who this mystery man was. She wanted to learn more about that little girl, but to do that she needed to spend time on her project and the observing she would start today. With renewed energy she lept out of bed and got around for the busy day ahead all the while humming a little tune.

The first thing she wanted to do was write George a little note as well as Harry. She knew Halloween was especially tough on him since it was the day his parents had been murdered by Voldemort. So sitting down to breakfast she pulled out some parchment and began to write her letters.

_George, _

_Halloween is here and not a prank has been played yet. I think Hogwarts in need of some jokesters. You really should have a passel of kids and send them here to ensure that Hogwarts has some fun. I just hope that I'm not teaching here when they are here. I would also hope that the teachers forced to endure your children's antics would be well versed in your dealings... that and a heavy bottle of Firewhiskey. Perhaps you should provide the staff some when your kids arrive. _

_I jest! I jest! Yes, Hermione Granger does know how to make a joke. Just because I can doesn't mean I will go make a business out of it. No one can truly compete with your store and I wouldn't want that kind of pressure. Speaking of the WWW, how goes it? _

_My potions project goes well. I start experimenting today as well as observing for my student teaching. I will be watching the first years Gryffindor and Slytherin as well as the second year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Should be a busy day! I don't know if you have already heard through the grapevine, but if you haven't... given your large quantity of Extendable Ears I would surprised if you haven't yet, Ron and I split up. It just wasn't working out between us... well that and apparently he's seeing Tonks. Ron always did go for older women. Lavender, me, Tonks, even that bit of a crush he had on Fleur all those years ago. Please don't tease him too terribly about that. It was way before Bill and Fleur met. You can tease him a bit! _

_Severus has been good. No chains or whips! I can't wait to observe him from a teacher's standpoint. I may even have to 'hem hem' him Umbridge style just to see what the man does. If you don't hear from by Christmas I'm probably dead and buried. Any way must get this out and I've got another letter to write. _

_Sincerely your friend, _

_Hermione_

After folding her letter carefully to George. She desperately wanted to ask him how it was going, but knew if Tonks was any indication, things wouldn't be good with George. Frowning at the thought of her friends suffering she pulled out another piece of parchment and began her letter to Harry.

_Harry, _

_I have been a horrible friend. Not only did I not spend much time with you guys when you came down the other day, but I hardly write anymore. I know we've all been busy. Some more than others... according to Ginny wink wink! _

_Anyway, I'm going to start being a better friend. Hey just curious, and this is going to sound weird, but when we were in our first year do you remember the first time you saw the Mirror of Erised? Do you remember what you saw? Did your image try to tell you something? _

_Now the reason why I ask about this is because last night I happened by the Room of Requirement. It's still working, amazingly enough and not only that, but it seems to be able to repair itself for there weren't any burnt spots in it any more. Anyway I saw at first my parents, but then I saw a little girl who told me she was four years old and she likes Hogwarts: A History. And then I realized... Harry I think the mirror was showing me my future daughter. And then I when I wondered how I got a child... who was her father, a man appeared, but he was hazy. I could tell he was tall and intelligent, but outside of his frame and dark hair I couldn't tell much else about him. I asked the Mirror why it would keep the man my heart desire's hazy, but the man just looked at me amused. As if I needed to figure out the puzzle myself. Impertinent mirror! _

_I was just curious if this is what happened when you saw the mirror last time. I would write more, but breakfast is ending and I need to get down the dungeons. I get to observe Severus teaching today and I can't quell my excitement! Oh and just to let you know... Ron and I aren't okay just yet, but I'm going to try Harry... I promise. The Golden Trio we will always be and I want us to remain friends... all of us. It just may take a little time. _

_Your friend, _

_Hermione_

And with that Hermione summoned Metatron and away her letters flew off to their destinations. Quickly she realized the time again and rushed off to her destination... the dungeons.

Hermione quickly found a small chair at the front, right in front of his desk. _Oh he is a little bastard. Either that or he has a sick sense of humor_. She thought as she squirmed in the incredibly small, short chair in front of the entire class. It was so horrible even despite her small frame and petite height her knees were just about to her chest. And then she heard the familiar slam of the feared potions professor, Snape.

"All of you!" he snapped loudly commanding all eyes to be fixated on the one known as Professor Snape. For a moment Hermione could only admire him. He had these immature little first years at attention and all were aware of who was in charge much like he had during her years as a student. While Hermione didn't like a classroom run like a military regiment, she could see the bonuses from having it so. Potions was a dangerous business.

"This is," he raised his arm to present her to the class as Hermione rose to face the class. "my apprentice, Miss Hermione Granger. For now you will respectfully address her as Apprentice Granger while she is observing this class and when she takes over teaching in a few weeks you are to address her as Professor Granger. Is that clear?" he raised his eyebrow with a snarl on his lips.

With a nod of everyone's head he rapt his wand against the standing large piece of parchment as the day's directions were placed on the board. "Well then, get to work," he snapped and moved himself to his desk to begin grading the just turned in homework.

"Apprentice Granger, you will monitor the students as they work on their potions, is that clear?" And Hermione just nodded. "Oh and Granger," he said in hushed tones, "do try to ensure they don't blow themselves up." Hermione could only smile at his snarky concern for his students. It was as she had suspected all along. He was harsh to ensure the safety of the overall class. While he could be cruel no one had been horribly injured during her years as a student. It was then when she knew she was apprenticing with the best.

Hermione circled around the frightened students she would eventually teach as she tried to memorize their faces and watch for the ones who would be most likely to give her trouble much like Neville had given Severus for so many years.

After the class had ended without so much as a puffer of dangerous heat she headed out to grab her notes to review again at lunch before experimenting in his labs. When she reached her door she saw a tear stricken red head slumped up by her door.

"Ginny? What are you doing here? Are you alright? Oh God, it's not Harry is it?" Hermione asked rapidly her heart filling with concern. To this Ginny shook her head.

"It's not Harry. Well it is, but he's fine." she croaked out as her tears fell into her lap.

"Get off that cold floor and get in here." she hissed at her hoping no one had seen her in tears. Too many questions in a gossip filled castle were never good and the portraits were always listening in. Ginny summoned the strength to get up and enter Hermione's rooms.

"Okay now that we have privacy. Please tell me what's going on? Are you okay?" she sat her friend down and quickly lit a fire and ordered lunch and tea to be brought to her rooms for both of them. There was no way she was going to subject Ginny to the Great Hall in this state. Her brown eyes were red and blood shot as if she had been crying for hours. Her clothes were rumpled from sitting on the hard floor for some time.

"I can't believe I was so stupid Hermione!" she cried falling into her friend's arms. Hermione hugged her tightly.

"Oh come now you're not stupid Ginny. Not as bright as me, but that's a good thing. My brains certainly have gotten me in a bit of trouble." she teased hoping to ease the girl's sorrow long enough for her tell her.

Ginny let out a small chuckle, but then returned to her pained expression. "Oh no, Hermione, I am a prize idiot! We were careful... or so I thought."

"Careful?" Hermione asked as if trying to work out a puzzle. Then all the pieces started to add up, Harry and careful. "Are you?"

"I think I might be pregnant," she sobbed. "My mother is going to kill me and bury me in the back yard."

"I sincerely doubt she would. Molly would love grandchildren. She might take her rolling pin to Harry, but she probably won't. She's adored that boy since she met him. And are you sure? What makes you think you are?"

"Well I'm late for one and the dates match up. My stomach is tied in knots and I can hardly keep anything down." Ginny explained.

"Lay down," Hermione said gently. Ginny complied by laying on Hermione's beautiful rug. And with a flourish of her wand Hermione did a spell she had learned while on the run. It is a basic read out of the body and it would tell if a witch was pregnant. Not that she ever thought she'd need that while on the run. Goodness they could barely keep enough energy to hunt for Horcruxes, let alone have sex, but the read out of a body could be useful if they needed to know quickly about a problem.

"Will this hurt?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head.

"You may want to see Madam Pompfrey just to be 100% sure, but I'm pretty positive that you aren't. You're probably just stressed. NEWTS year and all. Not to mention you long to be with the love of your life and he is at work a lot. And to top it all off he is continually fighting dark wizards. Just be patient and you'll be fine. Even if you are... Molly and Harry will love you and your child no matter what!" She said brushing the red head's tears aside.

"Thanks Hermione, you're a good friend." She said as she sat down to have some tea and sandwiches.

"Not a problem. At least I can be a good friend to one of you." she said morosely.

"Oh Hermione, don't listen to Ron. He was a right prat and know that he got an Howler from me, mum, and Bill. You should have seen it after you left the Three Broomsticks the first time." Ginny said excitedly. "Bill and Harry both smacked him upside the head and kicked his arse right out of the pub. In front of the whole student body! You're a good friend. You've just been busy. We all have. At least we've tried." Ginny said sadly.

"So have Harry and you discussed children?" she probed lightly.

"Um, yes but we figured it would be a while. Maybe a couple of years. I want to play Quidditch professionally for a few years before I have other obligations."

"I'm sure you will. Try not to stress out too much and if in doubt go to Poppy. She'll be happy to keep it a secret for a while. I don't know about the Hogwarts rules on pregnant students. You'd have McGonagall in your face for you only got into this mess by sneaking off school property, but I'm sure you could at least finish. I'll check if you'd like." Ginny wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Thank you Hermione, God only knows where I'd be without you." And they finished their lunch in happy conversation with no more mention of her possible pregnancy.

The rest of day blew by in a breeze. Hermione observed the second year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. They were much easier to watch due to their lack of hostilities unlike Gryffindor and Slytherin. She had to answer a few questions as she patrolled the students, but outside of that it had been fairly quiet. She wasn't sure if she could keep the students in line as well as Severus did.

The feast was delicious, but Hermione could tell that Severus' mind was else where the entire time. He ate his dinner as if on auto pilot and didn't seem to be able to taste his food. His movements were fluid, but hardly as graceful as when he was paying attention. When he left in a hurry Hermione could tell something was wrong. Severus whenever possible moved with a slow grace that allowed him to be completely silent as he walked through the castle. This hurried walk led her to believe that he was troubled by something and wanted to deal with it right away.

"I wonder if it's a potion or something. Maybe he could use my help." she said quietly to herself. After trying to get out of a conversation with Bill and Minerva about Gryffindor's next match in another month, Hermione made her way down to his office.

The dark office had never felt this cold as Hermione shivered as she entered. She was surprised to see a warm glow coming the from the fireplace, but the warmth never made far and the whole room felt damp and chilly.

"Severus," she called softly. "is something the matter?" she asked as she found him laying on the floor farthest from the fire. So far she could barely see he was there. Leaning against the bare stone wall shoulders hunched over and with whiskey in hand he looked the perfect picture of misery and sorrow.

"Do you know that many people go through their whole lives with this belief that there is someone out there for them. Someone perfect... not perfect," he hiccuped obviously drunk, "in the perfect sense of the word, but an perfect fit to their awkwardness and quirks. Like two pieces of the same puzzle, cut of the same cloth, and all that other nonsense. And that is what it is," he said hoarsely "nonsense."

Hermione felt a pang of pity go out, but then quickly swallowed it for the bitter taste of anger filled her tongue. "Oh nonsense! You'd like to think love is nonsense, but I know you don't believe it. You want to, oh how it would make life so much easier. You can just laugh and mock those who believe in love or soul mates, but they exist Severus."

"Then why?" he asked pain dripping from his lips. "You are truly an idolistic fool just like she was, believing in all that true love and love saves all rot."

"It's not rot," she said hotly.

"You want to believe that you can save everyone! But Miss Granger, you can't. So stop trying." he leaned in close to her whispering.

"I do think there can be the possibility of redemption in everyone. It all depends on what they do with the choices they are given. I refuse to believe differently because I've seen it. I saw it at Malfoy Manor when Draco had a choice to turn us in and didn't. I saw it when you gave us your memories and was ready to die. Severus you are done. Your masters are gone. No one commands you. You have redeemed yourself. You've proven it exists."

"That is why my dear," he slurred. "I saw you and not her. You foolishly believe in redemption while she did not." To this Hermione was painfully confused. She knew that he was initially talking about Lily, having witnessed his memories after the battle. She wanted to see if there were any clues about the rose, but only found beautiful memories of the woman he had pined after for so many years.

"Who are you talking about?" she asked her eyes wide as he leaned in even closer.

"Why is it so damn hard?" he whispered sending another shiver down Hermione's spine. She could smell the foul Firewhiskey on his breath and see his body tremble in the pain he was so desperately trying to bury. "To see and believe." he finished.

"I imagine that you've lived in darkness so long that it's hard for you to see anything else." she whispered wondering where he was going with this. Suddenly she realized how close he was, how large and predator like he was leaning towards her. A flash of fear clutched her stomach, _He's drunk, he's powerful, and he's a man. Oh dear me. I have to get out of this somehow. But I do trust him. I just don't know if I trust him drunk._

"What I would give to be able to..." he said staring into her eyes moist, but no tears. She could tell he was trying not to cry. It then occurred to her the date... _Halloween! Of course, he's upset over Lily's death. He's not interested in me. He's still in love with her._ She realized that with a touch of sadness stabbing her heart.

"What?" she asked looking at his dark eyes.

"This." he said as he ran his fingers through her soft curls and pulled her lips to his. Passionate and yet soft. His tongue gently asking her lips to open. Hermione's body felt warm and yet a storm was brewing in the pit of her belly. She welcomed his tongue to hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She couldn't think, string two words together; all she could hear was a primal voice call out '_more more more'_. Like a mantra fanning the flames on her skin and causing her virgin walls to drip with a passion she never knew existed before.

Then she felt a hand snake around her waist and pull her into him. Hermione let out a soft moan of pure enjoyment as Severus released her from his powerful kiss.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked into his eyes. The dark black orbs were piercing. As if they saw right through her, right to her core. Then in a post lusty haze something clicked. Her eyes were wide as she recognized the piercing, dark, rich black eyes that held her gaze.

_It's just like the dream! I'm dreaming of Severus Snape. And not only that, but I just kissed Severus Snape. Oh God!_ And with that Hermione fled to her room leaving the drunken Severus laying in front of fire passed out.

**TBC**

**AN:** Thank you so much for those who review constantly. I am surprised that this chapter was done so quickly. You all have my wonderful, loving, kind husband to thank for that. Because if he hadn't of been willing to take care of our daughter for the evening, I would have never been able to sit and get the rest of this puppy written.

This chapter was supposed to be entirely different, but someone posted a review asking about when Hermione was going to see the mirror... well I had it planned for later in the story, but now I realize that it was better put here. So thank you for your advice... you helped change this story for the better.

See if you review your opinions... I might just listen to them so please please REVIEW!

This week is going to be crazy busy and I won't have much time during the weekend so it may be a little over a week before I have the next chapter written and posted. Graduations, funerals, and shopping to do... makes a busy girl unable to write as much as she wished she could.

Thanks and Happy Reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**What the Mirror Saw: Hermione's Story** by Bandgeek252

Chapter 7

**November 1, 1998**

_He kissed me! _She thought, her mind reeling from the previous night as she entered the Great Hall the next morning. Never before had looked at her once fearful potions professor and felt her body stir with excitement and anticipation. _Not only that, but it was the most fantastic kiss ever! Superior to Krum's and not even in the same arena as Ron's. How could something as simple as a kiss light my skin ablaze like that? Doesn't seem possible. I thought the girls in the dorm were just exaggerating, being silly, but apparently not. He was so drunk and hurt. It was so horrible I could feel his pain, but I didn't want to pity him. He doesn't need pity, he needs to... I'm not quite sure. Needs to be loved, shown that he truly has redeemed himself. That no one believes him to the horrible person unworthy of someone's affections. But he wouldn't take any it, if it were offered on a silver platter. _Hermione thought with a sharp pain in her chest._ Maybe we can still be friends. I thought we were friends. Oh dear me, I have to work with him today... how am I going to work with him thinking of that kiss constantly?_

She placed herself next to Severus who was eating a bit slower today, but with much more attention placed at his plate. She didn't want to look at him, her cheeks flushed with a slight blush. If the raven haired man took any notice of her presence, he didn't show it.

"Good morning," she offered her master hoping to see just how awful he'll be.

"Hermione, as much as I enjoy your burning ambition to constantly please people, I'm nursing a headache and would very much prefer you to keep your perkiness to yourself." he snapped quietly as if it would hurt more to say anything more loudly.

"You..." she stuttered unable to think. "don't remember last night?" she asked gently.

Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration he sighed, "I remember getting horribly drunk, is that what you want to hear. What? Going to tell the Headmistress on me?" Severus remembered drinking heavily. Halloween was always a horrible night for him. He had hoped that this year he would able to have finally moved past all the horrible all consuming guilt that fueled his once a year drunken stupor, but as the end of October approached, he could feel the guilt creep on him. Despite his guilt this year felt different for some reason. He could hardly remember what happened after he had downed half of his Firewhiskey, but he felt like he had pour his heart out. He tried not to look at Hermione too much, ashamed of how he still had mourned Lily. It was just after doing it for so many years, old habits die hard. He wasn't sure if he could say with complete honesty that he loved Hermione. He hoped to love her one day, but uncertain of how she felt, he didn't want to say he loved her. His trust had been too bruised in the past for him to make such bold declarations.

_He really doesn't remember?_ Hermione was shocked to say the least. Trying to immediately cover her hurt expression, "No I'm not. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Now that painful task is over I'll be in the lab." she said sharply trying to hide her own embarrassment. And with that she stood up and walked out. _Why do I feel so hurt by the fact that he can't remember? I mean it was a good kiss. Ah who the hell am I kidding, it was a bloody fantastic kiss! _She asked herself internally. _This actually works out in my favor. Now I can focus on my work and not have to worry about him. For he'd surely cut me to ribbons if he knew I saw him in such a personal way. His embarrassment to his pride would ruin our friendship... or what little friendship we have. I just can't get those eyes and his lips out of my mind. _

Then suddenly Metatron flew over her head as she was leaving the Great Hall and dropped two letters in her lap. She knew the owl was fast, but she didn't expect answers so quickly. The first one she saw was from Harry.

_Hermione,_

_Let's get one thing straight Hermione Granger! You are NOT a bad friend. You have stuck through things with me during school, horcruxes, and Riddle. You are the best friend a scar headed bloke like myself could ask for. I understand you've been busy. I've been busy myself and not just with Ginny. Not that I'm going to tell you much about that. I'm sure Gin has already done that. Thick as thieves, you girls._

_The Lestrange brothers are giving us hell. Can't put too much in this letter due to security precautions, but those two are up to something. Don't worry, we're on top of it. And of course we'll be careful. They tried to attack the Knight's Bus, but as soon as they threw the first curse we were there. Rabastan is a nasty Death Eater. We'll get them. A few people were injured, but no one was killed. _

_Now about my time with the Mirror of Erised. I'm going to warn you Hermione don't seek it out again. Dumbledore warned me that you can easily get an obsession with the mirror if you're not careful. It only shows what your heart desires. When I was 11 it showed me standing with my parents. Now if it showed you a family then maybe that's what your heart deeply wants. I am surprised to hear you say that the image of the man you saw was blurry. Must mean you don't know who you want to marry yet. I truly wanted my family. I know Dumbledore is able or was able to hide something in it. _

_When I was looking for the stone I wanted to have it, but not use it and it appeared in my pocket. How he did it is still a mystery to me, but it does make me curious. If you're still curious which I am sure you are ask Dumbledore's painting or go look in the library... I'm sure you know where it is... haha. _

_Better get back to work. We'll try to get together soon. Maybe before Christmas, but if not we'll see you at the Burrow. You are coming right? You can't leave me in that chaos all alone. I'm not worried about Ron and you. You two have fought several times in the past and you'll go back to being friends again soon. I can tell. Talk to you soon._

_Harry_

Hermione's mind was racing about the Mirror. It was a curious thing that Dumbledore was able to hide a stone in it. If he could manipulate the mirror like that then what is to say that what she saw was a manipulation as well, but who else could be pulling magical strings like that if it wasn't Dumbledore. Maybe the mirror was truly showing her something that she wanted out of her future. She couldn't deny the fact that one day she did want to teach at Hogwarts, marry a smart loving wizard, and have a family, but those things were so far out in the future and she hardly had time to spend time with her friends let alone think about those future dreams. Setting her confusion aside she picked up George's letter.

_Hermione,_

_Pranks not being played! I'm shocked, shocked that there is no one there capable of living up to our name, but I guess that just means that we were that good. Infamous you might say. It's good to hear from you. I would suggest we get together sometime, but I'm not much for company these days. Percy has been hounding me for the past week to get my arse back in the shop. I hear we're doing very well. I'm surprised you haven't had more pranks with my sales looking like they do. _

_Hermione Granger made a joke! I had suspected all along that you were a jokester underneath all those books. You did say that our escape was a brilliant bit of magic, remember? Now that you're starting student teaching you will have to watch those ickle kiddies, but don't be afraid to give old Dungeon Bat, excuse me I mean Professor Snape a prank or two from me! _

_I'm sure he'd love for you to give him a 'hem hem'. I'll keep a lookout for you on Christmas. _

_Chains and Whips, eh? My, Miss Granger, I had no idea you were such a saucy minx. Who would have thought underneath all those books and curly hair there was such a submissive wench. You can bring those over any time... wink wink._

_I heard about you and Ron. Stupid git! Maybe there was a mishap at St. Mungo's when he was born and we've been harboring another wizard's family baby all this time. No Weasley I know would lie like that! Forget to tell you and Tonks... he wasn't born with much brains apparently. Must have been used up by us! Oh and I won't tease him... much. _

_Chat with you later, _

_George _

Hermione smiled warmly as she threw her letters in her pocket and rushed off the labs. She needed to test the formula several times until she could perfect it. She was still disturbed by the fact that her master didn't remember that kiss, because she couldn't get it out of her mind.

Over the next several weeks Hermione remained busy as ever and yet each night she dreamed of that kiss. Of his lips on hers, his long slender fingers running through her hair pulling her into his long strong body. Each night she dreamed of the fire that kiss had burned into her skin and the more she dreamed, the more she wanted. Severus on the other hand, much to Hermione's annoyance didn't remember a thing about her being there. He did feel Hermione start to blush whenever he stood near her.

One afternoon while they weren't in the classroom, but in the potions lab experimenting with Hermione's formula he stood over her shoulder. So close in fact that he could smell her shampoo if only he could lean in a bit closer. Feeling his loins starting to stir he stiffened as she backed into him slightly. Hermione was unaware of how close he was until she felt his strong frame as she gasp in surprise. She turned to face him as she could feel his warm breath on her face. _Oh how easy it would be to just lean forward and kiss those pink soft lips, but that would be a bit forward. Come Severus, stop acting like such ruddy boy. You're a man... 38 years old! And she is 19. _He thought grumpily, but not before he noticed the deep crimson blush that lit up her cheeks. Hermione could barely concentrate when all she could think about was kissing him again.

_Hermione you have to get a grip on yourself. He would only smirk and laugh at this silly little crush I seem to be developing recently. 'Foolish girl' is what he'd probably say. I think this is deeper than an intellectual crush._ She realized as she cleared her throat trying to keep her body from trembling. The memory of that one little kiss haunted her nights and here before her was the opportunity to feel like that again. She was about to reach out to him and pull him to her lips when he backed away quickly leaving her frustrated and alone. _Impossible man! Impossible dreams! Impossible me!_ And with that she returned to her restorative potion.

Her first week of student teaching was needless to say hell. In just five days Hermione understood exactly why Snape was the most snarky and impossible man in the world to deal with. Potions was one of the most dangerous classes to be taught at the school and especially with first, second, and third years to watch. These foolish children actually thought it'd be funny to watch someone's cauldron explode. Meanwhile Hermione was just praying that it didn't injury a student or herself.

After the first week of tests she had given the first through third years she finally realized why George had said his sales were doing so well. One week while Hermione set up a number of tests for her students she had never seen so many Fever Fudge, Nosebleed Nougat, and Puking Pastilles being used.

"Those damn Snackboxes!" Hermione huffed storming into the lab one stormy afternoon in November. Severus who was busy brewing more healing potions for Poppy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Could you be talking about those thrice damned Weasley products?" he asked taking a moment's amusement out of her annoyance.

"I swear I see one more student with Fever Fudge and I'm going to... make them all eat it and not give them the antidote. They can just suffer with it!"

He smirked at his apprentice, "While I have no objections to your methods Minerva might."

"Honestly, how do you deal with those idiots day in and day out. Those products make it nearly impossible to teach."

To Hermione's surprise Severus chuckled lightly. She realized that she liked his laugh a lot. It's baritone sound warmed her heart as she started laughing too. "Still I am going to give George Weasley a piece of my mind!"

**November 22, 1998**

George Weasley had been meaning to go down to the shop for days. Deep down he knew that he should keep the business going. Fred would have wanted it that way. George knew that if Fred had walked in and saw how George was spending most of his days drunk and letting Percy run the shop, Fred would kick his arse six ways to Sunday. He woke up and got out of bed that morning for the first time in weeks.

Splashing some cold water on his face he took a hard look in the mirror. _George old boy, you look like hell. Fred would be right pissed at me for taking our good looks and letting them go to waste. I just don't know how to do it anymore Fred. It's just too hard without you here. How am I supposed to run a joke shop when the last thing in the world I want to do is laugh?_ George thought to himself as noticed Hermione's owl drop off a bright red envelope.

"GEORGE WEASLEY! YOU ARE THE MOST MORONIC MAN WITH A BOW TIE I'VE EVER MET! YOUR SNACKBOXES MAKE MY CLASSES IMPOSSIBLE TO TEACH. YOU BETTER START RESTRICTING THE AGES OF YOUR PRODUCTS. FIRST YEARS SHOULD NOT HAVE FEVER FUDGE! IF YOU DON'T I WILL TELL YOUR MUM ON YOU AND IF YOU THINK MY THREATS 5TH YEAR WERE BAD JUST WAIT..." And with that the howler blew up almost hitting George in the face.

"Well I guess Hermione's not happy. I better so see what's going on downstairs. I can't believe Percy would sell that stuff to first years. And he was Head Boy and all." George said to no one, but quickly got cleaned up and for the first time in almost a year donned his magenta robes and went down to the shop.

Back at Hogwarts Hermione was having a pleasant afternoon with Severus. They often shared cups of tea in the afternoons that Snape didn't have a class to teach. Their afternoons were filled with interesting conversations and sharing knowledge. Hermione had once felt much like an island when it came to her intellectual pursuits, but here before her sat the man responsible for many a first years' nightmares and she was enjoying it.

At first it was difficult to sit and enjoy a conversation with Severus after that kiss. She would squirm in her chair and stay quiet most of the time at first and then he started opening up questions for her. She found that allowed her to put her new feelings on the back burner and focus her attentions to things that interested them. Much to her amazement he was not only a fantastic kisser, but a witty and intelligent conversationalist.

She wanted to stone cold deny that she had any romantic feelings toward him, but a little voice in the back of her head wouldn't let it go. _How could you forget about that kiss? You've been dreaming about it for weeks. If he had pour that kind of passion into a kiss... just think about when you are having..._ No, she didn't want to think that far, but her dreams sure as hell did. Night after night her kissing dreams were going deeper and farther than she had ever imagined. _Okay, I may have romantic feelings for Severus, but he doesn't want me... he wants Lily, right?_ She thought with a frown.

**November 25, 1998**

She poured some tea for Severus and herself in Snape's personal library. They both found the massive comfy library a great place to discuss different things. It was a leisurely Saturday morning as Hermione waited patiently for Severus to return from his morning rounds. She took a moment in the silence to observe her surroundings. When she was a student never in a million years would she have ever found anything comforting or enjoyable about spending the day with Professor Snape, but ever since the end of the war she found that she was shying away from the person she was as a student and welcoming the new surroundings with more enthusiasm. She sighed in contentment, _Things are never what they appear I guess. Severus has shown me that in just these few short months. Now I need to get over my silly little crush if I don't want to ruin this friendship. _

Severus entered in a huff, his robes billowing echoing his sour mood. In a flourish he removed his robes and sunk into his chair. Taking a deep sip of his tea letting out a deep sigh seemed to release all the proverbial tension out with it. Hermione smiled at the knowledge that he found relief in her presence.

"Rough morning?" she questioned with a bit of humor behind that saucy smirk he had grown to love. He smiled weakly at her, but taking in her comforting presence. Taking it slow as Dumbledore had suggested and took his time was proving slow but successful. Each passing day with Hermione warmed his once cold and bitter heart. The once bitter man didn't know if it was her pleasant conversation that warmed him, the way she laughed lightly at his sarcasm which kept him on his toes, or was it the way she could hold her own when they discussed or argued potions, philosophy, literature, and many other subjects, but somehow over the past several months he began to note a change in his feelings towards her. He had even despite his loathing of the holiday began to ponder what she would like as a Christmas gift.

"Only slightly. I must say things are improving by the moment." he said gently. Hermione had to admit his new kinder attitude only served to further her little crush on him much to her annoyance.

"I suppose I should take that as a compliment." she said taking a sip of her tea.

"Take it while you can I don't relinquish them often." he said with a teasing smirk.

"Oh I suppose I will have to. Now what were you huffing about?"

"Nothing of interest right now. I refuse to spend my only days of solitude discussing those dunderheads. How have your experiments been going?"

"Alright," Hermione sighed with annoyance. "I have been successful if I only wanted a mild restorative potion, but upping the strength is proving to be more difficult than anticipated."

"What would you say to a bit of experimenting in the lab today?" he offered as her eyes lit up. She hardly had time to experiment with Severus anymore. Student teaching, grading, and their conflicting schedules rarely allowed them time to experiment. They only had time for basic brewing.

Hermione set her cauldron up and all of her notes. Severus stood in front of her watching her for a brief moment. These stolen glances were all he could afford without looking like some love sick fool. He turned to accio his own potions book when he heard a forceful, _incendio _and in an instant he felt a hot burning sensation on his bum. He turned to see Hermione's horrified face trying to bury a giggle as he realized his bum was on fire.

"Oh dear Lord! My bum is on fire... my bum is on fire." he shouted in pain as he jumped about the lab.

"_Agumenti_," Hermione's voice rang out cool the fire and then she couldn't contain it any longer she burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. It echoed the stony walls.

Severus couldn't believe he didn't immediately just do that. Was he a wizard or what? Hermione's laughter at his expense was almost too much for his pride to take. About to erupt with anger he looked into her eyes watery with laughter. Never before that Severus seen her eyes light up like that. Much to Hermione's great surprise he started to laugh as well. It felt good to laugh about something so silly. She wiped her eyes she looked up at him with concern in her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"My robes have taken quite a beating, but nothing a good spell can't fix. _Repairo_." And like that his clothes were instantly mended.

"You're not hurt?" she asked wanting to desperately put her arms around him and hug him, but her logic just wouldn't let her. He wanted to reach out and touch her hair and brush her cheek lightly, but he kept repeating internally, _Small moves, small moves._

The two were broken apart by a fairly large brown owl dropping off an official looking letter.

"Who could be sending you mail now?" Severus asked when he noticed that it was for Hermione.

"I don't know." she looked at the seal and knew who it was. "It's from that magical detective agency I hired to find my parents. Maybe they have found them." she pondered excitedly. She opened it and read it quickly her eyes began to fill with tears as she crumbled to the floor.

Instead of asking her what was wrong, Severus took the letter out of her hands and read it.

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_We have been the past several months looking for your parents a Dr. and Dr. Tim and Jean Granger who are under an obliterate spell and were sent to Australia per your magic. We regret to inform you that we are unable to find them and have no further clues to go by. _

_For now we are calling off the search for your parents. Any piece of information you remember in the aid of locating them would be most helpful and will put us back on the case. Until then we do not have the manpower to conduct such a search. _

_Sincerely, _

_H.C. Whifferman_

_Head of Detectives_

Severus stood there shocked that those imbeciles couldn't locate a witch's parents. It was true that being muggle put the detective at a slight disadvantage, but it wasn't impossible. These men just didn't want to work. And then it dawned on him. _I know the perfect Christmas gift for her. I can track better than those dunderheads. I will bring her parents home to her._

He pulled up off the floor and into his arms. She cried until it hurt clinging to someone anyone. Her heart longed for her mum and their girly chats, her dad for his fountain of knowledge and easy conversation. She wanted them back, but in Severus' arms crying, she had not a clue how.

Severus did the only thing he could think of, he simply held her. Not saying a word, just holding her was all he could think would help her. Never liking his parents he didn't understand what it was like to lose parents you liked, but he did know that it mattered to Hermione and comforting her was all that mattered.

**December 14, 1998**

After her good cry with Severus of which she profusely apologized for she poured herself into her work. All Hermione's anger at that foolish agency for giving up, guilt for sending her parents there in the first place, and the pain from being alone with no family. Orphaned by her own hand filled her with a guilty pain that was consuming her.

Hermione tried to continue as if nothing had bothered her, but a lot of people could see that something was slowly killing her. Minerva tried talking to her, but Hermione immediately found an excuse to leave in the middle of it and then avoided her for a week. Ginny tried to go to a Quidditch game with her, but was kindly turned down. And while the rest of the school was thoroughly enjoying the school's main sport Hermione was in the library buried under a pile of books.

Finally Severus had it. He couldn't take her loneliness any longer. For too long he had lived with insurmountable guilt for Lily and he refused to watch Hermione walk down that same path. One afternoon Hermione was working on another failed experiment.

"Damn it all to bloody hell!" she shouted throwing the wasted vial against the stone wall in anger.

"Just what do you think you're doing Miss Granger?" Severus sneered in his best professor voice.

"Oh so now I'm just Miss Granger! I'm pissed off that what I am and what I'm doing is throwing this worthless vial against the wall... about all the damn thing is good for!" Usually Hermione didn't lose her temper. She was filled with a huge hole of guilt and pain. The anger made it easier.

"You are Miss Granger when you act like a student! I can see you're pissed off. What a wonderful job it's doing for you!" he shouted leaning into her making her very aware of how tall he was in comparison to her short stature.

"You think you can intimidate me... you bloody bastard. You don't scare me!"

"Oh it's not scaring I'm interested in Miss Granger. Maybe knocking some sense into that thick head of yours. Dear me, you're acting worse than Potter! At least he had some restraint from just throwing potions around like a toddler." he snapped at her. If this didn't work, he was out of ideas. Insulting her friends had worked in the past when she was a student, he hoped it would work here.

"Harry isn't bad! He's gotten a lot better." she defended hotly. "And what exactly is your problem? It's not like you have the sunniest personality to boast about."

"Yes, but I rarely waste perfectly good ingredients and throw potions against my walls. And that is exactly my problem, Miss Granger."

"Stop calling me that. God, I thought we were at least friends!"

"Friends? You have rarely spoken to me in weeks. I know what this is about.." he stopped to see her eyes widened.

"Hermione, I am your friend, but I refuse to watch you wither away from guilt. I know this has to do with your parents." Hermione's eyes began burn as she willed herself not to cry. Severus paused and then continued, "My problem is that I hate to see a talented witch like yourself fall apart just because of a few personal problems."

"A few personal problems?" Hermione cried incredulously.

"I don't mean to trivialize your pain. I have had experience with this sort of guilt and I can promise you it will eat away at your soul should you let it." he said in a quiet sad voice.

"Lily," Hermione breathed.

"Lily," was all he could say. So much weight attached to a single word, a single name. Years of friendship, mistrust, and pain had made her name much like that of Voldemort's... a curse.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "You are my friend Severus and I've been terrible. Terrible to all my friends. I just can't let go of the feeling that if I never see them again, it will be all my fault for meddling with their memories. I did it to protect them, but in turn I've sealed myself to guilt."

"Don't let it eat at you, Hermione." Severus said gently wanting to hold her, but he knew she needed to try to stand on her own two feet now. "You think I haven't thought about the day I sealed her death by telling him all about that thrice damned prophecy. To live, eventually you have to let it go."

"How did you...?" she asked, her voice no louder than a whisper.

"Found something else to hope for." was all he said as he turned to leave her with her thoughts. "Take the rest of the day off, I'll cover your classes. Get some rest and be back here tomorrow ready to work." And with that Hermione and Severus parted ways both heavy in their hearts. _What did he mean, something to hope for? Was it protecting Harry? Was it something to do with the war? Did he have another love? _Her mind was so full of questions she had to take some calming draught just to get some sleep.

_Something to hope for... I hate that they aren't here, but I made the right choice. At least they are alive and they have each other. They don't remember all those times when I had to lie to them so Hogwarts and being Harry's friend didn't seem as bad as it was. They don't remember all the arguments we had about being magical and what it meant for them to be left out of the world their daughter belonged in. They are safe and most likely happy. For now... I guess I can live with that. But I swear once summer comes around, I'm going to Australia and finding you myself, Mum and Dad. I will give you your memories back no matter what._

And with that... she feel asleep.

**December 15, 1998**

Hermione woke up slowly the next morning exhausted, but determined to find her parents in the summer. Until then she would just have to wait. They were most likely happy and for Hermione that was enough... for the moment. She set out to breakfast with parchment and quill in hand. She had some letters to write.

_Ron, _

_I'm sorry I haven't written you sooner. I truly have been meaning to for weeks now. I just wanted you to know... we're good. _

_Hope everything is going well with you. Hope to see at Christmas. _

_Yours in friendship, _

_Hermione_

There she had done it. She had forgiven him. If she was truly honest with herself, they would have been good weeks ago, but with that damn letter from that detective agency, it put her forgiveness on the back burner. Then she set to her next letter.

_Dear Harry, _

_How are you? I am sorry for not writing sooner. Been hell over here. I can't imagine how these teachers handle it all. I now understand why Severus always had a scowl on his face. These little first years make me want to rip my hair out. _

_I haven't done much research on the mirror recently. Been preoccupied with other things. Hope you catch those two Death Eater soon. _

_I'll write more later, but I do hope we'll get to see each other for Christmas. _

_Your friend, _

_Hermione_

And with a call to Metatron she sent her letters out to her friends. Hoping that she hadn't screwed things up too much. On her way out of the hall she spotted Ginny just getting up from the Gryffindor table.

"Hello Ginny!" she said a bit too brightly. The red head smiled weakly at her which only furthered Hermione's pain.

"Listen... sorry I have been a rotten friend." she blurted out. Best get this out of the way.

"It's alright Professor McGonagall mentioned it had to do with your parents. After losing Fred, I'm not going to beat you up about it. Just know I'm here for you if you need me."

"How did Minerva know?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I thought you told her. Why don't we hang out later today? Take a walk around the lake?" Ginny offered looking at the time hesitantly. She didn't really want to go, but class was fastly approaching. Hermione nodded and waved her off to class.

On her way to the classroom where a bunch of idiotic first years were waiting Hermione spotted McGonagall walking through the halls. Even though she was technically colleagues with her, Hermione still felt like student in her formidable presence.

"Professor McGonagall, a word?" Hermione called catching up to her.

"You're looking better dear." she commented kindly.

"Yes, thank you. Sorry about shutting you out and avoiding you. I just spoke to Ginny and apparently you told her about my parents. May I ask how you found out?" she asked politely.

"Oh didn't Severus tell you?" she asked and when Hermione shook her head, Minerva continued. "After you avoided me I went to Severus. Insufferable man didn't want to share, but after a few well placed hexes and threats of more he finally gave it up. Not all the details mind you, just a glimpse of what was going on."

"Uh, wow... you hexed Severus?" she said disbelieving her ears. She could just imagine that older but fiery woman throwing a hex or two while Severus dodged them all the while wearing his signature scowl. She couldn't help a chuckle escape her.

"Yes and don't worry about it dear. I think Severus truly intended to keep your business private, but I kind of forced it out of him. I am glad he told me. As strong of a witch you are, you can't do everything by yourself. Believe me, I know." she smiled warmly at her once prize pupil. Hermione noticed the time and hurried off to teach the first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. _Severus kept my confidence as long as possible. He faced McGonagall for me. Wow._

Ginny met Hermione by the front gates after afternoon classes ended. Despite being absolutely frigid outside, Hermione was looking forward to walk around the lake. She hadn't really had a chance to talk to Ginny since Halloween.

"I meant to ask sooner. Are you?" Hermione asked gently.

"You were right as per usual Hermione, but that was a bit too close of a call for my taste. We've cooled off a bit for the moment. Although we have been slowing down, we are probably going to need you to cover us over the holidays." Ginny winked.

"Consider it covered, just be careful you two. Last thing you two need to face after Riddle is Molly Weasley." Hermione noted as she saw her red headed friend nod in agreement.

"That conversation can wait until we tell them we're engaged."

"Wait! You're engaged?" Hermione shrieked.

"Not yet, but we've talked about it. We are waiting until I've graduated before he proposes. And we'll probably wait another year or two to get married. I want to play Quidditch for a bit before we even talk about children." Hermione nodded in silent agreement for she was in a similar boat, but without a man. She wanted to eventually be with someone, but right now that was near impossible.

"How's NEWTS classes going?" Hermione asked teasing her friend. Ginny rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Bloody murder! How you prepared over the summer is beyond me! I think you're one of those Muggle wizards."

"You mean superhero. And actually when I was stuck with the Horcruxes I would study to take my mind off things." To this Ginny laughed lightly.

"Only Hermione Granger would study to get her mind off things. Most people fly or at least have sex."

"Well seeing as how my choices were Ron and Harry I don't think I really thought about sex. And I hate flying."

"Good point. If I were you I wouldn't have shagged either of them. Well maybe Harry if I wasn't you. I'm surprised about Ron." after a moment's pause, "So really no interest in sex?" Ginny raised an eyebrow mischievously.

"Ron was in such a sour mood after we found the locket that I had zero interest in him. And after we destroyed it we were too busy. Do I look like the kind of witch who has time to think about sex?" she asked her friend sarcastically.

"Not when you spend most of your time with _Severus_," she put more drawl on his name causing Hermione to blush terribly. Trying to cover it up by acting cold failed miserably as Ginny saw right through it. "Has something happened while you two have been buried in that chilly dungeon? Something so naughty it warrants a blush. I haven't seen you blush this bad since Krum."

"Well..." Hermione started and then preceded to tell her the whole story. The bet, the dreams, the kiss, the warm bits of kindness, and his horrid lack of memory. Ginny's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Was it incredible? I can hardly imagine Professor Snape kissing you or anyone, but I imagine that he'd be powerful since he is a powerful wizard... well that and the man is pushing 40."

"The kiss... fantastic! I never knew a kiss could make you melt like that. I thought that was only for cheesy romance novels, but this... powerful, fiery, and mind blowing. All I could think about was having more."

"More what?" Ginny asked her mind running a mile a minute.

"More... I don't know. Just more." Hermione couldn't put her finger on it.

"Uh Hermione that's kind of the feeling I had with Harry before we had sex for the first time. It's your arousal, Hermione. You haven't felt that call, pull to have sex before?" To this her friend shook her head. Ginny continued, "So that must mean...You... want to shag Professor Snape!"

Hermione heard her friend's words, but it took her mind several more minutes to process until her mind halted at _shag Professor Snape._ "Oh dear God!" was all she could say. Ginny began to blush lightly at the mental images running through her head. Quickly putting up blinders at the thoughts of her snarky potions professor and her best girl friend going at it like rabbits she turned to her friend.

"You didn't realize that?" she asked the brunette who had just stopped saying, 'oh dear God'.

"No!"

"He kissed you when... Halloween? And it's almost Christmas and it never occurred to you that you fancy him like crazy?"

"No! I mean I knew I had a little crush on him, but I didn't realize... _shag. _I mean that I wanted it to go that far!" she shrieked again and was personally thankful that most students didn't like the cold and had stayed indoors.

"But you do! The question that I'm dying to know... does he?" To this Hermione shook her head as a stab of pain hit her chest.

"Not a bit. On Halloween he was crying over Lily. He still loves her. Not me." it hurt her to admit. Not that Hermione was absolutely certain she loved him, but to have his heart reserved solely for a memory, a dead woman who was never his in the first place hurt more than anything she could imagine. It was truly the ultimate blow to her pride, he'd rather pine for a dead woman than love the woman who was alive and well. She refused to cry, but that didn't stop the pain as Ginny wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm sorry Hermione. Maybe he just feels really guilty about her dying. He's probably carried that guilt for years. You can't expect him to just drop that so suddenly. I know Harry mentioned how guilty Snape's memories were. That was probably just the tip of the iceberg. You just need to show him that the living are much more fun than a memory." Ginny tried to cheer her up, but even the red head had doubts. If there ever was a man made of pure stubbornness, Ginny had to figure it was Severus Snape.

"Maybe you're right and if not I still have a great friend. Maybe for right now, all he can give me is friendship." Hermione perked right up. And if anyone could combat that stubbornness then it was Hermione, her friend noted as they made their way back to castle.

**December 16, 1998**

The next morning the young apprentice was greeted by Metatron. "Thanks Metatron, here have a bit of my bacon." she offered her fairly large owl a couple strips of bacon off her plate. She picked up her letters and smiled when recognized the first one's penmanship.

_Hermione,_

_I am so glad you decided to write. Of course we're good! We've been through too much to let our friendship go. _

_You are still coming to the Burrow for Christmas, right? It wouldn't be Christmas without you, Mione. Please come. If it's alright with you Tonks is going to be there with Teddy. It's more so Harry can see Teddy, but it wouldn't be right for Tonks to be excluded. It's Christmas!_

_Ron_

Hermione smiled warmly realizing that she still had so many good friends. It would be hard to go through another Christmas without her parents, but there was always next Christmas. She quickly wrote him a letter confirming that she would be going to the Burrow for the holidays, she would be there in a few days, and that it was perfectly fine for Tonks to be there as well. Ginny would be leaving the day before, but there were some last minute things she wanted to do before leaving. It would be so wonderful to be away from the school. She loved Hogwarts more than any other place in the world, but even she needed a break now and then. She had felt continually exhausted over the past week. It was as if she could not get enough sleep. She was so tired, Hermione was sure she could fall asleep standing up if she wanted to.

Her body tired, but her spirits up lifted by the return of her friend, she opened the next letter.

_Hermione,_

_It's good to hear from you. Ginny did let me know about your parents. Don't worry I've kept it from Ron and the other Weasleys. And don't be too upset at Ginny for telling me, we were just talking and it slipped out. This summer we'll all take some time off and help you go find them! Ron and I talked it over with our boss... just say the word Hermione and we're off. Until then try to keep your spirits up. _

_We'll talk more at Christmas. You are coming to the Burrow?_

_Love, _

_Harry_

Not letting her exhaustion get the better of her, she pocketed her lovely letters and headed down to the lab to finish another trial. It wasn't looking good. The frustration was starting to give her a major headache and zap her energy.

**December 18, 1998**

Hermione was a ball of fury that day. With the students gone Hermione could finally experiment her formula without interruption. By afternoon she had her bags packed and ready for the Burrow, but before she left Severus to his own devices for the holidays she wanted to finish this damn trial. She didn't like the idea of Severus being down here alone at Christmas, but there was very little she could do about it. She just hoped that he liked the gift she had bought him a few days earlier.

She added the Whinks root and slowly watched the damn potion turn green. Wrong color! Blast... was she ever going to get it? She started to sway a bit on her feet hoping it was just the fumes of the ruined potion making her dizzy when her master entered the lab.

"I thought you'd be off to the Weasleys by now." he smirked at the name. Not that Severus didn't like the Weasleys... he just didn't like large crowds and if anything... the Weasleys were a large crowd.

"I will be soon. What are you planning to do over the holidays?" she asked.

"I plan on enjoying the peace and quiet of the still castle especially since there won't be any insufferable know-it-alls lurking about." he teased her.

"Admit Severus, you'll miss me." Hermione teased lightly feeling her head start to spin slightly. Ignoring it she continued, "I just wanted to try to finish this trial, but just like the last thirty... it's a fail." she grumbled hating that she had failed so many times.

"That's the beauty and curse of potion making Hermione," he said softly to her causing her to pause her anger long enough for a small blush. The things he could get with his silky voice. "You have to go throw a hundred trials before you finally figure out what you're doing wrong. Your imagination needs to be challenged, but for now... a break is in order. Go to the Weasleys and try not to get trampled."

Hermione huffed in defense of her friend. "They may not have a lot of room, but they are a damn slight more welcoming than your dark dungeon." To this Severus couldn't help a small chuckle.

"Soothe those Gryffindor feathers before you molt and go be disgusting cheerful." and he added softly, "you need it."

Hermione could feel her energy starting to collapse. Before she could she could turn to pick up her bad blackness overtook her and she fell to the floor.

**TBC**

**AN:** This is the start of the turning point of the story. Everything to this point has been build up and now it's time to let the dominoes fall where they will. I hope you've enjoyed the journey thus far. I know I have.

There has been so much stuff going on recently with my husband's family that it has made writing difficult. So that is part of the reason this chapter has taken me a while. That and the fact that... a lot of stuff happened in the story... it's super long! So thanks for the patience. I know I update more than most... at least most of the ones I read. Seriously the stories I read need to update soon, I'm going spare waiting. I've even taken to re-reading some Remus and Hermione stories. And that is after I cleaned out Ashwinder's site for Severus and Hermione stories. Maybe I just need a life.

Thank you for those who review... especially those who review every chapter. You guys rock!


	8. Chapter 8

**What the Mirror Saw: Hermione's Story** by Bandgeek252

Chapter 8

If Severus Snape could be called anything it would be cautious, but when he saw Hermione fall to the floor of his lab cautious didn't even register with him. Unsure if it was a reaction to the potion she was experimenting with or just pure exhaustion, he found he didn't care. Only the thought of her injury was on his mind. The usually careful Slytherin turned into a bleeding heart Gryffindor at the sight of his apprentice, the woman who had befriended, and who he... loved on the floor unconscious? He scooped up her small frame and with little effort he carried her to his room and laid her gently on his bed and sealed his bedroom off so only those he allowed would have access to it.

Without thinking of the implications she laid her down brushing her hair off her face. If he wasn't so concerned with her well being he would have noticed how beautiful she looked despite her pale skin. Her head of curls were a halo on his pillow. And then for a moment it dawned on him. The woman he had been hoping to make his for almost two years was laying in his bed. Something strongly primal and masculine stirred his blood hot. Not even during his youth had he felt like this. This mixture of arousal and fierce desire to protect what was right in front of him.

Quickly he got a grip on himself scolding himself as he threw some powder into the fireplace and called for Poppy. Before she arrived Severus ran his wand carefully down her unconscious body hoping to find out what was wrong with her. It appeared to be exhaustion mixed with something else Severus couldn't quite figure out. Guess he'd just have to wait.

Poppy entered surprised to see the young woman laid gently on Professor Snape's bed. Severus while a horrid patient was one of the most private man she had ever met. To see anyone let alone a young woman in his private rooms was unthinkable to the veteran nurse.

"Severus what is the meaning of this?" she cried. Snape ignored her glare and explained the situation.

"She collapsed Poppy. Not sure if it's from the fumes of the potion she was working on. It shouldn't be, but one can never be too careful when it comes to potions experiments."

"I do remember you coming in my infirmary with a few bruises and burns from your potions experiments. Especially when you were a student." she smiled at him with a teasing twinkle in her eyes. Then seriousness crinkled her brow as she set out to see what was wrong with Hermione.

"It appears that she is exhausted. She also appears to have the beginnings of a fever. Must have caught it recently. She'll need to stay in bed with lots of warm liquids once she wakes up. I can move her..." Poppy was immediately cut off.

"She'll stay here!" Snape snapped. The elder nurse was taken aback.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, she is my apprentice and she's my responsibility." he explained ignoring the nagging voice inside him that reminded him that he only wanted to keep her in his bed.

"Alright. If you need anything please Floo me. Weren't you going away this holiday?" she asked.

"I was, but it wasn't important." he said quietly pulling up his chair next to his bed and calling for a cup of tea.

"Wasn't she going home to her parents?" she asked.

"Her parents are missing in Australia at the moment, but she was going to go visit the Weasleys. I think I better owl them and let them know Hermione most likely won't make it." he said thoughtfully.

"The poor child. I had no idea." Poppy glanced sorrowfully at her patient. The world had lost too much already.

"I thought Minerva would have announced it to the entire castle after giving me a hex or two." Severus said not taking his eyes off Hermione.

"Not a word. Honestly Severus, Minerva isn't that bad. Floo me if you need anything or if her condition worsens. She will need a fever reducer, but I'm sure you have some down here." Poppy sighed at him before leaving through the fireplace.

He sighed as he took out a couple of sheets of parchment before he noticed Hermione body start to shake uncontrollably. Dropping his quill he called for a house elf to fetch Poppy as he gripped Hermione's body. She kept shaking. Severus' stomach flopped at the thought of her being in pain. He firmly took her and turned her over on her side.

"Hermione," he called out to her. "shh... calm down. It's alright." he held her tightly to stop her from shaking herself right off the bed. His grip was strong and his eyes wide with worry.

"Severus?" Poppy's voice rang out as she noticed the scene before her. "Hold her down. I'm going to cast a petrifaction spell on her." As she did Hermione's body stilled, but Severus knew she was still convulsing.

"What happened?" she asked.

Snape shook his head, "I don't know. This isn't just exhaustion and the flu."

"No it's not. Maybe it's an after effect of the Cruiciatus curse, but it's strange she'd show signs after so long." Poppy contemplated out loud. Severus could only swallow hard.

"When was she under the Cruiciatus curse?" he demanded to know.

"I shouldn't have said anything. It's really not my place." Poppy began to mutter something about patient client privileges, but Snape was in no mood for semantics.

"I am her Potions Master. She is my responsibility, Poppy. Just tell me what the hell happened! I may be able to help her." he offered softly.

"Last Easter while her, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter were on the run they were captured for a short time and taken to Malfoy Manor," to this Severus paled to almost sheet white. "There Bellatrix tortured Miss Granger with a knife and the curse."

"I always wondered if it was really her or if Bellatrix was just lying." Severus pondered out loud. To ease Poppy's confusion he continued, "Bellatrix tried to convince the Dark Lord that she had Potter, but I didn't believe it. Neither did he because he tortured her for hours. Now I suppose that was the first time the crazy bitch told the truth." Severus spat happy knowing that evil woman was dead and gone.

"I'm going to give her an anti convulsing potion, but I need to keep an eye on her. If you want I can move her."

Poppy was cut off by a curt, "She won't be moved." After a few moments, "I will watch over her. I have basic medical knowledge Poppy; she'll be fine." He assured her as he kept his gaze on Hermione.

"I tell you Minerva, I've never seen anything like it!" Poppy exclaimed to her boss. Minerva sat in her chair unsure if she had heard the nurse right. 

"Let me get this straight, you saw Severus, our snarky isolated Potions Professor, giving up his room... his bed to be more accurate to Hermione Granger. And that he looked upon her... _lovingly._" Minerva said in amazement as Poppy nodded to her statement.

"Whatever is the matter with him?" Poppy asked in a high pitch squeak.

"Isn't it obvious? He's in love." a teasing voice rang out over the gossiping witches. Minerva grinned at Poppy's confusion.

"Oh you're awake Albus. I thought you were going to simply spend all eternity asleep." she drawled sarcastically to her former boss.

"My dear McGonagall, you run the school so well I can finally catch up on all that sleep I was missing out on." Albus teased.

"I see you're not too at ease if you're playing matchmaker with Severus and Hermione." Minerva half scolded him. His blue twinkling eyes showed no guilt.

"I didn't have to do anything... Severus fell in love with Miss Granger all on his own. Well that and the help of a mirror."

"A mirror? What do you mean?" Poppy asked confused even further.

"A wizard...even a wizard in a painting never reveals all his secrets." he winked at the nurse.

"Oh Albus do be serious, this is important. Do you think he ever was inappropriate with her during her school years?"

The wizard in the painting shook his head, "No, there is nothing untoward in situation. Just two people finding hope and love in strange places."

"How long have you known?" Minerva asked.

"I suspecting something after my death. Severus didn't realize his feelings until after my death." Albus replied.

"I can't believe it! How did you know?" Poppy asked the painting only to notice that Albus was asleep or at least feigning sleep.

"That insufferable painting. He's worse as a painting than he ever was as a man." Minerva huffed in annoyance. "Will Miss Granger be alright?" she returned her attention to the nurse.

Poppy completely forgot about the health of Miss Granger as she internally scolded herself for being more interested in gossip than about the well being of her patients. "Yes she should be fine. If it is some kind of reaction to the Cruiciatus curse causing her exhaustion and fever then she may take longer to recover. I won't know anything more until Severus contacts me when she wakes up. Then I can see what more she needs."

The headmistress simply shook her head, "Nasty business that damnable curse. I've heard many patients have been going to St. Mungo's with after effects of the curse. Can't believe Hermione's suffering the after effects now. You don't think she'll suffer as much as the others did, do you?"

The nurse looked down at her shoes for a moment. She had seen plenty of death and gore from the Battle of Hogwarts, but she hoped the after effects of the curse wouldn't be so severe on Hermione. It wouldn't be fair. "I sincerely hope not. That would be just too tragic... loss of vision, memory loss, infertility, and epilepsy are the worst of them. I'll keep you informed as things progress. She's too bright and young to lose everything so soon. Especially after what she went through to live." Poppy said as Minerva agreed.

The hours passed as the day slipped into night. Severus didn't care. His black eyes were fixed on her unconscious body laying in his bed. After an hour or so of just watching his mind blank unable to think he knew that this was counterproductive. _I was a spy for almost twenty years, feared Potions Professor of this school, and this is the best I can do! Watch her like some lovesick fool? What can I do? I can't leave her! I guess her parents will just have to wait. She needs me here, now. But WHAT CAN I DO?_ To that question, he had no answer. _I have to know what's wrong with her, but all I can do is let her rest until she comes out of this._

He slipped into a deep sleep, too deep to dream, but try as he might his body just wouldn't stay awake. He was dead tired when he heard a loud bang! With lightening fast reflexes left from his Death Eater days Snape pulled his wand toward the noise before he could even open his eyes. Slowly he opened them ready to kill the intruder he heard two voices cry out.

"Don't cast any spells yet, Snape!" Damn! It was none other than Weasley and Potter. Great! As if his day could get much worse. He lowered his wand, but didn't put it away.

Harry stood there slightly impressed with how fast Snape drew his wand. Even being a fairly decent Auror in training he couldn't unsheathe his weapon that fast. Quickly shook the thought from his mind as the raven haired young man returned to the reason for his visit.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron demanded. Harry put his hand on his friend's shoulder. Snape, despite being a hero and spy for the Order, was still a dangerous man. The last thing they needed was a fight between the three of them.

"We expected her at the Burrow hours ago. Do you know where she is?" Harry asked calmly. Snape pinched his the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"First of all you two barge into my personal quarters and make demands. Get the hell out of my room. Sit in my study and wait for me. Then and only then will I answer any of questions." He snapped.

"Hey wait!" Ron shouted, but Harry quickly pulled him away and out of Snape's bedroom. The hero of the wizarding world didn't want to spend any more time than was truly necessary in his most hated teacher's bedroom. Actually Harry could have died a happy man if he never entered Snape's bedroom, but for Hermione he'd deal with it.

The two young men took a seat in the large and comfortable study. Despite the boys' intense dislike for the man, they had admit that he had a very nice study at his disposal.

"What did you do that for, mate? We should have demanded he tell us where she is! She could be injured or hurt!" Ron shouted, his face quickly becoming the color of his bright red hair.

"Cool it Ron!" Harry shouted back. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but we can't just go and burst into someone's private room. Thankfully we didn't see anything! The last thing I need is to see more of his bedroom. All we saw was him sitting in his chair... otherwise I'd have to gouge my eyes out with a spoon." Harry shuttered at the thought.

"Right, but he has to know something. I just can't help, but think something is wrong with Hermione. Maybe we've been hunting dark wizards too much recently. Thank Merlin it's Christmas time. We will have a mini break." Ron agreed.

The door to the study slammed as both boys got to their feet to meet their feared former Professor. "I'm going to make this abundantly clear... DO NOT enter my private rooms without my permission... EVER! Do we understand each other?" he snarled.

"Yes." they said in chorus.

"Now as to Hermione, she fainted right before she was about to leave for your family's home. She is sleeping at the moment, but she appears to have the flu." Snape explained not bothering to offer them refreshments. He hoped they would leave soon.

"So she's in the hospital wing. We can probably go see her. I'm sure Madam Pompfrey would let us at least see her." Ron said to his friend.

"She's not in the hospital wing." came a curt response as Ron and Harry's eyes grew wide.

"Then where is she?" Harry said in a dangerously low voice.

"She is my room and will remain there until further notice." Snape answered with a sneer.

"You mean... she's in your.." Ron gulped, "bed." Ron's face went from panic to pure anger in seconds. Snape couldn't help, but be entertained at being able to see so easily Ron's emotions on his face.

"Yes." was the only answer Severus was planning on offering them.

"You lecherous bastard!" Ron shouted ready to lunge himself at the teacher. Harry held him back, but that didn't stop Ron from vocally attacking the man. "You just couldn't wait to get her into your bed. Bet you've been aching to screw her ever since that damn ball!"

Snape couldn't stop himself from goading the poor boy farther, "Actually longer than that." Ron nearly exploded with rage.

Harry was beyond livid as well, but he knew he had to keep the red head on the level. "Ron, you can't attack him. Think of your job, mate."

"He's right Mr. Weasley. I would hate for your precious career to go up in smoke because you attacked me. Although I do welcome the challenge, your challenge would hardly be much of a one to me." he smirked at the hot head. _Ever the same Gryffindor! _

"Just because I haven't hexed your bollocks off Snape doesn't mean I'm not as pissed off at you!" Harry shouted at him. Ron finally able to control his rage took deep breaths, but had a firm grip on his wand.

"I tremble with fear." Snape sneered. "I assure you that she is perfectly safe with me."

"Oh we take such assurance from former Death Eaters all the time." Ron spat sarcastically.

"If you have any questions or don't believe me than see Poppy. She knows where Hermione is."

"We'll do that and Snape if you so much as mistreat one hair on her head I will finish what Nagini didn't." Harry said darkly. "Career and all!" he pushed past the professor taking his hot headed friend with him.

"I would sincerely like to see you try." Snape said to the empty room before returning to Hermione. He was hardly afraid of the arrogant boy wonder, but his concern was more on Hermione than pampering the indulgences of an over indulged child. It was a wonder that Hermione and Potter were the same age. She had more maturity in her fingernail than both of those boys combined. He moved his chair closer to his bed and drew open the curtains on his four post bed.

Carefully he placed his hand into hers, "Please wake up Hermione. Your two idiot friends were just here. I couldn't help, but taunt them. They are so easy to mess with. It's a wonder people didn't provoke them more often. Mention you in my bed and Weasley almost became a tomato." he said with a chuckle. "You may have some angry friends on your hands when you wake up, but you must wake up. I don't want to have to see Weasley and Potter on a regular basis if stay asleep. You shouldn't have worked yourself so hard." he bowed his head down in shame.

"I shouldn't have pushed you as hard. My potion's project wasn't even close to being finished half way through my second year. And here you are in the middle of your first year as an apprentice and you almost have it. Overachiever!" he snorted at her. He couldn't help himself, he reached out and ran his fingers through her curly unruly hair. It was soft like silk, the light in the room highlighted her golden brown hair. He loved it and then he realized he loved her as well.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Hermione. Please come back to me." Severus said in a whisper.

Hermione felt like a house sat on her chest. She could barely summon the strength to flutter her eyelids. She heard a soft voice pull her out of the depths of unconsciousness. _"Please come back to me."_ she heard as she tried to force herself to open her eyes. She just didn't have the strength or energy it seemed to do it. She tried to move a finger or make a noise. She was able to gurgle.

Snape's eyes popped open in alarm when he heard her gargle with her throat. The first thought was she was choking, but then he felt her small finger move in his fairly large hand and knew she was trying to wake up.

"Hermione?" he called out to her. She blinked slightly without opening her eyes. It looked like she was in pain.

"What?" she croaked her voice congested.

"Shh, don't try to speak. Just blink once for yes, twice for no. I'll try to explain what happened." When he saw her blink once, he continued, "You collapsed in my lab right before you were to go to the Weasleys. I put you to bed and then you started to convulse. Poppy thought it might be the after effects of the Cruciatus curse you were under last Easter. Do you understand what I just said?"

Hermione's mind was swimming in pain, but she did hear his words. "Severus..." she croaked as a cool hand touched her hot forehead. It felt wonderful.

"Insufferable know-it-all. I said don't talk. Just blink. You need to conserve your strength." Hermione swallowed hard and blinked once. As much as it pained her to admit it, Severus was right. She really didn't have the strength to talk.

"Do you know who you are?" he asked. To this Hermione blinked once. She knew she was Hermione Granger, but where she was is a different story.

"Can you open your eyes?" Hermione tried to open her eyes using all her willpower. _Open eyes. Just open up_. She thought to herself. As she pushed them open pain hit her square between the eyes. "Close them." he commanded. His fear caught in his throat. She could be blind. _Calm down Severus! Her eyes could just be sore. Give it time._

"It's alright. Give your eyes a rest. You appear to have a fever on top of it. Get some rest. I'll call Poppy and we'll have her look over you." He brushed his hand against her cheek as she quickly fell back asleep.

"So she's awake?" Poppy asked as she entered his room once more.

"Yes, but I worry about her vision. She couldn't open her eyes." Severus said with worry laced in his words. The nurse looked at him with a slight frown on her formidable face.

"We'll see Severus. Her eye muscles could just be worn out and we won't know if it's certain blindness until her fever is gone. Are you sure you can handle this Severus. I would be happy to have her in the hospital wing. It's no trouble. You shouldn't have to give up your entire holiday just for her."

"Despite what you and others in this castle think, I take care of what's mine." Severus said in a dark huff, but when he realized what he said he quickly added, "she is under my care. I feel responsible for her." he corrected himself. Poppy's eyes were wide with amazement. She had no idea that under those dark gloomy robes was a compassionate man. "I assure you I'm quite capable of taking care of Miss Granger. Don't you have sniviling noses to be wiping."

For one brief shining Poppy had a glimpse of compassionate and affectionate man, dashed away by his scaly attitude and tone. "Heaven help the woman that falls for that man!" she thought to herself as she left his rooms for her own wing. "Take care Miss Granger."

**TBC**

**AN:** This chapter has been broken up into two chapters just so that I can get an update done sooner. Thankfully it's a holiday weekend and I can get some more writing done. This is the turning point of the story. Everything I have written for the Snape Mirror Series has been for this moment. It's been a bit of a struggle getting the chapter off the ground... I just didn't know how to start this chapter. I'm glad to see so many people review this story, favorite it, and/or alert it. I especially like reviews. Another update will be coming soon.


	9. Chapter 8b

**What the Mirror Saw: Hermione's Story** by Bandgeek252

Chapter 8b

**AN**: This is the second part of Chapter 8. Thanks everyone for their patience. I will finish this story. I will not let writer's block consume me! At least that's what I keep telling myself. These parts of chapter 8 were designed to show what happens when you make plans... something comes along and dashes them all to hell. Hope you enjoy. There will be a part three for Chapter 8. The blasted thing is just too long to be one chapter. Try as I might.

Key for the chapter:

_This font..._ will be to show someone's thoughts

_**This**_... will be for someone's dream.

Just to ease the confusion!

_Hermione could feel the darkness all around her. It was engulfing her like she could swim in it. She couldn't see a speck of light. If she didn't feel panic all over her the darkness would cover her like a warm blanket. Then slowly she felt a coolness touch her forehead causing her to shiver._ She opened up her eyes and immediately noticed that the room was fairly dark, but a soft glow came from the barely burning fire. She felt as if her whole body had been crushed by truck, but she could at least open her eyes.

Trying to will her body to move slowly out of it's frozen state, she realized that there was a hand in her own. Looking over to see who was there, she noticed a dark figure lightly snoring in a chair right next to her bed. Her mind was swimming. _What the hell happened?_ She tried to move her hand slowly when she felt the dark figure shift.

"Hermione?" a voice called out to her.

"Severus?" she answered back as the dark figure awoke. Rubbing his eyes awake he increased the glow of the fire making the room quite warm. Hermione welcomed the heat, but winced at the light.

"I see you're still sensitive to light." Severus said in a sleepy voice. "but at least your eyes are open and you can see."

"Why? I couldn't see before?" she was confused.

"For a few hours there I was worried you had gone blind. It's an after effect of the Cruciatus curse. There are others which we'll check on later, but first," he said as he rose from his sleeping spot. "let's check your temperature." And with a wave of his wand he saw that she was still feverish, but it had gone down considerably.

"How long was I out for?" she asked rubbing her eyes. They still were sore, but outside of a bit of tenderness they felt alright. Severus handed her a potion.

"Take this." he said briskly.

"How about you answer my question, Severus." she said sternly. He almost grinned.

"I can see your mind is fairly in tact with your incessant questions, but to answer your question, a day and a half." he said waving his hand to get her drink the potion.

"And this?" she said holding the item in her hand up. Severus rolled his eyes.

"It's a wonder you ever learned anything Miss Granger with your constant questioning everything. It's a pain potion. Or is your intellect so wide that you don't remember brewing one in second year potions?" he teased with annoyance. It actually made him want to jump and down with excitement that she was questioning him and talking to him. He was so worried about her, it was relief to see that she seemed to be on her way to recovery.

"Thank you, Severus." she said softly.

"After that you'll need to get some rest. Do you need anything?" he asked.

"I could use the loo if you'll just help me to my feet." she said shyly. The last thing she wanted to talk about was urination with her crush, potions master, and friend, but it was better than wetting the bed. It was then that Hermione realized she wasn't in the hospital wing or her own room. Just where the hell was she? "Um, where am I?"

"You're in my room, of course." he said as if that was the most natural thing to him.

She looked down blushing from ear to ear, "So this would be..." she couldn't even say it without turning into a giggling gushing girl.

"My bed, yes." he said simply. _Maybe he doesn't like me after all. He doesn't seem displeased that I'm in his room so that's good, but he doesn't seem pleased either. I guess he'd rather it be Harry's mum here instead._ She hung her head slightly trying to get herself out of bed. Severus shook his head.

"Insufferable Gryffindor." he muttered casting a levitation spell on her that carried her to his private bathroom.

"Thanks." she huffed.

After she got herself cleaned up she was levitated back to his bed. She couldn't take his bed. It felt wrong.

"I figure I can go to the hospital wing. So you... don't have to... you know... give up your bed. I don't want to trouble you." she stuttered.

"No! You will stay here, Hermione. You're not well enough. Besides Poppy already knows you're here. She'll be by in the morning to check up on you. Get some sleep Hermione, I assure you, you won't be troubling me at all. Unless you refuse to sleep and then I'll just have to force some Sleeping Potion down your throat, but I'd prefer if you just went to sleep on your own." he said with a warm grin and soft eyes. Hermione almost couldn't breathe. She had no idea how handsome the man looked when he wasn't sneering or snapping at everyone.

"Alright, I'll get some rest, but only because you insist." she huffed laying down.

As if possessed by a different gentler person, he smiled at her, "Yes, I insist." he said softly, no more than a whisper. Severus eased into his chair, back sore from sleeping there, but no where else on earth would he rather be. And as if the thought were a wave crashing on the shore, he realized just how deep his love for her ran. Worry seeped into his skin. He closed his eyes and wished that fate would not be so cruel as to take away so much from a young woman who had given up so much to save others. The sacrifice of hunting down those Horcruxes, tortured under Bellatrix's knife and wand, fighting Death Eaters from the tender age of 16, erasing her parents' memories to keep them safe, and fighting in the final battle were all risks she didn't have to make, but did. He had seen fate be cruel enough taking Lily away from the world. Hermione deserved to finish her education, contribute to the magical world in a way that wasn't fighting off Death Eaters or Dark Lords, get married, have a family... The last two thoughts nearly cracked his still beating heart.

_I want her for me. I want to be one who she looks at fondly every morning. I want to make that damn mirror's image come true. Please whatever Gods may be listening... don't take her from me... from the world. Give her everything she deserves. _He could feel his emotions swirl violently on the shore as he tried to steady his breathing. And with that Severus closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

That evening Severus dreamed for the first time in many years. Oh he had nightmares to be certain, but never dreams. Dreams were nice, painless, and didn't leave him screaming himself awake in the middle of the night. The last time he had a dream was when he'd dream of his 'Mirror Wife's' eyes. They were so warm and loving, but this time he dreamed of _**Hermione and Lily sitting on a grassy hill with the warm sun tanning them and a cool breeze whipping their hair around. They sat there both around the same age talking quietly with one another. Panic stuck him as he thought Hermione was going to tell Lily about all the horrible things he'd done as her professor and Lily would tell her of the time when he had lost his temper and called her 'mudblood', but as he approached them the two women simply turned and smiled warmly at him. **_

"_**Sev," Lily's warm voice welcomed her old friend. Hermione moved over so that Severus could sit between them. **_

"_**Don't you like it up here Severus?" Hermione asked taking a deep breath and soaking up the sun. Snape couldn't look around for all he could see was Hermione's soft curls dancing in the wind. **_

"_**Like her hair, don't you Sev?" Lily whispered in his ear. "And here I thought you always fancied mine." she said with a pout. Hermione merely giggled running her fingers through her luscious curls. **_

"_**I did, Lily. It was fiery just like you, but I think I prefer curls now." Snape said without taking his eyes off of Hermione. Lily stood up and took a few steps forward hugging her middle as if she were cold. **_

"_**Cold Lily?" Hermione asked with concern in her voice. It sounded so wonderful coming from her voice. Severus knew that was just the kind of person Hermione was, caring and warm. **_

"_**No." she said lightly and then she turned to the couple lounging on the grassy hill. "Just look at what you've done, Sev." she said pointing down the hill. And then Severus saw at the bottom of the sunny hill Lily holding baby Harry screaming as Voldemort commanded her to step aside. Lily begging for her son's life. And then it disappeared. He then saw Hermione on floor of the Malfoy Manor being tortured by Bellatrix. Her cries forced Severus to his feet. He turned to see Hermione sitting right next to him watching the scene play out. Lily turned to Severus. **_

"_**You did this didn't you Sev?" **_

"_**No! I didn't mean... I didn't want... I tried to make up for it. I won't feel guilty any more." Severus stuttered in fear looking at the scenes displayed before him. **_

_**He felt a small hand touch his shoulder. He turned to see Hermione's warm affectionate eyes. They were searching his... searching for what he wasn't certain, but they were looking for something in his own eyes. **_

"_**Look at what you've done Sev! Look at what happens when you love someone!" Lily shouted at him. But Severus couldn't turn his eyes away from Hermione's. He couldn't draw breath, couldn't move. He was simply lost in her honey brown eyes. **_

"_**I'm sorry Lily," he said without looking away from Hermione. "I'm sorry Hermione." **_

_**Hermione leaned forward placing both of her soft tiny hands around his face. Her thumbs stroking his cheeks affectionately. Severus could feel his heart pound in his chest. She touched her lips to his and everything just disappeared. **_

"_**Where did she go?" Severus asked Hermione. "Where is Lily?" **_

_**Hermione still holding onto his face, "Severus..." a distant voice called.**_

"Severus!" Hermione shouted trying to reach over and nudge the man awake.

"What?" he snapped cranky after such a wonderful dream.

"You were having a dream. You were talking in your sleep. I thought I should wake you." she said softly.

"Oh, did I wake you?" he asked stretching his arms.

"No." she said and then as he got up from his seat to head towards the loo, she summoned her courage to ask, "Why did you call out for Lily?" Severus stopped dead in his tracks.

"Where did you hear that?" he said in no more than a whisper.

"You said her name in your sleep." she said with a small blush on her cheeks. She didn't say how he had also said her name, but part of her was afraid. Afraid that if she told him he would only mock her and spout his undying love for Harry's mum dismissing her as a silly little crush. A small part of her was just hoping that by asking Severus out right he would give her the answer she needed. For deep inside she really wanted to know... _Does he still love Lily or could he love me? _

"Well that is," he took a deep breath trying to think of a way he could explain the dream he had. To be honest he didn't have a clue what the dream meant let alone trying to explain it to one of the women who was in it. He just hoped to Merlin that she didn't hear her own name from his lips. "a long story."

"I've got time," she said with a grin. "What was your dream about?"

"I, uh, don't remember. Sorry." Noticing her disappointed face, "Did I really say her name?"

"Yes," she said avoiding his gaze. Severus knew that she was hiding something from him.

"Was there something else I said?" he asked trying to see if he truly embarrassed himself.

"You mentioned my name... only once," she tried to cover up her blush, "maybe twice."

The man stood still for a moment unable to breathe. As if all the air was forced out of his lungs and unable to move. She was sitting up in Severus bed positively itching with curiosity. _He was dreaming about me... but he still hasn't answered my question. Right the one I didn't ask! Damn where is my Gryffindor courage when I need it! _

While Snape stood frozen he wondered just how he could get out of explaining this one. _I don't even understand that dream, but now she must think I'm so lascivious wanker who was having an erotic dream about her and Lily which I wasn't. It was strange, I'll grant you, but I don't know what the hell Lily was doing in my dreams... again. I thought I was over her. I am over her. Over the guilt and I was looking Hermione in my dream almost the entire time. Hermione is who I want, but how to explain all that to her. She doesn't even know about the mirror yet! _

"I honestly don't remember. Maybe I was in two dreams... I couldn't say. Let's not discuss this any further. How are you?" Severus quickly changed the subject. He detested being embarrassed and her knowing he was dreaming about her was embarrassing.

Hermione fought back the urge to pout at her curiosity once again being denied, but her health had been a major scare. She was just glad she could see everything again. "I can see. I worried me when I couldn't open my eyes and see. I thought for a minute I'd never be able to open them again." She heard Severus let a sigh of relief. _He must have been really worried about me. Well enough to leave me in his bed. HIS BED?_ It was then that she realized and took it all in that she was undeniably laying in her master's bed. _God that almost sounds erotic! My master's bed... gah!_ She stopped herself from wondering if he ever masturbated where she was laying by returning to what Severus was trying to tell her.

"I better get Poppy and I'm sure you'll want to owl those idiot friends of yours. They may want to visit, but you are not to leave that bed," he colored slightly, "until Poppy and I say so!" Hermione nodded that she would behave.

"I'm still feeling a bit chilled. Could I have another blanket?" Hermione asked politely as a shiver passed over her. With a wave of his wand she was draped in another thick woolen blanket and the fire once again roared with bright heat.

"I'll be back momentarily." he said and walked out of his rooms. He would have just gone through the floo, but after the morning he had he knew a walk to clear his head would be vital to not completely losing it while taking care of Hermione. _My Hermione. Wait! What? Where the bloody hell did that come from? I swear the older I get the more ridiculous I get! I'm turning into a bloody fifth year at this rate. She is her own person, not mine in any way._ He tried to convince himself all the while a tiny voice in the back of his head spoke out, _But she's in your bed._ Yes, he could use a nice long walk.

Hermione left with a warm room and her thoughts began to get dizzy as the fever still had a good hold of her. She picked up her wand and accio-ed some parchment and a quill to her. Her magic was unbearably weak, but the parchment and quill did come to her. She felt her head spin horribly.

"Ugh, I won't do that again." she said to herself as she set out to write a few notes to her friends. They must be ready to spit nails at Severus for keeping her here.

_Harry and Ron, _

_I'm sure by now you've barged your way into Severus' private quarters demanding to know what's become of me. I assure you that I'm being taken very good care of. Yes, Severus is taking very good care of me. Don't know if I'll be around for Christmas. Have yet to hear the word from Poppy. _

_If not then we'll try to get together around the holidays. I know how busy your jobs can be. We'll work something out. Say Happy Christmas to the Weasleys. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_.

She called for Metatron and the beautiful bird came to take her letter to her friends. She hoped they wouldn't be too disappointed. She honestly wasn't looking forward to this Christmas. It was just too hard to enjoy it when for two whole years her parents hadn't been around. It hurt, cut her deep, but she was willing to try to make the best of it by going to the Burrow, but now she wouldn't have to. Hopefully she didn't put a kink into Severus' plans for the holidays. At at that thought she rubbed her eyes and curled up in a ball hoping to catch a mini cat nap before the formidable nurse arrived and started poking and prodding at her.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The formidable nurse was indeed ready to poke and prod the young woman. She, from all her years as a nurse, did not like patients to be outside the hospital wing. She even tried to appeal to Minerva hoping that the Headmistress would have some say over what that horrid man does, but no... she must appease him for the time being. _If Miss Granger worsens I will drag her sick self down here... Severus be damned. _It wasn't that the poor nurse thought ill of Severus, but the possessive side of her wanted her patients in the hospital wing under her watchful eye than in some dank dark dungeon that was Severus Snape's chambers.

"Well she appears to be looking better. Less pale and her body hasn't convulsed since that first time, correct?" she questioned Severus. All she could get out of him was a curt nod. "Has her eye sight returned?"

"Yes, she was up just a little while ago."

"Alright. I want to check on the other side effects. And then let the girl have lots of rest. If her fever doesn't go down in the next couple of days then I'll be forced to move her into the hospital wing." And with a flick of her wand Poppy ran several spells.

Severus held his breath in anticipation. _Would she be blind? Infertile? Mentally unstable? What's it to be Fate, you cruel bitch. Which part of her are you going to take from me? _

"All seems to be in order. She doesn't seem to have any of the side effects. Just needs rest. And lots of it! No working on potions or letting her run about. I want her to rest up for the entire break. She'll need it if she plans on continuing in her apprenticeship. If you won't keep her bed rested then I'll be forced to set her up in hospital wing."

"She won't be moved." Severus swore.

"I still don't like it. Patients should be in the hospital wing where a trained nurse can look after them."

"Don't you trust me Poppy?" he asked with a smirk.

The nurse simply sighed and shook her head, "I trust you. I know you'll look after her. I'm relieved to see that she won't have any permanent damage. It was probably triggered by her not taking care of herself."

"She has been extra hard on herself. I will ensure that her work load is manageable." Severus said turning to let the nurse out of his rooms. The only person he felt remotely comfortable being in his rooms was Hermione.

Severus sunk in his chair, his limp hair hung especially lank today. He knew he should probably get some potions around for her, but for the moment he couldn't bring himself to move. Imprisoned by her unconscious form he leaned forward close to her and gently kissed her forehead in relief.

"Never before have I felt this way. Even with Lily I didn't think someone would matter this much. When she told me you might never see again or that you might never have the chance to start your own family, I couldn't breath." He confessed. The only way to stop the tears that were building up behind his eyes was to keep talking. His voice rasped uncomfortable with the level of emotion he was portraying, but he didn't care.

"I have for a long time wanted to tell you what I thought of you. Your cleverness, bravery, and kindness are all pieces of you I adore. From the first time I saw you in the mirror, I saw your love and acceptance. Never before have I been looked at with such eyes." he hung his head slightly embarrassed by his bold declaration, but he knew she was asleep. Or at least that's what he thought. For Hermione was starting to come out of her sleep.

Hermione felt herself start to wake, but kept her eyes closed. Her body just wasn't ready to wake up, but her mind and most importantly ears were wide awake.

"_Your cleverness, bravery, and kindness are all pieces of you I adore..._" Her heart nearly burst as this incredibly private and cautious man confession. His sincerity could be felt and if Hermione had the energy she would have been in tears, but all she could was feel the ache in her heart. An ache to reach out to this war worn, passionate soul. She wanted nothing more than to be well enough to reach her hand out and touch his cheek, to caress his face and show this courageous man that she cared about him too. Surprised that she hadn't noticed it before, just how much this man loved her.

And all this time she thought he was still in love with Lily. At least that's how it sounded on Halloween. Had he been talking to her? About her? Had she been so blind as to not see his affection? _Well he isn't very good at showing emotion. Ron was dense, but not this closed off. Yet with Ron there was no passion. Not like that kiss on Halloween. Why couldn't he just tell me? _

Severus wanted to hold her hand, just touch her. Even if she was asleep and couldn't hear him, he wanted to feel her close to him. Thankful that fate was not so cruel to take her away from him and what he saw in the mirror.

"Hermione, I was so relieved to hear that you would have your eyesight, that you will be able to have children some day, and you suffer no serious side effects of the curse. So rarely does that happen for me. To have fate not take away yet another piece of my heart. First it took any chance I had with Lily and then it took her away for good. Every time I looked at Potter all I could see was my own failure. That's why it was hard for me to keep my temper. That and he looked that arrogant bastard Potter." he spat in anger. Hermione tried to move her hand, but her body just wouldn't let her. And part of her didn't want to move so she could hear more of this tender loving speech.

"I loved her, you know that, but I never had her love in return. For years I pined for a dead woman. Until I was shown something different." he took a deep breath as if the words were the size of boulders unwilling to come out easily. "A pair of loving tender honey brown eyes. Your eyes, Hermione. I want to see those beautiful caring eyes look at me. I can't tell you how happy I was when I heard you and Mr. Weasley split up. You two were not a good fit together." he huffed. Hermione internally smiled. She knew he was right, but she still could help but mentally giggle at the jealously in his voice.

"He is a complete idiot and would have been intimidated by your intelligence. You would have held yourself back and regretted it. Then resented him for it. No, Hermione you belong to someone who can be your intellectual equal. Who will respect you and challenge you in all aspects. With the Weasley boy you wouldn't be challenged in the least." he reached for her hand. His warm hand gently caressed her own. She started to move her hand. _I guess I should let him know I was listening. I just don't want him to get embarrassed about it and close me out again. _She gently squeezed his hand as he jerked with the realization that she was awake.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked curtly. She couldn't help but smile at this. _Ah, I knew he was going to act all closed off. Git! But how I adore you._

"Not long. Just long enough to hear a bit of that lovely speech." To this Severus paled and tried to pull his hand away. Hermione held it tightly unwilling to let the man go. "No, Severus. Please don't pull away from me."

The man simply turned his head and groaned. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"And if I hadn't how would I ever know that you feel the same as I do?" she asked.

Severus snapped to his eyes to hers questioning her sincerity. "You feel... the same?" he could barely say above a whisper.

"Yes," she said with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Well it's kind of evolved in the past several months, but really it started around Halloween." To this Severus looked confused.

_I didn't do anything on Halloween except get horribly drunk and blacked out. Blacked out? Could I have done something?_ "I don't remember Halloween." he stammered. Hermione smirked at him.

"I wondered if you truly forgot or only tried to forget, but it seems you really don't recall."

"Just tell me if I did anything untoward, please." he wanted to know just how horribly he had violated her.

Hermione gave a light chuckle with sounded more like a cough in her weakened state. "You kissed me." she swallowed hard, "A rather passionate kiss." She colored at the memory.

"I am truly sorry, but I don't remember this kiss." he started, "And I'm sorry that I took advantage of you in my drunken state. Halloween is not the best time for me."

"I know." was all she could say. "Don't apologize about it. I.. um... quite enjoyed... it." she muttered as she tried to sit up. Severus forgot the conversation for a moment and helped her up. _If only I could remember that kiss. I bet it was incredible if she's blushing like that._

"I just wish I could remember." he said.

Hermione folded her hands in her lap trying summon the courage to do what she wanted. "Well I suppose you could always kiss me again and find out."

"You're sick. You shouldn't wear yourself out with passionate kisses. You'll never get well if you do." he stated trying to be the good one.

"I understand if you don't want to catch whatever it is I have, but just know I'm not too weak for a kiss." she said with wide grin. It warmed his heart. _She wants... me to kiss her. She's sick, it'd be like taking advantage of her all over again. Yet I've waited so long to kiss her. Apparently I already have kissed, but that doesn't count... I don't remember it._

He sat on his bed next to her and took her face into both of his large hands. She moistened her lips in anticipation. Hermione felt weak, but little that would deter her from getting another kiss from this man. Gently he placed his lips on hers as she felt her whole body turn to jelly. She clung to his robes to hold herself steady as he licked her lips wanting desperately to allow his tongue to explore her mouth. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. It wasn't nearly as fiery or explosive as the kiss on Halloween, but was still just as passionate and loving. His lips were soft and evocative as she tried to suppress a moan and failed.

Snape's long slender fingers rode up into her curls as he deepened his kiss. All the while feeling his blood quickly reach his groin in desire. _Just like this. So responsive, passionate, and loving. I have waited a year and a half for this moment even longer._ Her body seemed to just melt into his. Letting his fingers twirl around her curls he felt free for the first time in twenty one years.

"Severus," she moaned into his mouth. Quickly he realized, _Oh dear Merlin. If I don't stop now..._

Finally he released her. "Mmm, Hermione." he breathed leaning their foreheads together in the most tender of ways. "I need to stop now... otherwise..." he took a deep breath trying to summon some control.

"Yes, me too." she fell back on her pillow breathing deeply. All her energy zapped and now was a puddle on his bed, she lay there trying to control her breathing.

Severus looked on her and immediately felt a stab of guilt. "Did I hurt you? You aren't well enough to be kissed like that." he scolded her gently all the while a grin on his face.

"I know, but..." she took a deep breath and smiled warmly at him, "I liked it."

He kissed her hand gently, "Rest. There will be plenty of time for more of that," he rubbed her knuckles and whispered seductively, "when you're ready for me." A delicious shiver ran up her spine.

"I look forward to it," she breathed before falling back asleep.

**December 24, 1998**

For the past several days Hermione spent most of her time asleep. The brief moments she was awake Severus was always by her side. The young woman welcomed the sight of him. For as long as she was living in his bed she started to feel bad that he was in a chair most of the time, but one morning she woke up early in the morning and found Severus sleeping in transfigured chair turned into a bed. He looked so calm and relaxed as he lay in that transfigured bed with a large green blanket draped over him.

That morning she received an owl. Severus annoyed at the bird wanted to kick him out immediately, but Hermione just told the man to hush.

"He's a sweetie. Leave the poor bird alone." she scolded him as she gave her owl a few strips of her bacon before he snubbed his beak at the black haired man and peaked his mistress before flying off.

_Hermione,_

_We are sad to hear you won't be at the Burrow for Christmas, but we wanted to bring a bit of it to you so we wanted to stop by and see you. That is if your Dungeon Master will let you. Owl us back if you can. Hope you're feeling better!_

_Love, _

_Harry and Ron_

_Ginny and George_

**TBC**

**Another AN:** I wanted to do a dream in the story mostly because I've been watching my husband play American McGees Alice Madness Returns. By the way... AWESOME GAME! I enjoy how the game builds the many layers of fantasy and reality so that's what I tried to play with in the dream. While I'm nowhere near as awesome as American McGees' Alice, I still would like to think that it was a fun read. Ok, I really wanted this done by the fourth, but I got sick Sunday and it took two days to recover. Yuck! I hate being sick . Had an awful headache that made me horridly ill. I'm glad I'm feeling better and am glad I am able to write again.


	10. Chapter 8c

**What the Mirror Saw: Hermione's Story** by Bandgeek252

Chapter 8c- Christmas

"Severus," Hermione called out holding the letter from Harry and Ron. Part of her desperately wanted to say no. The couple had only spent a pocketful of moments together. She didn't feel like having those idiotic boys though she love them ruining her Christmas.

"Yes, Hermione." he answered coming in from the bathroom in nothing but a towel that hung around his slender waist. For a moment Hermione couldn't breathe. She just stared wide eyed at her soon to be boyfriend half naked in front of her. A flash of frustration ran through her. _Damn awful time to be sick!_ She silently cursed.

"Um, Severus. It wasn't that big of an emergency." she blushed as he looked down and realized his lack of clothing was effecting her. _I'm really not used to having company. _He thought with a snort.

"I'll be back in a moment," he turned back into the other room to dress himself. Hermione took a deep breath and released it slowly. _Damn Damn Damn! This really is a lousy time to get sick. Those long legs and slender waist. He may be slender, but those muscles... so that's what he's been hiding under those robes all this time. I bet those girls wouldn't turn their nose at him if they got to see that every day. Which I do... so good for me! _

By the time he returned fully dressed Hermione had collected herself and calmed her blush. She was partly saddened by the sight of those heavy black robes, but for this conversation she knew he'd need to be fully clothed.

Severus cleared his throat when Hermione was just staring blankly at him. She quickly shook her head and smiled at him. "Was there something you wanted Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes, well rather something I wanted to ask you about." He took that moment to sit down on the chair next to his bed. "I just received a letter from Ron and Harry. They wanted to see me before Christmas. I was wondering if it would be alright with you if they stopped by for a little visit. I wouldn't be up for too much entertaining, but I would like to see them. I wanted to ask since this is after all your room."

Severus sighed. He really wanted to say no, but then a thought occurred to him. _I haven't gotten her a present yet. I was going to go get her parents, but when she got sick I couldn't leave. If I can trust those dunderheads for a few hours I could go get her Christmas present. _"I suppose that would be alright. Just please make sure that those two idiots don't touch anything of mine." he said gently.

"You do realize that they aren't complete idiots. Maybe not as brilliant as you, but they aren't completely stupid." Hermione reminded him. To this he smiled.

"Ever defending your friends, my Gryffindor." he said gently caressing her cheek. She leaned into his touch. He leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. She tried to pull him into her, but he wouldn't move. "Not right now. You are still recovering."

Hermione sighed and leaned back into her pillow. _I swear I'm going to jump his bones the minute I'm better! I'm starting to feel so sexually repressed. Damn being sick!_ She promptly wrote the boys back and agreed to short visit in the afternoon.

HGSSHGSSHG

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and George all arrived at Snape's door several hours later all holding their gifts for Hermione.

"You know you didn't have to come along, George?" Ginny scolded. Having her brothers hang around her while she was spending time with her boyfriend and friend wasn't her ideal. George merely grinned.

"I wanted to see Hermione just as much as the three of you. So deal with it, I'm here!"

"You two didn't have to come at all if all you're going to do is bicker and argue." Ron hissed at them. "And why did you two want to come anyway. Snape's going to be there. And you know what a git he is!"

"Hermione said he agreed to this. I'm sure he'll be on his best behavior." Harry tried to convince not only the group, but himself. Ron wasn't buying it.

"I'll bet." he snorted in disbelief. "I bet he offers us tea and biscuits as well. I'm going for Hermione. Why is she even down here anymore? You'd think Pompfrey would have a fit and had her up in the hospital wing by now."

"I don't know, but let's just get this over with. We came to see Hermione not Professor Snape." Ginny reminded the boys as Harry knocked on the door to Snape's rooms.

Severus Snape let the three Weasleys and Potter in without sneer or snarky remark. He wasn't going to be around long, thankfully.

"You four better not wear her out. If she says she's tired you are to leave. I will be out for a few hours this afternoon. I trust you not over exert her in any way. Floo is right there in case you need Poppy." Snape drilled them as the four just gulped. It was just like when they were all students.

"We won't tire her too much, sir." Potter said respectfully. While he didn't like Snape, he still respected the man.

"Also, don't touch any of my things. And I do mean you Weasley," he glared right into George's eyes. To this the elder Weasley blushed slightly.

"We won't sir." Ginny spoke for the group. And with that Severus led them into the second half of his bedroom where Hermione lay on a huge four poster bed. Ginny tried not to think of that as Severus' bed and more a bed for the sick. It was just easier for her mental images.

Hermione smiled warmly at her guest, but she looked incredibly pale and weak.

"Here are your friends. I will be out. Do not over exert yourself!" he said sternly. Harry and Ron's stomachs clenched at his touch, but Hermione merely smiled.

"It must be because she's sick," Ron whispered into Harry's ear. Harry simply nodded in agreement. And with that Snape left his rooms and his love with those idiotic Gryffindors. _Just don't cause her to __relapse or destroy my rooms and I'll be grateful. _

As soon as the door closed the three boys immediately launched into a series of questions.

"What's it like living in the dungeon?" Ron asked.

"How's the old bat been treating you? He better treat you well." Harry added.

"So no chains, I see. Guess you were lying about that." George chimed in.

"Will you three pipe down?" Ginny scolded them in perfect Mrs. Weasley fashion. The only thing missing from her was was an apron and ladle.

"Sorry," chorused the three.

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. "It's good to see you all again. Thanks for coming. In answer to your questions. Living in the dungeons is quite comfortable, Ronald. Severus is not an old bat and has been treating me wonderfully. I was only joking George Weasley." she smiled. "Now are you quite through with your questions?" To this the group nodded.

"Sorry Hermione." Harry said, "We just wanted make sure you were getting better. It's Christmas tomorrow after all."

"I know which is why I need Ginny to do me a favor. Go to my room and there should be a large burgundy bundle sitting on top of my trunk. Would you bring it here, please?"

"Sure, if you can trust these idiots." Ginny grinned at her friend. "Password still the same." Hermione shook her head.

"It's 'Why is a Raven like a Writing Desk?'"

"Alice in Wonderland?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. Hermione colored slightly.

"I happen to like 'Through the Looking Glass.'" she defended.

HGSSHGSSHG

Severus enjoyed the brisk walk to Hogsmeade. The cold air felt good on his face. It felt refreshing after being stuck in that dungeon for so long. His legs enjoyed the stretch of the walk, but his mind was puzzled at to what to get her. _She's not like most women who would want diamonds or pearls. A book would suit her, but not ideally what I would want to get her for our first Christmas together. Our FIRST Christmas together? Are we even together? It'd like to think so. I sincerely doubt that would the most romantic gesture I could make._

Pondering what shops to visit he journeyed past the shops. _Which ones to stop at first. I do prefer the sensible gift, but maybe not just sensible. Perhaps two things. I should have just brewed her something. Or given her some kind of protection. She doesn't seem interested in beauty products. Thank Merlin! _With that he walked into one of the shops.

HGSSHGSSHG

"I got it!" Ginny said brightly as she lugged the giant bundle into Snape's chambers.

"Thanks Ginny!" Hermione opened the bundle to reveal several presents. "Here you guys go. You can open them tomorrow if you like. I know it won't seem like Christmas without me there, but I'm sure you'll manage."

"Thanks Hermione!" the four chorused. They put their presents away and each pulled out one for her.

"You guys are so sweet. Facing big bad Severus," she teased as the boys colored and Ginny snickered.

"I'm sure glad to see he took off for a bit. Wonder what's he's up to?" Ron asked.

"I think he just figured that I'd be more comfortable without him glaring at you for two whole hours."

"Oh Mione, you really think he'd be that... kind?" Ron said in a whine. If Hermione hadn't been in such a good mood she would have given him a tongue lashing like no other, but she didn't have the energy to spare.

"Yes he is." was all she said. That shut the boys up about Severus. _Thank God!_ "So how's Auror life?" And with that the boys drifted off into the comfortable conversation of their jobs. Hermione enjoyed their yammerings and light conversations, but she was quickly becoming tired.

"Sorry everyone, I think I'm going to collapse. I still need rest." Hermione said under a yawn.

"Right then. Well Happy Christmas Hermione!" Ron and Harry said giving her a light hug.

After everyone said their goodbyes she drifted off into a pleasant sleep. So pleasant that she didn't even hear Severus enter ten minutes later.

He leaned to brush her hair out of her face and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Sleep now, my dear. Christmas will be here before you know it." Hermione sighed calmly in response. _Merlin, that woman has no idea what she does to me._

**December 25, 1998**

The fire was low, but warm as Hermione woke up the next morning. She felt better than ever. After her friends' visit she slept straight through the afternoon and night. Seventeen hours of sleep was just what she needed to enjoy Christmas.

_It's our first Christmas together. _She thought dreamily. _How I would love for us to celebrate every Christmas together. I can just see it. A little tree not too over decorated in that corner over there with our gifts under it. Maybe even a little charm to make it look like it's snowing on the tree. Maybe some lights around the hearth. I wouldn't want to clutter this room too much. It really doesn't need a lot. The room is quite comfortable in its own respect. _She sighed at her dream. _I don't even know if there will be another Christmas. At least next Christmas I don't want to be bed ridden. Oh doesn't Severus look dear. So relaxed and peaceful._ She noticed a sigh coming from the grouchy professor's makeshift bed. _I bet he would love his bed back. Maybe I can give it back to him tonight. Just for one night... Wish he could be here with me._ She thought longingly as she reached out to brush Severus' hair back.

"Good morning, Hermione." he said with a yawn.

"Happy Christmas," she replied brightly. "Present time!"

"Do you think I could get a cup of coffee before we start Christmas?" Severus asked desperately hoping he wouldn't have to embark on the holiday cheer.

"Of course. Do you want to go up for the Christmas breakfast?" she asked hoping he would say no.

"And miss out on your abundance of holiday cheer," he teased, "never." She smiled warmly at him as she got up to use the loo. It was Christmas and she wasn't about to be gross and sickly.

A quick wash and her hair pinned up in a loose fitting bun she felt clean and fresh. _I hope Severus likes his gift. I am excited to see what he thinks of it. If I wasn't here to see it for my own two eyes I probably wouldn't get an honest response out of him. Well I'm going to get it this year at least! _

After Severus cleaned up they sat by the fire with a cup of coffee and toast comfortably. Severus stiffened at the realization that this was the first Christmas in twenty years he had somebody to share it with. _Has it been that long? _Hermione noticed his stiffness.

"Something wrong Severus?" she asked taking a sip of her weak tea.

"Oh nothing," he said softly. Hermione gave him a look that showed she wasn't buying it. "Let's just say that it's been a while since I've spent Christmas with someone."

"I had no idea. How long?"

"About twenty years. I was just out of Hogwarts and my mother was sick and died shortly after the New Year 1979." he said with pain in voice, but his eyes were dry. Hermione felt hot tears form behind her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I know it must have been hard on you. Losing your mother like that." she placed her small warm hand on top of his.

"Thank you, she was probably the only living soul that ever loved me unconditionally." he confessed. Hermione's heart nearly broke. 'I love you' the words were caught in her throat. She couldn't say them from the heart, but she truly felt like she meant it. _Do I love him?_ Hermione wanted to say that she did love him and that there were others who must have loved him, but the horrible thing about it was that she knew saying it would be a lie. Until she was certain, she wasn't going to say it to him. _I want to be sure. He's been hurt enough!_

"Do you want to tell me about her?" she asked giving him the option to talk about his mother if he wished. He shook his head. _No need to bring her down on Christmas. Some romantic I am!_

In an attempt to change the subject she handed him her present. "Here, Happy Christmas!" Severus picked up the fairly large package wrapped perfectly in silver wrapping with a large emerald green ribbon wrapped around it. The man smirked at the colors.

"You chose the colors specifically for the Slytherin in me, didn't you?"

"Well I figured you would prefer that to Gryffindor colors. Should I have wrapped it up in gold and red?" Hermione teased him still caressing his hand.

"Not on your life." he said with a grin as he proceeded to rip the package open.

"I thought you might like to start writing your own potions books. Now that you're free to do what you want. Your Half-Blood Prince book was pure genius. I figured you could improve potion making all around." she finished her face flushed.

Severus held up the empty potions journal in awe. He had always thought about writing, but never had he ever thought that he'd live to pursue it. The brown leather bound potions journal was thick with well over 300 pages for him to perfect potions making much like he had already started doing in his 6th year. To contribute to the world of potions besides just educating the next generation was something he had never hoped before he'd ever be able to do. This was a gift towards his future. Not sacrifices, no penance for the past, no guilt swallowing his life whole; just a girl he loved more than any living or dead person who had ever walked the earth handing him a dream he had long forgotten.

"Hermione, I don't know what to say." he breathed. The words were not enough. They were small compared to enormity he felt.

"Thanks would be a good start," she smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"I hope you like it." she said uncertain if he was upset or thought the gift was so stupid, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Oh, I like it. A lot. It's just... you don't understand." he started. She squeezed his hand gently encouraging him to continue. "I always wanted to... create and improve potions. I was always inventing something new. It was a way to pass the time." To this Hermione snorted. Severus looked up confused and momentarily hurt.

"I'm sorry... it's just weren't you busy with school. It is a load all by itself." she clarified.

Severus smiled lightly and continued, "Yes it was, but I was fairly bright and worked ahead of my classmates." Hermione's eyes lit up.

"I did the same thing."

"My early Death Eater days were alright. There was a lot of initiation obligations to endure, but for the most part... people left me alone. I was so hopeful that I was finally going to get to work on the sort of things I wanted to. Well that and what the Dark Lord commanded me to make for him, but after he started targeting Lily... it was all over." he caressed the journal with his other index finger.

"I was too busy trying to save her life, their lives if I had to. Potion creating, improving, and experimentation were all off the list of options I had. The only options I had were those that Dumbledore and the Dark Lord gave me."

"It was horribly unfair what they did to you. What they commanded of you was awful. I think it took a lot of courage to do what you did." she praised him. Not out of pity, but out of sincerity.

"Not courage... well at least not at first." he said waving off her compliment. "It was guilt."

"Guilt over Lily dying?" she asked. Part of her was dying to know more about Lily and his relationship. She had such an impact on the man's life, Hermione felt left out in the cold, but she knew he would tell her when he was ready.

"Yes." he said with an air of finality. She knew he didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Now where are your presents?" he asked. Hermione then noticed that she had a fairly large number of presents.

"Well I'll be... six presents. That's considerably more than last year." she joked.

"Hard to receive gifts when you're in the middle of the wilderness." he grinned at her slyly.

From George she received a box of firewhiskey filled Chocolate Cauldrons with a note.

_Hermione, _

_Happy Christmas! I did as you asked and set an age limit for **some** of the products as requested. Yet if you're still wanting to rip out your extremely curly hair... I recommend these. Well that or get old Snape to give you a snog... or more! _

_George_

"I'm going to kill that Weasley!" Hermione steamed.

"Which one... there are so many to choose from." Hermione couldn't contain herself at Severus' comment. She laughed so hard her ribs hurt.

"George!" she said when her laughter had subsided.

"What's next?"

From Harry she received a book _Grow Your Own Potions Ingredients_. She was thrilled at the idea of learning more about growing raw ingredients, but she wasn't sure when she'd have time or space available to do it. She'd probably have to wait until her mastery was over, but that would be another year and a half from now. Ron's gift had been a simple box of Sugar Quills. Ginny's gift had been instructions for the Contraceptive Charm with a note that said, 'Just in case.' Hermione went red at the idea of them actually having sex. Not that she didn't want to, as she hid Ginny's gift, but she was worried about taking things too fast. First times were often noted as painful in the books she had read and she wanted it to be when she was healthier.

"I believe you still have two to open." Severus said handing her his presents to her. She smiled warmly at them.

"I saved the best for last. Wait, you got me two presents?"

"Yes, just open them Hermione and don't argue." he said calmly.

One was a large package with pretty red paper. She grinned at him. "Gryffindor colors?"

"It was the only paper available at the time. I thought Christmas colors instead of House colors." he said defensively.

She opened it to see a book _Moste Potente Potions_. It was an older copy with weather worn pages, but it's smell is what caught Hermione's attention first. It smelled of old parchment, but with a touch of peppermint. She sniffed it to see if she was wrong.

"Why does this book smell like peppermint?" she asked.

"That is so the pages will be preserved better. It was mine." he said. Hermione looked up at him wide eyed.

"This is your copy?" she asked as she flipped through the pages and saw all his marginal notes. "These are all your notes!" The ideas, the possibilities were endless as to what she could accomplish with these notes.

"Yes. You are my apprentice and should have something to help inspire you." To this Hermione frowned slightly. She didn't want to seem ungrateful for such a gift, but she had hoped that she meant more to him than just his apprentice. "You still have one more to open." he said handing her a small box that fit into the palm of her hand.

She opened the tiny box and saw a beautiful gold necklace. It was a simple chain with a pendant no larger than her time turner from her third year. It was oblong shaped glass case and in it held a little hour glass.

"Severus, I love it, but what exactly is it. It looks like a time turner, but it isn't right?"

The man put it on her neck. "It isn't a time turner, but a locator. If you simply spin the hour glass I'll know how to find you. Given the amount of trouble you have found yourself in, I figured it would be helpful yet whimsical."

"I do try to stay out of trouble, you know." she huffed lightly.

"Yet somehow trouble always seems to find you." he teased gently. She reached out and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Christmas Severus."

"Happy Christmas Hermione."

**TBC**

**AN:** Okay so chapter 8 is finally done! Geez, I didn't think this would be a three part-er. It kind of threw me off my schedule... well that and family issues plus being sick. I'm confident that this story will be finished. At least hopefully by the end of the summer. I don't think I'll have my other story finished this summer like I planned, but it will be fun to play around with.

Thank you Reviewers! Thank you Readers! For sticking with me through this journey. I have enjoyed myself so far, but now the story starts to heat up! Hope you all enjoyed it! It's a little weird to write about Christmas when it's 80+ degrees outside. Thank God for AC! I had to watch Bing Crosby's White Christmas just to get into the holiday spirit to write this chapter. I do love the music and dancing ^^ I seriously need to stop reading Harry/Hermione fanfiction and get to writing!

REVIEW! Thanks and Happy Reading!


	11. Chapter 9

**What the Mirror Saw: Hermione's Story** by Bandgeek252

Chapter 9- Birthday

**January 3, 1999**

With the students return Hermione's health improved. Just in time for classes to begin again. Not much of a break, but the young witch was grateful for the time she had with Severus. She felt her energy return as color graced her cheeks. Finally she was able to give Severus back his bed.

"Here's your bed back, Severus. Thank you for letting me invade your personal rooms for the entire Christmas hols." she said gathering her belongings, ready to return to her rooms. Although she was sad to leave Severus' room, she was happy to be going back to her own rooms. She missed the privacy as she was sure Severus was feeling the same way.

He looked up from his papers he had been buried in for the last two days of vacation. "Thank you Hermione. It was no trouble." _Maybe by next year she'll be occupying these rooms with me. _

When she returned to her rooms, thoughts and emotions swirled around her like a baby mobile. With those kinds of kisses Severus had been giving her, it was enough to make a woman see stars, but she wondered how deep she was in. It was an incredible feeling, to have those lips pressed to hers, to caress his tongue with her own. Everything out of those god awful romance novels she read when she was eleven and curious had nothing on what it felt like to be held, kissed, and dare she say loved by that man.

Hermione was well aware that Severus Snape was a private man, but private didn't mean dead, emotionless, or passionless. If his kisses were any indication he was fiery, possessive, demanding, and gave as good as he got. She lay there playing with her locator necklace that Severus had given her. _Enough! If I keep obsessing about him and where we're going... we're never going to get there. I will just have to show him little by little that I want him. Starting with his birthday... I will have to get McGonagall in on this._ As Hermione lay in bed, her brilliant mind was already at work for the perfect birthday surprise for the man who challenged her mind and was beginning to hold her heart.

Meanwhile Severus felt uneasy and anxious being in his room all alone. For years he had enjoyed the peaceful solitary that was his private chambers, but after having Hermione there the room felt for the first time bare, empty, and it made him unbearably nervous. Where before he had been comfortable with the quiet now the room echoed. He found he missed her gentle laughter, her soft humming while she showered, and her petite frame occupying his large four poster bed. Wringing his hands like little old ladies had never been his style so he did whatever he could to keep his hands occupied... brew. Anything to steady his hands and clear his mind.

By the end of the first evening of the student body's return Severus had caught up with his extra brewing for the hospital wing and the brews for the next week's lessons. It wasn't until he laid his head down on his pillow for the first time in two weeks that his anxiety returned and he was left with his thoughts. Thoughts burning baby fish swimming all round his head*. Hermione's eyes, laughter, smile, lips, and gentle caresses kept the man miserably tossing and turning all night long. _I want her. Merlin do I want her, but I don't want to scare her. She hasn't seen the mirror. Maybe I can show her the mirror, but if she doesn't see what I see then what? It would scare her away! No, I won't show her yet. But what else can I do? _He sighed, _It's going to be a long day tomorrow and I can't get a blasted wink __of sleep. The elves better have a strong brew of coffee tomorrow. I'm going to need it. _And with that Severus turned a few more times before sleep finally overtook him.

**January 4, 1999**

"Tell me Mr. Crowley, what is the correct coloring for a Swelling Potion?" Hermione asked sternly the second year Hufflepuff. The short boy looked down at his creation instead of looking his professor in the eye. "Mr. Crowley, I'm waiting?" she huffed impatiently.

"Canary yellow." he whispered.

"And what is the coloring of yours?" she asked willing his eyes to meet hers. She couldn't stare down students as fiercely as Severus, but she felt she had instilled enough fear over the past couple of months they knew better than to cross the young apprentice.

The blond Hufflepuff gulped, "Orange."

With a quick wave of Hermione's wand the spoiled potion was gone. Potions was a seriously dangerous class at Hogwarts especially with the younger students which forced Hermione to be much harsher as a teacher than she had anticipated. Severus called it an necessary evil, but his tone showed no remorse on the issue.

"Since this class can't seem to adequately brew a Swelling Potion, how about two rolls of parchment on the formula, properties, and brewing techniques used to create this potion. Next class." To this the second year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws groaned. Some Ravenclaws were able to adequately brew it, but too many of them and the majority of the Hufflepuffs were unable to make it consistent. It was another one of those necessary evils Severus mentioned.

Despite her surly and strict demeanor in class she actually enjoyed teaching. Part of her spent stolen moments between saving students from exploding cauldrons and scolding mischief makers to day dream about what it would be like to teach here, permanently. What would it be like if that dark cherry wood desk were hers and she spent her time grading papers and making the next generation scrub out cauldrons by hand for detentions. The Muggleborn side of her thought that was a good punishment for magical students. Far too many of them relied on magic too heavily. It was humbling to say the least. With a heavy sigh she would shake herself out of her day dream. _Severus wouldn't give up this kind of a job. I really should focus on finishing my restorative potion and completing my apprenticeship instead of day dreaming about a position I'll never have. Oh before I forget... I need to talk to McGonagall about Severus' birthday. That man is getting one if he likes it or not. _

**January 5, 1999**

"Good morning Hermione." Severus kindly nodded to her as he sat down next to her for breakfast. He hadn't been necessarily cold to her, but he was not the kind of man to be openly romantic either. Hermione smiled warmly at him. _Oh Severus... you need to warm up to me eventually. _She thought as she took a sip of her morning tea. Breakfast was spread out as the warm yummy smells filled the Great Hall. All the chatter of the early risers followed by the groans of the stragglers made Hermione smile at the Great Hall. Mornings were truly her favorite meal at the Great Hall.

"Good morning Severus." she returned just as evenly. _I'm going to get you to warm up to me... if it's the last thing I do._ "Have fun torturing sixth years yesterday?" she asked teasingly.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Yes... necessary evil to ensure these dunderheads actually learn something. I did hear through the halls that you almost made a second year Hufflepuff cry yesterday."

"Almost being the key word Severus. I don't have your glare yet." she said taking a bite of her of her toast. For a moment they shared a soft smile in their morning teasings. He longed to reach out under the table and touch her hand. The loneliness was starting to really eat at him. _Enough of this senitmental foolishness. Wanting to hold her hand, under the table, like these idiot children? Is she blushing?_ He noticed a slight pinking on Hermione's cheeks. Internally scolding herself for blushing at Severus' stare. _I really hope this birthday thing works! Especially his birthday present._

"Good morning Hermione, Severus." came the tight voice of the Headmistress.

"Good morning Headmistress."

"Good morning Minerva." Hermione's acknowledged the familiarity that she had almost insisted Hermione take.

The chatter came to dead stop as four Aurors entered the Great Hall determination and business-like sharpness in their eyes. McGonagall's eyes hardened at the intrusion. The Aurors headed towards the Head Table stopping right in front of Severus Snape. Hermione's breath caught in her chest as she reached for his hand under the table, it was cold. She squeezed it tightly.

"Severus Snape," Dawlish's voice was loud and pompous. Severus' face was impassive, hard as stone.

"Yes," he drawled out trying to keep his voice even. Hermione squeezed his hand tight.

"Nymphadora Lupin, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and John Dawlish what is the meaning of this? You cannot barge in here, my school, without proper courtesy. In my office. NOW!" McGonagall shouted bristling with anger. Severus, Hermione, Harry, Dawlish, Ron, Tonks, and Minerva all got up and headed towards the Headmistress' office.

"Harry what the bloody hell is going on?" Hermione hissed angrily at her best friend. He only colored slightly not removing the professional demeanor from his face.

"I can't tell you Hermione." was all he said.

"Ronald?" she turned to other friend. The red head shook his head. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Auror business," they both said. Hermione's eyes flew into a rage.

"To hell and back I went with you for eight years and you tell me 'Auror business'. That's what I mean to you? You just barge in here without so much as a hello and try to take Severus with you. Well bollocks to that!You're not taking him anywhere." She stood between her best friends and Severus. The man behind her didn't know what to say. He couldn't breath. _She'd honestly chose me over her friends?_

Harry and Ron shrank at her shrieking. They were both obviously uncomfortable with their assignment. Tonks and Dawlish even swallowed harshly. Scolded by not only Hermione Granger, but their former Transfiguration Professor didn't sit well with them.

"Miss Granger?" Minerva scolded. Hermione stiffened under her employer's glare.

"I won't!" she stated flatly. Severus leaned closer to Hermione's and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. The stubborn woman was shaking with rage at the indignation.

"Hermione," he whispered in her ear. "They probably want to talk. That's all." he reassured her, but Hermione wouldn't move. She simply shook her head.

"I want to know where my former best friends are taking you. And why you're being treated like a common criminal?" she sneered at the two boys in perfect Snape fashion. Severus could have kissed her right then and there for her indignation and protection.

"Hermione?" Harry couldn't hold on. "He's just been called by Wizgenmont to testify for the Malfoys."

"You have my testimony Potter or has the Magical Law Enforcement office lacking in proper secretarial help." Snape sneered at the man boy in front on Hermione.

"They request you bodily." Tonks said clearing her throat.

"Can we please not parade the Magical Law Enforcement's rude and highly questionable behavior around my school. Get up in my office... all of you." she snapped. Hermione moved back only to be stopped by her employer.

"Miss Granger, you may go." Hermione was speechless.

"But I..." she started, but stopped. It was a losing battle.

"Hermione I need you to take over all my classes today which should be starting soon." Severus asked her. _I don't want her to go, but I have to deal with the damnable Malfoys._

"Alright. It'll be taken care of." she said in a quiet whisper. She knew she had to do her job. Meanwhile her heart, Severus, was being dragged off to Wizard's court and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it, but grade papers. "As for you two..." she turned to her friends glaring a new hole into each of their heads "I don't want to see your faces for a good long while and if you ever give me, 'Auror business' as an excuse to cart off innocent men like common criminals I finish what I started with your face in the forest, Harry. And Ron I'll make yours worse!" Harry and Ron both gulped in guilt and panic. They both knew better than anyone how fierce and powerful their oldest friend could be.

"Weasley, Potter... let's go. Remember you're on duty." Dawlish snapped the boys back into reality.

Hermione watched as they escorted Severus out and hoped that it was only to testify at the Malfoys trial that they wanted him. She desperately prayed that they weren't thinking of charging the man with anything. He had already gone through that over the summer. She hung her head in defeat and headed to the Potion's classroom. _It's going to be a long day_.

HGSSHGSSHG

Severus hated to see his little defender go. It wasn't that he needed the impossible Gryffindor, defender of the innocent, fighting for him, but it did touch his heart. _She cares about me. Enough to stand between her friends. Lily only went so far for me. I always thought that's as far as I deserved. And at this point I'd agree, but here she comes defending me and threatening her friends... all for me. _He stood in Minerva's office waiting for her to explode. It was partly his own fault that the Aurors had to come and escort him to the trail, but he was going to enjoy the chewing out his Headmistress was about to give this idiots.

"Never in all my years at Hogwarts have I ever, EVER seen anything so disrespectful and rude from Magical Law Enforcement office. You four should be ashamed of yourselves." All four flinched at her words. They were like a whip that crackled in their ear. "Is a simple owl or request too much for your office these days? You come in here and without so much as a 'good morning' like the well mannered children I taught years ago, you come in here and just start accosting members of my staff in front of their own students."

"Headmistress we really meant no disrespect, but Professor Snape is rather difficult to get a hold of especially when we sent him a few owls over the holidays and he hadn't responded to them." Dawlish tried to make peace with his former Head of House.

"Severus, if you must know has been taking care of his apprentice during the entire holiday. She was sick with the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse and a high fever. He hasn't necessarily had time to check all of his mail. And you would think seeing as how two of her best friends work as your partners, they might have mentioned this." Minerva clipped. Dawlish and Tonks turned on the boys with astonished expressions.

"You knew?" Tonks asked Ron.

"We knew Hermione was sick, but we figured she was better shortly after Christmas. That would have given _Professor_ Snape plenty of time to answer an owl." Ron glared at the man.

"Minerva, thank you for defending me, but I was well aware that they would want me for the Malfoys trial, I simply wanted to put it off for as long as possible. I'm not surprised by their caviler actions. Trying to make the action seem more dramatic since Death Eaters are so few to chase nowadays." Severus smirked at his former students.

"You would Snape!" Harry barked. "We are still catching Death Eaters."

"Caught the Lestrange brothers, have you?" Snape took a shot at the two Death Eaters giving the MLE more trouble than any other rogue Death Eater. Harry and Ron went red with anger.

"Severus that's enough. Aurors, I presume you have some kind of documentation to this summons." Minerva tried to return to the subject at hand.

"Right here, Headmistress." Tonks handed her the piece of parchment. Minerva looked it over and sighed heavily.

"This shows that you, Severus, are summoned to the Wizgenmont for testimony of Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy for involvement in the group known as the Death Eaters and the death of Albus Dumbledore." Minerva spoke clearly, but quietly. Dumbledore's death was still a soft spot for her. Even after Dumbledore's painting had told her of the events, even after everything came to light after the war about Severus involvement and Albus' cursed hand, it was still a touchy subject with the Headmistress. She had always so admired Dumbledore. Some had rumored that the two were lovers. Despite their life long friendship that was all it was. They were truly kindred spirits, best friends and besides Minerva liked her men younger.

Severus knew he was going to have to go with the Aurors, but damn if he was going to be nice about it. This had happened at the end of the first and second war. If he never saw another Auror ever again it would be too soon!

"I suppose I have no choice. Alright let's get this over with." Severus said.

"All you have to do is say what happened when Lucius and Narcissa were Death Eaters and your attempts to reach out to Draco. Just stick to the facts and you'll be alright." Harry tried to encourage his former professor. Severus glared death into Harry's emerald green eyes. He gulped and quickly quieted.

"If I wanted your little pep talks you insolent little pup, I would have asked for it!" he snapped at the young man. Ron was about to jump in and defend his friend, but Tonks put her hand on his shoulder shaking her head. It wasn't worth it.

Lucius and Narcissa had been like Death Eaters light. Not much in the way of torture and murder, but in matters of influence with the Ministry. Especially in the old days. Severus never having much money growing up was slightly awed by the Malfoys power and money. Gilded as ever they stood above most wizarding families with their money and influence as their pedestal. What impressed Severus more than their opulence was their combined arrogance. Even after losing favor with Voldemort, Lucius and Narcissa never lost their smug haughty look. It wasn't until Draco started to losing his faith in the Dark Lord did their parent chose to go against their Lord.

In Severus' opinion Draco never had the stomach to be a true Death Eater. Too pampered as a child to really go that dark. After attempting to take Dumbledore's life the poor boy began to look beyond the glitz of his family's ties and see the darkness that was just beneath the surface. Severus, if he could feel pity, would have felt pity towards Draco. The boy was innocent and dragged to depths of hell for his family. Dumbledore saw that innocence gave the task of his death to Severus.

And now he was going to have stand before these wizards who loathed him and the Malfoys who snubbed their noses at him and save them all again. _I am so tired of this constantly having to save souls who would rather spit on me than thank me. Is it too much wizarding world for me just to teach, be with Hermione, and leave the saving to the arrogant hero types like Potter? _He thought as the Auror escorted him to the gates and apparated him to the Ministry. _It's going to be a long day._ He thought with one last look at the castle before Tonks took his arm and apparated him to London.

HGSSHGSSHG

After classes ended Hermione needed something to occupy her mind. It was simply too full of worry and concern. Not that she honestly thought they would throw Severus in Azkaban, but the way Harry and Ron had just barged in and took him from his job did infuriate her horribly. After pacing about her room for about an hour she was tired of just waiting.

"Why am I so worried about Severus? It's not like the man can't take care of himself. And Harry and Ron said he was just being summoned to testify. Not like they are going to chuck him in Azkaban for telling the truth. He already had his trial." Hermione muttered out loud to herself. "Ugh, I can't take this anymore. When will he be back? And why the ruddy hell do I care so damn much?" she threw her pillow across the room.

"I need to get out of here. It's making me crazy!" she said in a huff and set out to take an extremely long walk. The halls were quiet with most of the students heading towards dinner or outside enjoying the last bits of day light.

She just seemed to let her feet carry her away as she past through the halls of the school. Before she knew it she was standing in front of the Room of Requirement with an idea. _Would the mirror be any different than before? My feelings have deepened but is he who my heart truly desires?_

She opened the door carefully to see the Mirror of Erised standing proudly before her. Trepidation filled her veins. _What if it doesn't show Severus? Does that mean that all I have is an infatuation? _She bravely continued to edge toward the mirror.

Instantly the mirror swirled to show a young man about fourteen who looked almost like Severus. She blinked a few times to see that the young man wearing a Hogwarts uniform had Severus' signature nose hooked and long black hair. Almost too long, while Severus' hair was long it only went to his chin, but this young man's was shoulder length. Not only that, but the young man smiled at her. Severus rarely if ever smiled.

For once Hermione was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Know-it-all Granger was lost in a sea of confusion. She knew it looked exactly like Severus, but it wasn't. She didn't want to think that her heart's desire was some fourteen year kid. _I teach fourth years! I can't be desiring a fourth year!_ Her mind went wild for a moment before another person joined the boy in the mirror. It was an older girl. She was just about as tall as the young man even though she was a few years older.

This young woman was about Hermione's age. _Now I'm truly confused. Who are these kids? _She had raven black hair like the boy only her hair was more wavy than the boy's lank hair. She had dark brown eyes and a stood proudly in her Hogwarts uniform. _I'm not bisexual am I? _

"Who are you?" the two students just stood there unable to say anything, but the boy smiled warmly as if in on a very amusing joke. The girl just rolled her eyes at the boy as Hermione had done a hundred times with the boys during their school days. Then she took a closer look at the girl's nose. It was an adorable button nose.

"Oh dear Merlin!" she gasped. The two smiled at her happy she finally got the joke. "You are my children?" she asked, they nodded.

"But who?" she asked as Severus appeared behind them. She saw the three of them, her family looking warmly at her. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move. _I want Severus and for us to have a family... eventually. _

"What about my apprenticeship?" she asked worried that her dreams of a family would interfere with her dreams of becoming a Potions Mistress. The background seemed to answer that question as it swirled to show a Hogwarts teacher's quarters.

"I teach?" she asked in a small voice. The three heads nodded. "I always wanted to teach." Severus in the mirror smiled at her. He looked so good despite his pale skin and black robes. His face wasn't constantly in a scowl. She took a closer look at him to see that he had aged quite a few years. _Well we both must of to have kids in Hogwarts. The girl looks like a seventh year. _

"So you two are our kids?" she asked the students. The boy smiled turned into a cheeky grin while the girl simply nodded. _I think the girl has more Severus in her than me. She is just as direct as he is, but the boy has a touch of mischievousness in him. Hmmm... wonder where he got that from?_

"Am I a good mother?" she asked nervously. The three of them nodded. Severus' eyes held her gaze for a moment. His black orbs generally unexpressive, but this time were lit with warmth and love. _If only he'd look at me like that now!_ Then she suddenly noticed the time. It was well past dinner.

"Severus must be back by now! Got to go." she turned to leave, but something stopped her. She turned back towards the mirror. She looked directly at Severus.

"How do I tell you? You can be so cold and distant. How can I know you love me and not Lily?" it was the question that burned her heart and kept her affection from him. Severus in the mirror just smiled a big grin. _What the bloody hell does that mean?_His eyes held such love and passion in them. She felt herself grow hot under his gaze. He pointed to his eyes with his two fingers as if to say 'pay attention to the eyes'.

"That's your advice... in your eyes!" she shouted more confused than ever. The mirror Severus merely smirked knowingly at her. _You're just as infuriating in a mirror than you are in person!_ And with that she stormed out of the Room of Requirement to check and see if the real Severus had returned.

HGSSHGSSHG

Severus' foul mood was so prominent even the walls of the castle went his seething. _Is all of the Wizgenmont made of utter imbeciles. I'd sooner have a railroad spike through my head than endure that again. I am not Malfoy's friend. I never have been. I feel for Draco, but only because he was raised under Lucius' arrogant care. Those idiots wanted to make us out to be lovers? Where the bloody hell did that idea come from, I'd like to know. Sure we'd visit an occasional brothel, but I left almost as quickly as I came. And I don't share! I testified and that's it! I'm done. If I never see a head of Malfoy blond hair for the rest of my days... it will be too soon!_

His thoughts cooled as he entered his chambers. He longed for Hermione all day. It was hard to be with her every day all day and then ripped from her by her idiot friends. It was well past dinner. He would just have to summon an elf for some food. _I wanted to check on Hermione. Knowing her, she probably has been throwing herself into her studies for something to do. _He headed towards the door when he heard a soft rap on it.

Surprised, he opened it to see Hermione standing there with beautiful flushed cheeks and a million galleon smile. "Hermione? I was just heading your way." Severus said welcoming her in. She took a deep breath. Merlin, she loved the scent of his private chambers. She wondered if it was something the elves used during their cleaning or if it was just Severus. Whatever it was Hermione found it enticing. It was a mixture of clean linen, sandlewood, and parchment. The mustiness coming from his library filled the room. Hermione had always loved that scent. It reminded her of all those years she lived in her school and public libraries.

"I just stopped by to see if you were in... er and to see how it went." she recovered. The last thing she needed was Snape seeing the depth of her affections especially after what she had just seen in the Mirror of Erised.

"As long as I never have to do that again, just fine." was his short reply.

"I know the Malfoys aren't a joy to be around. Too arrogant for my taste." Hermione commented honestly.

"Mine as well. Lucius was a generous host, but always seemed to snub me until I joined the Death Eaters. The damn court wanted to turn us into some kind of lover?" his face crinkled in disgust.

Hermione had to suppress a giggle. "Lovers?" she asked wanting to know more about Severus' past love life. Oh to be sure Severus probably never had many sexual experiences homosexual or otherwise, but the idea of the arrogant and opulent Lucius Malfoy fucking Severus did give Hermione a humorously horrid image.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I never had sex with him or any other man for that matter! Get your mind out of the gutter Granger."

"But you've had sex with women?" she asked.

"I am a man not a saint!" he huffed. She couldn't help but let a small giggle out at the sight of the formidable Severus Snape's feathers ruffled. "Yes, I've had sex with women. Not worth remembering. I never had the desire nor the time to engage in a real relationship before. Now if you're going to launch into an inquisition of my past sexual experiences, can I at least order some kind of dinner before you do?" To this Hermione simply nodded trying to keep from laughing so hard.

A few moments after Severus ordered, his plate of fish and chips laid on his table as they sat down. He inhaled the contents of his plate with Ron Weasley speed. Hermione simply had some tea and biscuits. She had been so strung out and stressed that the idea of a large meal didn't appeal to her much.

"So you were talking about your paramours?" she propped the question knowing that Severus would sit there hoping she'd forget it. Not in her life. This was a glimpse into the man she desperately wanted to know more about. Severus simply grumbled. "What I didn't catch that?" she asked.

"Cheeky little witch. I was saying that there's not much to know. You know about Lily and she was it. I never wanted another woman, but I did like women. Whenever Lucius needed to get his jollies off without Narcissa he would take me along to the many brothels in England. Not something I'm terribly proud of, but it's true none the less."

"Who was your first?" she asked bravely.

"First what?"

"Oh don't be contrary. Your first!" she hissed at the old bat. He merely smirked at her. He underestimated his ability to annoy her so. Or how cute she was when he did.

"I have had many firsts in my life. You'll have to be more specific." he teased her and was enjoying every minute of it. Her cheeks were flushed with anger and her eyes were ablaze with passion. _Oh how I could ravish you, this instant!_ He thought, but quickly tucked those thoughts away. Didn't want to scare the girl.

"Alright fine. The first time you had sex. Who was it?" she snapped thoroughly frustrated with the man.

"My first sexual partner," he said silkly which caused Hermione to shiver slightly, "was Lily." to this Hermione gasped in shock. "I realize Potter thought he got to her first, but he didn't." Snape said evilly.

"I had no idea."

"Most don't."

"How?" she asked. This had to have a story with it!

"During our fifth year. It wasn't quite as romantic as it sounds. We were two fifteen year old hormonal teenagers who were frustrated with our houses. I was frustrated by constantly hanging around the Lestranges and Blacks and all their pureblood mania. They were forever telling me to ditch Lily. I wouldn't. I couldn't." He took a deep breath and continued, "And Lily was frustrated with how idiotic and arrogant James Potter was acting towards her. We sought comfort in each other."

"Then why didn't you two stay together?"

He simply laughed bitterly. "As I said we were fumbling hormonal teenagers. It was pretty awful experience for both of us. Most first times are. Despite what the hopeless romantics try to tell the youth. It's messy, painful, and not nearly as pleasurable as one would expect because it's over too soon to tell." he sighed. "Ever wonder why Lily broke her friendship with me?"

Hermione nodded. "Harry mentioned you were embarrassed by James and Sirius and you called Lily a Mudblood when she tried to defend you."

"That wasn't why Lily broke her friendship with me. Well let's just say that wasn't the only reason. I had been avoiding her for days, weeks after it happened. Mostly because I was embarrassed about my inexperience and fumbling. She tried talking to me several times, but I couldn't look her in the eye. Well Potter and Black were the last straw. When she saved me it was humiliating to say the least. I called her that out of embarrassment and it crushed her. She had given me something precious, her virginity, and I avoided her and then called her that." He stopped. It was cathartic to tell the tale to another person. He looked at Hermione's eyes to see if there was any laughter or pity, but either shown in her honey brown eyes. They were full of understanding and dare he say love in them.

"I can see that. That certainly makes a lot more sense. I don't like to insult the dead, but when I first heard the story it seemed awful that a Gryffindor would break a friendship over something as silly as that stupid word. For all the times Malfoy has called me that." she scoffed.

"Well you weren't best friends with Draco either."

"True, but it's just a word. And after being friends with Ron for all these years, I've learned that boys at that age can be very fragile especially when it comes to pride."

Snape sneered at the thought. "I am not nor have I EVER been Ronald Weasley!"

"Soothe your feathers." she teased gently. "I'm not saying you are. I'm just saying that your embarrassment was understandable."

"So if that had been your Potter or Weasley. What would you have done?" He asked.

"Well no one can truly know how they would react in a certain situation. I mean even during the Holocaust women who loved their children would have rather died than give them up, gave up their kids willingly when the gun was pointed at their head.**"

"The question, Hermione." he gently prodded. He didn't mind her rambling, but he did want to hear what she had to say.

"Right, sorry." she blushed slightly. "If Ron or Harry... well it would probably have been Ron. He's not known for his tact. I would have stopped talking to him for a while. Probably given him a good slap like I did Malfoy in third year. But would I have stopped talking to him completely... probably not. I know Ron doesn't mean his outbursts. It would have taken some groveling, but I would have forgiven him eventually." she said. _And this is why she twice the girl Lily ever was!_ Severus couldn't help but feel a swell of love and affection rush over him.

"Now how did the trial go?" she asked. And they continued their conversation away from the painful topic of Lily. Although it was painful to bring up his first love, Severus was beginning to notice it hurt less and less.

**January 9, 1999**

"Is everything ready?" Hermione whispered to McGonagall that evening at dinner. Her employer merely nodded. _Perfect!_

"Ah, Severus." Hermione turned to her master who looked slightly annoyed at his soup being interrupted. "I was wondering if you'd like to take a night time stroll. The stars are so beautiful this time of year and there's not a cloud in the sky tonight."

"I would Hermione, but I have detentions to serve."

"I'm sure Filch wouldn't mind covering those. Please?" she asked, her eyes pleading. Severus internally groaned. _This woman could easily get me to go along with anything if she keeps pouting with those lips and eyes pleading like she is._

"Alright!" he finally caved. She was grinning from ear to ear.

HGSSHGSSHG

"Hermione why do we have to go to the Teacher's Lounge? I hate having to go there for staff meetings. Why would I want to go there for a cup of tea?" Severus complained after a lovely stroll in the starlight. The chill had set in, however, and all Severus wanted to do was go back to his room and have a hot cup of tea when Hermione suggested the Teacher's Lounge.

"Oh stop being a stick in the mud. I'm only going to grab my tea things and we'll be off to your chambers in no time." Hermione dragged the fussy man into the warm and brightly lit Teacher's Lounge.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The staff chorused loudly. Severus thought he was dreaming. More like a nightmare as he stood in the large comfortably furnished staff room surrounded by the entire Hogwarts staff all wishing him a happy birthday. He almost pinched himself to wake himself up.

"What the bloody hell?" he gasped. There was a lavish spread all about the large table. Cakes, punch, coffee, and many other delectable snacks were spread about the table. The elves really out did themselves for such a small affair.

"Happy birthday Severus." Hermione whispered in his ear. He turned to her shocked.

"You did this?" he questioned.

"Yes I did. And don't worry," she said leaning in closer so no one could hear. "Enjoy the celebration for a bit and then we can sneak away. The staff wanted to do something for you after last year." she smiled sweetly at him. He blanched. No one had EVER thrown him a party. Not that he really enjoyed parties, but to never have one was still a slight sore for him. The fact that she had graciously given him an opportunity later to sneak away made his day.

He smiled weakly at the sea of smiling faces that filled the room. McGonagall approached him first.

"I'm sorry Severus. For last year. When Hermione approached me about having a little party for your birthday, I was shocked to see that we never did that for you sooner." she smiled sweetly at him.

"Think nothing of it, Minerva. It's not as if we celebrate any of the other teacher's birthdays." he replied cheekily.

She merely grinned, "Don't be so taciturn, Severus. Loosen up."

"He does make a good point, Minerva." Hermione spoke up handing Severus a cup of tea. "We don't celebrate any of the teachers' birthdays. Maybe that's what we should do more often!"

Severus groaned. "Remind me never to speak again. If I do, you get ideas."

"And I thought you said I had no imagination." she replied with a grin. Minerva watched the two of them hold a fairly pleasant conversation. Well as pleasant as Severus could give, but what surprised her the most was how comfortable they seemed in each other's presence. _Maybe those two will be just fine. Great I may have to owe Albus a portrait of Lemon Drops after all. That old coot bet me unfairly that these two loved each other. He must have had prior knowledge of the whole affair. Cheater!_ Minerva thought as she helped herself to some cake and let the two potioneers through the party line of guests waiting to wish Severus a happy birthday.

HGSSHGSSHG

"Was that so bad?" Hermione asked as she escorted Severus to his chambers. She still had yet to give him her gift. She hoped he liked it.

"It was tolerable." he said with a huff. Hermione smiled. _That's Snape language for 'I had a very nice time, thank you.'_ "I'm afraid I'm a bit tired. Maybe you should just head up to your room." Severus didn't want her to leave, but his mind was still swimming from that party. Not that he'd easily admit it, but frankly he enjoyed it. Enjoyed the friendly chatter of his colleagues as he sat there sipping his tea. They all looked like they needed a party to unwind where they weren't looking after children, but he decided to make his exit once Hooch brought out the whiskey.

"I still need to give you your birthday present. Come on." she said pulling him into his chambers.

"I really don't want to sound ungrateful Hermione and I had a surprisingly fair time at that little party you organized, but..." she shushed him before he could continue.

"Do you want a birthday present or not?" she asked. Severus internally sighed. _Do I have a choice? That woman's stubbornness could give my own a run for the money. _

"I suppose so." he said annoyed but willing to go along. She pulled a long fairly thin package out of one of her robe pockets.

"Here's part one." she said handing it to him.

Severus discovered a beautiful dark green quill with silver tips filled with blood red ink. "Thank you Hermione."

"It automatically refills with that animalistic blood red ink you love filling students essays with." she said with a sly grin.

"Those poor dunderheads won't know what hit them when they see next week's essays marked." he said with a chuckle.

He turned towards his desk to set the quill down looking forward to the next batch of essays to grade. He was constantly having to refill is quills and that did cause him to slow down or not write as much. In perfect honesty it really only made him more pointed and concise in his comments. Now he could flourish more.

He turned towards Hermione and his jaw dropped in surprise. Before was a scandously dressed Gryffindor in a silky purple little number that didn't have enough fabric to count as a nightgown trimmed with black lace. Severus felt his blood shoot down, straight shot from his brain to his groin. Lust pooled about the depths of his black orbs. Frozen, but pulsing his mind was crying out for him to touch, hold, take the bold woman before him.

"You..." he cleared his throat at the sight before him when his brain finally turned back on. "said something about a second part of my present."

"Oh yes." she said as she took her wand and waved it in a circle with a slight twist. The man was so struck under his witch's thrall that he didn't recognize the spell she had cast.

"What was that?" he asked still drinking in her heavenly curves and smooth white skin.

"The second half of your birthday present..." she said with a grin taking a step towards him touching his cheek gently.

"Which was?" he breathed his breath on her lips.

"_gravida non._" she whispered.

"Contraceptive spell?" he asked leaning over her. Her answer the last thread holding him back from taking her in his arms and ravishing her. Never in his dreams did she look this good.

"Yes." she whispered. That was all he needed to know.

**TBC**

**AN:** In honor of the release of final movie... about damn time in my mind... I am posting this chapter! My excitement is dampered by the fact that 3 out of my 5 favorite characters are going to die in this movie. I won't be going to the midnight showing. Not enough friends were able to go to make it worth it. I will probably see it, but I swear if they screw up the Prince's Tale... I will disembowel the screenwriters and then JK for allowing it to happen!

OVER 150 REVIEWS! Thank you everyone who made that possible. You rock! Combining the numbers for the series I'm at 260 REVIEWS and counting! Thank you!

So that's Chapter 9... You all are in for a treat for the next time I post it will be with two chapters for reasons I'll reveal at that time. So next time you'll get two chapters instead of just one. Who loves you? You can show your love and appreciation by sending me REVIEWS! Thanks to those of you who review every time. You make me smile ^^ I wanted to put a little snippet of what happened with the Malfoys, but not too much since that isn't the focus of the story. She saw the kids!

*Anyone guess where this line comes from. I couldn't help but use it. It's fairly obscure so super big virtual cookies to anyone who gets it right!

I didn't realize this at the time, but apparently Dawlish had ties in the seventh book to the Death Eaters, but since I hate that book... I choose to ignore it. Dawlish is an ok guy in my story. Sorry for the confusion. I just remember him as an Auror in the fifth book.

** This is something I read years ago. A survivor witnessed several women defending their children against the Nazis in the concentration camps until the gun was pointed at them. Then they gave their kids up willingly. The book is called "The Holocaust Years- Society on Trial" Very good read if you like reading about the Holocaust. Very graphic and detailed.


	12. Chapter 10

**What the Mirror Saw: Hermione's Story** by Bandgeek252

Chapter 10-Lemons

**Author's Note: This story has been rated T, but I like a bit of lemony juice to go with romance... don't we all ^_^ But to keep sensitive readers happy... I am posting two chapters at the same time. This chapter is Lemon. I'm not raunchy or crude, but it's going to be a detailed love scene between these two, because frankly their love scenes are HOT! So if you don't want to read about hot naked love scenes just skip onto the next chapter. This chapter is rated Mature for the detailed graphic love scenes. The next chapter is T. **

**Thank you, **

**Bandgeek252**

************************Point of No Return**********************

******************************You have been warned*************

Chapter 10

Severus stood rooted to the cold stone floor. _Did I just hear her right? Yes! Oh I'm going to have great pleasure in this. Finally! After all these years of waiting, all the dreams... I get to know what it really feels like to hold her, pleasure her, taste her, and join with her in a way that no other wizard has ever gotten to before. What the bloody hell am I doing still standing here? Kiss her!_ And with that he required no other motivation, no other influence. His lips crashed on hers in hungry and passion.

No softness, no tenderness was required. All either of them wanted was to be devoured, torch their skins with the heat they felt in their bellies. Severus longed to drink her lips like a man on the desert as his tongue begged for entrance. Hermione happily complied welcoming his tongue with her own. Never in all her young years, all 19 of them, had she ever read, felt, or heard of anything quite so powerful as what she experienced wrapped up in Severus' long strong arms. She clung to the man like she would fall without him. His tight grip around her waist told her he felt the same. Hermione couldn't put two words together to save her life... all she could think was, 'more'.

One of Severus' heads completely checked out while the other was hungering to enter the delicious witch in his arms. _Slow down boy! _He scolded himself. _This is her first time and my first time... in a while. Need to do this right. Oh gods keep doing that with your tongue witch._ He internally begged her.

Hermione finally started to come out of her lust filled fog when she felt his desire press against her abdomen. Her hands, she realized had made their way to his chest, pushed off of him a bit. She swallowed deeply taking large gulps of air.

"Severus," she breathed. He leaned back a bit to give the woman a chance to catch her breath. _I haven't __snogged like that since... hell! It's been too damn long. Didn't realize how much I actually missed kissing. And hells bells she can kiss!_

"Are you alright Hermione?" He asked. "Do you want to stop?" _Please say no!_

She shook her head. "I just need a minute. Damn Severus... who knew that with that seductive voice you could kiss like that."

"Seductive voice?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrow. _I should have leaned over her shoulder and whispered in her ear when she was a student more. _

"Yes! I didn't like you much as a teacher, but I respected you and when you leaned over to whisper insults in my ear. Let's just say it took the entire class session to stop my knees from shaking." she stroked the man's ego. It was the truth, but she loved the look of pride that flashed in his lust filled eyes.

"Interesting," he drawled out to which caused a delightful shiver to crawl down her spine as he wrapped one his fingers around a loose curl.

"Indeed. Now I don't fancy losing my virginity on your desk. Shall we continue this elsewhere?" she asked heading towards his bedroom door. _If I were a dog I would be wagging my tail! Damn this witch is forthright. I like it! _

"While I wouldn't say no to the desk, we best move this to that comfortable bed you spent all of Christmas inhabiting."

"Oh, please understand I'm not saying no to the desk... just not tonight." Hermione whispered in his ear before taking it in with her teeth gently. Severus shivered in ecstasy.

"I am going to," he leaned in to kiss her lips sweetly, "take such sweet pleasure in bedding you tonight." he finished nibbling on her lower lip. _Oh for too long I have wanted to bite that lip you chew on so much._

Hermione felt herself grow wet with desire. She rubbed her legs together in interest. _He really needs to get me on that bed. If he doesn't... Hell I'll take the desk._

"I recommend you hurry." she whispered huskily.

No more verbal foreplay. Damn he could barely contain his erection and then she had to go and do that! He picked her up bridal style and burst through the door never letting his lips leave hers as he laid her on his bed.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you there panting for me." Severus breathed into her lips. His hands would not sit still as he wantonly started pulling off that little teddy.

"Me too." she breathed as he pulled the purple lacey number off her and her hands reached for his large number of buttons. Her hands shaking with need could only do about the first five before Severus grabbed his wand and with a quick '_divesto_' his clothes were gone.

Hermione grinned a wolfish grin, "Impatient are we darling?"

He grinned back pulling her hair off her face and cupping her cheek, "Indeed."

She smiled into his kiss. _This is heaven! I've died and gone to heaven._

As if Severus could read the bliss on her face he grinned, "Oh this is nothing compared to what is to come." He looked down right sexy when he looked at her with those dark eyes burning into her soul, her passion.

She shuddered in response as she reached to run her fingers through his black hair. It was soft to the touch and silky.

"Surprised it's not greasy?" he asked adorning her face and neck with kisses leading the trail down to her breasts.

She shook her head, "No. Is my hair as frizzy as you once thought it was?" she asked.

"No my dear. It is wild and it's been a struggle not to let my fingers get lost in it for some time now."

"Really?" she asked, "Ohhh." she moaned happily as Severus sucked on her neck "Severus, I want you! I need you." she begged.

"First things first, my dear. This is going to hurt a bit. We will take this slow. I want to make sure you're ready."

"Oh trust me Severus. I've been ready since Christmas!" she cried out in frustration. _I want him so bad it hurts. Please touch me._

"As you wish." he said as he kissed down her belly to her apex where he felt the insatiable heat pouring out of her. Hermione blushed horribly. She didn't realize she had said that out loud. Willing her brain to shut up and just enjoy what he was doing.

"Ohh, Severus. Please." she moaned with need.

"Don't worry my dear I will." he smirked in teasing way. _Damn she smells, feels delectable. Wonder how she tastes? _And with that he began to taste to woman on his bed. His tongue to devour the young witch for the first time had her shaking, writhing calling out his name repeatedly. _That's what I like to hear. She tastes so good. Just make sure she's ready. _

"Hermione, are you ready?" he leaned up and whispered silkily in her ear before kissing her lips letting the woman taste herself for probably the first time ever.

"YES!" she cried out. With one fluid motion he entered her breaking past her maidenhead and kissing her while she cried out in pain. He knew it was better to get it over quickly, but he didn't move. Severus wanted to make sure she was used to him before he continued. _Damn I could live here._ He thought in pleasure. His penis longed to move, but he kept still continually kissing her face and neck.

Hermione had felt like something had split her in two. The pain wrapped around the pleasure and took her by surprise. _Oh damn did that hurt. But Severus is waiting for me. _Her heart swelled at the act. He must want to continue, but she knew he was waiting for her. _This is the difference between a boy and a __man._ She moaned softly at his kisses as they reached her bare breasts. His kisses were perfect. She rocked her hips testing her muscles when she felt an indescribable hunger and longing. She felt filled in the most primal of senses. She groaned at the sensation.

With a flick of his tongue on her nipple Hermione arched her back forward. "Like that?" he asked seductively.

"Yes. You can move." she whispered running her fingers through his hair again. She needed him to move. Anything to continue this feeling that was building in her belly. Severus slowly started thrusting in and out of her. The speed was driving her crazy.

"Harder, Severus." she cried arching up to meet him. He groaned at her voice. It filled him with a manly desire to give his dear lady what she wanted. To take her over with passion.

"I don't want to hurt you." he said softly. Severus truly longed to thrust deeply in her. To be balls deep in the witch having her screaming his name was part of his fantasy, but for her first time he didn't want to scare or hurt her. The fantasy would have to wait... for now.

Her nails dug into his shoulders. "Please." she begged.

"As you wish." was all he said as he reached between their two bodies and with a flick of his finger had began to rub her clit in slow strong strokes. With every stroke Hermione would dig her nails deeper into his shoulders and cry out. The taste, feel, and sound of the woman below him filled him completely. He took his free hand and reached out take a fistful of her curls and jerked her forward to meet his lips.

Lost in her lust, she felt the man dominate her. He had taken her body and made her beg and there wasn't a second of it she wasn't enjoying. She moaned her pleasure as the man's girth pulled almost fully out and then quickly thrusted back into her, filling her in a way she had only once read about. Her hands wanted to explore more of this magnificent man above her, in her, but she was too distracted by the man's fierce thrusts and passionate kisses to go much farther than his shoulders and hair.

Hermione could feel her pleasure building and building as Severus gripped her hips and thrusted into her wildly. They could feel the pressure build and build within them. The woman shook, her skin glistened with sweat and her breath panting with longing.

"Severus." she screamed out pulling the man closer to her.

He could feel both their orgasms coming on, but he wanted her to finish first.

"Come for me. Let me hear you." he whispered in her ear. Taking his long fingers he pinched her clit bringing her orgasm crashing down on her like a tidal wave.

"SEVERUS!"

Hermione's walls clenched as it hit her. Her first orgasm from another person. Oh to be sure she knew what an orgasm was. The curiosity in her couldn't be sated until the young twelve year old knew what it was all about. _My hand does NOT compare. So that's what it's all about? Hot Damn!_ She thought as she rode out her pleasure and Severus thrusted into her once more releasing his seed in her. She moved her hips as if to milk it out of him and into her. She wanted all of him.

Severus felt his balls tighten and released into her with a deep growl. He cradled her face in hands without pulling himself out. He just wanted to drink in the sight and feel of this glorious woman. His heart swelled with the fierce desire to protect and love this witch forever. For the first time since he saw the Mirror all those years ago, he felt like he truly had a chance to make that come true. Hermione didn't want to move. She just stared at him grinning from ear to ear in post orgasmic bliss. _Now this is heaven!_ She thought as she wrapped her arms limply around his neck.

Slowly he pulled out of her as she shuddered . He pulled a blanket from the foot of the bed and draped it over them. He was about to suggest a bath, but when she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to nuzzle into his neck, he had no desire to move.

"That was...," she breathed into his neck. "There really are no words in the English language to describe that." Severus chuckled lightly wrapping his arms around her small body and pulled her into him.

"Probably why the human race has been trying to describe it since the beginning of time." He breathed in deeply her scent. He caught a whiff of sex on top of her delicious natural fragrance.

"Hmmm..." she moaned into his shoulder as she was slowly drifting off to sleep.

Gently he caressed her cheeks and brushed her hair content for the first time in so many years. "Mine." he whispered into her hair believing Hermione to be asleep. Only Hermione wasn't. Her heart began to beat furiously against her chest as she tried to keep her breathing calm and even.

_Am I his? _And with that thought she feel into a deep sleep, energy too spent to continue.

**TBC**

**Another AN:** So what did you think? This is the most detailed erotic scene I have ever written so please be gentle with me unlike how Severus was with Hermione this round. For the ones who longed for a bit more fluffy romance... it'll happen, but their first time was a filled with a bit of lust ^^

And **Mangowire**... I hope you love me now ^_^ B/c I very much enjoyed your review.

PLEASE REVIEW! And Happy Reading.


	13. Chapter 11

**What the Mirror Saw: Hermione's Story** by Bandgeek252

**AN: Okay so we're back to a T rating. Everything is now back to how it was... rating wise. Hope you enjoyed the Lemony scenes. If you didn't read it, that's cool. Just enjoy this chapter instead! I must say I didn't enjoy writing this one as much as the previous chapter ^^**

Chapter 11- The Morning After...

**January 10, 1999**

Hermione could feel something warm surrounding her. It felt warm and firm. She snuggled into it more. _Nice pillow._ She thought when her pillow moved. _Uh, That's not a pillow. _Hermione found herself using Severus Snape's shoulder as a pillow. The morning air and her moving pillow jerked Hermione awake. The sight shocked and warmed her heart all at the same time. Severus lay on the pillow naked with his pale bare chest laying in a peaceful slumber. His face was completely at peace.

_If I get to see him like that then I guess I should have sex with him more often._ She thought with a giggle. Severus jerked awake when he heard a soft feminine giggle. He had woke to many sounds, but never had he been pulled from the clutches of sleep by a giggle.

"Good morning Hermione." Severus grumbled. He was never much of a morning person. It took him a while to get out of his sleepy stupor. _Figures, he'd be be grumpy._ She thought rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

She smiled warmly at him. _Gods, I love waking up next to him. I wish I could have done this all during the Christmas holidays. I'd take him grouchy and grumbling any day if I could wake up and see his peaceful face next to me._ Gently she brushed a stray hair off his face stroking his cheek gently. Never had she woken up so refreshed and comfortable. Sighing she leaned back into him.

Severus pulled the witch closer to him. A finger stroked her arm as his arms wrapped around her naked perfect form. The contented sigh escaped him before he noticed the time. _Damn you time! Just for once I would like you to be on my side. _Neither one wanted to move, content where they laid.

"Hermione," he whispered into her hair. "It's almost 8. We need to get down to breakfast and then we have classes to teach." Hermione groaned into his chest and gave him a squeeze.

"I don't want to." she grumbled too busy enjoying the comforts of her lover to care about the education of the student body. "Let them blow up the school, I don't care!"

The man chuckled as he ran his hand down the length of her body. A shiver shook him as his manhood began to respond in delight. His large dexterous hands worked up her back causing Hermione to moan in gratification.

"Severus you keep doing things like that and we'll never make breakfast." Hermione hissed not interested in breakfast at all.

The man sighed in defeat. If he, despite his desires, deterred Hermione from breakfast Minerva would surely notice and give both of them equal amounts of hell in headache induced ear chewings. Rather than face the wrath of McGonagall, Severus kissed her gently on the forehead and then went to use the loo and prepare for the day.

Hermione sat there caught up in the memory of last night. How his lips had felt on her skin was enough to feel herself begin to quiver with want. _Look at me? I'm turning into a wanton lust filled harlot... well maybe not harlot. Only for him would I do that again. And Gods do I want to do that again! _She thought about the next time and then a flash of panic gripped her heart. _What does that make us then? If I want to do this again does that mean we're going out. How stupid can you get Granger for not thinking this through more? Just as bad as Lavender being lead by your hormones. _She quickly threw on her clothes and flew out of his chambers before he got out of the shower. Hermione just couldn't face Severus right this second. A girl needed to get her head on straight... at least Hermione Granger did.

_Where did she go? Why did she leave?_ Severus thought as he got out of the shower. He didn't mean to throw her out of his rooms.

Thoughts swirled around her head the entire day. Careful to avoid Severus she wrapped herself in her work. From hurrying out of the Great Hall after breakfast to careful avoidance of Severus in between classes. She took her emotions which were beginning to give her a monstrous headache and poured her energy into her potion's project. She was so close she could taste it. It truly just needed a bit of tweaking and then she could start testing it out. When Severus walked into dinner and saw her wolfing down her dinner and quickly leaving with only a hello before she sped out of the hall.

He knew something was amiss. Panic filled his veins as he quickly thought of all the possibilities. _Could it be that she regrets it? Morning After Regrets? Gah that sounds like some sappy love song! She is far too practical of a woman to be regretting it after we had such a wonderful cuddle. Now I sound like some soppy teenager! She doesn't regret it? Does she? No! Maybe shocked and in need of an adjustment. We did take quite a large step last night. _He shook his head slightly. It would do him no good to obsess about this. Robes billowing he strolled out of the Great Hall deciding to give her another day to mull things over and then he'd confront her.

**January 11, 1999**

The young woman's headache finally melted away with a good nights sleep, but her turbulent wave of emotions were still going strong. _Damn!_ At least it was Saturday, thank Merlin for small favors. Looking over her notes and ignoring her thoughts.

_What will Severus think? I've been ignoring him for the past 24 hours. He may act like a isolated man, but I think this is hurting him more. I don't want that! Great way to start a relationship... have sex and then bail on him. I'm no better than Lily. I'm not a simpering teenage girl. Well I'm a teenager for eight more months, but that doesn't mean I need to act like one! I just don't know what to say. Who do I talk to? I could ask Ginny, but I don't want her or anyone to know until I've made up my mind. What will Harry or Ron say? He accused me of sleeping with Severus back in July. Now I suppose it's true. He will do what Ron always does and fly off the handle. _

_Do I have to tell them? YES! They are my friends and I'm not ashamed of sleeping with Severus. That night was amazing. He was so attentive and posessive. God, I'm getting all worked up just thinking about it. Keep your knickers on girly, I need to talk to someone, anyone... just get this damn thing off my chest. But who? _

Hermione looked at her notes and surprisingly discovered a detail missing from her list. _Sunflower oil!_ It was the missing link she had been looking for. _Why hadn't I seen it before? _She laughed at herself. She had been so absorbed into her project she forgot that sunflower oil helps boost brain activity and can have magical properties if used in several potions. _This is it! I can feel it. I need to go to Diagon Alley and get some, but I'll be... I'm going to finish this potion a year early! _Tingling with excitement she wrote a quick note to Severus before rushing out the door and headed to the gates of the castle.

HGSSHGSSHG

Severus sat down his morning tea he liked to take in his rooms occasionally on weekends. The desire to be separate from the students on occasion was topped by his need to think of Hermione. What went wrong he had no idea, but before the day was out, he was going to get his answer. That slip of a woman was not going to get away so easily. If she wanted to slow it down a bit, he would. If she wanted to go back to being friends, he would do it and then use his known cunningness to win her back.

Determination spread across his face. All he needed was a plan and then he could reel her in... small moves like before and then she would be caught up in him unable and unwilling to escape. The potions master was so wrapped up in his thoughts and ideas that he failed to notice the slip of paper coming through the fireplace until it laid in his lap.

_Severus, _

_Gone to Diagon Alley for an ingredient. Be back shortly. We will talk then. _

_Hermione_

He smirked at her short note. He knew exactly how he was going to win over the tenacious Hermione Granger.

HGSSHGSSHG

Hermione took in the sights and smells of Diagon Alley. Gone were the days when she would be picking up school textbooks and house robes she looked longingly at the random stores she would frequent as a student. It would be a perfect reminiscing day if it weren't so blasted cold. _I need to take a walk down memory lane when it's not so damn cold!_ ** Bundled up in her heavy cloak and Gryffindor scarf she walked down the alley determined to get that oil, but in the back of her mind the question remained. _What the bloody hell am I going to say to him when I get back? He's going to expect a conversation especially after I sent him that note and now I have no idea what I want to say. _So lost in her thoughts she didn't hear her name being called out.

"Hermione!" a shout came out as the curly haired witch turned to see the source of the voice.

To her shock and wonder, "George!" she cried wrapping her arms around her old friend. Never in her school days did she ever think she would be so forward with one of the mischievous twins, but war, she realized, does strange things to people. Friendships never thought to be borne before now stood before her. George, missing ear and all, grinned cheekily at the young apprentice.

"It's bloody freezing out here today Hermione. What did you do, curse the old bat so he's making you do his shopping?" he joked with a slight twinkle in his blue eyes. Pain squeezed her heart as she was reminded of Fred. It was truly unfair. Those two were such a perfect pair of mischief makers who challenged Umbridge and fought bravely for those they cared about. Fate was so cruel. Now George had to carry the mischief making legacy all on his own.

"Oh nothing like that." she laughed. "I am on an errand for myself. And don't call him that. He is most certainly not an old bat."

"Like you'd know! He probably has his coffin stashed away somewhere." George joked. To this Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"No he does not. He not into chains or blood play or any other acts that you and the rest of the Hogwarts student body seems to think he is." she snapped.

George held up his hands in defense, but then got a glimmer in his eyes that made Hermione very nervous. "So you know he has no chains and isn't into blood play..." he drawled. _Some days Granger, you really should just keep your mouth shut!_ She felt it get colder if that were possibly. "And how would innocent little Miss Granger would know anything like that." he waggled his eyebrows most suggestively.

Hermione felt her cheeks warm under his gaze, but then it an idea occurred to her. "Well..." she began her blush deepening. George's blue eyes widened.

"You little witch. My my Miss Granger... you naughty girl." he said in surprise. "So how long have you and the professor been shagging." he asked pointingly.

"I... well we... um... had sex two nights ago." her face felt like it was on fire.

"So is the professor shaggable then?" he asked with another waggle of his eyebrows.

Hermione forgot her embarrassment as she felt the weight of her worries topple over. "Oh George," she cried into his arms.

"that bad eh?" he asked not letting her go. Over the past few months he had begun to feel quite brotherly over the little witch even though things didn't work out with her and Ron. Hermione simply cried into his shoulder.

"Oh George... I feel so mixed up!"

"Well you did shag the dark haired snarky git of Severus Snape!" he said with a grin. He was trying to tease her out of her cry, but it only made her cry harder.

"It's such a mess. I mean I like him. He's not the snarky unbearable git he was as a teacher. There is a whole different side that no one ever sees. I thought that I would be able to hold a place in his heart, but now I'm not so sure. It's so confusing. He was so gentle and it was so incredible!" she looked up dreamily. George tried not to think about it, but the mental images assaulted him.

"Please Hermione... can you just skip the part about you shagging the professor. I think I would like to keep my breakfast." George continued to hold her.

"I'm sorry, but trust me when I say he was passionate and incredibly romantic."

"I'll take your word for it, but Hermione if he is so wonderful then what's the problem?"

She pushed against him so that she could face him, "What's the problem? The problem is that I don't know if I love him. I can't play with his heart. He's been hurt George. And it nearly destroyed him. I couldn't just string him along and then bail. If this doesn't work out... it will crush him. Not only that but what would Harry and Ron say? I split up with Ron while he thought that I was having an affair with Severus. Now it will look like he was right!" she ranted pouring out all her worries and frustrations. It was a good thing that George was raised with a twin. It allowed him to follow complicated and long drawn out rants.

"Hermione, Ron isn't dating you. You are allowed to go out with whoever you want. You could date Harry if it wasn't for the fact that Ginny would kill you."

The woman made gagging noises much to the cheeky red head's delight. "That would be incestuous! Harry is like the brother I never had and Ginny is like the sister I never had, I could never do anything like that."

"Agreed, but do you get my point. It doesn't matter who you date, because Ron no longer has a claim to you."

"I know that George Weasley. I'm not an imbecile, thank you very much."

"Oh of course, Miss Brightest Witch of Her Age... how silly of me." he teased her.

"So do I love him? I just don't know. I really like him. I do, but... what will people think? They will think I'm some silly little girl or that he is some lecherous pervert. And it will follow us our whole lives!"

"You're being melodramatic Hermione."

"No I'm not. I look like the perfect mid life crisis."

"First off... stop blabbering!" he took her by the shoulders and looked seriously into her eyes. "Second, wizards live a lot longer than muggles do. In about fifty years, no one will be able to tell the difference. Look at it this way. Everyone thought that McGonagall and Dumbledore had a thing. Apparently old Minnie and Dumbledore were at least forty years apart. Did it bother anyone after a certain part? No! So relax about the whole age thing.

"And third, love takes time. But you'll never know if you don't try!"

"It's easy to say that George, but I just don't want to hurt him. Maybe it'd be better to quit while I'm ahead." she looked down at her shoes which is about where her heart was.

George, rarely serious, took a hand and lifted his adopted little sister's chin, "That shop, all the gold in the world, even my own life... I would give it all up for one more day to with Fred. One more day to feel like a whole pair." George's eyes began to water. Hermione felt her tear up. Never since the Battle at Hogwarts has George ever talked about Fred. He choked even at the mention of his laughable twin.

"One more day to laugh with him, play a joke on Mum, and fly a broom with him." George brushed a stray tear from Hermione's cheek while ignoring his own. "Anything to do that again. If you have someone you could even consider loving then I say go for it and the world be damned." he said with fire in his eyes. "When you have love you don't let it go. Even the opportunity of love, don't turn your back on it."

Hermione sunk her head low in shame. _How callous can I be? Here he is minus his best friend and all I can do is cry that my friends might not like my boyfriend._ Hermione's thought derailed at the one word of 'boyfriend'. _Severus is my boyfriend. Severus is my boyfriend. Oh God and I just left him there with no explanation. My first day as his girlfriend and I completely ignore him. _

She lept into George's arms giving him a bone crushing hug. "George," she looked deeply into his pretty blue eyes. "Thank you!"

"We're good, but just promise me that I won't have to endure any more images of the two of you shagging. If you want a friend to talk sex with I recommend Ginny." George patted her on the head like a dutiful brother and turned her around. "Now go get him!"

Hermione laughed as she reached the store to pick up the sunflower oil. In such a hurry that the girl even knocked over one of the store clerks as she was racing out the door, but instead of profusely apologizing like she would have normally done, she sped out of there offering her apology loudly not stopping her stride.

HGSSHGSSHG

Severus stood in study removing his teacher's robes. It felt good to unwind after the long morning and early afternoon of patrolling the halls. _If I had any sense at all I would have quit teaching and done something else. I thought it would be better to be here for Hermione, but now I'm not so sure she wants to be with me. Could I have fucked it all up again? Am I doomed to be sexless for eternity? _The thoughts just kept coming. To counter it, he poured himself an extremely large whiskey and hoped that would get his over active brain to shut up! _The perfect afternoon tea... whiskey!_

The whiskey delightfully scorched his throat as he eased into his large comfy chair. _I really need to focus here. Is Hermione worth slowing down... again? _He thought of all the wonderful moments they had shared. The way she bit her lower lip when she was stuck on a problem or the way tugged on one of her long curls when she was nervous. She was kind and forgiving, something that was desperately missing from his life. She was intelligent and liked a challenge which she was sure to get if she continued to have a relationship with him. Her smile warmed him through the days. It had become a routine that at the end of the day they would sit by the fire sharing tea and good conversation.

All those things added together and he realized, _Indeed she is worth it! Always has been. At first she had been something to hope for, but in the back of my mind I never thought it'd be possible. I think I'm going to need to have to tell her about the mirror. It might make our relationship make more sense to her. I just don't want her to think I'm some lecherous pervert! Despite all my complaining, she is well worth it. I didn't have patience with Lily. I rushed in and our romance fizzled out so quickly. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. _He sighed. The regret of Lily pressed tightly on his heart, but was soon erased by the vision before him.

Hermione stood there, out of breath, cheeks bright red from the cold and running the entire length of the castle. Without even removing her cloak and scarf she stood in Severus' study waiting for him to say something. The poor man looked like he had been struck by lightening.

Taking a deep breath, "Severus." she huffed still trying to check her breath. Her eyes looked at his begging for him to say something. She felt her stomach do a flip, _what if he hates me? What if I'm too late?_

"Hermione," he said quietly taking in her appearance. "I thought we agreed to meet later." he said carefully. If she was going to reject him, he didn't want to push her any farther despite how tempting it was with her cheeks flushed like they were.

"I know," she gulped. "but I had to see you."

"Pray tell why?" he said coolly. _That's it, I've lost him. He's being so cold. Oh stop being a Hufflepuff and be a Gryffindor for goodness sakes!_

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." she said a little stronger. _It was good while it lasted. I just hope I have buggered up our friendship._ He thought to himself internally sighing.

"I see." was all he could say.

"I didn't mean to keep you in dark for two days, but I was so confused about what I felt. Things have been so complicated since Halloween. It's nearly torn my heart in two trying to figure it all out."

This was not the response he was expecting. "Figure what out?"

"Where my heart lies." she said taking off her cloak and scarf.

"And have come bursting in here to tell me you've figured it out?" he asked slowly taking a step towards her.

"Yes." she breathed taking a step towards him.

"And what conclusions have you 'figured out'?" he asked taking another step till he was right in front her and feel breath on his chin. Her pants had subsided, but how he longed to make her pant once more.

"I love you and the world be damned!" she lept into his arms, threw her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a deep roaringly passionate kiss.

**TBC**

**AN: **It's done! So if you don't like how short this chapter is or think it sucks then I would have to agree! I didn't like writing this and kind of rushed through it. I'm horrible at 'awkward'. Please forgive me! I liked George's bit, but that's about it!

** this part reminds me of when my friends and I took a trip to visit one of my friends favorite college campus' Notre Dame (yeah she's damn Fightin' Irish fan. I'm still a Michigan fan... Go Blue!) but we visited it in February and decided the next time we got it in our heads to visit a college campus, we'd do it when it was so bloody freezing! Just a little tid bit I thought I'd share.

Please REVIEW... I love you if you do ^^


	14. Chapter 12

**What the Mirror Saw: Hermione's Story** by Bandgeek252

**AN: Another Lemon scene... same rules apply! The next chapter is up if you wish to skip.**

*

****************************If you don't like love scenes*************

*******************GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER*******************

Chapter 12- Lemons Part II

_Did I hear her right? "I love you and the world be damned!"? Really? Oh Gods, Hermione do that again with your hands._

Hermione as if she knew what he was thinking kept her hands roaming across his chest as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Last time they had been bent on passion and need. Tonight she wanted him slow. Longed to explore every inch of his tall lank body before giving into her carnal desires. To the man she loved she wanted to taste him thoroughly as her lips gently trickled down his chest. She could feel his heart pound with anticipation. He must be loving this.

Oh indeed, the potions professor was thoroughly enjoying her ministrations. Her nails raked him neck to navel with her lips following after them causing the man to shiver with desire. He pulled off her jumper noticing her honey brown eyes were a touch darker with unbridled desire. She wanted him, needed him, and as he had to remind himself, loved him.

"You are," he said in between kisses starting from her neck to her lips, "amazing."

"Really?" she said after a loud moan.

"Indeed." he brushed her cheek with a single finger taking in her loving smile and smoldering eyes. "Never has someone other than my mother told me they loved me. A truly rare gift you give me Hermione. Are you certain?" He unbuttoned her blouse painfully slow waiting for her answer. The young woman took a moment not out of hesitancy, but out of the need to be certain. Searching her heart for the last bit of doubt of her new found feelings, she remembered George's words. _Anything for one more day!_ Looking into his black abyss eyes she saw affection and love, but also a touch of worry and hurt. _This man's heart is not to be trifled with. So I won't!_

"Severus," she began cupping his face in her hands forcing him to look her in the eye, "I thought I loved Ron." she took a moment to gather her thoughts as Severus' heart sank slightly.

"But our transition to lovers from friends never quite made it. It took a while to see that while I do love Ron, it's not the way a woman loves a man. Your friendship has meant so much to me since the summer. I was so blind by ambition and empty without someone intellectually challenging me, I lost sight of love. I should have seen it sooner. I wanted to say 'I love you' during the holidays, but I paused. I wanted to make sure I meant it! And I do. I paused then because I was afraid of what it would all mean, but now I know that when you feel it, you should say it. So I'm saying it here and now, I love you."

Severus felt a stinging sensation burn behind his eyes when he realized that he was going to start crying. "And the world be damned?" he questioned.

Hermione laughed, "Yes you acerbic man! The world be damned." she leaned forward running her fingers through his soil rich colored hair right to his scalp.

"I love you Hermione. I have for a very long time." he whispered as he took her to his lips and with his tongue caressed her own. Hermione groaned lost in his pursuits that she forgot about the 'very long time' that confused her.

His hands pulled off her blouse revealing her firm modestly sized breasts. It was adorable how the young woman blushed at being looked at by him. His eyes raked over her porcelain skin still youthful and glowing. The last time he had been so caught off guard by her approach that he hadn't taken the time to really drink her in, but this time he was going to take his sweet time.

His hands roamed starting at her shoulders and began to work down her arms till he reached her left arm when he noticed.

"What happened?" he asked in a whisper. Hermione flinched pulling her arm back. That damn scar still hadn't faded. The stupid bitch's knife marks would be there forever, she figured.

"When we were caught... last spring, Bellatrix did this to me. Took a bloody knife to me and carved out 'mudblood'." her words were harsh. If she could bring Bellatrix back to life only to kill her again, she wouldn't complain. She wouldn't cry. It made her more angry than anything anymore.

"Don't." he caressed her marked arm. "I have scars too. More than you do. They are reminders of what you've lived through. A testament to your strength and bravery." pulling up her arm and gently kissing her wrist, working his way up her arm. The sensations were so strong they could have taken her away if she let them. Never had she realized how sensitive her wrists were as shivers delightfully crawled up her arms.

His words and tender touches lit a fire in her veins and made her heart beat wildly. Who knew that those simple whispered words and delicate caress could reach within her and touch her soul. She looked up at him, her eyes brightly lit with tears threatening to spill over. Severus was taken aback by what he saw. Ever since the mirror he had loved her eyes, dreamed about her eyes. Whenever during his days as Headmaster that the Carrows or Minerva were giving him undeniable hell, he would dream about her eyes. Yet these honey brown eyes that looked up at him were so full of love, admiration, and trust.

"Let me make love to you Hermione. Let me love your entire body." he said in a husky voice leaning into her hair. The timber in his voice was undeniably sexy. Hermione closed her eyes taking it all in.

"On one condition," Hermione spoke up coming out of her lust filled fog.

"Oh, you're making conditions now." he teased with a raise of his eyebrow. _Make your condition witch, at this point I'd give you the world if you asked for it._

"Let me caress and love your scars too." she said in a low seductive voice. Severus stiffened as her voice washed over him. Then a panic set in. _Why would she want to see them? She has only a few battle wounds, while I have years of double agent service permanently marked upon my torso alone. _"Please Severus... let me love you as well." she said as she circled around him laying a line of kisses in her wake.

"Hermione," his voice was quivering with desire.

"Yes, Severus?" she asked with a mischievous glimmer of her eyes and wolfish grin that made her irresistible.

"Understand this witch," he took her in his arms roughly. Hermione, wolfish grin gone, was shocked at his display, but trusting this man with her life, she waited to see where he was taking this. "I don't take women into my life lightly. When you say 'you're mine' that means you're only mine. No other man will touch you while you are mine."

The weight of his words struck her. Now Hermione considered herself a monogamous person and the idea on straying never entered her thoughts, but something about his words took her by surprise.

"I'm not something you own, Severus," her temper started to rise.

Without letting her go, "Not a possession Hermione, but taken... just as I am yours, you are mine."

He paused allowing her time to ponder his words. Living lies for years had turned Severus into a man of honesty. He didn't want her to suddenly think that he was into what modern wizards called an 'open relationship'. If Hermione truly understood his feelings toward Lily then she had to know that he wasn't a man to enter a relationship lightly. When he laid his claim it was for keeps. Flings were the whores he found down Knockturn alley, not beautiful intelligent, passionate women who look at him with love in their eyes.

Hermione felt a heavy weight hit the bottom of her heart. She looked at her feet covering chest to keep from the cold. _He is a possessive man, remember that! Never shares his books, it's a good sign he won't share his women, but he takes care of his books. And as for women... he loved Lily for three whole decades! Everything he did for the Order, every pain or torture he endured he did it for her. Just think of what he'd do for a living breathing woman? I just hope he can learn what to do. Loving a live woman is much different than loving a dead one. No offense Lily. _She thought feeling slightly guilty for insulting the dead.

"I understand and I don't question your intentions, but there is something that concerns me." she said in a quiet voice. She really didn't want to bring this up now, but if he was being honest then she owed him that much in return.

Gently he brushed her hair out of her face, his eyes softening, "My insufferable know-it-all has a question, color me surprised." he teased in a gentle silken voice. Hermione couldn't help but blush at the endearment. The way he said it now was so much more tender than years ago. It was a sign in the right direction.

"You loved Lily for years," she paused.

"Yes that is true."

"It shows how committed you can be to the one you love, I admire that." She paused taking a breath, "The concern I have is that loving Lily is going to be very different than loving me."

It dawned on him. "You're concerned I don't know how to love a living person after loving a dead one for so long. Isn't that right?" he said without an inch of malice.

She simply nodded her head.

"A few things about that. One I loved Lily when she was alive too. So I do know something about loving the living." To this Hermione squeaked out of embarrassment. She hadn't meant to insult the man.

"I'm sorry Severus. I didn't mean it like that." she started to apologize further, but the man just held up his hand asking for silence.

"I know you didn't, but I'm not an entirely pleasant or loving man, to everyday appearances, and I will admit that there is a significant difference between the two. So argument number two," he said leaning a bit closer and kissing her on the forehead, "I can learn. You must agree that I'm a fairly intelligent man." To this she nodded. "and my years as spy has earned me the ability to learn from my surroundings rather quickly," to this she again nodded. "Then you can conclude that I will do everything in my power to love you to the best of my ability and learn to do better."

Hermione heart felt it could expand no wider. She embraced the man happily accepting his arguments and his heart.

"Just don't expect me to go out boating with you and read poncy poetry. There are aspects to my wicked personality that cannot be moved by heaven or earth." She silenced him with her finger.

"I love you Severus Snape, snark and all."

"So you accept?"

"With all my heart" she breathed as his lips crashed onto hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up carrying her to the bedroom. It was time to celebrate. Celebrate living!

His hands began to roam slowly brushing his fingers from her neck to her waist.

"You have too many clothes on for this, Miss Granger." his voice liquid silk.

"I don't suppose there is anything you can do about it, Professor?"

With a wolfish grin, "I think I have something in mind." Waving his hand he vanished her bottoms, knickers and all.

"Hey! I actually liked those pants and knickers!" she cried indignantly.

With her clothes gone he moved his dexterous fingers down her smooth flat belly to the soft curls that longed to be touched. "I'll buy you another pair. Let me love you Hermione. We'll worry about clothing afterward," he said with cheeky grin. The woman would have been thoroughly frustrated if it weren't for the delicious ministrations that man had been doing. Fingers, incredibly long fingers, roaming through her lower curls lightly brushing against her clit with the patience of a monk.

_He's going to kill him at this rate! Oh Severus, you horrible insufferable tease!_ She thought, her heart pounding into her ears as his nose replaced his fingers.

A warm chuckle could be heard from down below, "I know you are new to sex, Hermione, but has a man ever done this with you before? Made you orgasm while licking, sucking, drinking in your juices?"

She shook her head. "No, and if you don't start doing something..." she threatened lightly, her breathing heavy with anticipation. "You're killing me, Severus." she moaned as he brushed another finger into wet folds. "Please Severus, suck me, fuck me... I don't care. Please do something!"

"Then this should be a real treat." he gave her one last long kiss, "As you wish." he leaned back down and proceeded to give the lady what she desired.

Hermione felt pleasure she never dreamed before. All the books and songs she had heard where she thought sex was highly exaggerated, lies! It was better! White hot desire coursed through her. Desperately trying to catch her breath, she felt like she had run a marathon without so much as getting off the bed.

Who knew what a man could do with his tongue? Gods, she felt faint. _I could die and go to Heaven this instant!_ As the waves of her orgasm over took her.

"SEVERUS." she cried clinging to his hair.

His wolfish grin returned thoroughly satisfied. "Did you enjoy that, my dear?" he purred.

"You keep that up and you can have for the rest of your life." she cried showering him with kisses.

"Would you like to try?" he asked.

"Oral sex?" she asked hesitantly. He nodded. "I've never done it before" and after a moment's pause, "I'd like to try." Desire flashed through his eyes as he leaned into her ear.

"I'll show you how to suck me... just right." his silken voice caused her groin to heat up again. "Take your hand and touch me. Familiarize yourself with me."

Her small hands caressed his length. "Grip it a little harder." he hissed passionately. She did causing the man to groan. For the first time, Hermione felt powerful. In her tiny hands that studied and experimented with potions all day, she was able to make this man, her man, groan with pleasure. And the more she moved his length, the more excited she felt.

"Give it a lick," he breathed. Hesitantly she stuck out her tongue and carefully licked the length of his shaft. Unsure until she heard him hiss, "Take it in your mouth, be careful of your teeth." The need in his heady breaths quickened Hermione's pulse. Opening her mouth she gently started to suck on the tip of his length. She tried to go down farther, taking more of it in her mouth when she felt like she might choke. _I had no idea he was that huge. Having no penis to compare it to, I thought that was just normal, but I'm sure other women can get a prick in their mouth. I want to do this for him, just keep breathing._ She told herself as she took deep breaths and took him farther into her mouth.

"Yesss, just like that. Gods witch, you keep going." he groaned with pleasure. She moaned at how his pleasure was turning her on. "Use your tongue." he commanded gently. She let her tongue roll around his length up to the tip.

"Alright, stop." he commanded loudly.

"Why was I doing something wrong?" she asked fearful that he'd say yes.

"Merlin no, Hermione. I just want to finish... in you." he pulled her into his arms. "You did wonderfully!" he breathed into her hair. Gently he laid her on her back grazing over her breasts causing her nipples to become erect. Hermione shivered with delight.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready?" she looked at him confused.

"You will be mine after this... no man will touch you the way I do. So again I ask are you ready?" he searched her eyes for even a shadow of a doubt. There was none. Only loving tenderness and passion.

"Yes," she breathed as he thrusted into her. This was a thousands times better than the last. His entrance had her in pain and then pleasure, but this... this time it was pure undiluted pleasure as she rolled her hips to meet his thrusts. His hands were everywhere. His thrust deep and hard caused Hermione to cry out in pleasure more than once.

"Say you're mine, Hermione!" he said between breathes.

"I'm," she took a gulp of air, "yours!" she cried out.

He slowed for only a moment, "As you are mine, I am yours."

He could feel his orgasm building, but he wanted to ensure his lady got there first so he rolled his hips as pleasure beyond measure crashed on her face. Feeling her walls clamp down on him, he let out a roar of satisfaction that he was sure could be heard from the halls.

Hermione felt warm, safe, loved, thoroughly sated by the man laying next to her. "It's interesting." she said.

"Oh, what is my dear?"

"You seem to have a fascination with Gryffindors despite all your annoyance towards them." she said with a cheeky grin.

He let out a satisfied sigh, "I'm attracted to two Gryffindors... that is all."

"Shower?" she asked.

"Love one." he replied.

**TBC**

**Another Author's Note: ** I hope you enjoyed it! A little out of character, but I wanted it unbelievably romantic, no? Emphasis on unbelievable. Must confess I prefer to read smuty scenes rather than write them... not as hot. Guess I just need practice ^^

**Mangowire: **I am glad you enjoyed it! Thank you for your compliment. I swear I was blushing when I read it!

And as always... REVIEW PLEASE!


	15. Chapter 13

**What the Mirror Saw: Hermione's Story** by Bandgeek252

Chapter 13- The Talk

**January 11, 1999**

"Shouldn't we be heading down to dinner soon?" Hermione asked as she magically dried her hair. It would get a little frizzy, but she was bit too preoccupied by the gorgeous naked man before her. He was towel drying himself and noticing the time. _Do I really want to sit in the Great Hall with a bunch of adolescent teenagers who lack several brain cells?_

"Do you want to?" he asked

She looked thoughtful for a moment as if trying to decide which option appealed to her more when she got a grin on her face, "I really don't feel like eating in the Great Hall this evening. Just tell Minerva that we are working on a potion and she'll let us order in."

_That's an idea!_ He thought as he sent Minerva the message and ordered them some dinner.

Hermione sank into a comfy chair and pulled out a book by the fire. Not really paying close attention to the book, her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of earlier today. She couldn't believe she had actually told him she loved him. _Thanks George._ She thought, it must have been so hard for him to say those words to her. The once lively mischief maker duo now reduced to George simply getting out of bed in the morning. They had continued to exchange letters always with teasing little remarks that she realized reminded her of how Fred talked. _He's using our letters as a way of letting Fred out. When I read them, it feels like the old George and Fred are back. He's finding a place for them in his heart! Finally that boy is going is heal._ She wiped away a tear quickly.

"Why the tears?" Severus asked bringing in their dinner tray. His eyes were wide with concern.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about George. He told me something earlier today that made me want to cry. He was so helpful when I didn't know what to do." she confessed.

"Please don't tell me that Prankster Weasley knows about us." he groaned cradling his head in his hands.

"Well I had to talk to someone and George was there when I was about to buy Sunflower Oil." she explained.

"I'm sure you could have found someway to not air our personal business. Hermione, I'm an extremely private man." he pinched his nose with his fingers.

"Oh I didn't give him any exclusive details. Just that I was confused about somethings." she giggled. "He... begged me not to give him any details."

"Good." he huffed. "Now why were you buying Sunflower Oil?"

"Oh," Hermione's eyes lit up with excitement. "I think I've found my missing ingredient for the restorative potion. Sunflower Oil is used to boost brain activity in Muggle medicine. I figured it could have magical properties if we applied it to that last formula I wrote up, it may actually strengthen to the appropriate level. I think if I can get the amount right then I will have it!" her voice quivered with anticipation.

Severus could see how excited she was about her project. Even with her heart so confused with love, she still thought of her potion in the back of her mind. _She's going to make a brilliant potions mistress. _He thought.

"We'll work on that after dinner, shall we?" he asked and offered her a goblet of pumpkin juice. She nodded and began to dig into her dinner of bacon sandwiches and chips.

Basking in the silence and comfortable ease that the two shared, Hermione thought back to the wonderful things he said to her while they were together. _His voice is like silk and instructing me like a student during oral sex..._ she blushed at the thought. _Kind of kinky in a way. Maybe we could play student/teacher role playing later. I'm not ready for that just yet, but it could be fun. _Then something dawned on her, his words puzzled her. _"I love you. I have for a very long time." What did he mean? _

After taking a bite of his delicious sandwich Severus noticed her puzzled expression. "Thoughts, Hermione?" he asked after he swallowed.

"Yes, actually... something you said confused me. You said, 'I love you. I have for a very long time.' Now does that mean you've loved me since I started my apprenticeship or..." her voice trembled. "longer?"

Severus sighed. _It's time._ "Hermione, this is a rather long story, but before I begin I want you to know that I never felt anything towards you when you were my student so stop looking at me like some lecherous old man!"

"Well when you say things like that, what else am I supposed to think?" she snapped.

"Let me tell you my story and then you can think whatever you like!" he shot back at her. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, his story came with it. "My love for you didn't just appear one day. I was still so devoted to Lily. She was there in the back of my mind, my heart for so long I had forgotten what it was like without her there. Your first year after Potter defeated the Dark... Riddle, I was instructed to hide the Mirror of Erised. Do you know what the Mirror of Erised is?" he asked. Her eyes grew wide.

_That's the mirror I saw Severus in. Please don't tell me that he saw me when I was 12 years old. I love him, but that is just perverted! Cool it, Hermione. He said it was a long story... just listen._ "Yes I know what it is and does." she said calmly.

"Then you know that it shows the viewer what their heart desires most." he took a deep breath. "That first time it showed me Lily. Perfect, unblemished by war, alive, and my heart just broke. I wanted to confess everything. Beg for forgiveness, but all I could do was stare. After an hour of just watching her, I felt I had to leave. I didn't want Dumbledore to get suspicious about me. See, Hermione, men have wasted away in front of that mirror. It can be a curse or a blessing. Depending on how you look at it. I looked at it as both. A curse to see what I couldn't have, but a blessing for I got my friend back. Even if it was a silly reflection for an hour. She was there!"

Hermione's eyes watered at the thought of him standing before her reflection and nothing else.

He cleared his throat to continue. "I left it in the Room of Requirement as per Dumbledore's instructions, but I promised that I would return on Lily's birthday to talk to her again."

"When was her birthday?" Hermione asked. Always the know-it-all, she wanted to know when Severus went to her.

"May 23. The next year after the Chamber was opened and Potter had rescued Miss Weasley, I went to the mirror, to her and confessed my thoughts and feelings. I mentioned you." Hermione's ears perked up.

"Why?"

"Hermione, you are just as brilliant if not more so than Lily was when she was your age. I didn't really make a strong connection between the two of you, but that is where I started to see... you and she were very similar. Intelligent, hungry for knowledge, adventurous, and so set in proving yourselves. I chock that last bit up to the fact that you're both Muggleborns."

"Did you tell her about Harry?"

"As much as I dislike the boy, yes I told her about him, but what I saw afterward had me enraptured. As I was about to leave a little girl appeared before me. She was about four years old. I'm not a great judge of age, but she looked to be a toddler. She had rich dark brown wavy hair and brown eyes. At first I wondered why I would desire to see a child. I really only longed to see Lily, but then someone else appeared. A young woman. I'd say in her twenties. She was fairly short, but had a beautiful soft curvy figure. Her face was distorted, but her soft brown eyes gleamed love and affection towards me. I had never been looked at like that. Not even by Lily when we were friends."

"Was it me?"

"Yes and no. I couldn't see. It was so distorted I couldn't tell who it was. All I knew was that she was obviously younger than me."

"You didn't think about me like that?"

Abhorred, "Gods no! Hermione, I may be a snarky old bastard, but a pervert I am not!" he took a sip of his tea and continued, "It was strange to see a woman and child standing before me. I figured it was because I wanted a family deep down within me, but never in all my years did I even think of marrying and reproducing. After Lily was gone, women in a relationship sense didn't appeal to me.

"There was just another reason to loathe the curse of that mirror... it showed me something I couldn't have. Dumbledore was certain that the... Riddle was still alive somewhere and he was usually right about such things, so I had to continue to play spy. I had hoped that my years of service were over, but after Potter dealt with Riddle and the Stone I knew it wasn't going to last. On top of being a spy, I knew I wasn't the most attractive man in the world and couldn't figure out why someone who looked at me with such love and affection would ever look twice at me.

"Your third year I was angry. Livid, you could say."

"Oh that is after Sirius escaped." Hermione realized with a gasp.

"No that is the year you and Potter helped him escape." he said with a sneer. Even after all these years, he still loathed the man.

"He was innocent. You can't honestly tell me that you would have been happier had we let an innocent man be kissed?" she cried incredulously.

"No, but I didn't know that at the time." he said curtly. "Well when I went to visit the Mirror and see Lily again, I was in a foul mood to say the least. I told her about the hunt for Black and what you and her annoying son did. I believe I used the words, 'brainy side kick Granger'." To which Hermione scowled at him.

"I told her more about the boy's education. Potter isn't as brilliant at potions as Lily was, but could hold his own. Potter inherited his father's skill at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Actually he has surpassed his father. Anyway, as I was about to leave the mirror swirled again and I wondered if I was going to see that little girl and woman again.

"Instead I saw a boy."

Hermione's eyes grew wide when he said that. _This is so strange. A girl, a woman, and then a boy. This is sounding an awful lot like..._ She shook her thoughts away and continued to listen. For once she wasn't about to jump to conclusions.

"The boy was me as a first year, but the hair was much too long to be me. My hair as a first year hung to my cheekbones, but this boy's hair hung to his shoulders. The boy was tall and lanky. The boy's eyes were much softer than mine and they were brown. He appeared to be about eleven years old and wearing a Hogwarts uniform, but it was Ravenclaw's colors. The boy smiled at me proudly showing off his new uniform. I recognized the happy dreamy look of a first year proudly attending Hogwarts. I see it every year.

"To see a son, I've always wanted, was a bit of a shock to say the least. I couldn't help but wonder where that little girl and woman went to, when they appeared. The girl had grown. She was a tall slender girl who looked to be about 15 years old stood in her Slytherin uniform. Her hair was dark and wavy and she had black eyes. She mussed with her little brother's hair playfully as he pushed her off of him both smiling happily. A happy family... and most importantly mine. It took my breath away. I asked them if they were my children and they nodded. I asked the mirror if they were happy and I was a good father. Don't ask me why I indulged in such silliness as to ask a mirror that tells no more than desires what kind of a father I was, but it was something that had always troubled me.

"My father, you have to understand Hermione, was a horrible man. The worst kind of Muggle. A brute who tormented my mother until she died. Who tormented me until I was of age and then I left that hell hole and struck out on my own. It wasn't until his death that I returned to claim Spinner's End, my current home besides Hogwarts. I couldn't in good conscience have a family only to treat them as poorly as my father treated me. To torment a woman I promised to love and cherish did not sit well with me. So yes, I asked a mirror one of my greatest fears. They nodded their heads, I was a good father to them. I wondered about the woman I saw last year.

"And then she appeared. She still looked young and fresh, but with more curvy. Something that comes with having two children. Her curly brown hair hung wildly around her gentle face. Her face was still distorted. I wanted to know what it all meant. Who was she? And why was she appearing to me in this way? The woman in mirror simply held a tiny rose bud."

"It was... it was periwinkle, wasn't it?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, it was. I was so annoyed and confused I left and headed back to my room. The next year was horrible. The war had truly begun. Riddle was back and at full power. Convincing him that I was still loyal to him took every ounce of cunning I had. Dumbledore thankfully had a plan, but executing that plan was a different matter entirely."

"I can only imagine." Hermione said.

"When I went to see Lily I was distraught to say the least. The whole world was in chaos after Diggory died. I wasn't thrilled at taking back the role as Double Agent, but I took it back up for her. Yet in the back of my mind when I entered that room was if I would see my what I called them, 'my mirror family'. I told Lily about everything the Order was doing and the problems that were on the horizon. I wanted to see my 'mirror family' so badly and she appeared. A little younger than the last time I saw her. In her early twenties I would say."

Hermione blushed at this. _He must have seen what I saw! There are too many coincidences. I saw almost the same the thing! How is that possible?_ She thought amazed at the magical world.

"It was what she was wearing that threw me for a loop. Her face was a little clearer than before, but still unreadable. I could see her hair much clearer than last year. It was light brown, wildly curly and soft looking. Her eyes were sad looking, but she was smiling. She wore simple robes with the Hogwarts crest on her breast."

"That sounds like me?" Hermione could barely breathe.

"Hermione, I didn't know it was you. It was 1995! You were a clever little fourth year with untamed frizzy hair. I didn't see you like that."

Her shock faded into a smirk, "And buck teeth." Remembering how he made that horrible remark to her about her teeth.

"I am sorry about that, Hermione. I couldn't show favoritism in any way. It was cruel nonetheless." he apologized.

"It did hurt, but thanks to that stupid ferret I was able to get my teeth fixed the way I wanted." she grinned showing off her perfectly straight teeth.

"Back to my story. I then realized that whoever she was would be my apprentice and this 'mirror woman' was to be a student or former student. The thought sickened me at first. A student! I was one of the youngest teachers ever admitted to Hogwarts. I can't tell you the amount of pressure I was under with the Board of Governors to ensure that I would keep my hands off of the students. I have never once looked upon a student unprofessionally. Childishness never appealed to me. Most students are childish. When I asked the mirror what apprenticeship she took, she showed me my potions labs. I was stunned to say the least, but I always wanted an apprentice, I just could never find someone who met my standards."

"Until me?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but I didn't know that then. It frustrated me to say the least. I thought the Mirror was playing some sick practical joke by showing something I've always wanted, but couldn't have. With Riddle back there was no way I could have a romance or an apprentice. There just wasn't enough time or energy. The woman in the mirror showed me that rose bud again, but this time it had grown a bit."

"I wonder why a periwinkle rose. That's not a common rose color." Hermione wondered out loud.

"I have no idea. Purple, while I have no aversion to it, is not my favorite color. Your fifth year was difficult. The war was in full swing and this was right after you and your foolish friends went dashing into the fray at the Ministry. I told Lily about that horrible night. She had a look of concern, but I assured her I was looking after her son as best I could. I was glad that Riddle was at least acknowledged after that.

"I also mentioned you again. I was intrigued at how you managed to keep Dumbledore's Army a secret. That spell that spelled 'sneak' and had pustules was very clever work. I believe I said, 'I have to admire her tenacity even if she is the most insufferable know-it-all I have ever had the unfortunate privilege to teach. How she handled Umbridge would have made your Marauders proud.' when you sent her out to the Forbidden Forest."

Hermione felt her cheeks get hot at the compliment. Harry and Ron didn't seem to appreciate her work nearly enough that year. She chocked it up to the fact that Harry had Riddle rolling around in his head all year and Ron as oblivious, but it still hurt.

"It was after that compliment that the mirror woman appeared again. I should have started to realize then that it was you, but like I said before I didn't see you like that. Whenever I mentioned you a lot the mirror showed me the mirror woman." He was about to say 'mirror wife', but didn't want to scare her. There was plenty of time later to talk about marriage. Sadly he had to remind himself that she was only 19 and he was still a cynical older man. That conversation would just have to wait.

"I didn't understand then what was happening. I wanted Lily back. I was convinced that this 'mirror woman' wasn't real and at least I had Lily at one point in my life. I wanted to know who she was and why my heart knew her, but why I didn't. And the woman simply held out the same periwinkle rose bud, but the bud had started to open with the outside layers fully spread out while the center still fairly closed. She had a look of, 'it's not time.' which frustrated me. In the end I knew that I couldn't know who she was then. It could have gotten me killed. When you're a spy, Hermione, everything must be dedicated to that purpose. Anything else can get you killed. Sad existence to be honest, but necessary.

"It was then I promised to figure out who she was. I found myself wanting to figure her out. Over the past several years I found myself intrigued by her warm affectionate eyes. It was then I started to let go of Lily more. The following year, your sixth year, was one of the worst. I knew I was going to have to kill Dumbledore and it was eating away at me." he paused for a moment to get a firewhiskey. There was no way he could tell this story without a stiff drink.

Hermione felt her chest pound. It was true that Severus had told his story to Wizengamot, but it was to a closed court and with everything that Hermione was working on that summer she never got to sit in on them. Everyone knew that Snape killed Dumbledore on his orders to protect Draco Malfoy, but this was his story, from his own point of view. Something she was fairly certain no one else had been privy to before.

"I knew it was going to happen soon. Draco was getting closer to finishing that damn cabinet and I could just feel that it was coming on soon. The tension filled my veins. I knew it would be a matter of time and then I would be looked at as a coward and a traitor. Not that what people thought particularly bothered me before, but this was different. To think that I would actually want to kill the Headmaster, it sickens my stomach even today. I may not have particularly liked Albus, but I admired him. With all his planning and secrets he could have made a great Slytherin."

"For all your noble bravery and pride you could have made a great Gryffindor." Hermione teased him lightly.

Ignoring her Gryffindor comment he continued, "I was so concerned that I would have to flee the castle early that I broke tradition and went to see Lily ten days before her birthday. I needed to talk to someone."

The young woman was on the verge of tears remembering her horrible opinion of Professor Snape after Dumbledore's death. She felt so betrayed. As a student she had trusted him. She always wondered if something else was going on given her knowledge of Dumbledore. Dumbledore wouldn't have stood by and died if not for a reason, but without details or more information she just feared the worst. At the time her mind had bigger things to consider, the Horcruxes mostly. What that man must have gone through those days with that weighing on his chest.

"It was another death on my hands. I have had to kill many men, women, and children, but I never tortured them if I could help it. This was different. Dumbledore wanted me to kill him. To spare him the painful death I killed him. Trying to rationalize it the best I could I still felt like a condemned man. I went to Lily with all this on my chest. I was angry that he asked this of me. Hated that he valued Draco's soul more than mine, but that was childishness. My soul was already soiled by death. He was still so young. Saving him from that fate was the better option between the two of us.

"I was starving. I had no hope. Nothing to keep from wishing for death. I wanted to avenge Lily's death by protecting Potter and seeing the end of the Dark.. I mean Riddle. After that I just wished to die."

"But why after all you had done to save the world. I mean, wouldn't you want to enjoy it?"

"To what end? Go back to teaching insolent little dunderheads? Lily was already dead? I was a murderer and a traitor, what kind of life do you honestly think I had to look forward to?" he asked with a slight sneer.

"I... you could open an apothecary or... something." she mumbled lamely.

"That is an idea, but how was I going to accomplish that while sitting in a cell in Azkaban!"

"I don't know..."

"That is why I felt so incredibly hopeless. I had no idea how to continue. I discovered I needed more than a dead woman to keep me going and that is when I saw you." he looked into her eyes when he said it. He wanted to see her expression when he told her. For months he wondered when he would tell her. What would her reaction be, he was curious.

Hermione's eyes widened as she gasped in surprise. She knew it couldn't have been a coincidence. He saw her as she saw him. She was what his heart truly desired. For years he didn't even know it, but his heart did. Her cheeks were red with a strong blush when she realized that all that time he really did see her.

"Apparently my heart, in the infuriating mirror, was trying to show me something else. Lily had been the sun to me since I was boy. I was racked with guilt over releasing information on her to Voldemort, I vowed to do anything to protect her son. I always wondered was it love that made me cling to her memory? Or was it guilt? Over time it had turned from love to guilt. I realized it that night. I walked away distraught over my task, but hope filled my heart instead of guilt. I promised myself to survive the war and try to court you. See if the mirror was right. I wanted what was in that mirror more than anything. I still do." He paused to take another swallow of whiskey.

"I don't know what to say." Hermione's mind was buzzing. Her thoughts slipping through her fingers unable to hold one down. He noticed her apprehension and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek.

"I will give you the night to think about it. Why don't you go up to your room and get a good night's sleep. You can talk to me later."

She nodded in agreement. At the door she turned to face him. "I'm not saying no, Severus. I just need the night to process this. I still love you."

He nodded at her, "And the world be damned, right?" To this she grinned at him and gave him a light kiss on his lips.

"Yes, the world be damned." she said as she exited his quarters. She had a lot to think about. No talking to anyone was going to help her with this. _I need to take this all in. It's just too big. For years? That mirror! Just what the bloody hell is going on with that Mirror? The only man I know who knows about it is... Dumbledore!_

**TBC**

**AN: **Sorry to say, but the story is going to update at a one chapter at a time rate from now on. I did this mostly for the lemon-y scenes that I wrote. The story is going to be toned down a bit with the lemons. For those out there who worried about it. I like my smut, don't get me wrong. I just can't write it for every chapter. And there is some good stuff out there...

Check out "Mission: Get Hermione Laid." It's on Petulant Poetess, it's awesome smut! If you're into that thing. Been reading it myself while writing this. It's HG/SS/RL/SB. Sounds strange, but it's hilarious! Not really romantic, but still an enjoyable read.

Anyway hope you enjoyed these two chapters! And as always please review!


	16. Chapter 14

**What the Mirror Saw: Hermione's Story** by Bandgeek252

Chapter 14- Valentine's Day

**January 11, 1999**

Curfew was close upon the castle of Hogwarts, but Hermione couldn't be persuaded. She had to talk to a certain portrait and now. It was too important. She just didn't know what Minerva would say once she demanded to talk to Dumbledore.

"Hermione!" she heard a woman cry out. She knew she was busted. Running in the halls wasn't accepted for apprentices or students. She stopped to see the Headmistress standing there shocked, mouth open.

"I am sorry for running in the halls, Minerva. I just needed to talk to Dumbledore's portrait and didn't want to miss you." she explained slightly out of breath.

"Is there something I can help you with Hermione? It isn't Severus, is it?" the Headmistress asked with a touch of concern. She knew they had an amiable work relationship, but she knew of Severus' true feelings since that talk with Dumbledore. From past experience she knew that the dark haired potions professor was acerbic at best and down right nasty at the worst.

"Oh he's fine." To this she blushed deeply. Curious how the mention of Severus caused such a blush, Minerva remained silent allowing the girl to finish. "I just wanted to talk to Dumbledore's portrait. May I intrude your office for a bit?"

"Please, you know the password. I have rounds to make, but I'll be up there shortly. Make yourself at home." And with that Hermione took off in the fastest walk she could muster and bolted from her employer's presence.

HGSSHGSSHG

"Professor?" Hermione's quiet voice tried to wake the sleeping portrait. Dumbledore after living a long full life fighting two dark wizards spanning over sixty years, his portrait was quite content on spending most of his time sleeping. Hermione sighed. She had been trying to wake him up for ten minutes.

Just as she was about to leave a quiet cough stopped her as the voice from her memories spoke. "You're not going to give up that easily are you?"

"You heard me this entire time? And you ignored me?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, but I wanted to see how long you'd stick with it until you finally gave up." The azure twinkling eyes smiled at her.

"Oh," she huffed thoroughly annoyed. "I have to say you weren't this obnoxious when you were alive."

"That is because I had other things to do." he said simply.

"Maybe they should give you something to do so you don't feel the need to annoy apprentices in the castle." she smiled at him still annoyed but happy he was awake.

"Now Miss Granger, that would defeat the purpose of being a portrait. That's how we, how do Muggles say it, our 'jollies' off."

"I'm just glad you're awake. It's a wonder you haven't driven Minerva and Severus both mad with your prattling."

"Did you have a question, Miss Granger?" he asked ignoring her comment. Just as well. Hermione came here for a very important question and didn't have time to squabble.

"Yes, sir I did! I want you tell me everything you know about the Mirror of Erised."

Dumbledore's grin turned into a frown. "I suppose that Severus has told you then." he said not amused.

"Yes, but why are so... disappointed?"

"Hermione, I was the one who allowed Severus access to the Mirror in the first place. I figured it would help him deal with all the pressure. If his spying, which I knew was going to resume one day, ever got too heavy for him , I wanted to provide him with a place he could vent and feel at peace."

Realization washed over her. "You wanted him to see Lily!"

He nodded, but said nothing. Hermione wasn't as interested in being silent.

"Do you have any idea what kind of torment that poor man went through seeing her face on the mirror, but not being able to do a damn thing about it! To look at her unblemished by war, alive, and happy only to leave remembering she is really gone. What could you have been thinking putting him through that kind of bittersweet hell?" she spat hatefully at him.

"I understand your anger, Hermione, but it was for his own good. He made his bed years ago, he had to lie in it. I just felt he needed to talk to someone and the only one he trusted or loved was dead."

"So he makes a few mistakes and you decide what is best for him. Let me ask you something, _Professor,_ do you enjoy playing God?" the hate just wouldn't stop. She was so angry at the dead man. He controlled Severus' entire life. Just as horribly as Voldemort had and neither one was willing to take the blame.

"It was war, little girl." his tone becoming dark.

"Yes," she laughed coolly. "I'm a little girl when you had just a couple of little boys and a little girl go off and win that war for you."

His eyes looked down. "I regret much in life, Miss Granger and Severus is one of the biggest."

"And what of Harry, Ron, and I? The entire Order?"

"I regret keeping so many secrets. In retrospect I suppose I should have trusted more of you than I did. I think you all did very well with what you were given. Miss Granger, the dead are dead, there is nothing I can do to change what happened or make amends. I am just glad to see that we won in the end."

"So you're not sorry?"

"Of course I am, girl!" he huffed lightly. He sighed.

"Let me guess, you had no intention of him seeing someone else in the Mirror, especially me?" she asked with a touch of ice in her tone.

"No I do not. I am happy that Severus found something to live for, but it was incredibly dangerous for him and for you. If Tom had discovered that about him, your life, his life, and all the work he had done since he switched sides would have been over. I can assure you that Tom would have killed you or made Severus kill you."

Hermione gulped loudly, "I had no idea, but he didn't and we're all safe. Can't you be a bit more happy for him?" she asked.

"Please don't misunderstand me, Miss Granger. I was just concerned when I found out. Of course the dead cannot do much besides think and plot. Severus looked so torn that year."

"The year he was Headmaster?"

He nodded, "Yes. It was so difficult for him to play both sides so perfectly. No one else could have done it so well."

"All the more reason, he deserves a bit of happiness." she clipped.

"I suppose you came here to ask about the Mirror of Erised's power after Severus told you that he saw you in the Mirror." To this Hermione remained silent, but nodded. "Right then I will explain only a few things about the mirror. One it does NOT tell the future. The Mirror was designed to help people figure out where their heart's lay. If there was a difficult decision or they felt lost, the Mirror of Erised was to help them figure it out by digging deep within one's heart to see what lay underneath the many layers of the heart."

"So the Mirror could show you something even if you didn't realize that's what you wanted?" she asked.

"Yes, the Mirror finds what would bring our heart's most joy. It can be manipulated like when Harry used it, but that is generally rare. The human heart typically longs for love. Our hearts know beyond our minds to find the chord that strikes us deep within. Our hearts and souls have a chord that when struck just right sings. The Mirror finds what strikes the chord and shows it to us."

Hermione paused taking it all in. "That would explain why he saw me, but didn't see me. His mind wasn't ready to see what his heart already knew."

"Exactly! Now something tells me he's not the only one who has looked into the Mirror." he said slyly.

"How did you... oh I give up. I will just have to accept the fact that nothing gets by you even in death." she grinned at him. "I did see the Mirror and here is the part that confuses me the most... when I look in the Mirror I saw almost exactly what he did."

Albus couldn't contain his curiosity, "What did you see, Miss Granger?"

"I saw us with a... family. A daughter and then a son. I saw us together, teaching here and we looked so happy." she said as her eyes started to water. She really did want that, but saying it out loud made it all the more real.

"And he saw the same thing?"

"Almost exactly. The way he described them, it was as if he had seen exactly what I saw."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I doubt he saw exactly the same thing. It appears that what strikes your chords in your heart and soul match."

"Match?" she asked confused.

"What Severus and you most desire is the same thing. Rare, but does happen. Soul mates do exist. Like two pieces of a puzzle coming together. A perfect fit! While I did adore Lily Potter, she was absolutely the wrong person for Severus." this surprised Hermione to say the least.

"What do you mean?"

"She was unforgiving and quick tempered. He can be quite snarky and down right mean when his pride or intellect is injured. Even if James Potter had never come along, they would not have lasted. One fight and that would have been the end of it."

"But he loved her!" she defended him.

"That is why, Hermione, you are much better suited for him. You defend him. After all those years of his harsh teaching methods and cruel remarks, you forgive him. You, better than Lily, understand that sometimes we say things we don't mean. He may have loved her, but she didn't love him back. Unrequited love stings and is often bittersweet, but it saved the world, saved Harry's life." To this Hermione was completely at a loss. _That's why he said that on Halloween, 'That is why my dear, I saw you and not her.' _

"If Severus hadn't of loved Lily, he would have never pleaded with Tom to spare her. It was when Tom gave her a chance to stand aside that Lily was able to plead for mercy and sacrifice her life for her son's. It not only saved the world, but it saved Harry too." Dumbledore's voice trembled at this. "It's not something that gives Severus a whole lot of joy over."

"But the doe patronus?" she argued.

"The doe was his heartache for Lily. I wouldn't be surprised if his patronus changed." Dumbledore suspected. "You should have him try it someday. You might be surprised as to what you see." he winked at her. All the anger and annoyances she felt after first talking with the irate portrait seemed to vanish.

"Thank you Professor. I learned quite a bit."

"Be sure to tell Severus about what you saw. It has been a worry on him for the past two years now. He never looked at a student like that and he never wanted to force you into his desire if it wasn't your own."

"I will. I just don't know how to tell him I see the same thing. It's just too soon for that. He knows I'm serious about us, but I don't want to pressure him into thinking we have to get married right away and start on those two kids. There is too much I want to do just yet." Hermione felt a bit selfish. She figured that due to Severus age he might desire children sooner rather than later, but Hermione was still in the middle of her Potions Apprenticeship, she needed to finish a few things before leaping into motherhood.

Dumbledore simply nodded. He wasn't about to argue. Business like that was no one's but theirs. Even for a meddlesome old fool like him. It was best if he just stayed out of it!

Hermione looked at the time, it was getting late as she bid Dumbledore good night she felt a weight lift from her shoulders. She wore a grin from ear to ear as she walked the length of the castle to her quarters and it didn't fade until well after she was asleep.

**January 12, 1999**

"I'm sorry I'm late, Severus. I just couldn't get my hair to listen to me today. Gah, it's so frizzy." Hermione huffed as she entered Severus' labs later that afternoon. Classes flew by as Hermione looked forward to the afternoon free period where she could test out her new idea and talk to Severus about her talk with Dumbledore.

The Potions Master didn't even acknowledge the woman as she smoothed down her black robes, but kept his eyes on the tricky potion beneath him. The blue green color surprised Hermione. _What's supposed to have a blue green color?_

"What's that?" she asked leaning forward to get a closer look when she flung against the wall. She could feel Severus hard body pressed up against her. She groaned in pain from hitting the wall so hard, but also from feeling his rigid body so close to her own. _Gods, am I going to start seeing sex everywhere? That hurt and all I'm thinking about is him ravishing me against the wall! Get a grip Granger!_

"You foolish little chit! Don't ever look over a potion like that. The fumes would have knocked you unconscious and probably thrown you into another seizure." he hissed at her.

Severus noticed her wide eyed expression and the most adorable blush that covered her cheeks. _Well I suppose Miss Granger is kinky. Now there's a thought._ He shook his head. _The girl could have caused serious problems. _

"I'm sorry Severus. It's just when you didn't respond, I thought..." Hermione trailed off lamely.

He let her down easy despite the inclination to drop her on her bottom. "I was holding my breath. It's delicate." he paused to put a stasis spell on the brew and sighed. "Alright, you have my full attention."

"I suppose we should talk, but before we do.." Hermione so desperately wanted to talk more about the Mirror and them as a couple, but... "I am dying to try that Sunflower Oil in that potion. It will take me about an hour to see if it works. Can you give me that?"

He bowed slightly granting her wish, "I would never stop you from pursuing your dreams, Hermione." he whispered in his sexy silken voice.

"Rrr-right... let's get to it!" Hermione stuttered.

The next hour Hermione felt the pressure in her shoulders. Severus had never in all his years of teaching her ever seen her so focused. He was worried that there would be a permanent indent on her lower lip from her consistent biting of it. Her frizzy hair was a giant poof ball so much that it would no longer be contained by a simple hair tie.

Severus wanted to her space to do her work, so he sat the desk at the end of the lab working on essays, but mostly watching her work. _She is ambitious, but not crazy ambitious like I am. That is a good thing! She could have finished her potion and then talked with me, but she followed her heart first, with her ambition shortly behind it. She's perfect!_ He sighed. When she arrived he had hoped that she would talk with him, assure him that she still wanted to be with him, but she had put off the potion for too long.

Hermione could feel her legs shake from not moving them for so long as she threw in the Sunflower Oil. It was the last thing she needed for the base to ensure that the rest of the potion would work. The final missing ingredient she had been searching for and then her potion turned the desired color and odor.

"I DID IT!" she shrieked with excitement. "I can't believe it. Severus check it please and tell me I'm not dreaming."

He looked at it taking all safety precautions and nodded. "You aren't dreaming. You may have the potion that will restore the Longbottoms." Without another word or thought she lept into his arms.

"I can't believe I finished it early. What does that mean?" she asked, her face crimson from the heat and excitement.

"It means, my dear, that after this year once you finish your student teaching you are a full blown Potions Mistress." he said with pride. "The first in many years to finish early."

"Did you finish early?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No, I was a bit busy with my duties to Riddle to get through my project that fast. You have learned excellent techniques, Hermione. You'll do well in whatever you choose to do."

Happiness washed over her and then a drop of fear spiked through her. She would have to leave! With her student teaching done and her apprenticeship over, she would have to leave Severus. _I don't want to leave! Maybe Severus and I can still see each other in the evenings when he doesn't patrol the halls and weekends. Teachers are allowed to leave, but with him working on new potions and grading papers from all grades he won't have as much time. I could always ask Minerva if I could visit him, but I'm sure she'd remind me that this is a school, not a dating service._ Her heart sank at the thought of only being able to see Severus once every other day. It had been so wonderful having him nearby, seeing him everyday. Their evenings of quiet conversation and the past couple of nights of sex had been so incredible. She didn't want it to end.

Severus noticed her frown. "You have a while to figure out what you want to do, Hermione. There is no hurry." he said in a patient voice. She was surprised at his tone.

"It's not that really. I'm excited that I get to start my career early. It's just... I have enjoyed us so much. I don't want to see that end." she said in a quiet voice.

Severus' eyes darkened at the thought, "Just because we are finished with your potions apprenticeship, doesn't mean the end of us. We will still be able to see each other, we just have to make time for us. That is if you still want there to be an us. It's not something we discussed yet." He thought he would choke on his own words. The idea of her leaving him unsettled his stomach and caused his palms sweat.

"I don't want to..." she paused trying to get the words to stop catching at her throat. "leave. I am excited about finishing up the apprenticeship, but I don't want to leave." For a moment the room stood still and all Hermione could hear was her own heart beat and an occasional crackle from her fire.

"Thank God," he breathed pulling her into a huge hug lightly smelling her hair. Letting out a huge sigh of relief he could feel his muscles relax into her. A unfamiliar feeling of peace washed over him. _I could get used to this._

**February 14, 1999**

The days past by in a blur since that afternoon they realized they wanted to be together. There were still arguments, but always with the two brilliant minds coming to, most of the time, an agreeable solution. More often than not there were just discussions between the two. Both hungry for knowledge, comfort, and challenges.

The days drifted into weeks as Hogwarts unbeknownst to them, played host to one of the oddest couple they had ever seen. Hermione decided after that night that due to Severus' extreme sense of privacy, they would keep their relationship a secret until after the end of the school year. He had no objections to that plan. The castle would know soon enough and he couldn't help, but adore having Hermione all to himself for five whole months.

That morning Hermione woke up next to Severus feeling indescribable. She stretch her legs and arms only to have another set of strong arms wrap around her waist and pulled her into him tight.

"Severus, I have to get up." she shrieked playfully. "It's a Hogsmeade day and I'm meeting Harry, Ron, Tonks, and Ginny for drinks later." In response Severus just nuzzled into her chest. Her fingers stroked his hair. Since that day back in January she had taken to sleeping in Severus' quarters. It was easy to say she was working and Ginny usually respected her privacy.

"Are you sure there is nothing I can do to convince you to stay?" he asked in a voice that was pure seduction. He caressed her thigh with two of his extremely long fingers. It made Hermione want to turn into a puddle of lust, but a promise is a promise.

She chuckled and kissed him thoroughly. "I'm sure. I want to stay here with you, but I did promise the boys I'd spend some time with them. It shouldn't take too long. Harry and Ginny will probably start snogging and then Ron and Tonks will probably join them and they'll never notice me sneaking away. I'll see you tonight." she kissed him again. "After all it's Valentine's Day today."

Severus groaned, "As if you had to remind me. Great, I have soppy, puppy dog eyed dunderheads acting like love sick cows all day. I think today is a good day to spend in my lab. Come get me when it's over."

She wanted to giggle at Severus' behavior, but instead she just started to rub his back. He moaned in appreciation. "Are you sure there is no reason to enjoy Valentine's Day?" she teased.

"If you keep doing that, I could make an exception." he said with a small grin of pure relaxation.

"I'm sorry, Severus. We will just have to continue this later." To this the man groaned and rolled over in bed trying to catch a few more winks of sleep. Hermione took that opportunity to crawl into the shower and get ready for her friends. Looking in the mirror she noticed how much she had changed since Christmas. Her face was still fairly pale, but the sickly sheet white color was gone. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes sparkled. _Guess regular sex with the man you love can do that to a woman._ She thought happily as she got dressed in her casual jeans, jumper, and trainers.

HGSSHGSSHG

The Three Broomsticks was a little more empty than usual on a Hogsmeade Day. Rosemerta wasn't too worried. It was always how things went on Valentine's Day. All the young students would be visiting Madam Puddifoot's. Many of the older students found themselves in the Three Broomsticks after having many years of that silly little shop were now more comfortable in the Three Broomsticks. Rosemerta wasn't the kind of woman to talk badly about another shop, but the idea of spending an afternoon around those silly hearts and cupids was enough to make her ill.

"Well it's good to see you all together again. It's been too long," Rosemerta welcomed the large group of Order members. Tonks with hair still mousy brown, but not as limp stood in the back of the group. Harry and Ginny joined at the hip lead the group and in the middle was Ron and Hermione keeping minimal safe distance. Despite reinstating their friendship things were still slightly awkward between them.

"Butterbeers, all around." Harry shouted happily as he tugged his girlfriend to a table.

"It's good to see you Rosemerta. Doing pretty well for Valentine's Day." Hermione said graciously accepting a butterbeer. The old pub was a warm welcome from the bitter cold that seemed to be sweeping through the Scotland countryside.

"How's Auror business?" Hermione asked the group of Aurors at the table. Tonks paled slightly while Ron's ears grew red which sparked Hermione's curiosity. "What happened?"

"Oh just a little scrimmage." Harry offered lamely finding his butterbeer very interesting. Ginny didn't seem interested in the conversation and more interested in playing with Harry's unruly raven hair.

"It was nothing. We just ran into the Lestrange brothers and they took me by surprise. That's all." Tonks said with slight embarrassment.

"Still no luck catching them?" Ginny asked.

"No, we haven't. Those bastards keep evading us and escaping right before we were able to close in on them. I am tired of this cat and mouse game they keep playing." Harry said bitterly. Ron and Tonks just nodded.

Tonks with her mousy limp brown hair and her eyes still quite sad, but she quickly finished her drink and excused herself to the loo. Ron and Hermione watched her walk away.

"How's it going between you two?" Hermione had to ask. Ron's ear went a shade redder than normal.

"Oh well we haven't been together since before Christmas." Noticing the worried expression on his best friend's face, "It wasn't anything to do with what happened on Halloween. She just felt that she needed to dedicate more time to Teddy."

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

"I'm alright. I knew it wasn't going to last, but she needed someone. We are back to being good partners." Ron said softly before taking another swig of his drink.

"It must be hard on her after losing Remus." Hermione said.

"I know. She has been leaving her son at her mum's unless Harry came by. Right before Christmas she came into work paler than normal. I knew whatever it was, it wasn't good. She asked to talk to me in one of the interrogation rooms. She was really sweet about the whole thing and broke up with me."

"So have you been seeing anybody new?" Ginny asked curiously. Ron shook his head.

"No. I am kind of swamped at work right now. Not a whole lot of time to go out on the prowl."

To this Harry snorted in his drink. "Not that women haven't been trying." he joked and smirked at his best mate when he noticed Ron's blush.

"Oooh you dog you." Hermione teased lightly. Ron's blush grew to match his hair.

"So you aren't seeing anybody new?" Ginny drawled relishing in embarrassing her brother, because that is apparently the younger sister's job.

"No," he choked out taking rapid drinks from his butterbeer declining to say anymore.

When Tonks returned to the table the conversation stood still until Ginny finally brought up her upcoming exams. Ron and Harry stayed out of the conversation sheepishly knowing full well that they hadn't taken their NEWTS. Meanwhile Tonks and Hermione were happy to give Ginny all kinds of tips to help her get through the demon testing**

"How's your apprenticeship going, Hermione?" Tonks asked in a quiet voice. Hermione could tell that the once boisterous Auror was trying to sound cheerful, but was failing, almost as horrible as George was.

"Going well. I am close to wrapping up my potions project."

"Really?" a chorus of voices rang out.

"You didn't tell me." Ginny cried indignantly. "I live in the same ruddy castle as you and you couldn't tell me."

"Ginny!" Ron said shocked that his little sister would use that kind of language. The fiery red head just shot her brother of a look of 'don't mess with me!'

"I didn't want to say anything until we were certain and I'm still waiting to hear from the Ministry to see if they approve it. If they do..." her voice trailed off in excitement.

"Then Neville's parents will be restored." Harry said quietly.

"Yes. I didn't want to get everyone's hopes up and then have them dashed to hell if the potion came back unapproved. Severus seems confident that it will pass with flying colors. I can only hope." Hermione's voice trembled. It was plain to see the girl was nervous of failing. Especially when so many lives hung in the balance.

Harry laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It's going to be fine, Mione. I'm sure of it."

Noticing the atmosphere changing, Tonks took one last gulp of her drink and put on her cloak. "Sorry everyone, but I have to scoot. Mum has Teddy and I was hoping to catch a bit of rest before we head home."

"How is Teddy?" Hermione asked.

"He's talkative and getting big. He likes to change his hair a lot. This week it's forest green and last week it was maroon. How knows what he'll pick next week. He keeps making it long which frustrates me to no end." Tonks left out the part that Teddy's long hair reminded her painfully of Remus. He always liked his hair a bit on the long side and tied it back with a ribbon. When he was younger he kept it short for better transformations, but ever since the two of them got together Remus had grown out his hair. New lease on life, new hairstyle, but now all of that was gone. Tonks kept her tears back. Not wanting to bring the group down, she excused herself and took off.

"Poor Tonks." Hermione said sadly.

"I know. At least she has Teddy." Ginny pipped up trying to look on the bright side. Ron snorted in his drink.

"Oh yes, a constant reminder of Remus right there in front of her. Not saying that it would be better if she didn't have Teddy and lost Remus, but Teddy is the spitting image of Remus and it has to be damn hard to look at her son everyday and see her dead husband." Ron spat. Hermione was shocked at her old friend's out burst, but immensely proud. Never had Ron paid attention to others. He was typically so oblivious that it usually required Harry or herself to connect the dots for him. Yet with Tonks, he could see the pain his partner was in and empathized with her.

"That's why she's been avoiding him." Hermione said as if things just dawned on her.

"Yeah and that's why I was there for her when I could, how I could. I just wish I could take away her pain, but she's got to work it out for herself. And to do that she needs to be a mother to Teddy." Ron said in a soft voice.

The atmosphere grew cold as the conversation took a nose dive into an icy pit. No one seemed to want to talk about silly things like potions projects or NEWTS when their friends were still suffering from the loss of their loved ones.

"Why the long faces?" an airy voice broke them out of their gloom. Ron, about to take a drink, looked up to see a beautiful blond goddess and almost spit out his drink. The light of the fire seemed to create a halo around her golden blond hair.

"Hey Luna!" Hermione cried. She hadn't seen the spacy blond for months. Without the war and the DA there wasn't as much interaction with other houses anymore. She missed that camaraderie.

"Hello Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron." she nodded to everyone as she said their name. Ron just sat there mouth gaping open. He couldn't believe that was Luna. The spacy Loony Luna Lovegood had grown into a curvy beautiful woman. She wasn't too tall, but she had legs that seemed to go on forever in her faded blue jeans and midnight blue jumper. Her breasts were round, but fitting for her body and her eyes were like pool of rich blue turquoise.

"Hey Ron, you've got a little drool." Harry whispered into friend's ear. Ron went red instantly as he got up and offered his seat to Luna.

"Thank you Ron," she said in a silky light voice.

"You...Your welcome" he stuttered. Hermione moved over next to Ginny trying not to giggle.

"Here we go again." she whispered into his sister's ear. Ginny nodded and rolled her eyes.

"How are your classes Luna? Ginny and Hermione were just talking about how awful they have been."

Luna nodded, "The classes are difficult especially Professor Snape's class. He can be a regular slave driver." To this Ginny nodded in agreement.

"He isn't as bastardly as he was before, but he is tough nonetheless." Ginny offered.

"Are you going to teach sixth and seventh years next year, Hermione?" Luna asked.

"I am not sure at the moment. My apprenticeship is going well, but I might be finished early. If so then I won't have an opportunity to teach those years. I do want to." Hermione confessed with a sigh, but quickly shook her head and returned to reality, "Severus may be tough, but he's brilliant at what he does."

"I quite agree. It's a wonder he has wanted the DADA position for so long." Luna said in a thoughtful voice.

"So how are things with _Severus_?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just fine." Hermione said trying very hard not to blush. She excused herself quickly not wanting to answer any of their questions. When she got out of the loo Luna was standing there looking at an old poster on the pub's wall.

"Oh there you are Hermione!" Luna said cheerfully.

"Here I am. Did you need something, Luna?" she asked afraid of what the somewhat observant Ravenclaw might ask.

"I just wanted to make sure it wasn't me that caused you to run out."

"Oh no, please Luna don't think that. It wasn't you... it's just..." Hermione searched her mind for a decent, believable excuse.

"Just Professor Snape." Luna offered. Hermione nearly choked on air.

"No, of course not." That was the plan, stone cold deny it. Severus' privacy was getting harder to keep.

"I just thought... oh well." she sighed. "I was just worried that I was intruded on the group."

"Luna, you are a part of the group. You fought next to me when we taking on Bellatrix. You're not intruding. I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend as much time with you. Been a bit busy."

"With Professor Snape," she said with a knowing tone. _Damn, this Ravenclaw is too damn smart. Stone cold deny it, Hermione. It'll be alright._

"With my apprenticeship." she corrected her. With that Hermione excused herself from Luna and said her goodbyes to her friends looking forward to returning to the castle, to Severus.

HGSSHGSSHG

Dinner that night was a quiet affair. Thankfully most of the students had exerted themselves to the extremes and were now content to sit and eat quietly. A atmosphere Severus preferred over the other boisterous noise that he was typically forced to endure. He sat down and waited for his Hermione.

The truth was that while he didn't mind her visiting her friends on occasions, it was still difficult for him to let her go. Much to his surprise it was becoming more difficult to imagine life without her. He was falling in love with her and for the first time since Lily, he enjoyed another's company more than his solitude.

"Good evening, Severus." Hermione said cheerfully as she sat down to dinner.

"Good evening, Hermione." he replied lightly. Her cheeks were bright red from the walk back from Hogsmeade. She looked wind kissed and gorgeous as she sat down at her spot next to him. The other staff members were heading towards the table when Severus flicked his wand underneath the table.

Hermione gasped when she saw it. A beautiful, full bloomed periwinkle rose lay softly on her plate. Touched by the significance of the rose, she wanted to kiss Severus right there in the Great Hall, but the look in his eyes said 'later'. Instead she decided to be sneaky and snaked her arm under the large heavy table and squeezed his thigh.

Trying not to look as if he had his lover's hand on his leg, he kept his eyes forward biting his cheek and forcing his lips into his everyday sneer. It got harder to maintain as her fingers slowly, painfully slowly, drifted up his leg to growing erection. Gently her fingers grazed over his groin as it jumped in anticipation.

"You'll pay for that!" he hissed at her.

"I hope I do." she whispered back as Minerva sat down and tried to talk to Hermione about the younger years' potions exams.

**TBC**

**AN:** I know that Lily's birthday isn't May 23, but for my story her birthday is May 23, 1960! I realized after I started writing this series that JK made her birthday January 30, but I always thought of Lily as a spring or summer child. Anyway it's fanfiction and I needed to it be in May. So there!

** In high school we had these tests for English we had to take to graduate. If you didn't pass these English quizzes you couldn't graduate. There were four in all, one for each year and the last one was lovingly known as 'The Demons'. This test, you had to 100%, was taken during my senior year. If you didn't pass it and many didn't, they didn't graduate. I always looked at the NEWTS in HP universe like a very large 'Demons'.

Hermione is a little wicked, me thinks ^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter... as well as the story. I love all the favorites and alerts, but the thing I like best... REVIEWS! Please review.


	17. Chapter 15

**What the Mirror Saw: Hermione's Story** by Bandgeek252

Chapter 15- Success

**February 14, 1999**

Unbeknownst to the those in the Great Hall, but beknownst to us, Severus and Hermione were playfully teasing each other under the table. Occasionally during dinner he would brush his fingers down her thigh or move her robes aside and gently stroke her knickers. He would hit that spot and she would quickly take a bite of her food and moan.

"Hermione are you alright?" Minerva questioned the blushing apprentice. The wild haired woman merely nodded.

"I'm alright. It's just that I'm pretty famished after the long walk to Hogsmeade and back." Hermione explained as she desperately attempted to keep her breathing stable. The heavy heaves of her chest were only noticeable to Severus. The dark haired man stopped offering his lover a chance to recover before striking again faster than before.

Hermione's breathing became heavy under his long fingers' ministrations. _Damn that acerbic bastard! He is enjoying torturing me. Mmm... does he have to that so well. He's going to draw attention to us if he keeps this up. I don't think I can be quiet for long. Merlin, this feel fantastic. _She thought trying to keep her breathing normal. The tingling sensations grew in frequency as Hermione gripped the table to the point of her knuckles turning white.

"Good evening Professors, sorry I'm late." A blushing Bill Weasley came strolling into the Great Hall by way of the staff's entrance. Severus' fingers immediately left her knickers as he grumbled a hello to the eldest Weasley son.

"Evening, Bill." Hermione said trying to keep her breathing and voice steady. Bill raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a playful smirk. _Oh shit! I didn't think about Werewolf senses. Since Remus is gone, I haven't thought a lot about werewolves. I wonder just how much a partial werewolf can smell or sense._

"Why hello Hermione!" Bill said cheerfully. He leaned close to give her a kiss on the cheek which wasn't too unusual given her former relationship with Ron, but then he whispered in her ear. Blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Do you mind Weasley?" scoffed Severus. "I'm trying to eat here!"

Bill chuckled. "I'm just saying 'hello' to Hermione. She's like a sister to me." He gave the young woman a cheeky brotherly grin to which she just blushed. He sat down next to Severus as his beautiful wife joined him looking slightly flushed. Her typical pale skin was tinged with pink as if she had put on too much blush, but knowing the beauty that Fleur was, Hermione figured it wasn't makeup mistakes that was the culprit. Hermione wondered if there was anything wrong with her. For Bill's sake, she hoped Fleur was in good health. _Last thing the Weasley family needs is another crisis. _

**February 15, 1999**

The next day at breakfast Hermione could feel it! Something about that day was going to be amazing. She knew Divination was a load of rubbish, but something unexplainable told her that

today was going to spectacular. A full smile just wouldn't fall from her face, much to Severus' surprise.

"I can't see what was so exciting about a Monday except for the fact that Valentine's Day was over with." he said with a sniff at that horrid red holiday.

"Not even your crankiness will get me to frown today. For the strangest reason, I'm in a good mood. You won't taint it!" she huffed back still wearing a wide smile.

Bill who was enjoying their little show laughed at Severus, "See Professor Snape, you have finally met someone who you can't glare into submission." To this Severus merely raised an eyebrow at his beloved Hermione and gave her a sly wicked grin.

"I don't know about that," he whispered into her ear. Hermione blushed wickedly and gave his thigh a squeeze under the table as if to say 'later'.

Their banter was cut short by the delivery of the post. Hermione always did enjoy the post being delivered at Hogwarts. Hundreds of birds flying about, the anticipation of students hoping their parents sent them something from home, and all the chatter from students sharing their news filled Hermione with a sense timelessness. For this had been tradition since long before she arrived and it would remain long after she was gone. The continuity gave her a warm feeling in her chest before she realized that a Ministry owl had just dropped a letter in her lap.

"Severus," she whispered unable to breathe. The man looked up at her mid bite of his oatmeal to see her shaking and pale with her letter unopened.

"Open it, Hermione." he said in a quiet voice steady voice. In truth Severus was a bundle of nerves. For too many years he had refused an apprentice, but now that he had one, he wanted to ensure that whatever she did was a success. It not only propelled her future, but also added to his own impression Potion's reputation.

Carefully sliding the the letter out of it's holder, she quickly read it theorizing that like a bandage, bad news is easier if it comes quickly. Anticipation was a killer. Her breath held, she paused to reread it before dropping in her lap.

Severus unable to take the anticipation for another second snatched the letter from her lap and read it quickly. His eyes met hers. A smile graced his lips that matched Hermione's all morning smile.

"I can't believe you did it!" He said breathlessly.

"Can't believe what?" Bill spoke up after swallowing his last strip of bacon.

"The Ministry of Magic has approved her restorative potion. It's going to be tested on the Longbottoms next week. And if it's a success, Hermione's apprenticeship will coming to a close... early!" Severus said with more excitement than anybody had heard him utter in years.

From there the congratulations poured out of the staff so much that students were starting to stare. Hushed whispers and rumors were not what Hermione needed at the moment. The girl had enough of that during the war.

"For now I would like to keep this quiet. Let's wait and see what happens with the Longbottoms first. And then really celebrate!" Hermione asked for their silence mostly because she couldn't bear the thought of Neville getting excited at the thought of having his parents back and then have her potion fail. She wanted to be absolutely certain it was going to work before celebrating.

"Alright, Hermione. We won't say anything until then. When are they going to try?" Minerva asked.

"It says they are going to begin this week. Not wasting any time, I see. Well good!" she paused to go over the letter one more time, "Wait, why are they telling me to wait for their owl?" she nearly shrieked.

After taking a small bite of his breakfast, Severus cleared his throat, "Hermione, it is tradition that the Potion maker isn't there for the administration especially this one."

"Why?" she nearly shouted. "It's my potion. I have spent months working out all the kinks to it and I wanted to be there to see it work for Neville. He deserves his parents back and they deserve a life especially after Riddle. Why can't I see my work in progress?"

"There have been Potions Masters who have tried to interfere with the administration with their creations. Since the late 1700s the Ministry refuses to let creators witness the testing."

Hermione slummed back into her chair pouting slightly in annoyance. "I still don't like it!"

"I know, but you'll get a letter from them the minute they find out if it worked or not." he offered her. "And don't forget to smile." he added with a grin.

She looked up at him in surprise and then returned with a brilliant smile. "You're absolutely right. This must be the good news I felt when I woke up."

Her master merely snorted, "Beginning to sound like Trelawney aren't you?"

"Heavens no!" she returned with a sniff and then gathered her things, "I'll see you in class, Severus."

HGSSHGSSHG

"Come out you damnable goo!" Hermione huffed in frustration. It was just after the first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and one of the idiot Hufflepuffs had decided to drip their pathetic excuse for a Burning Salve all over the floor of the lab. Grumbling, she had tried every cleaning spell she could think of, but still that damn goo spot was still there.

"Why are you scrubbing the floor, Hermione?" Ginny asked as she poked her bright red headed self into the classroom.

"Believe me, I'm not doing this for my health. One of those idiot Hufflepuffs decided to drip Burn Salve on the floor and I can't find a cleaning spell that will work on it so I'm trying it the Muggle way." she huffed thoroughly annoyed. It wasn't that the Muggle way annoyed her, but that she had more important things to do besides clean up idiots' messes.

"Here let me try." Ginny gently offered. "_e vestigio ex damnare._" And with a wave of her wand the spot was gone.

"How did you do that?"

"George and... Fred." she paused taking a deep breath. It had been months and felt like years since she had said her brother's name out loud. It felt good to at least be able to say his name without becoming a watering can. "They used to make a lot of Burn Salve when they were experimenting in their rooms. Before they got the shop and they weren't great at keeping the mess down. I learned a few powerful cleaaning spells from Mum and showed them how to keep Mum from finding out about their little project." Ginny explained with a chuckle just remembering finding the boys covered in green gooy Burn Salve.

"I can only imagine. I bet they probably owed you a lot for that."

"How do you think I got a Pygmy Puff when they opened?" she said with a sly grin. "And a blind eye when Harry kissed me before you three left that year."

"I'm surprised. I thought George and Fred would have been your bodyguards. Pranking the poor boy left and right." she snickered. To this Ginny turned slightly red.

"Well don't think they didn't think about it, because they did. And after a few well placed hexes and a few choice words, they changed their tune." Ginny said with both hands on her hips in perfect Molly Weasley fashion.

Hermione sobered and looked pointingly at her best 'girlfriend'. "How are you, Ginny? I know talking about Fred isn't easy." she began. Ginny's face immediately paled as tears began to form behind her deep brown eyes.

"I'm..." she took a deep breath, "alright." she let it out. "I miss my brother and I always will. It feels like he's just gone on a wacky trip and I'm just waiting for him to pop back and say like the idiot he always was saying, 'Sorry, Sorry I'm late. What's for dinner?' But he's not." A single tear spilled from her cheek. "And with George, it's worse."

"How? He's alive."

"That's just it!" Ginny stomped her foot annoyed, "He's alive and it feels as if he's dead. He's working at the shop with Percy and looks like he's been trying, but he tries too hard. Their sales have been fine, but nothing to what they were two years ago. The energy, the force that was those wacky brothers of mine had is gone and George is just a shell of that. He's just as dead as Fred right now and it's killing our family. Most of us feel like we can't move on as a family until George does."

"I know. I've been writing George. His letters are fun and witty, but it does feel like he's trying too hard to be what he was."

"Last summer was so awful. I want to marry Harry the minute I'm done here, because I really can't bear the thought of living at home right now. How awful? My own home that I've loved since I was born and it feels like a tomb. I want to talk to George about Fred. Laugh at old stories again, but he just needs more time. I want my brother back, Hermione." she reached out to her older friend and cried softly into her shoulder. Hermione put her arms around her and held her tightly knowing it was George she was crying for and not Fred.

"He'll come around. At least he hasn't been drinking as much anymore." Hermione reminded her friend with a half-hearted smile.

"I know he will, but it's just so hard." Ginny mumbled drying her eyes. To this Hermione nodded.

"It's been hard on all of you. I try to just give George any sense of normalcy I can. He'll come back. That energy and force as you call it won't die. Fred wouldn't hear of it!" she said with a grin.

"Oh my!" Ginny replied just imagining what her deceased brother would do if he saw his twin acting so mopey. Hermione started giggling imagining the very same thing.

"He'd probably prank George morning, noon, and night to get him out of his funk." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Maybe we should take up the torch." Ginny suggested.

"Do you mean take Fred's place in pranking George?" Hermione asked scandalously.

"I feel in my bones that Fred would appreciate someone doing it for him since he can't." Ginny explained.

"Well Molly did write me asking me to spend the Easter holidays at the Burrow." she said with a sly grin forming around the edges of her mouth, "I think we could plan a few pranks."

"So have you heard from the Ministry yet?" Ginny asked changing the subject.

"Yes and they have approved it. All I have to do is wait to see if it works on the Longbottoms. I should know by next week." Hermione said as calmly as she could.

"Guess it's going to be a long week."

"Indeed!" she said with a sigh.

"But if it works..." Ginny began.

"Neville will have his parents back for the first time in almost 18 years. Believe me, I know what's at stake here. It's constantly on my mind."

"I'm sure _Severus_," she said with a drawl, "could help keep your mind occupied." she ended with a wink.

"Ginny!" Hermione huffed.

"Oh come on, Hermione. I know you fancy him. Still having dreams about him?" she nudged her friend with her elbow.

"No! I'm not having dreams about him." she said indignantly. _That's because I'm too busy shagging him on a constant basis to dream about him. _She kept that to herself. _Severus, I hope this privacy is worth it, because you have no idea how hard it is to lie to Ginny._

**February 19, 1999**

Finally it was Friday. Hermione was thankful for that on many counts. For one, no more classes to teach or assignments to grade. She could spend her weekends brewing and learning more under Severus. For another reason she was looking forward to hearing from the Ministry. Looking forward was probably too light of a term. Quivering anticipation that made her a light eater all week was a more accurate description. Try as she might she couldn't get it out of her mind. She even hung out with Ginny and Luna more that week and had as much delightful sex with Severus as she could to keep her mind off of the fact that her future fate as a Potions Mistress and the well being of at least two lives were hanging in the balance right now. Hermione wasn't the only one who couldn't wait.

Severus felt anxious all week. Not that the man would complain with how often he had sex with his lover, but he wasn't exactly young and he could feel her nervousness in his bones. It was unsettling to say the least. All he wanted was for her to find out if the Longbottoms were successfully restored. After that, for better or worse, she would relax a bit. And then he would relax. It then dawned upon the surly professor just how deep she had gotten under his skin. Teaching adolescents for twenty years made him aware of female emotions and hormones, but never had it bothered him as much as Hermione's did. He could not only sense her emotions, but they also effect him in such a way that he felt an immediate concern to make her feel better. _I'm turning into a soppy husband-like male. Husband? I never believed that I would ever get married. Even what that mirror showed me, I still didn't think of what it would mean to consider marrying her. _Then a parade of images of their wedding, her in beautiful white robes, the staff and most likely her abhorrent friends around them, and him joining hands with her pleading his loyalty and love to her. He could definitely see marrying her a possibility. A lifetime of potion making, making love, reading, discussions, and love between them. _Yes, it's possible._

That afternoon just as everyone was getting settled in the Great Hall for lunch Hermione was figetting something awful. A queasy sensation had her stomach all tied up in knots. Even Ginny from three tables away could tell her friend was feeling unwell. _Why haven't I heard anything yet? Damn the Ministry! Incompetent PIGS! _And many other delightful adjectives filled her mind. _I should have heard something from them this morning. What the bloody hell is taking them so long?_

Before Hermione could focus on her unappealing lunch the doors burst open as Neville Longbottom came bursting through the door. It was at that moment Hermione took stock of her former Housemate and saw just how much Neville had grown up. Once a soft shy untalented boy now stood a muscular strong independent young man. The war had forced Neville to grow up quickly and Hermione noticed, he grew into it well. The young man almost ran to the table. By passed Severus without caring about his most feared teacher's scowl and picked Hermione right out of her chair squeezing her so tightly that the young woman was starting to need air.

"Oxygen becoming an issue*, Neville." she muffled into his robes.

"Hermione Granger you are the MOST brilliant witch ever to grace this earth!" Neville breathed holding her fiercely by her shoulders.

"I take it your parents are well?" Severus asked as politely as possible with another man's hands on his lover. Severus was many things, but sharing his woman, he was not.

"Better than well. You did it, Hermione. They are well. Mum and Dad are back for the first time in seventeen years and it's all thanks to you. You overachiever you!" he teased with indescribable joy in his sparkling brown eyes. This was the happiest she had ever seen Neville. Even winning the war and gaining the respect of his impossible grandmother were nothing compared to the happiest threatening to boil over within him. "Winning the war and saving the wizarding world wasn't enough. You just had to top it." To this Hermione blushed. She hated to seem smug at her long list of accomplishments, but seeing the joy etched on Neville's face was well worth it. "And I'm so thankful you did. Whatever you need, Hermione... whenever... I owe you a tremendous debt." And with that the magic swirled around them as Neville pledged a wizard's oath.

"You didn't need to do that!" she snapped at him.

"No, I did and it's done. I've been without them for so long. I thought they were gone forever, but now they are back and I can't thank you enough." Neville kissed both of Hermione cheeks while she grinned at Severus' jealous glare.

"Then why are you here instead of celebrating with your parents?" Severus asked coolly trying to keep the sneer out of his voice, but failing miserably at it.

"They are coming here. I just wanted to beat them here and thank her properly."

"I don't believe kissing is proper thanks." Severus said under his breath. Hermione could almost giggle at how adorable her lover was when he was jealous, but since they still hadn't told anyone about their love affair she kept quiet.

"Wait! Your parents are here? They should be resting. They just got their mind back." Hermione scolded her friend.

"They are fully healed. A few Pepper Up potions and some strengthening potions set them up just right. And besides there was no way after they found out about you that they were going to stay away. They wanted to thank you properly, in person, and as soon as they could. You should have seen Mum," he said with a laugh, "She nearly took out the Healer with her bedpan! Try telling a former Auror that you have stay in bed, watch out! Mum didn't even need a wand. She fought him Muggle style. Sometimes I think Gran and Mum are more related than Gran and Dad. Their tempers." he said with a shiver. Augusta Longbottom was known for her fiery temper which probably explains her living through three wizarding wars.

"I do remember Alice Longbottom having that fiery temperment when she went to school here. Kept all the boys on their toes." Severus pointed out much to the shock of both Hermione and Neville.

"You knew my parents?"

"I was a member of the Order you silly boy! I also went to school with her. She was in my year. A fiery fool hardy Gryffindor if there ever was one." Severus rolled his eyes at the memory of dealing with Alice's temper when trying to hang out with Lily all those years ago.

Hermione and Neville's mouths dropped to the floor in surprise, but before Hermione could question him further the hall was a fury of whispers as three Longbottoms entered the hall. The two younger ones were followed by the formidable Augusta Longbottom proud and regal as ever couldn't stop smiling. Alice had her hair cut short after all those years of being confined to the hospital bed. Down to the pixie cut she had all those years ago. Frank Longbottom had his hair cut as well. Thick wavy dark locks now hung neatly and his once growing beard had been properly shaved. Heads held high, wearing simple robes they marched through the tables of stunned students to the Head Table. McGonagall was annoyed by the interruption to the day, but too happy at their joyous reunion to say anything. She knew after being Neville's teacher for seven years just what this meant to him. She slyly wiped a single tear from her eye.

Hermione had seen pictures of the Longbottoms, but she never noticed just how gentle and striking they looked. They cared themselves with pride and large grins on both of their faces. Neville tugged at Hermione's sleeve to introduce her to his parents.

"Mum, Dad, Gran, may I introduce Hermione Granger, the Potion's Mistress responsible for your improved health." Neville puffed with pride. "Hermione, this is my Mum, Alice Longbottom, my Dad, Frank Longbottom, and my Gran, Augusta Longbottom."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Hermione started with her hand to shake theirs when two pairs of arms engulfed her squeezing her tightly.

"Neville told us so much about you. Thank you so much. Words cannot describe how eternally grateful we are to your ambitious efforts." Alice whispered into her ear. Hermione felt a blush coming on from their thanks.

"You have given my wife and I our lives back. And with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named gone..."

"It's Riddle. Tom Riddle is his name. We don't use Voldemort to describe him anymore. He was just a man." Hermione pointed out with a smile. She didn't like to be picky when people talked about the former Dark Lord, but she figured it was best to acclimate them to current terms as soon as possible.

"Of course." Alice beamed understanding that a lot had changed in the seventeen years they had been out of their mind.

"You are able to live your lives and enjoy your son." Hermione offered.

"Yes! We are!" Frank smiled brightly. Frank, she noted, had a shy smile. It reminded her so much of Neville. Underneath that shyness she knew the Longbottoms were strong, brave, and proud family. A family of Gryffindors to be sure. Alice had a kind smile and sparkling hazel eyes. She had an energy about her that Hermione was sure Neville would relish from now on.

"Let's go to my study, we can talk more. Let the students eat their lunch." Hermione offered.

"Sounds like a sensible plan, my girl." Augusta huffed with a tight smile on her face. She certainly didn't look like she smiled like that often.

HGSSHGSSHG

"Can I offer you some refreshments? It is lunch time, I'm sure the elves would have no problem fixing us up some lunch." Hermione offered her guests once they sat in her study.

Augusta sat down in one of the cushy chairs, "I would love some tea."

"Come Mum, let's have some sandwiches. I have forgotten how good Hogwarts food is." Frank pleaded with his mother. Hermione and Neville chuckled.

"Frank! You're almost forty. You don't need your mother's permission to have a sandwich." Alice teased him.

"I know, but I'm still getting used to the idea of being 39. I still feel like a 21 year old." Frank pouted a bit. Alice kissed his cheek affectionately.

With a snap of her fingers and a quick request, sandwiches and pumpkin juice filled her little study table. The Longbottoms and Hermione shared lunch together. Alice and Frank were curious how she figured out how to save them. Hermione informed them proudly that she combined magic and muggle medicine to create a restorative potion that would restore their mental capacities.

"That's right, you're Muggleborn aren't you?" Augusta gruffed.

"Gran! You know that doesn't matter. Look at me for example," Neville stood up to his grandmother. "I was a horrible student and I was a pureblood. Hermione is a Muggleborn and is the brightest witch of our age. Blood doesn't predetermine how power a witch or wizard is."

"Just look at Tom Riddle. He was a half-blood and he was very powerful." To this Frank and Alice looked incredibly surprised.

"He-Who... I mean Riddle was a half-blood?" Frank sputtered.

"Yes, he was." Hermione said.

Augusta gave a little cough, "I meant no disrespect, Neville." she looked sharply at the young man. "Ever since that battle at Hogwarts you have been watching your tongue less and less."

"He's just grown up, Mum." Frank commented with a proud pat on his son's back.

"I only meant it as you were able to provide a prospective to medicine that wizards haven't looked at yet. You might consider it a career choice in the future." Augusta offered Hermione with a firm smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Longbottom. That means a lot to me. I understand your thinking. It is something to consider. I am not sure yet what I want to do after I finish my apprenticeship." Hermione kept it vague. She wanted to teach, but since that option wasn't available at the moment she had to consider other alternatives. Medicine might be a possibility.

"Neville has told us how bright you are." His mother beamed at her son.

"I saved him in potions a few times." she grinned at her fellow Gryffindor. To this Neville just blushed.

"Ugh, Potions! I was horrible at that wasn't I, Mum?" Frank smiled warmly at his mother.

"Was there anything you were good at, Frank?" His mother teased back in gruff.

"Mum!" Alice and Frank admonished their mother.

"He was good at lots of things," Alice smiled sweetly. Neville scrunched his nose at the disgusting thoughts rolling through his mind. Hermione noticed that he didn't stop smiling at them. _He is just so happy to have them back... perverted thoughts and all! Good for him! _

"So did Neville and you ever date?"

"Mum." Neville cried, his face tomato red. Hermione couldn't hold back a small chuckle.

"No, we've just been good friends."

"She is dating Ron Weasley." Neville said not realizing that they had broken up.

"Uh, Neville, I hate to break it to you..." Hermione couldn't finish.

"Ho ho ho, Ron Weasley. I remember him from the early Order days. Such a cute little babe. Now all grown up. How did you two end up together?" Alice asked with a giggle. _She may look like she's close to forty, but she is mentally still 21. _

"I... um... Well we got together after being friends for ages. We helped our best friend Harry defeat Riddle and then we decided to give it a go, but that ended months ago."

Neville frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't know about that."

"We're back to being good friends. We were always bickering and going different paths in life so it was just better to end it." Hermione finished excluding the parts about Tonks. "So Neville are you seeing anyone?" Hermione winked at her friend thoroughly glad to shift the spot light from her own love life to his. _That's for every time needed help in Potions. _She thought with an evil laugh.

"Um... well..." he stammered. His parents seemed to light up at the topic. "Well I have been seeing Hannah Abbot for a few months. Her mum was taken by Death Eaters last year and so it's just her and her dad right now."

After lunch Hermione smiled as she bid them goodbye. She discovered she liked the Longbottoms. Alice was sweet, but had a bit of mischievousness in her that reminded Hermione strongly of Fred and George. Not in the pranking capacity, but in her teasings. Alice loved to rile up Frank and her son. Frank was similar to Neville in their good nature and friendliness. She watched the Longbottoms leave with a huge smile on her face. _I did that! I brought them together again. They are a family again, because of what I did._ The enormity hit her. Not even saving the wizarding world had felt that good. She was part of a team when she did that. Not that she minded being a part of the team rather then the sole savior, but she did like the swell of pride in her accomplishment.

That night she released a huge sigh as she curled up in her lover's arms knowing that today had been a good day.

**March 18, 1999**

The weeks flew by as Hermione was learning more for her Potion's Mastery. If she kept up the speed she was going she was sure to be done by the end of the school year. With June fastly approaching she felt a small part of her wanting to drag her heels, but the perfectionist within her would never agree to such an insult and so Hermione just continued as she always had... full steam ahead.

It was the Wednesday before the Easter holidays and Hermione was trying her best to come up with excellent pranking ideas for Operation 'Resurrect George Weasley'. Ginny and Hermione took up in her apprentice quarters much to Severus' annoyance. For several nights he would grade papers grumbling, missing his beloved Hermione.

It was on that night particularly that Hermione had decided to entertain her friend instead of keep him company. What annoyed him more than his lover cavorting with her friend is how much he missed her. _I have spent the better part of my life in this room alone and been quite content... Thank you! But now it's different. I miss her. God what a sap I am turning into. Old age must turn one into a utter ponce. She is just visiting with Miss Weasley and then she'll be down here like always. _He scolded himself into a rational line of thought which quickly derailed at the thought of her in his bed, naked, cheeks flushed with lust, and her honey brown eyes begging him to take her. He shivered slightly at the thought. _She better not linger too long or I may just go up there and get her myself._

Before he could return to the horrid essays from his Seventh year NEWTS students a golden brown owl flew through his open office door and dropped a reply with an exhausted hoot. _Is this it? Please say this is it!_ He silently begged as he broke the seal and opened the envelope.

"Brilliant!" he cried.

"What's brilliant?" Hermione said as she pulled off her robe to reveal her tight shorts and tank top which she called pajamas. Severus didn't call that pajamas especially considering how quickly they came off in the night.

"Oh," he put the letter away. "Just new changes Minerva wants to make to the curriculum." he lied as casually as he could.

"And you sound happy about that because?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. _Cheeky witch. Let's just see how cheeky you are when I'm pounding into you, making you beg for me to..._ He brought his mind out of the gutter to answer her.

"Finally going to start increasing the standards of education in this place. About time I say." he pushed his grading aside. "Although the world of aceademia does make me excited, seeing you in that skimpy outfit you call clothes does make me excited for other things." he leered at her licking his lips. She smirked at him.

"Well then I guess you're out of luck, Professor." she played with the hem of her shirt. "I was hoping to learn a bit more from you," she drawled in a seductive tone.

"Naughty witch. I suppose I could teach you a lesson." he said in best professor like voice. Hermione could feel the heat filling her body. She loved it when he went disciplinarian on her. And the letter was soon forgotten.

**March 20, 1999**

Hermione had everything packed and ready to go. It was the day she would be riding the train to keep Ginny company and then a full week at the Burrow. She was looking forward to spending time with Harry and Ron, and playing the best pranks in the world on George Weasley. Ginny and her hard work had paid off as they had a long list of pranks that they would do to George in memory of Fred in their mission, 'Operation Resurrect George Weasley'.

The only gray cloud in this was the fact that Hermione didn't want to leave Severus behind. It was the first holiday since she had started her apprenticeship and in turn her relationship with Severus where they would not be together. And what annoyed her more is that Severus, the batty bastard himself, was perfectly fine with it. It was as if he almost wanted her out the door.

"Hermione, I survived a Dark Lord and Albus Dumbledore, I think I can handle being on my own for the Easter holidays." he scoffed at her concern.

"Well it wouldn't hurt for you just pretend that you'll miss me." she huffed in frustration. He leaned forward and tilted her chin so her eyes were gazing into his.

"Make no mistake, Hermione... I will miss you. More than you know." Severus whispered on her lips just before he kissed them.

And with that he practically threw her on the train and wished her well. _I have a portkey to catch. _He thought with excitement. _Finally figured it out. _

HGSSHGSSHG

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny asked the forlorn looking witch sitting next to her.

"Hmm, oh yes... of course Ginny. I'm alright." she replied casually.

"You've been in that dungeon lab for too long. What you need is a holiday and I'm sure you'll find one at the Burrow."

"Yes, of course." she hummed still starring out the window missing Severus.

Ginny was about question her friend further when a knock on the door distracted her.

"Hello Ginny, Hermione. Do you mind if I have a seat here? Everywhere else is either full or too rowdy for my taste." Luna said sweetly as Ginny offered her a seat next to Hermione.

"So I heard that your potion is a huge success." Luna offered to the conversation.

Hermione's eyes were torn from the moving scenery to Luna's soft blue eyes. She smiled at the kind younger witch. "Yes, thank you. It was amazing to meet Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom. They are so sweet together. They may be close to forty, but in their minds they are still 21. I suspect that Neville will have friends more than parents."

"Well no one can be stricter than his grandmother. So I suppose he really doesn't need that much active parenting." Ginny surmised.

"He was happy, no?" Luna asked.

"Happy doesn't even come close to the kind of joy he is experiencing." Hermione said with a smile on her face. "I bet that is memory is powerful enough for a corporal patronus. Well that and whatever he's been doing with Hannah Abbot these days." she gave Ginny a wink.

"Oh," softly came from the blond. "He's seeing her." she said with a touch of saddness.

"Luna, were Neville and you going out?" Ginny asked.

"We did. Right after the battle, but after the summer things started to fizzle. Much like those Bar-ba-Loots who can make you see stars... they aren't real. Glad to see he's happy. He deserves it." To this Hermione and Ginny nod. Ginny looks at Hermione and nudges her head at Luna as if to silently ask, 'Should I invite her to the Burrow for Easter? Then she can see Ron.' She finished with a raise of her eyebrows. Hermione knew her friend so well she nodded heavily in the affirmative. 'Just what Ron needs.'

"Luna," Ginny pulls Luna's attention away from the Quibbler in her hand. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to the Burrow for Easter. We always have plenty of food. Mum won't mind in the least and we can all catch up. It's been too long, honestly."

Luna's eyes brightened at the thought of being included. "Sure I would love to come. Thank you for asking me, Ginny." after a few moments of pause she asked, "So everyone will be there?"

Ginny grinned knowingly. "Well I think everyone is going to be there. Why? Was there someone specifically you wanted there?"

"Oh," Luna's pale face flushed, "no one in particular."

Hermione and Ginny grinned knowingly at each other. _This is going to be a great holiday. I can tell. I just wish you were with me Severus._ She thought returning her gaze to the moving landscape wishing her lover was with her. _What on earth could he be doing that was so important he couldn't escort me to the Weasleys?_

HGSSHGSSHG

Meanwhile Severus was looking over a lush landscape himself. The house was beautiful. Two story house of deep blue with white trim. So clean and neat with flowers of all varieties overflowing the front lawn. Very rare to find in Australia, but Severus knew the owner's tenacity. He stepped up to the door transfiguring his clothes to look Muggle. He didn't want scare the owners. Well unless they gave him a reason to.

With a heavy sigh and a belly full of anticipation, he knocked on the door. A slightly older man answered it with a welcoming smile on his face. _How soon is that going to last?_ He wondered.

"Mr. Wilkins, I presume."

"Yes." replied the man.

"May I come in. I have some urgent news concerning you and your wife."

Hesitantly the man opened the door wider and allowed the man in navy blue trousers and a crisp white button down shirt into his home.

**TBC**

**AN: ** Sorry for the lack of updating. I haven't been feeling too well and been spending more time reading ff rather than writing it. I think I just got burned out a bit, but I do hope that this story will be finished soon. Probably not going to be finished by the time my school semester starts, but I will finish it. I'm going to get back on track, I assure you. Hope you have enjoyed the story thus far.

I wasn't planning on writing that much with the Longbottoms, but I enjoyed writing it so much, I just kept going. I liked writing Frank and Alice.

Yes, I did use a Dr. Seuss reference. I would think that he and Luna would get along splendidly.

I think I kind of like the idea of a Ginny/Neville pairing. Harry and Ginny have their own sweetness, but it tends to overshadowed by her 'I love the Boy Who Lived' crap. In my opinion, Ginny could have been a better character had JK written her better by giving her a bigger part of the story. Then she wouldn't have looked so 'fangirl'-ish.

*What line does this come from?


	18. Chapter 16

**What the Mirror Saw: Hermione's Story** by Bandgeek252

Chapter 16- Easter part I

**March 20, 1999**

A wave of nostalgia hit Hermione like a ton of bricks when she entered the Burrow. After being away for so long she felt the pieces connect as she entered her wizarding home. The Burrow was as cluttered and clean as she remembered it as Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled, _Home._ Arthur met the girls at the train station and apparated them home. Ginny was going to be taking her test in a few months and begged her father to allow them to apparate home.

"Goodness, back already." Molly said wiping her hands of whatever concoction she was making in the kitchen and smiled warmly. Ginny flew into her mother's arms which caused Hermione to smile at the loving scene, but then a pain clenched her heart. _I haven't got a mother right now. Where are they?_ Trying to keep her smile going, Molly immediately embraced her daughter's friend. "Welcome home you two. I made sure everyone was going to be staying here for the holidays. Even George. Yes, had to have Percy drag him from the store, but he's here."

Ginny and Hermione grinned slyly at this tidbit of information. So far their 'Operation Resurrect George Weasley' was going smoothly. They just had to get a few things together and everything would be perfect.

"Now girls, I expect you to help out with dinner on Sunday." Molly gave her best motherly tone.

"Yes, Mum."

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, Mum." Ginny paused at the steps remembering about Luna. "I invited Luna Lovegood over for dinner on Sunday. Hope that's alright."

Molly tilted her head in confusion. She knew the Lovegoods were nice people, but she didn't realize her daughter was such good friends with the odd blond girl. "I suppose."

"Well Ron kind of has a little crush on Luna and I think she might have a little one on him. I'm trying to get them together." Ginny explained.

Molly's face lit up like Christmas. "Of course," she chirped. "I'm so sorry it didn't work out between you and my ickle Ronnie." To this Ginny and Hermione suppressed a giggle at his nickname.

"Oh it's alright, Mrs. Weasley. I'm glad we figured that out now before we lost sight of being friends. We really are better off as friends. I think Luna and him would make an adorable couple." Hermione offered thankful that Mrs. Weasley was so courteous to her. The mother matriarch didn't hold it against her that things didn't work out between her and Molly's son.

"So my Ron and Luna Lovegood." she held her chin considering the match. "Hmm... they would be so adorable together. And make the cutest babies."

Ginny and Hermione couldn't hold back any longer and burst into a fit of laughter as they made their way up the stairs. _Gods, it feels good to be back here. It's almost like home. Almost._

HGSSHGSSHG

Meanwhile Severus was sitting on the most uncomfortable seating sofa he had ever had the displeasure of knowing. It was enough that he had to be polite, but kindly smiling while accepting a cup of tea on an uncomfortable sofa was his limit.

He cleared his throat and set down his tea, "I will get right to the matter at hand. Are you originally from England?"

"Not that's any of your business, seeing as how we don't know who you are, but yes." Mr. Wilkins answered. Severus had to hide a smile. He could see where Hermione got her fiery spirit from, her father. As well as her insanely curly mane.

Severus sighed, there was no way to lightly introduce them back to magic and their old lives. He pulled out his ebony wand which caused the Wilkins to panic. Wendell and Monica Wilkins sat there eyes wide at the black haired stranger sitting in their living room.

"_Finite Incantatem._" he said with a flick of his wand as he pulled Hermione's powerful oblivate off. It surprised the Potions Professor that such a young witch could perform such a powerful memory spell, but he knew her need was great and probably allowed for her to take on such a strong bit of magic. A fog drifted over their eyes and then cleared as Wendell and Monica Wilkins remembered. Severus could feel the magic take hold. He let out another sigh and sipped his tea as he witnessed the Grangers come back to life.

HGSSHGSSHG

"Hermione, Ginny." Harry and Ron cried engulfing the girls in a giant group hug.

"Boys." Ginny scoffed as she broke free from their arm prison.

"When did you get here?" Hermione asked trying to stop from laughing at the glare Ginny was giving her brother.

"Oh just a few minutes ago. Had to go pick someone up. Official Ministry business." Harry puffed his chest like a pompous git.

"What could the Ministry need of you during the Easter holidays?" Hermione rolled her eyes at her oldest friends.

"We have a special delivery to make." Harry said looking at the door. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw freckle faced George standing in the doorway. Or rather the doorway was holding George Weasley up. Her eyes widened when she saw him force out a grin. _Is he drunk? He looks barely sober. _George's hair was messy and his clothes were rumpled. _Harry and Ron must have yanked him out of bed. Intoxicated and all._

"Hey there, Hermione. Ginny. Harry and Ron were _kind_ enough to escort me home." George glared at the two Aurors. Harry and Ron didn't take offense as they were welcomed by Mrs. Weasley.

"George, my darling." Mrs. Weasley pulled her one eared son into her lion's arms. Her middle son grimaced at being squeezed in two with his head turning as red as his hair looking like a pimple about to burst. Thankfully she released him and then pulled Ron into her arms. George tried to steady his breathing.

"Bloody hell, woman. Trying to strangle me!" George shouted at his mother.

"Language," three women's voices rang out. George just glared and pushed onto his room.

Once the door slammed shut the girls started to talk. Ginny tried to hide how hurt she was by hugging Harry, but both Hermione and Harry could see how much this scalded the youngest Weasley.

"Geez, what climbed up his arse?" Ron asked giving Hermione a quick hug. Molly could feel the tears threaten to spill over. In an attempt to be brave for her children as always she gripped her apron tightly and excused herself to the kitchen.

"Ron!" Ginny admonished. "You know the holidays are hard on him. Christmas was terrible. Don't you remember?"

"What happened at Christmas? He seemed fine when you all visited me in the dungeons." Hermione was curious. This was certainly a side of George he rarely showed.

"Oh it was a disaster." Ron groaned running his fingers through his growing red hair. Its length about to rival the twins when they were in school.

"It wasn't that bad." Harry tried to offer, but Ron cut him off.

"NOT THAT BAD!" Ron shouted. "What could have made it worse? He got so drunk that he puked all over our Christmas Dinner! I thought Mum was going to have a mental break down."

"He didn't?" Hermione cried as her heart felt itself shredding at the thought of a ruined Weasley Christmas. "Well Ron, he was probably trying forget that Fred isn't here." Hermione whispered and barely breathed the word, 'Fred'.

"That's why there isn't any alcohol about and we made him take a sobering up potion before coming here. He is going to sit and act like a member of the family even if we have to cast a sticking charm to his chair." Ron said firmly. Ginny looked pale and a bit green, but nodded in agreement.

"What George needs to be reminded that we're still here. That there are good things in this life." Harry offered. If anyone knew Survivor's Guilt the best, it was Harry.

"I suppose it's a good thing we have quite the week prepared then isn't it Ginny?" Hermione raised a mischievous eyebrow to her red headed friend.

Hermione's oldest best friends just stood there jaws dropped to the floor astonished that their Perfect Prefect Follow the Rules Extraordinaire would ever suggest pranking one of the twins.

Ginny perked up at the thought. "Yes, let's get Operation Resurrect George Weasley' underway. You boys in?"

"Hell yes!" they chorused.

HGSSHGSSHG

"Bloody Hell!" Ted Granger shouted jumping to his feet. All the memories of the past came flooding back. While Ted was shouting ready to do battle, his wife Rose Granger lay perfectly still trying to ease the nausea that can happen when an oblivate spell is removed. Severus knew the Grangers would be beside themselves with anger, but he wasn't a good spy for almost twenty years without a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Mrs. Granger, are you alright?" Severus asked ignoring her husband.

"Yes, just need a moment." she whispered, her face pale and sickly looking.

"Since you obviously are ignoring me, I'll reiterate BLOODY HELL." Ted fell back into the sofa feeling very dizzy.

The snarky potions professor wanted to roll his eyes at the brashness of his lover's father, but knowing the battle he was about to embrace decided against it for the time being. The raven haired man gave her father a shrug of his shoulders. "I am not here for your bloody comfort."

"Then what are you here for, may I ask?" Ted paused trying to keep his lunch down. "Who are you? What is going on?"

"Where's Hermione?" Rose asked still very pale.

"Hermione is fine." he began before her father interrupted him.

"What the ruddy hell was she thinking? Last thing I remember was sitting in our living room talking about taking a vacation and then I remember being Wendell Wilkins. I don't know what to believe." he breathed going from anger to confusion in half a breath.

"It's a long story and I'm willing to explain it to you. You see, my name is Severus Snape. I was your daughter's teacher at Hogwarts."

Recognition dawned on her mother's kind face, "You're that snarky Potions professor that called her names."

"Yes I was." was all he could say.

"So why are you here?" she couldn't help but wonder. This man looked like he had lived through hell, but wanted to keep everyone and everything at arms length.

"I am doing this for Hermione." he sighed. "I was a horrible teacher to her, I admit it. She has your kindness and has forgiven me for that. I was a spy during the Wizarding War, both times and I have been, mostly for survival, a right bastard. It was only due to her need to constantly prove herself, my role as a spy, and her friendship to the boy I loathe that caused me to be so awful to her, but I realize that doesn't make up for it."

Ted and Rose Granger sat there stunned at the apologetic look their guest was giving them. As their nausea quelled anger began to swirl in Ted's head.

"Damn little girl. How could she do this to us? Playing with our memories. You damnable magical people thinking you can toy with other people's lives like that! Just because we're without magic doesn't mean we're without rights." Ted's face swelled up into a purple grape. If this wasn't such a dire situation, Severus would have chuckled at the sight.

Rose brushed her extremely curly hair aside and gently laid her hand on her husband's in an effort to calm the furious man. Her eyes were heavy with tears. "How? Why? Why would she do this to us? Was it an accident?"

"An ACCIDENT? Heaven almighty Rose, how could this be an accident?" Ted exclaimed trying to take deep breaths to calm himself noticing that their guest was particularly slient.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger I will explain everything. I can understand how frightened you must be," he grounded out. Not that he didn't understand what they were going through, but to have them this angry at the woman he loved made keeping calm particularly difficult. "but I think once you learn the circumstances you'll be better able to handle this."

Ted and Rose Granger sat there stunned. Ted wanted to react to what Hermione's old teacher was trying to do while his wife just wanted to cry. They had worked so hard in Australia trying to build up a dental practice. They thought they had moved to Australia in order to make a fresh start after several years of marriage and no children. The Wilkins had always wanted children, but they wanted to get their practice established first. Only now, they realized they had a daughter all along.

"Please Professor, explain." Rose brought a hanky to her eyes dabbing them.

And thus Professor Severus Snape began to explain in as concise of a manner as he could the details of the war, Hermione's role, why she removed their memories, and the end of the battle. Expressions of mixed horror and rage painted their faces.

"Dear Lord!" Rose exclaimed. "So she fought against this Voldemort?"

"Well Potter did most of that, but Hermione faced many of his followers who make no mistake were just as ruthless as Riddle was."

"My God! Is she alright? What has she been doing this whole year?" Ted exclaimed clinging to his wife.

"She is fine. She is at the Burrow with the Weasleys and has been spending the past eight months working on her Potions Mastery. Your daughter, being the overachiever she is, will most likely be completing her mastery almost a whole year earlier than normal."

"Why didn't she seek us out?" Rose trembled with fear while her husband shook with anger.

"She wanted to, but she needed help. You see, she hid you incredibly well. She had a Wizarding Detective Agency looking for you, but when they failed and gave up, I began the search personally." To this the Grangers' eyes perked up.

"Wait! You? Who are you, but her teacher? Why would you care?" Ted questioned.

"I am her Potions Master. She is apprenticing under me. If you could have seen how crushed she was when that dunderheaded Agency gave up on their search for you, it... I knew I couldn't let it go. I planned on returning your memories, helping you adjust and then returning you to England... to your daughter."

"Get OUT! We won't be returning!" Ted shouted jumping to his feet. The professor knew he would have to retreat for now.

"I am going to go, but only out of respect for Hermione." He grimaced loathing these Muggles more and more. "I will return tomorrow. And don't even think about trying to hide Muggle," he said with a sneer, "If I'm trained enough to find you thousands of miles from your home, hidden by a powerful witch then I can certainly find you as a little Muggle."

He turned to leave, but couldn't resist, "I understand your anger, but I will not allow you to destroy that loving, forgiving soul known as your daughter. Until tomorrow." and with that he stormed out of the house leaving a very confused couple unable to do anything, but to stare at their door.

HGSSHGSSHG

Hermione finished unpacking her clothes for the week. Sighing with contentment, _It feels so nice to be away from the lab for a while._ Then a sudden pang of longing hit her square in the heart. _I miss Severus._ She shook her head at how sappy she sounded. _It's just for the week. Geez, I act like we're married already. Wait! Does Severus ever want to get married? I mean it may be too soon for me to get married and have a family yet, but he does want that eventually... right? We kind of had the talk, but it was through the mirror. Does that mean that after my apprenticeship is over, he'll want us to get married? _Panic quickly seized her brain as the wheels kept rolling causing the know-it-all to consider every angle

"Hermione!" Ginny called. "We're going to play some Quidditch, do you want to come watch?"

Pushing her thoughts aside she pulled out a warm jumper and headed out to watch her friends play. _I need to talk to Severus so until I do, I'll just concentrate on relaxing and spending some time with my friends._ Even though in the back of her mind the wheels kept turning. She needed something to distract her mind and so she pulled out one of Molly's trashy romance novels. _There something less educational and more fun! I sorely need it!_

Hermione arrived in the Weasley's living room only to see Ron and Ginny dragging a powerless George towards the outside.

"George Fabian Weasley!" Ginny scolded her brother. "You will NOT sit in your room during this holiday."

"But Ginny..." George tried to pull away from his siblings with fury and annoyance lit in his once gentle eyes. "I don't want to go out there! Get off!" he shouted finally shaking loose from their impossible grip.

"George." Ron tried to reason with his brother. "We just wanted you to come out and play a round of Quidditch with us. Won't you come out and play? It's actually a nice day." His pleading voice grated on Hermione's and George's ears.

"How about no!" George said stomping his foot like a petulant toddler.

"George! Just go fly with your sibling." Hermione scolded him. "It's the holidays and you can't very well hide in your room all day."

"The hell I can't!"

Ginny and Ron took this opportunity while George's back was turned to lift him up and drag his one eared ass out the door.

"Oi! This is kidnapping." George cried out.

"Sit down and SHUT UP!" Ginny shouted throwing him onto a broom.

Hermione knew the plan, but she had to dangle a carrot somehow. "I'll tell you what," she said leaning into him, whispering in his ear. "You play a few rounds of Quidditch with your siblings and I'll let you have a drink or two after dinner."

To this George raised an eyebrow questioning her sincerity, but found her eyes to be honest so he conceded. "Alright I'll play!" he huffed most annoyed.

Hermione and Ginny had to hide their sneaky grins, but Ron caught the glimmer of mischief in their eyes and smiled. He knew that whatever the girls were planning would be well worth it if it got George out of his funk. He pulled up his broom and gave the girls a wink before taking to the skies. Hermione waved them off knowing her broom flying experience to be highly inadequate to play a round with the Weasleys and Harry. It wasn't that she couldn't fly, but she truly and utterly hated flying. In all things she was a practical girl and that included keeping her feet firmly on the ground.

Before Hermione could sit down in her chair on the porch she caught George looking at her. His eyes pleaded with her to not make him do this, but she simply shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'If you want a drink you'll have to fly for a while'. Sighing the reluctant Weasley took to the skies following his siblings. Harry, Ron, Charlie, Bill, Ginny, and George were playing three on three for a few minutes before she heard a shout.

"Get me off this BLOODY THING!" George cried. Mrs. Weasley heard one of her kids cry out and she burst through the back door concern blurring her vision.

Hermione looked up with a giggle. George 'One Ear' Weasley was clinging to his broom as he hung upside down twenty feet in the air. He had never, in all his years as a beater on the Gryffindor team, ever had hung upside down, dangling like an apple from a tree.

"Oh my word!" Mrs. Weasley cried out in a whisper.

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley. It's just a practical joke we're playing on George." Hermione whispered in the matriarch's ear. The mother hen's concerned frown twitched into a sly grin.

"He won't fall off, will he?"

"No, he won't. Ginny and I have a plan. This holiday is going to be loaded with pranks."

Mrs. Weasley sighed heavily. "It's been so hard on us all, but for George it's been impossible."

"We know and if Fred were here he'd kick his twin's arse from here to kingdom come. So we're doing this in honor of Fred." Hermione stopped when she noticed a small tear fall from Molly's eye. "It'll be alright, Mrs. Weasley. He will get better." she tried to encourage her.

"Oh I know it will," Mrs. Weasley pushed the tear aside. "I just really want my son back." Hermione knew she was talking about George and not Fred.

Their tender moment was interrupted by boisterous laughter coming the from the Weasleys and Harry. They all stopped playing, unable to concentrate enough to play a real game. Charlie and Bill hadn't laughed so hard in so long. They had almost forgotten what it felt like.

"Oh Merlin, my chest hurts!" Charlie said gasping for air.

"I know what you mean. It's been a while." Bill said wiping his brow.

"Glad you're having such a ruddy good time. Now GET ME THE HELL OFF THIS THING!" George shouted most annoyed with his family.

"Come on George, it was classic. Even a life long prankster like yourself has to appreciate this." Harry offered to tow the jokester down to the ground.

"Classic my arse! You buggers are the most uninspired twits I've ever met." George spat. The group just continued to laugh harder.

"I don't think Fred and you could have done it better." Ron chuckled. With the word Fred uttered, the entire group fell silent for a moment. George paled and hugged his broom tighter as if trying to hold onto his pain.

Ginny cursed her brother's idiocy. They were enjoying the moment and then Ron had to say the one word to ruin the mood... Fred. She couldn't say anything, because wasn't that she was trying to do. Get George past Fred's death and bring George back from the dead. She felt her heart sink.

The earless Weasley set foot on the ground, dropped his broom, and stormed up to Hermione. "I want that drink NOW!"

The brunette simply sighed and led him into the house to give him one drink. "You will only be able to have one and I've hidden the rest. You won't be making a spectacle of yourself in front of your mother during the holidays. I know you must be hurting. How much, I could never understand, but George you're here among the living and we want you here. Your whole family has put their lives on pause waiting for you to return. Just look at them. Watch them and you'll see how much losing you and Fred has torn them apart." Hermione said handing him the glass and leaving him in his room to enjoy his drink. For the first time in about a year, the last thing George wanted was the drink in his hand.

HGSSHGSSHG

**March 21, 1999**

As promised Snape returned to the Grangers house the next day. Severus set down his tea. "Thank you for the tea Mrs. Granger." he said polietly. Hermione's mother smiled at his quiet kindness. She had calmed down considerably since yesterday, but Ted Granger still looked like a ball of anger about to explode.

"Your welcome, Professor Snape." she took a quiet sip and settled into the awkward silence that engulfed the living room.

"We've talked it over and we don't want to return." Ted announced annoyed by the dark dressed professor who had forgone Muggle attire and was sitting their living room dressed in dark gloomy robes.

Trying to control his temper, like back in his spy days, he sipped his tea and exhaled slowly. "I see," he drawled in a scalding tone.

"It's just that Hermione saw fit to exclude us from her life and so we feel that we should just stay here." Rose tried to explain.

"It amazes me that one of the most courageous idealistic souls I've ever met, has nothing but weak willed cowards for parents."

Ted felt his anger bristling "Now see here!"

"No, you see here. That woman did everything she could to keep you safe. Even if it meant never seeing you again. She loved you both that much. Far be it from me to understand why!" he sneered in his best intimating professor tone. "Had she not done so, I know for certain that you would have tortured, raped, and then murdered."

"How can you be so sure?" Rose asked pale at the thought of being tortured, raped, and murdered.

"I was one of them." he said softly, but firmly. The Grangers gasped in shock. "And believe me, you were on Riddle's list to find and kill. If she hadn't of hidden you before the Ministry of Magic had fallen then you would have been found and destroyed!" After a few moments of silence, he continued. "Now would you rather be alive and angry at your daughter or you can have your memories and be dead? Which is it to be?"

The house was so silent you could hear a pin drop. The Granger were shocked into silence.

"If you were one of _them_ then why are you here trying to find and bring us back? Why would you care?"

"I care for your daughter a great deal. I respect and admire her. That and she saved my life. So that is what brings me here. As for my time as a Death Eater, I was a spy. I worked for the Dark Lord to obtain information that would help the Order win the war. I have done many horrible things in my life that I'm not proud of." he stopped not wanting to fully confess to a bunch of Muggles who wouldn't understand, but he felt infinitely better after saying the words out loud. Hermione respected him too much to pry into his former Death Eater days. A few conversations here and there and that was all she needed to know, but he knew deep inside the know-it-all within her was begging to find out more.

"Care?" Rose questioned her brow scrunched in confusion. "Are you... in love with my daughter?" Ted could feel another surge of anger course through him, but his wife gripped him firmly holding him back. She wanted to know.

"Yes, I am in love with your daughter."

"You NO GOOD PERVERT!" Ted shouted "What were thinking going after a girl young enough to be your daughter."

"I did not feel anything for Hermione until she was out of school." Severus shouted losing control. He knew this was the kind of attitude Hermione was going to be subjected to if she were to remain with him. His heart sank. _Maybe after I return her parents to her, she'll hear their opinions and decide she doesn't want to be with someone so old. _

"So you think that looks any better. You are in love with an 18 year old girl!" her father shouted.

"Excuse me Mr. Granger, your daughter is 19 and before the end of the year will be 20 years old."

"And how old are you Sonny Jim*?"

"I am 39 years old. Something you may want to consider before you give yourself a coronary is that wizards and witches age much differently. It is normal for a wizard or witch to live to be 150-180 years old. So in the long run, a mere 19 year age difference will hardly matter." Snape said trying to keep the sneer out of his voice.

After a few moments of silence, Rose cleared her throat. It wasn't that she hated or even really disliked the professor in front of her. He wasn't particularly handsome, but he looked incredibly intelligent and spoke very highly of her daughter. Her apprehension wasn't their age differences or even his looks or mannerisms, but rather his coldness. He wasn't a very warm personality and she really couldn't see her loving and intelligent daughter clinging to a veritable bad boy who would forever leave her in the cold.

"What are your intentions?" she asked calmly. _Her forgiving and kind nature must come from her mother._ He thought.

"I do have every intention of eventually marrying her and settling down with her and whatever children we decide to have or not have."

"Do you want children? I mean at your age..." Ted scoffed. Rose hushed him by pinching his arm.

"Listen to you go Ted Granger! You and I were just discussing the idea having a child before Professor Snape came and gave us back our memories and we remembered that we already have a child." she scolded her husband. _Yes! Like mother, like daughter. Sensible, just the way I like it._

"To answer your question, yes I want a family. My own was unpleasant to say the least and I have spent my twenties and thirties as a spy and double agent in a war. I haven't had a lot of time for dating. Since Hermione is still fairly young," To this Ted snorted at what he considered a great understatement. "I had planned on waiting a few years. She needs to finish her apprenticeship and get settled into a career for a while before she is sidetracked by children." he gave a glare to her father and finished, "The choice is up to _her_."

HGSSHGSSHG

**March 22, 1999- Easter**

Hermione woke up to a loud bang and some god awful scream that sounded like a little girl. Brushing away her impossible hair she sighed noting the time. _Alright I know I have to get up early at school, but can't I sleep in on my vacation. For Goodness Sakes! That's it! If Severus wants kids we are cutting it off at two. _She got up to investigate all the hullabaloo**

"I can't believe you Ginny. Okay the broom was one thing, but now you are seriously starting to PISS ME OFF!" she could hear George shout so loud the whole Burrow shook.

A fit of uncontrollable laughter erupted which caused Hermione to giggle before she realized. _George is going to kill them_. With that she rushed save her friends from a painful death. _Great! To defeat the greatest dark lord of this century only to be murdered by a murderous twin. _

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Hermione cried out as she tore into the living room.

"This! This is what the bloody hell is going on?" George seethed. Hermione was prepared for many pranks, but she wasn't prepared to see George, tall, long haired, one ear, Weasley with brilliant blue hair!

"It's..." Harry tried to cover his laughter with his hand, but the look on poor George's face was too priceless. A mix of horror and rage caused blue haired George to look such a sight. "not that bad." he gulped a laugh. "You look like Teddy."

"That's not the point Potter!" George shouted. Harry was taken aback for a moment. No one in the house ever called him Potter.

"Now George there isn't anything you can do about it. Why can't you just have a laugh about it and let's eat breakfast?" Ginny tried to reason with her brother while Ron, Charlie, and Bill were doubled on the floor laughing.

"Ron! Bill! Charlie! You stop it! That's enough!" Hermione scolded the other Weasleys boys into silence with a stare and sneer that rivialed Snape's. Ron looked up horrified.

"Blimey Hermione! I didn't know apprenticing with the git would cause you to become him." Ron stuttered.

"What is going on in here?" Molly Weasley demanded entering the living room. "Oh George!" she breathed in surprise and then to everyone's great surprise started to giggle.

"Not you too Mum!" George groaned.

"No, deary... it's not that funny." trying to hold back the giggled that erupted when she took a deep breath. "It's just that you..." breath "look very festive." And with that the entire room was again laughing.

"George." Hermione tried to comfort him a bit. "You should try to see the funny in this."

"I don't want to," he snapped pouting as he stomped off.

"Nicely done, Ginny." Hermione said to her friend and pranking comrade.

"I know. He wants to laugh. I could tell how much he was trying not to grin. Mum laughing was the last straw. He's probably in his room giggling to himself right now." Ginny grinned knowingly. "Come on, Mum said she wanted us to help prepare the back yard for dinner."

HGSSHGSSHG

Dinner was about set when the door bell rang. Molly was so surprised by the sound she nearly dropped the ham. Flustered from being so busy, she asked one of the girls to get the door. Ginny had just finished setting the extremely large table just outside the door in the back yard.

"I'll get it Mum!" Ginny called out. "Here why don't we make Ronald get it?" she whispered to Hermione who was helping set up the chairs. The brunette grinned at her friend knowingly and called out to Ron.

"What!" he bellowed from the Quidditch pitch where the boys were playing a quick round before dinner.

"Get the door!" Ginny and Hermione shouted. The red headed boy wiped his glistening brow and put his broom away.

"What's wrong with your legs?" Ron grumbled as he approached the door. Hermione and Ginny hid behind the corner knowing exactly who was behind the door.

"Hello Ron." a silvery and dreamy voice said as Ron stood there speechless. He immediately blushed knowing he must look disgustingly sweaty and dirty. His blue eyes latched onto hers as he stood frozen on the spot. Luna stood there waiting to be let in blushing gently under his gaze. She felt her heart start to race and she knew she should try to enter, but for some unknown reason she couldn't move. "Uh, Ron... are you alright?" she asked in a gentle tone.

The tall red head stuttered for a few moments when he realized his manners. "Oh I'm sorry. Loony.. I mean Luna. Come on in." he stepped aside letting her enter his home.

Ginny and Hermione couldn't suppress their giggles as they watched Ron stumble around like his sixth year when he was head over heels for Lavender. A sharp pain struck Hermione when she realized that Ron was no longer in love with her. She had watched him fall in love with her, fall in lust with Lavender, fall back in love with her, fall in lust with Tonks, and now was head over heels in love with Luna Lovegood. Hermione knew he would never love her like that again and while she was happy with Severus, it still stung a bit to see the era of Ron and Hermione end. Ginny noticed the slight frown on her friend's face and nudged her out of her melancholy thoughts.

"He's happy." Ginny said.

With a small smile, Hermione agreed. "He looks a lot happier with her than he ever did with me. It's just the end of an era. It had always been us together. Everyone thought we'd get together, but now look at those two." she saw Luna welcomed into the loving open arms of Molly Weasley.

"I've noticed you've been happier since you broke up with Ron... anyone I need to know about?" Ginny waggled her eyebrows. Hermione felt a blush creep on her cheeks.

"How do you think Operation Resurrect George Weasley' is going?" Hermione gracefully changed the subject before she gave something away. _When I return to Hogwarts, Severus and I are going to bring our relationship out into the open. I'm tired of trying to hide it especially from the likes of the Weasley women!_

Ginny accepted the change of topic and sighed. "It's coming along great, but we might have to step it up. He was on the edge today. Tomorrow we'll get him for sure!"

HGSSHGSSHG

"Dinner!" Molly called the brood together. The boys gathered from the outside with their eyes wide and their mouths watering.

"You've really out done yourself this year Molly dear." Arthur kissed his wife affectionately as she blushed and pushed him into his seat.

"Oh hush you." she scolded gently. "Come on everybody, tuck in!"

Ron tried to gracefully pull out Luna's chair for her only to pull it out a touch too far and Luna landed on the ground with a thud. She was just grateful the grass wasn't wet.

"Oh Luna dear are you alright?" Molly asked concerned.

"I'm alright, Mrs. Weasley. I was just admiring your gnome garden." she said with a blush. "and I missed the chair." Ron was shocked that she had lied to keep his mother from pestering him.

"Thank you Ron for your help." she said as he helped her up.

George sat down next to Hermione and Harry while Ginny sat next to Harry and Charlie. Everyone could tell that George was annoyed and tried to give the only blue haired Weasley his space, but not without a few giggles here and there.

"Ginny," George whined, "how long is this blasted color supposed to last?"

"Only a day. You will return to your natural red hair tomorrow morning." she said with a sly grin noticing how George's mouth twitched and his eyes were wide with pride. She knew brother was on his way back from the grave. She just had to keep at him.

"So Hermione, how is your apprenticeship going?" Arthur asked.

"Splendidly." she smiled widely at the partriarch of the family. "As you may have heard I figured out the restorative potion and now the Longbottoms are back." she said in an excited voice. All heads turned to look at her.

"They are back?" Bill asked in an unsteady voice.

"Alice and Frank are absolutely wonderful people. You should have seen Neville. Hugged me and kissed me on the cheek right in front of everyone."

"It was hilarious. Especially when Alice thought that Neville was dating you." Ginny chuckled.

"Isn't he going out with you, Luna?" Harry asked all the while watching Ron's face pale and his fists clench.

"No," she said in a quiet voice. "We broke up last term. He's currently seeing Hannah Abbot. Sweet girl." she added to not sound bitter while Ron exhaled slowly and color returned to his cheeks.

"I can't believe it!" Molly exclaimed. "You have given that family a huge gift." she smiled brightly at the brunette.

"I know... I can barely believe it to be so."

"How's that ol' bat treating you?" Bill chuckled. Hermione felt her blood start to boil, but she quickly cooled her anger. If she flew off the handle at Bill, no matter how much the dragon toothed earring wearing Weasley deserved it, then everyone would know that she was in love with Severus. _Damn it! Why didn't we tell everyone before hand?_

"He's not an old bat, Bill!" she turned her nose at him, "And it is going well thank you!" she decided to take her revenge out on her ham and potatoes.

HGSSHGSSHG

The dinner was an enjoyable affair. It was full of stories, jokes, and undeniable flirting. Molly thought that Ron and Luna looked darling together and kept trying to get Ron to do gentlemanly things for the girl. Much to Ginny and Hermione amusement. As evening set in Luna picked up her coat and started heading towards the door.

"Ron, dear why don't you make sure Luna gets home alright?" Molly master of matchmaking said.

"Oh that is alright Mrs. Weasley. I was wondering if Hermione would be so kind as to walk me home." To this Hermione looked up from her losing match of wizard's chess with Harry in surprise.

"Uh, sure Luna. Not a problem." she grabbed her coat and made sure she had her wand. Twilight was setting in as the sun set on a pretty perfect day. The cool spring air set in as the girls started their hike the Lovegood's house. Hermione tugged her coat tightly to her. For some reason the chill was setting in much easier than she had anticipated.

"Hermione, I hope I am not being too forward in asking you this, but I wanted to know how you feel about Ron." Luna asked hesitantly after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, you're not too forward at all, Luna. I did have feelings for Ron, for years mind you, but after the war and taking on this apprenticeship those feelings have changed. He's a friend. That's all." Hermione could see the relief across her dreamy face.

"Thank goodness. I thought I might be making a fool of myself back there." Luna chuckled softly.

"I think you too would make a brilliant pair. He's not an idiot per say, but I am much more ambitious than he is and your humble intelligence will suit him nicely." Hermione offered her true feelings. "Really I'm very happy if you two decide you want to be an item."

"That's good to know." Luna smiled at her friend as they past a large wooded area. They could see Luna's house in the distance. It was just up the hill.

"Sorry about what happened to your house." Hermione remembered what the Death Eaters did to it when they discovered that Harry Potter and company wasn't there.

"Sorry for Father selling you out like that."

"He only wanted you back, I understood. We all did." Hermione failed to mention that Ron didn't agree right away.

Then Hermione felt a chill she hadn't felt since the days of the war as she whipped out her wand. Just to be on the safe side.

Before she could react she felt her wand ripped out of her hand and right before she fell into the darkness she heard Luna scream.

**TBC**

**AN:** This is one of those chapters that I have been looking forward to writing since I first started to cook up this story all those months ago. And do you think that would motivate me to try and finish it so I could post it sooner? NO! Looking at my graduate school schedule makes me wonder when I'll get time to write more, but I hope to become Super Scheduler Extraordinaire so I can keep working on this story. I promise these next three chapters are well worth the wait.

*I have always wanted to use that term. It's from Eddie Izzard. I love Eddie Izzard especially _Dressed to Kill_.

** I have wanted to use that term in a story since Tarzan. Thank you Disney!

I love writing George and Hermione together. It may inspire me to write an actual George/hermione fanfic. There are lots of ideas floating in my head, but I also know that I won't be able to write much new stuff until I get grad school under my belt. I have typically read mostly Fred/hermione pairings which have been enjoyable and fun, but I just don't think George gets enough love due to the fact that stupid JK killed off Fred in DH. (And I have already gone on at great length about why I hate that last book so I will stop right here)

I love all the reviews you send. Comments are awesome! So keep them coming!


	19. Chapter 17

**What the Mirror Saw: Hermione's Story** by Bandgeek252

Chapter 17- Easter Part II

**March 22, 1999**

Recap:

"_To answer your question, yes I want a family. My own was unpleasant to say the least and I have spent my twenties and thirties as a spy and double agent in a war. I haven't had a lot of time for dating. Since Hermione is still fairly young," To this Ted snorted at what he considered a great understatement. "I had planned on waiting a few years. She needs to finish her apprenticeship and get settled into a career for a while before she is sidetracked by children." he gave a glare to her father and finished, "The choice is up to **her**." _

Ted Granger rolled his eyes in annoyance, but didn't say anything. Severus' hand itched towards his wand. _I want to hex him within an inch of his life if he doesn't stop this! Hermione, Severus. Remember Hermione!_ His hand stopped shaking and he brushed his pant leg. Praying to whatever benevolent God might grant him some patience, he continued to converse with Rose, the only sensible Granger apparently.

"Mrs. Granger, we are just beginning our relationship. I want you both to know how much I care and love your daughter." To this Rose raised her eyebrow to question his sincerity, but found him to be honest.

"You've done this for her, haven't you?" she asked already having a good hunch of what the answer was.

"Yes, I have." was his simple answer. Ted scowled for a moment more and then sighed.

"I don't know what to do, Rosie." Ted ran his fingers through his hair looking for answers through his wife.

"I want to see my daughter again, Ted. I don't care how horrible we may feel or how violated we feel about this, I want to hold my child again." Rose started to tear up finally letting all the emotions cave in. Rose Granger was noted to being a sensible woman, she had raised a sensible daughter, but when she was caved in by an emotional avalanche, her sensibility be damned. Ted wrapped a protective arm around her to comfort her.

"I know you do, but dearest, she took our memories! She shouldn't be allowed to play with people's minds like that." Ted said gently only to be drowned out by his wife's sobs.

"After living the past 19 years as a spy, I know first hand what it's like to be, pardon the expression, mind fucked, but she did it with the best of intentions and she would have found you herself if she hadn't gotten sick over Christmas."

"She was sick." Rose sniffed. "How sick?"

Severus cleared his throat. "Apparently she was put under a horrible curse during the war. They tried to get information out of her and tortured her for hours. She escaped, but due to stress right before the Christmas holiday she fell under some of the after effects."

"Oh dear God!" Rose's face grew pale as Ted tightened his grip on his wife.

"What kind of after effects?" Ted asked in a stricken voice.

"Initially a fever and weakness, but then we feared she might go blind, be unable to have children, or possibly go insane."

"My dear sweet Hermione. Ted we have to go back. She is alright, right?" Rose pleaded with her husband.

"She is fine. She had a full recovery. She had a temporary blindness, but with rest she was able to gain her sight back." Severus wanted to sneer at them. _Oh now they are concerned. A while ago they were ready to cast stones at her, but NOW... now that they know a taste of what their daughter has endured and suffered they suddenly want to act like worrisome parents._ "I was quite worried for her." he said softly.

"You really truly care for my daughter, don't you?" Rose asked gently dapping her eyes.

"Yes," was all he could say for the moment. "You see I was in love with someone a long time ago," he started his story of Lily. He didn't know what possessed him to talk about her for only select few people ever knew about her, but looking into Rose's kind brown eyes reminded him so much of his lover, the story just came out. He spared the Muggles the most horrid details, but the gave them a watercolor view of the past twenty years of his life.

"So you loved her all that time?" Ted asked shocked at such devotion in the dark man.

"Yes, always." he cleared his throat. "This is why you shouldn't worry about Hermione and my relationship while she was at school because I was still devoted to Lily. It wasn't until I saw Hermione in the mirror did I realize that she was what I wanted, needed in my life."

"This mirror, you mentioned it earlier too, what does it do exactly?" Rose asked as inquisitive as her daughter. If Severus hadn't been pouring out his heart and soul to these Muggles, he probably would have let a chuckle escape.

"The Mirror of Erised is Desire spelled backwards. It shows nothing more or less than what we deeply desire. When I was doing missions for Dumbledore I would try to make a visit to the mirror once a year to see Lily. It always showed me Lily."

"Why would you want to constantly be reminded of a lost love?" Ted asked bluntly and then quickly blushed at how personal it sounded. He coughed lightly, "I mean, it must be painful to remember."

Severus gave him a glare, "It's possible that I'm into torturing myself, but the more logical answer to me is that I just wanted to confess my thoughts and feelings to my best friend. The only way I could see her was through a mirror."

"That's crazy." Ted started, but quickly hushed by Rose's vicious pinching.

"Dear," she said sweetly with an under tone of 'don't mess with me mister' "It's no different than a man visiting the grave of his loved ones and carrying on a conversation with a tombstone." That quickly shut the man up. Severus was beginning to like Rose more and more.

"That must have been an abrasive experience." Rose commented before the phone rang and interrupted them.

"Hello," Rose said as she picked up. The men just sat in annoyed, but content silence. "Ah, I see. Well that's..." Rose paused her voice dropped which caused Ted to jump to hold her hand. "what we were hoping for." To this Ted's eyes widened in surprise. She hung up the phone, her eyes moistened as she clung to her husband's shirt.

"We have to go back Ted. We have to go back to our Hermione." she said with a stern tone of finality. Ted sighed and nodded his head in agreement.

"We'll leave this evening. I planned on having you back about this time. Pack your things. Only what you need. You two can come back later and settle your affairs. She will probably even want to help." Severus gave them instructions on international port key travel. He felt a jolt of happiness spread through his chest. He had done it and he was bringing her parents home to her. For her.

Several hours later the Grangers and Severus were dressed and ready to go. Rose had two mid-sized travel bags ready to go. Ted shifted his weight on his feet trying to quell his nausea. Severus took out his ebony wand and pointed it at their bags. To Rose and Ted's great surprise they shrunk.

"Don't worry I'll carry them and the contents of your bags are perfectly safe. It's just easier to travel this way." The raven haired man explained anxious to return to his beloved Hermione. "Alright I want you to take this ordinary looking alarm clock and hold on tight. We should be arriving at the Burrow which is the Weasley's home." To this Rose and Ted looking slightly green nodded.

Rose and Ted gripped the clock tightly and gave each other a small peck before the port key activated and pulled the professor and the Grangers by the navel across oceans and thousands of miles to the comfy glow of the Burrow.

"Ouch." Rose muffled tasting English soil for the first time in almost two years. She could smell the cool damp air of the English countryside and smiled. She felt like she was returning home for the first time in so long.

"Rose," Ted called out as he found his footing.

"I'm here, dear." she replied getting up. "Where is the Professor?"

"Right behind you," he said in a silky voice which startled the woman.

"Oh my!" she gasped trying to slow her heart down. "You gave me quite a scare."

"Sorry." he said not really sorry, but anxious to move the Grangers into the house.

"Severus?" a woman's shrilly voice called out. Rose and Ted winced at the affront to their ears.

"Yes, Molly. It's me and I've brought two guests." he said leading the Grangers toward the dilapidated house in front of them. It had a warm glow as the red headed woman stood in the door way with a smile on her face. It seemed a nice home to Rose and Ted. Still trying to regain their balance the Grangers stood there just watching the dark haired professor converse with the large red headed woman.

"Come in." Molly Weasley ushered them inside. "There is a chill in the air still."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Rose said wondering if the witch would recognize them.

"Oh my! Rose Granger?" Molly exclaimed holding her hand upon her rapidly beating heart. Molly was so wrapped up in welcoming the Grangers she didn't notice Severus' panicked expression.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked in a snappish tone.

HGSSHGSSHG

_Drip Drip Drip. _That was all Hermione could hear when she finally started to wake up. Her head was splitting in two, but after a quick check, found that she was otherwise intact. Then came the question, _where am I? Where is Luna?_ Concern for her friend caused to her to cry out into the dark.

"Luna?" she screamed over and over again with no reply. Fear began to course through her body as she pulled herself up off the cold stone floor. _Who would do this? Death Eaters? Possibly, but what would they want to accomplish besides killing us? Oh dear, Merlin, please say that Luna is safe. Ron and her are just in the start of a possible relationship. He'd never forgive me if I came back without her. _Thoughts began to muddle as she cradled her head trying to will her headache away with little luck.

Tears came forward to release the pressure in her head as her heart began wring itself in fear. _Severus. Severus... I wish I was with you. That necklace you gave me.._ Her hands searched her chest for the necklace she had always worn underneath her blouses at school, but now couldn't be found. _Where is it? _Her mind was searching. _Damn it! I took it off at the Weasleys because I thought I was staying in for the rest of the night. I forgot to grab it when I went out with Luna. How could I have been so stupid? _She cursed herself and oh so admired intelligence.

_No use crying about it now. I need to find Luna and get us out of here. It's not like I would have used the necklace even if I did have it. I won't leave Luna behind._ Her resolve dried her tears as she began to search the cell she was being kept in. Maybe there was some hint that would help. _I can't be in Malfoy Manor._ The walls were different and there was different smell in the air from her time in the Manor. That night haunted her for months. It had almost been a year ago and here she was in almost the exact same situation. _Except this time there is no Bellatrix and no Voldemort, but they could still kill me. Rogue Death Eaters really have nothing to lose so I need to tread carefully. Oh damn it all! If only I could find out where I am and who is holding us. That would help so much! _

Just then the door opened as Hermione gasped at who she saw at the door.

HGSSHGSSHG

The warm home of the Weasleys grew cold with Severus' question. Ron and Harry had been mocking each other through a game of chess paused at his question with fear freezing their hands. Molly wrung her hands looking at the clock seeing how long they've been gone.

"Severus," Molly began clutching her apron tightly. "They left over an hour ago. Hermione was taking Luna home. Even if they walked the whole way she should have been back by now." Mentally cursing herself, Molly at that moment wished she had invested in having a hand added the family clock for Hermione.

Severus' eyes darkened as his expression became harden. "And you," he began his voice hard and cold, "didn't think to look for her?"

"We just noticed. Honestly Severus. We thought you were her before we saw the Grangers standing outside the door." Molly tried to explain worry wrinkling her tired face again. _Oh it's the war all over again._ She thought with a small prayer to Hermione.

"Well... check with Lovegood to see if they arrived." he snapped at her. Molly scurried away without a second look. She could tell he was tense. _Probably due to his travels. _She thought as she prepared to Floo call the Lovegoods.

"Hey! Don't snap at my mum." Ron shouted annoyed with Severus' presence here. "We were just starting to worry and we'll be able to find her."

"Oh," the raven haired potions professor drawled, "and just how would you begin to find her Weasley?"

"We'll just walk the path she walked, shouldn't be too hard. I mean it's not like you can get too lost coming down the hill." Ron scoffed at Severus' hard glare.

"And did it ever occur to you that there may be rogue Death Eaters out there ready to take out one third of the Golden Trio." his voice full of venom and rage. He wanted to tear the immature red head into bits while worry for his lover gripped his heart. _It isn't supposed to be this way. I want the mirror to be right, damn it! I have suffered enough. I wasn't strong enough to save Lily, I'll be damned if I will stand by and watch my love leave this earth before her time. Time! That's it!_ The idea filled his eyes as he noticed Ron turn pale with worry and fear.

"Do you really think they would have taken her, Professor?" Harry asked pulling his friend back.

"Let's see, Potter. You three are the most hated amongst rogue Death Eaters and since you destroyed their leader they have nothing to gain by playing by your rules so they very well may just kill her and dump her body on your front porch." Severus said hating every syllable that came out of his mouth.

"SEVERUS!" Molly screeched at her fellow Order member. "We don't know anything so how dare you say that!"

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry interrupted in a quiet voice, "I think he may be right." Ron looked strickened by his friend's words. "Oh come on, Ron! Think! We've been after the Lestrange brothers for months now. They aren't playing with any goal in mind. They have NOTHING to lose. Much as I hate to admit it, Hermione and Luna are in serious danger."

Molly and Ron gulped loudly as Severus raised his wand. "_locus_ Hermione Granger." He hoped it worked, but his face fell when he saw the Burrow light up. "You stupid stupid girl!" he hissed heading outside to get some air and to think.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

A calm, but shaky voice spoke up, "Would someone like to tell us just where the hell our daughter is?" Rose's voice shook. Harry and Ron winced. They had completely forgotten the Grangers were even here.

HGSSHGSSHG

"Surprised?" a raspy voice called to her. Hermione backed up against the wall as Rabastan and Rodulphous Lestrange stood at the entrance to her cell. Their putrid stench rolling off their bodies was enough to make Hermione's stomach clench willing.

"Where's Luna?" Hermione asked holding her nose.

The two brothers laughed ignoring her question. "What? Don't like our smell?"

"Well I suppose we could have bathed if your boyfriends would stop chasing us all over the wizarding world." Rabastan smirked with his large yellow teeth.

Rodulphous leaned into Hermione's body as she tried to hold her breath. "What's a matter, Mudblood?" he took a dirty finger and traced her soft chin moving lower and lower, caressing her skin. _Please Merlin no! Severus!_ Just before reaching her breasts she swatted his hand away.

"Get your greasy nasty little Death Eater hands away from me!" she whisper firmly.

"Ooh," Rabastan taunted. "Better watch out for her. Your wife did say she was quite a hell cat."

"Yes," Rodulphous breathed into her ear. Hermione turned her head away gasping for air. The smell was getting worse. "And Greyback mentioned how soft her skin was." Fear chilled her blood. She remembered when the Snatchers had found them and the horrid werewolf had fondled her. Only this time there was no Ron or Harry to help her.

"What do you want?" Hermione tried to sound brave, but her voice quivered.

"Whatever we want." Rodulphous said with a lascivious smirk. Hermione cringed at the thought of that vile man touching her.

"Not so fast Rodulphous. We have to get something first." Rabastan smiled evilily.

"That's right, Brother. Thanks for reminding me... _Crucio!_" The memories of that nightmare night at Malfoy Manor was nothing compared to feeling it fresh on her skin. She felt like she was being lit on fire with a thousand ice cold knives. Biting her lower lip till it bled did nothing to help relieve the pain as she screamed. _Oh please! Severus help me!_ She was so shaky with pain she didn't notice a small slip of her hair being cut.

**TBC**

**AN:** Well here it is... Chapter 17! I hope you enjoyed it. It's not as long as I thought it would be, but I wanted to keep it broken apart for the story. This chapter I felt much more comfortable writing. I get too excited about certain parts and then my writing suffers because I lack the patience to do a proper job of it. After I finish the story I probably will go through and edit the whole thing. At least I want to. Well that and write the next one in the series ^^

Who expected her to have the necklace when she was captured? Raise of hands, please. I wasn't about to make it that easy on our heroine. She is smart, but like every other human on the planet entitled to doing dumb things on occasion. I don't like fanfic Hermiones that are too smart or hold all the answers. Yes she is an intelligent person, but she makes mistakes and doesn't know everything. That is why I enjoy her so much.

Also before you get too worried about the torture... remember I rated this T and plan to stick with it.

Reviews Please!


	20. Chapter 18a

**What the Mirror Saw: Hermione's Story** by Bandgeek252

Chapter 18a- A little side story

**March 23, 1999**

It was late or early depending on who was asking as Tonks stumbled into her cluttered and cramped room. Her mousy brown hair drooped like her eyes as she had just gotten off her rotation at the Ministry. _The graveyard shift is just murder for my legs. I think I walked the entire length of the Ministry three times over._ Yawning she stripped out of her robes and under layers hoping not to wake her sleeping Teddy down the hall. _Thank Goodness Mum is letting us stay. I don't think I could manage a flat right now. _Tonks thought sleepily as she pulled on some comfy pajamas and was ready to curl up for a good night's rest.

It wasn't that she minded taking the graveyard rotation. The only way she could sleep at night, it seemed, was to work herself into exhaustion. That way she didn't have nightmares about the last battle and losing her husband. Shaking her head she wiped away a tear or two. _I'm not going to cry. Remus would scold me for carrying on, but damn it all... I hate this! _

"It's not bloody fair." Tonks whispered angrily.

"Of course it's not fair, Dora." a voice from the bowels of her heart chimed in her head.

"Remus," she whispered out loud. As if he were there standing next to her, she reached out and touched nothing but air.

"Dora," he sighed lovingly.

"Why?" she cried softly. "Why couldn't I die with you? Why wouldn't you let me fight?"

"Because someone had to be here for Teddy. He will grow and one day ask about his daddy and you'll be there to tell him all about me." Remus said as if the answer were clear. Tonks' eyes burned with her tears. Anger and pain filled her heart to the brim.

"I hate you Remus John Lupin! I hate you for leaving me here to raise our son alone! I hate you for not letting me fight by your side. I wasn't incompetent you know!" she snapped softly but angrily.

"I know, Dora dearest," Remus' calm and loving tone was almost too much to bear, "but what kind of a man would I have been if I let my wife who had just given birth a month ago fight in a battle? You are still so young and have so much to live for. Your magic was off, you were exhausted, and Teddy needed you."

"He needs you too, you insufferable man!" She could feel Remus' sheepish expression and it only further her anger. "We wasted so much time... YOU wasted so much time. All those excuses you kept throwing in my face. All those precious years we could have been together, but because you were so damn stubborn we lost them and then I LOST YOU!" she cried. For months she had been fighting the tears, the pain, and the absolute loss of her heart. Sleeping with Ron, avoiding Teddy, and working herself to the bone had all been distractions. Distractions from the tears that would never end and the hate that seemed to fester and stew under her calm clumsy expression.

Remus was surprisingly quiet at her outburst. "I have tried moving on." she continued, "I slept with Ron out of loneliness, I worked myself to exhaustion just so I can sleep and NOT see you die all over again, I have been a horrible mother, and all so I won't have to hear, think, or feel these things. You have the blessing of death while I live the hell of living."

"I am so sorry, Dora." he whispered tenderly. "I never meant to leave you all alone. I fought you for so hard hoping we'd have a long and happy life together. If I had known that I would be gone this soon, I would have never fought so hard against you. That's the beauty of hindsight, it's perfect vision." he chuckled.

"I miss you so much it hurts. Part of my heart doesn't work anymore. How can I be a good mother to Teddy when part of me is dead?"

"Dora, your heart is not dead. You will love again. I know it."

"How? How do you know?"

"Because when you're dead, you know all." he let out a wolfish bark. Oh how she missed her werewolf.

"Right," she rolled her puffy red eyes. "Is this real?"

"Is any of this real?" Remus asked in his very professor like tone. "I think this comes from your mind longing to connect to me. Try to remain amongst the living, Dora. I'll be here waiting for you, but you need to be there for Teddy and yourself."

"I just wish you were here, for real."

"I know, Dora. I wish I could too. You have the capacity to love again. Love yourself, love Teddy, and maybe someone later on." Remus said sweetly. "But no hurry on finding that other bloke." he chuckled one more time before Tonks felt alone once more.

She knew it all in her head as she laid her head on her pillow.

"TONKS!" a booming voice of Ron Weasley came through her fireplace. Sighing she got out of bed thoroughly annoyed at the intrusion.

"Ron Weasley you better have a damn good reason for waking up my entire household. Teddy is asleep! And I just finished the graveyard shift at the Ministry. This better be an emergency or else..." she snapped angrily.

"Oh it's an emergency! Hermione and Luna have been kidnapped!" Ron stated.

"Ron! We don't know that for sure. We have to launch a search party!" Harry's voice came from behind Ron.

"Alright I'll be right over." she yawned trying to will herself awake. "Contact Dawlish and we'll get the search party on." Tonks put her robes back on. _It's going to be a long day! Oh Hermione, Luna! I hope you both are alright._ Leaving a note for her mum she was off to the Burrow.

**AN:** I had a request for more Tonks and thought "Why not?" So I hope you enjoyed it. I know the last chapter was not as humorous and this might not be all happy happy sunshine, but it is important to my story line.

I am sorry this is shorter than everything else I've written so far, but I hope that despite its shortness you enjoyed a little Tonks and Remus moment. I loved writing it. Fear not, more about Hermione and Luna to come and I hope soon. I just have to get things figured out in my head first. Well that and I have grad papers to write. Curse you, grad papers. Especially when all I want to do is write delicious fanfiction.

Please review and many thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 18b

**What the Mirror Saw: Hermione's Story** by Bandgeek252

Chapter 18b- Back to the story

**March 23, 1999**

Severus could feel his insides churning. If it were possible his intestines would have probably made butter right now from the tension alone. The minutes seem to tick away as his scowl grew deeper and deeper. The whole Burrow was awake despite it being four in the morning. Molly had the kettle running nonstop. Ginny was trying to keep her hands from shaking by helping her mother while Arthur couldn't stop tinkering with a muggle plug. The ministry's finest Aurors were pacing and making Severus even more snappish than usual.

"Sit down or go to another room!" he barked as quietly as he could. The Grangers unable to handle any more stress were given calming draughts and forced to rest. At first Rose refused.

_Two Hours Ago..._

"Not with my baby girl out there all alone." she had snapped at Severus and Ted. "Ted, we were so stupid to have spent all that time arguing about coming back. If only we had come back sooner... we might have prevented all this."

The Weasleys tried assure her that wasn't true, but Rose could hardly keep from crying. "I'm not leaving" she stated, but then Ted whispered gently in her ear.

"It's not good for the..."

Rose blushed slightly, dried her tears, and sighed. "Fine! Give me the blasted thing and let's go lie down, but!" she snapped a long slender finger at Severus. "I expect to woken up the moment you find her." To this the sour potions professor nodded. And off the Grangers went to sleep.

_Present time..._

Molly heard Severus snap at the boys for the eighth time since they had discovered Hermione and Luna's disappearance. She smiled weakly at him. Hermione was like a daughter to her. True it didn't work out between Ron and her, but she had been adopted long before any of that silly romance nonsense came about.

"Severus, how about a cup of tea? You've been drinking an awful lot of coffee." she said motherly.

He glared at her, "Tea is soothing, I wish to be tense.*" Nodding her head she refilled his coffee and hurried over to the boys refilling their cups of tea.

"Alright, the gang's all here." Tonks' tired tone echoed through the Burrow as she came through the fireplace.

"About damn time, woman!" Severus snapped. For the first time in almost a year, Tonks' mousy brown turned fire red. Even Ron stood back waiting for flames to escape her nostrils. Harry thought she looked like the Chinese Fireball Dragon that Viktor Krum faced in the Triwizard Tournament

"Don't you start with me Severus Snape! You god awful bastard! I have been up fourteen hours and I'm here aren't I? So sit down and shut up!" Tonks' hair softened as she graciously accepted a cup of coffee from Molly. Feeling horrible for shouting she did add, "It's not like we could have started this search any earlier. We needed the light to be able to see without disturbing the Muggles."

Severus was so tired and tense he sniffed at the Auror's rage. It could wait. There were more important things going on. _Where are you, Hermione?_ He thought wishing she still had the necklace on. _That's why I gave you the damn thing, woman! _He cursed under his breath trying ease the ache and worry clinging to his heart.

"Let's get this going. We have two war heroines missing and rogue Death Eaters out there. Let's find them!" Severus said. Harry and Ron sat down as Dawlish and Tonks sat down with them.

"We will split up into three groups." Harry started. Severus was going to interrupt him wondering who made him boss, but decided against it. _He's actually quite good at this leading business. Just please let Hermione be alright._

Just then the door opened as Molly had her wand at the ready to see who it was. Turning the corner to the entrance, she saw Luna's father. The long haired blond wore his usual colorful robes, but his face reminded Harry very much of the last time they had visited him. Worry wrinkled his brow making his gray hairs stand out. He looked much older than he was.

"I would like to offer to help look for Luna." Mr. Lovegood stated wearily, but firm. Harry and Ron looked at their Auror partners for confirmation. Tonks and Dawlish both nodded.

"Tonks, Harry, and I will be in one group. Since we're made up of some of the best fliers we'll be able to sweep the area fast so we'll take the largest area." Ron started, "Snape, Dad, and Dawlish will be in another, you take North. And the last group will be George, Mr. Lovegood, Charlie, and Bill, you take East and the woods." To this Ginny huffed.

"I can go!" Ginny snapped.

Harry shook his head. "You should stay here." She glared at her boyfriend and for the first time since the war Harry squirmed in his boots.

"You listen here, Harry Potter, I may not have fought Mountain Trolls and the like during Hogwarts, but those days are over. I fought in the Final Battle, faced Riddle my first year, and am of age. I will not be held back like some kept woman." Ginny's voice laced with all the fierceness of Molly and all the stubbornness of Ron. Harry gulped loudly. George, Bill, and Charlie couldn't suppress their snickers. The Boy Who Lived getting told by their tiny sister was too funny.

"Listen Gin, this isn't some little Prefect dispute. These are rogue Death Eaters. They are more volatile than before, because they have nothing to lose." Ron tried to explain in Auror voice.

"Oh will you three please shut up!" Severus snapped. "Enough squabbling. There is time for that later. If Miss Weasley is so dead set on going she can go with her father. I don't believe she'd be unsafe with us."

Mr. Weasley looked uncomfortable. "Ginny maybe you should stay home with your mum." his kind tone was lost on his youngest ears.

"I am of age and I'm going. Hermione and Luna are my best friends. What would you do if they were yours?" she asked her father starring him down with pure determination covering those once warm brown eyes.

"I understand." Arthur said.

"ARTHUR! You can't be serious." Molly exclaimed.

"I am and we've wasted enough time arguing, let's set the plan and get going. Luna and Hermione may be in terrible danger." Arthur ignored Molly's exclamations and worries. The Potions Professor gave him a sympathetic look.

"We'll split up. Take the DA coins so we can all be notified right away if you find something. If we go outside the five mile radius we know they aren't lost, but were taken and then we'll get with the Ministry. Best to ride brooms, but keep low to the ground." Harry finished up the plans. Severus tried to steady his heart, but was unable. _This search won't find her. My Hermione is brilliant, she wouldn't have merely gotten lost. I hope she's not..._ he paused for a moment unable to even think the word 'dead' and settled on _hurt._

"I'll stay here and wait for word. Send a patronus if you need help." Molly called to the groups as they were leaving. The search party mounted their brooms and sped off in different directions. "Be safe," she whispered to the wind.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Luna shivered as her stomach growled in rebellion. Her pale face pasty and moist. She could feel a fever start to creep up on her. She hadn't seen anyone in hours when it felt more like days. She tried not to cry, but the tears were welling up causing her eyelids to burn. _Who has us? Is Hermione alright? This is just like Malfoy Manor, but it has a different smell. Oh Ron, Hermione, everyone._ The blond wanted to cry as she curled up in a ball. The Manor was a horrible experience in her memories. While she wasn't raped or physically abused, she had been left alone for weeks at a time. The solitary confinement that chilled her during those dark weeks. Then she was fortunate to have met Olivander in the dungeons. They would talk about nothing and everything. She learned a great deal about wandlore and thoroughly enjoyed the more mystical stories the gray old man had to share. After that she swore she wouldn't end up alone in the dark again, but here she was back in the same dark dank place that lived in her nightmares.

Luna looked about her to see if there was a blanket or something to shut out this cold. The cell was damp and dark with only a little window. The chilly March air stiffened her clothes.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Severus, Arthur, Ginny, and Dawlish made their way North towards the Lovegoods house. Keeping low to the ground they put on their Anti-Muggle disillusionment charms and began the search. The fog of the early morning made seeing very difficult, but with a few quick spells Severus and Arthur were able to check if there was anyone human around. Ginny and Dawlish kept very low to the ground dodging trees and extremely tall grass to see if anyone was below.

Ginny gripped her broom tightly. _This is like Dumbledore's Army all over again. Our friends disappearing in the night, just like when Neville vanished that one night. I was so relieved when I found out he was in the Room of Requirement, but it's not going to be that easy this time, is it?_ She thought in her mind unable to think about what would happen if Death Eaters had kidnapped her friends. _And I was just trying to set up Ron and Luna. They would be so darling together. And Hermione? She says __she is single, but those sated expressions she was always wearing at Hogwarts says otherwise. Oh Hermione Granger, we find you... I am so going to find out what you've been hiding this year!_ Her worried frown twitched to a small smirk at the thought as she pushed her worry aside and focused at the task at hand.

Unfortunately Severus wasn't having as much luck as Miss Weasley was at pushing his worry aside. His broom or rather the Weasley's broom that he borrowed felt awkward in his grasp. All he could do was focus on the task at hand. Not even during the height of Riddle's reign did he ever feel this anxious. _Who ever had you, Hermione, they are going to pay! _ Gripping his broom handle tighter he pushed forward.

They reached the edge of the woods where the fog seemed to be slowly creeping out of. The group stopped to figure out their next move.

"Let's do a sweep of the woods." Ginny suggested.

"It's still a bit dark. We wouldn't be able to see much." Arthur offered.

"Are magical or what?" Ginny snapped at her father for which then she quickly apologized for. "I'm just saying that there aren't many Muggles who live near this woods. We could use magic for light and try to find them that way."

"Severus?" Arthur asked looking for his opinion. Despite his snarky persona Arthur knew Snape was a good man.

"Yes, let's do a quick sweep. We'll use lights, but let's move slowly." Severus said.

"Oi! I'm the Auror here, shouldn't I be the one making suggestions." Dawlish cried out.

Severus wanted to punch the little miscreant in the face, but chose instead to use his words. "Strange you expected us to listen to you since you never fought in the Final Battle and when Riddle took control of the Ministry you just rolled over like a dog. So we figured since we have experience dealing with Death Eaters more than you. We would lead the search."

Sputtering with anger he choked, "But she's barely of age."

"And fought more Death Eaters than you." Arthur defended Ginny.

Suddenly they heard a loud snap of a twig. Something was out there. Wands at the ready they dismounted their brooms. The dark woods was beginning to clear with the early dawn as they heard another snap. Arthur pulled Ginny behind him, but gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he did so. Ginny was alert and ready, but took a moment to smile at the loving protection her father was offering.

Severus without a sound pointed to his left as he thought that was where the sound was coming from. Ready to with a stunning spell on his lips, he raised his wand as he heard another snap get closer.

A dark figure began to appear. Severus and Dawlish had their wands ready for anything. Ginny peaked in front of her father as her eyes widened.

"Hermione!" she shouted running towards a dirty, limping, and tired Hermione. Severus let out a tremendous sigh. His eyes sought hers, but she was too busy being hugged by Ginny to notice. _Something is wrong._ He thought.

**TBC**

**AN:** I hope you all weren't too terribly mad at me for teasing you with that last chapter, but I just thought it'd be nice to have a brief Tonks and Remus moment. I didn't always care for them as a couple, but I think it has more to do with the fact that JK didn't give them enough attention than the pairing itself. I like how I wrote Ginny. I wanted her to be much stronger than JK made her. She grew up with all brothers. Those girls are tough! I think after the Final Battle she would have been unwilling to stay on the sidelines. And did anyone else feel that JK had elements of stereotypical sexist roles in her stories, or is it just me?

*Anyone guess where this line comes from? Give you a hint... it's a British Actor!


	22. Chapter 18c

**What the Mirror Saw: Hermione's Story** by Bandgeek252

Chapter 18c- The Rescue

**March 23, 1999**

"What happened? Where is Luna? Are you okay? What happened?" Ginny kept firing questions as Hermione winced at the pain in her ankle.

"Ginny, how about we get her home before we bombard her with questions?" Arthur suggested. Severus just stood frozen in place. He couldn't believe she would just show up here practically unharmed. Not that he wasn't grateful, but she wasn't even looking at him.

"Hermione," he spoke her name softly testing to see if she was mentally sound without blowing their cover.

Hermione honey brown eyes looked up at him coldly. He kept his expression calm and still, but his heart was pounding. _What is wrong with her?_ He wondered.

"Wait! Before we go back we should see if Miss Lovegood is out here as well." Dawlish spoke in his professional Auror tone. Severus wanted to hit the git again.

To this Hermione simply shook her head. Her wild hair dirty with twigs and leaves sticking out. Ginny wrapped a warm arm around her and cast a warming charm over her.

"Do you know what happened?" Ginny asked gently.

"Uh," she stammered. "I was walking Luna home... when we were attacked. I escaped, but..." Ginny smoothed her hair in a motherly comforting way at the horrible experiences she must have endured.

"Did you see who?" Dawlish asked anxiously.

"Le... Lestrange." she choked out. Severus could barely keep his whole body from twitching. He wanted to rip Hermione out of Miss Weasley's arms and force her to look at him. She was avoiding his gaze and it made him incredibly nervous. _What if she doesn't want to be with me anymore?_ The nasty bit of doubt sunk his heart.

"Oh you poor dear." Ginny hugged her friend tightly.

"Let's alert the others." Arthur said.

"Wait!" Hermione shouted. "Can't we just all meet at the..." she whimpered lightly at the pain in her ankle. Severus felt confused. _That is so unlike her._ Inside his inner spy senses were tell him something was wrong, but he just couldn't figure it out yet.

"Yes, why don't we have everyone met at the Burrow and we'll get everything figured out there." Ginny suggested. "I'll take her."

"Miss Weasley, I understand your desire to be with your friend, but I have the strength to hold her. Do you?" Severus pointed out. Ginny knew something was going on with those two and since she trusted Snape she nodded in agreement, but Hermione didn't feel the same. She clung to Ginny shaking.

"I would rather go with Ginny." she spoke softly with a death grip on Ginny's robes.

_Why is she avoiding my gaze? Is she ashamed of us? It's not like I'm snogging her in front of her friend. She has never been afraid of me even when she thought I was just another heartless Death Eater. She still stood strong before me. What did the Lestrange brothers do to her? I know Rodulphous has a thing for pretty girls, but... Oh dear me! I hope he didn't..._ The words were unable to surface, but the images did. Images of a girl he knew from his school days that was taken, raped, and tortured by the Lestranges. She had brown hair just like Hermione, but with blue eyes. Shaking those memories away he tried to gain Hermione's eyes again only for her to quickly turn to Arthur.

"I suppose I could take you, Hermione." Arthur offered. Severus could feel an ache start in his heart and reach for his throat. _She couldn't... what in the hell is wrong with her? _

"I would appreciate it, Arthur." Hermione's soft voice caused the raven haired man to raise an eyebrow in suscipion. _She's never called him Arthur before. It's always been Mr. Weasley. Is she even Hermione? _

"Wait!" Severus had no idea what he was doing, but something in his bones didn't feel right. "I think a few questions before we take off are in order." Arthur looked taken aback. The ginger couldn't figure out what had Severus so jumpy.

"That was the war, Severus. It's over." Dawlish drawled. The dark haired man simply ignored the bumbling idiot and continued to try to pierce Hermione's mind. _She'll be pissed, but I don't care. Something is not right here._

"Hermione," he spoke softly to her to which the brunette jumped at the sound of his soft gentle voice. She quickly glanced at him and then tried to move away, but it was enough. _Got you!_ He thought as his mind probed hers. Images flew at him scattered and blurry. She was trying to show too many so he'd get overwhelmed. _ This is highly suspicious. _ He spotted one image and latched onto it. It was Hermione standing in a dungeon, cold, and shaking. Severus nearly gasped when he noticed it wasn't from Hermione's point of view. It was from an outsider's view. The person pointed their wand at his beloved and crucioed her. Without blinking Severus drew his wand on the Hermione imposter.

"Who are you?" he said in a low and dangerous voice. Without flinching the Hermione doppelganger smirked at his brilliance. Ginny's eyes grew wide still holding onto Hermione. Before anyone else had drawn a wand Ginny was held at wandpoint by the imposter smiling.

"Good job, Severus. I thought you'd never guess." a cold voice spoke. Severus desperately searching for who's voice it was. "Have you guessed yet?" she pressed her wand into Ginny's cheek. "Such a lovely little chit you have there Weasley."

Arthur swallowed hard, his heart beating like a wild animal. His fingers inched towards his wand, but the Hermione imposter knew better. "Don't even think about it Weasley." her voice cold and unfeeling.

"Hermione? What the bloody hell has gotten into you?" Ginny cried trying to keep herself from quivering with fear.

"That's not Hermione." Severus spoke up. "It's..." he paused for a moment looking into the hijacked honey brown eyes that belonged to his lover.

"Oh go on and tell them. Won't make a bit of difference." she taunted.

"Rodulphous Lestrange." he said in a cold hard voice.

Arthur and Dawlish were taken aback. Ginny began to struggle to get free as she realized that Death Eaters had her friend. Rodulphous had a tight hold of her and painfully gripped her left arm so much she let out a small whimper. Shaking him loose a bit had helped. She had her right hand free as she slowly reached in her pocket and grasped the DA coin with all of her might hoping the message would show and alert the others. _HELP_... was all it read.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Somewhere miles away Harry felt his coin heat up as he read the message. He called Tonks and Ron to stop. They noticed their coins heated up too.

"Oh no! Ginny!" Harry whispered.

"How do you know it's Ginny?" Tonks asked hovering near the two boys.

"Because I had a feeling she was going to get into trouble tonight. Death Eaters would love an opportunity to target Ginny since she's my fi...girlfriend." Harry's eyes turned hard and angry as the trio of Aurors moved out to the area Severus, Arthur, Dawlish, and Ginny were to cover.

"I'm sure they are alright Harry. I mean Dad and Dawlish are with her and not to mention Snape is a killer duelist." Ron tried to assure his oldest friend, but Harry was on a mission... to get to Ginny and fast.

"Tonks, send a patronus to Molly. Ask her if anyone has checked in." Harry commanded firmly. Tonks wasn't the first to notice Harry's authoritative tone and while on a normal day she would gently remind him that he was simply a new Auror, today was not one of those days.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHG

"Where's Hermione?" Severus demanded.

"She's," he paused squeezing the red head's throat. "somewhere." Arthur could feel his throat tighten and his fists clench. He want to rip that vile Death Eater's hands off his only daughter, but the old man could see no way of doing anything without endangering Ginny.

Severus looked at Ginny. He forced his way into her mind.

"_Miss Weasley. Don't move!"_

"_Help me Professor! I contacted Harry with the DA coins, but it will take them time to find us."_

"_What! You could led Potter into a trap, because you know that is who Lestrange is waiting for!"_ Severus' voice rang in her head as Ginny's face grew pale.

"_I'm sorry." _she whispered to him.

"_I need you to knee him in the groin."_

Ginny wanted to laugh, _"Um... Professor, I don't think that's going to work."_

"_What do you mean?" _He asked sharply.

"_Well he's Hermione right now. In case you hadn't noticed Hermione is a girl and girls don't have bollocks."_

Shit! He had forgotten that he was dealing with a new set of rules. Shaking his head mentally he thought again.

"_I want you to hit him anyway. Just enough to make him panic for a moment. His mindset is still as a man. You can get the advantage if you move fast enough. Just get out of his grasp. I'll take care of the rest."_

"_Um..." _Ginny hesitated.

"_Yes! Do you have a problem kneeing someone in the bollocks?"_

"_No, it just sounded like a dream come true."_

"_Once you knee him, run to your father. He will protect you. I will handle Lestrange."_

"_Professor?" _

"_Yes."_

"_I'm sure Hermione is alright." _Ginny waited to hear a comment from the professor, but was sad when he broke the connection ending the mental conversation. He couldn't think about Hermione which was proving difficult since a copy was standing right in front of him. _It's Lestrange! Remember that. _He coached himself as he mentally prepared for Ginny's mark.

"Hmm..." Lestrange sniffed Ginny's hair. "Blood traitor is just as bad as Mudblood, but you smell just as sweet as her. Maybe you taste just as sweet." Ginny took a deep breath and then twisted her hips pulling up her knee ramming him as hard as she could into Hermione's apex of her thighs.

"OH." Lestrange let go of Ginny ready to feel the cringe of pain before he realized that he was a woman and the crotch wasn't nearly as critical. Ginny took off as fast as she could into her father's loving and protective arms. Lestrange blasted red sparks at Weasley Senior, but before he could get a decent aim, Severus shot him with a stupefy so fast.

"Is she alright?" Severus asked without taking his eyes off Lestrange.

"I'm fine. Thanks to your quick thinking." Ginny still in her father's arms.

"What happened?" Dawlish asked.

"Professor Snape mentally gave me instructions so I could get loose from him and stop him." Ginny quickly explained.

"Now what do we do?" Arthur asked.

"We tortured him until he tells where they are." Severus said plainly.

"Wait! We can't do that! He is under Ministry custody. I can't let anything happen to him." Dawlish tried to object.

"Oh shut up you insolent peon. You are as incompetent as you are annoying. Shut your wide trap and let competent people handle this." Severus snapped at him. Thankfully the annoying Auror shut up so Severus could concentrate.

"Severus?" Arthur asked wondering what the Potions Professor had in mind.

"Potter should be here soon. We'll wait until then."

HGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Luna shivered in the cold air. All she wanted to do was be back in her house dreaming of Ron, but no, yet again she had to be kidnapped by Death Eaters. She wasn't sure how long she had been there, but she could feel her stomach rumble.

_I don't want to be alone in the dark anymore. No more dark. No more being alone._ Luna thought as her mystic blue eyes started to water.

The door opened with a bang, startling the petite blond. She didn't need to see who it was when she could easily smell the stench rolling off the man in waves.

"Look at you sweet little Blood Traitor." a slurred voice slinked towards her. Luna wanted to disappear into the wall if his voice was any indication of what was to come. _No please don't take that! I want Ron to have that. Please not him. _She pleaded mentally. "At least you're a pureblood."

Luna backed away until her back bumped against the wall as Rabastan started to move in on her, slinking toward her. His smirk showed a horrible set of yellow and gritty teeth as Luna balled her fists. _I want you to stay away from me! Please Ron! I don't want him to touch me. If only I had some Crumpled Snorks, I could blind him._

"Sweet little..." he leaned forward his breath assaulting her senses. Luna wanted to vomit as she closed her eyes and tried to find the peace to survive. "I'm going to take such pleasure in taming you."

"Oi! You get away from her you fucking Death Eater!" a hard loud voice that made Luna's heart leap with joy and sing. Ron Weasley had taken Rabastan by the collar and thrown him to the ground swiftly kicking him in the face and then pointing his wand on him stunning him. Hate and rage were set ablaze in his once gentle blue eyes. Luna ran into his strong warm arms.

"Oh Ron!" she cried as clung to Ron's robes tightly. _I'm never letting go. _Was in both their thoughts as they were interrupted by a hurried voice.

"Where is Hermione?" Severus called out.

"I don't know." Luna's shaky voice said without taking her eyes off of Ron. "We were kept separate."

"Check the other cells, Professor." Harry's voice called out as Severus disappeared down the hall without another word.

"Hermione!" Severus called out several times before he heard a soft moan. Turning down the next hall the moans became louder.

Severus finally found the door as he blasted it open.

There was Hermione completely naked huddled in the corner. Severus quickly pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around his lover.

"I'm here, Hermione. You are safe." he said softly to her.

**TBC**

**AN:** As most of you guessed it... POLYJUICE! It was actually a reviewer's suggestion. Just goes to show that if you make good suggestions I might just put them in the story. So it's important to review ^^ Anyway I hope I didn't make it too easy for Severus to figure it out. It's no fun that way.

I also wanted Ron to be the hero. He always seemed to want to be the knight in shining armor... HELLO the first book anyone? but never got the chance. I wanted to give him a chance to save his lady friend.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Only two more chapters to go. We're getting close to the end. I would have preferred this story be done by Halloween, but Grad School is kicking my butt right now so I'll try to get stuff written and posted as fast as I can. And as always please REVIEW. I love all the reviews I get.


	23. Chapter 19

**What the Mirror Saw: Hermione's Story** by Bandgeek252

Chapter 19- Revelations

Hermione felt Severus' arms wrap around her. That warm safe feeling began to negate the chill that had taken her bones ever since Rodulphous had stripped her naked and left her.

"Did they touch you?" Severus strong voice quivered for a moment. Hermione curled her head into his chest.

"No, thankfully. Rodulphous was about to..." her voice cracked as her throat was dry from screaming.

"Did they torture you?" he knew he had to ask. It might be easier for her to confess all this now instead of later.

"Crucio, but after that nothing. I thought they were going to just leave us here to die." Hermione took a deep breath of his scent wanting nothing more than to get out of here. Severus feeling her grip tighten picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the dark dank dungeon.

"You need Poppy. We'll send for her to come to the Burrow."

"Is Luna alright?" she asked.

"Yes. Mr. Weasley got there just in time." To this Hermione sighed.

"He really is over me."

"Would you rather he weren't?" Severus asked in a tight controlled voice. _Does she want to go back with him? Does she blame me? Those were my old colleagues that took her, nearly raped her, and tortured her. Damn my past and damn me while we're at it!_

"No." she said firmly which eased the tension in the man's eyes. "It has just always been and now it's not. After everything we are just friends and we'll stay friends. It's the end of an era and I'm thankful for it. With the end of the war came the end of our little romance. Now we can all move on. Good for Ron." He lowered her to her feet, but kept a tight grip on her hand as they made their way out of the Manor.

Everyone was standing outside the gates of the manor. Harry held onto Ginny's hand. Tonks and Dawlish were talking softly about a portkey to the Burrow. Severus let go of her hand momentarily and went to send a patronus to Poppy asking her to come to the Burrow to help with the injured girls.

"Are you sure you want her to come? Why don't we take Miss Lovegood and Miss Granger to St. Mungo's?" Dawlish asked.

"Because," the man's tone was sharp as a tack and just as piercing as a blade. "Hermione has already had horrible reactions to the cruciatius curse and was put under it again. Poppy is perfectly qualified to look at them. Now shut your gob and get a blasted portkey ready. The sooner we're away from here the better for them." Dawlish gulped.

"I had no idea the Lestrange Manor was so huge." Ginny commented trying to ease the tension surrounding the group. To truthful Ginny was just happy to see all her friends and loved ones safe.

"Well pureblood bigots do seem to have money." Ron noted holding onto Luna tightly. Luna leaned into his embrace.

"Are you alright, Hermione? Luna asked.

"I've been better. You?" Hermione felt a low chuckle coming from behind her. She knew it was Severus and he was chuckling due to her flippant humor about the situation. _Only you, Hermione dear would joke about being tortured._ He thought as he stood behind her.

"I'm alright thanks to Ron." she looked up at him dreamily.

"Alright let's get going. Everyone grab onto the portkey and we'll be back in the Burrow." Tonks called out as everyone gathered around an old long sock.

"Ah, geez, Tonks, it stinks." Ron complained as he grabbed on and still held onto Luna.

"Oh shut your trap Ron and quit your complaining. Just grab the sock. We'll be at the Burrow in no time." Tonks smiled at him. Watching Luna cling to her ex lover was easier than she thought. Maybe she was just tired and she'd cry some tears later, but even the Auror couldn't deny how sweet looking they were together.

In an instant the entire rescue party and the rescuees were back in the warm Weasley kitchen. Molly had been so relieved to see them all laying on the floor, alive! She looked for her husband and children. She immediately threw her arms around the lot of them standing so close together. George on end nearly managed to escape his mother's grasp, but failed and was nearly being choked to death by her tight embrace.

"Mum!" George choked out. "Can't breathe." Harry chuckled at the sight as Luna let go of Ron so he could hug his mother. She knew how worried everyone must have been. Severus held onto Hermione's hand leading her to a sofa to lay her on.

"Severus!" she scolded. "I can walk myself."

"Hush!" he told her sternly. "If you think I'm letting you out of my sight you impossible witch, you've got another thing coming." Hermione merely crossed her arms despite how they ached and glared at him. Severus couldn't help but grin at the sight. _She looks so adorable when she pouts. All I want to do is attack that lower lip she keeps biting. Get it together Severus! She needs to heal._

"What did Luna mean about Ron?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"Rabastan was in there with her when Weasley burst in and fought him off."

Hermione's lips curled into a sly smile. "He was always wanted to be the hero and now he got to be for his girl." Realizing how hard it must have been for her lover as well she changed the subject, "Just as you got to be the hero for your girl. Well if that is you still want..." her voice dropped as she lowered her head.

He lifted her chin with one his long slender fingers and let it graze her jawline for a moment. He looked into her eyes. "Hermione, you are the light to my dark. You are my girl, my impossible, know-it-all, stubborn witch." He leaned forward and took her lips by storm. She pressed herself into him as his long arms wrapped around her allowing a hand to slip into her lank curls. He could feel her body heat return through his cloak. Remembering that it was the only thing she had on, he wanted for a moment to pull it off and ravish her, dirt and all, but decided against it. Too many witnesses.

Then he heard a chorus of gasps. Standing before them was everyone in the house, jaws dropped in surprise. Ginny had a sly grin painted on her face. She had figured they had gotten together for a while. Oh she was going to make her friend spill all the beans later. Harry held Ginny's hand tightly in shock and surprise. Everyone stood there too shocked to move or say anything when a loud burst of laughter came from behind the group. Big gulps of air and then nothing but side splitting laughter coming from none other than George Weasley. The one eared man couldn't get the air in fast enough, his face was turning tomato.

"You..." he gasped for air in between words, "the... looks... on your... faces... PRICELESS." And then he proceeded to make a few cat calls toward his former Potions Professor. "So Professor, is that what you do down in the dungeons? We don't have wonder who." The cheeky red head began laughing again. Even Ginny and Harry snickered.

"GEORGE WEASLEY!" Molly was ready to blow her top. "How dare you be disrespectful to Severus. You are about as bad as..." her shouting lowered to a whisper.

George looked at his mother realizing just how hurt everyone was over his brother's death. _I'm not the only one suffering, but Mum doesn't want to hurt me further by talking about it. Oh Fred! If you could be here to see this. Mum stopped a classic rant to save my feelings. But I'm tired of everyone walking on eggshells around me. That's what those evil siblings of mine were up to this weekend! They have been trying to prank me out of my misery like you used to do, Fred. I love you brother of mine, but it's time._

"Well Fred would have done it much better and with banners too." George joked looking his mother in the eye with a tight grin on his face. Molly threw her arms around her son. _I have my son back! I have my son back!_

"What's all the hullabaloo about?" a gentle sweet voice Hermione thought she'd never hear again. She turned around to see her mother and father standing there in their rumpled clothing like they had just gotten up from a nap.

"Mum, Dad!" she cried as she tore herself out of her lover's arms and straight into her mother's embrace. Tears began to pour. There had been just too much going on to contain.

"Oh Hermione, my sweet girl." she brushed her daughter's dirty hair lovingly. "I'm so glad you're safe. When Severus told us..."

"Wait! Severus? How did you get here? Your memories? Are you angry with me?"

"Slow down darling." her mother shhed her.

"Severus found us and gave us our memories. And we're going to have a discussion about that," Ted stated sternly. "but for now we're just so thankful you're safe."

"You found them, for me?" Hermione turned to her lover. Severus stood there unsure of how to respond. After twenty some years of being the bringer of devastation, he hardly knew how to act when he was the bringer of happiness.

"Yes," was all he said as Hermione turned to him and gave him a tight hug and a hard kiss on the lips.

"I can't thank you enough, Severus." she whispered into his lips. The group had gotten over their initial shock of the couple as Ron and Harry turned slightly green at the thought of their snarky Potions Professor snogging their best friend.

"Come on, Ron. Let's give them a moment." Luna pulled on his arm.

"Right," he coughed. "Good idea." As the Weasleys and friends were ushered into the kitchen for some tea and biscuits.

"Let's leave the love birds and Grangers alone." Bill joked as Charlie pushed Tonks and Dawlish from the living room.

Not wanting to fully snog her in front of her parents Severus pushed her back a bit, but not before whispering, "You can thank me later when you are well and back at Hogwarts." She smiled at the thought and turned back to her parents.

"When did you get back?" Hermione asked curious about her parents.

"Shortly after you were taken. As soon as we arrived Severus realized you weren't here and hadn't come back yet. They launched a search party for you shortly there after. We were **told**," Rose pointed out glaring at Severus, "to go to sleep. I would have stayed up, but... your father convinced me to get some rest."

"We're happy you're safe and sound. They didn't hurt you, did they?" Ted asked.

"A bit, but..." she couldn't even finish.

"SEVERUS! You promised she'd be safe." Ted shouted.

"Dad! Severus did all he could. There was nothing he could do. Those rogue Death Eaters were unstable. I wasn't seriously injured so please don't blame my rescuer." Hermione pleaded.

"We don't know that yet, Hermione." Severus cleared his throat. "Poppy should be here any minute. You have a horrible reaction to that curse. Please lie down." he turned to the Grangers. "And leave all lectures for later. After we know she'll be alright." Hermione gave him an annoyed glare, but laid down on the sofa as Rose laid a blanket over her.

Just then as if spoken from the heavens, Poppy appeared in the Burrow's living room with her Healer bag in hand.

"What happened to you, Miss Granger?" she asked kneeling next to the sofa so she could pull out her potions.

"Exposure and Lestrange used the cruiciatius curse on her." Snape explained to his colleague.

Poppy gasped. "I don't know what kind of reaction she'll have to it this time, but I'll keep a close eye on her."

"I feel fine. Except for a bit of a chill and a splitting headache, I am fine."

"The effects won't be felt for a while. Your previous reaction to this curse tells me that it weakens your nerves. You wouldn't feel anything, not for a while. I'll try my best to strengthen them." she pushed her patient back down. "You won't be going anywhere for a bit Miss Granger. Lie still and take these." Poppy handed her several vials which Hermione gulped down each one of them annoyed at all the fuss.

"How is Miss Lovegood?" Poppy asked.

"She seems to be fine. She wasn't tortured or stripped bare."

"Wait! Hermione's naked under that cloak?" Ted asked turning red.

"I found her naked, yes, but she wasn't raped." Severus tried to calmly explain.

"How can you be sure?" Rose asked holding onto Hermione's hand.

"I can check really quick, if you would like proof. Or would you like to believe your daughter's word?" Poppy asked stiffly. While she understood their position as parents, she felt the war heroine should be given more credit.

"Check, please Poppy. I'm almost certain they didn't, but the Lestranges work in dark magic. I'd feel safer knowing they didn't do anything of that nature." Hermione asked softly.

"Alright." she cast a quick couple of spells and sighed with a smile. "You are untouched... well not completely untouched," she raised an eyebrow to Severus to which the couple blushed slightly. Ted and Rose knew something like that must have happened, but Ted still tightened his fists; the idea of his little girl having sex was still something to give the man nightmares about.

"Please tell me you're not pregnant and you'll wait a while before having children." Rose asked quietly.

"No! Mum, I'm not pregnant. I don't plan on having any kids..." she looked to Severus with a small sly smile, "just yet. I still have a few things to accomplish first." Snape felt his cheeks get a bit pink, but he just looked at Hermione and smiled in agreement.

"Well I need to check on Miss Lovegood, excuse me." Poppy hurried away to check on the other survivor with a smile on her face. _Take care of him, Hermione. Someone needs to after all of these years._

"Why don't you get some rest, darling and we'll talk more after you wake up." Rose suggested.

"But I'm so happy to see you again. After that dunderheaded detective agency couldn't find you, I thought I would never see you again."

"We're not going anywhere." Ted stated firmly holding onto his wife's hand.

"That's right. We're moving back." Rose nodded.

"Really? I am sorry about removing your memories and sending you away, but it was the only way..."

"Shh, darling. I know. Severus explained it to us. I'm not going to lie and say we weren't angry and hurt, but we knew we needed to come back to you. You're our only family." Rose squeezed her hand lovingly.

"Well that isn't the only reason." Ted started off lamely.

"Hush Ted, we'll tell her later. When she's had some rest." Rose tried to silence her husband. Sometimes Ted didn't know when to stop talking.

"Tell me what? Oh please don't keep anything from me." Hermione's eyes began to water again. _What if it's something horrible. I want to know now!_

"You best tell her whatever it is you were going to say. The little Know-it-all can't keep the unknown as such for long." Severus teased her with a small smirk. The brunette smacked him lightly on his arm.

"Well you see, when you erased our memories of you, you didn't erase our desire for a family. Hermione, before you were born we tried several years to have children. When you were born we decided to be thankful for what we had and stopped trying, but when you erased our memories... we just thought we hadn't had one yet. And so we went to a clinic that specializes in this kind of..." Hermione's eyes grew wide as she realized what her mother was trying to say.

"You're pregnant! I'm going to have a little brother or sister?" Hermione could have jumped off that sofa if Severus' hand didn't stop her.

"Yes, Hermione. That is another reason we had to come back. We were almost convinced not to come back right away due to the fact that we were very angry and upset with you. We still are hurt, but after that phone call." Ted paused. "That was the doctor confirming your mother's pregnancy and we knew we needed to be with family more than anything. I'm still very upset with you little lady, but I would never abandon you." to this Rose nodded in agreement. Hermione's eyes were red and puffy from her tears as she wrapped her arms around her parents. They felt like home; warm and safe. She had been sorry before, but now she felt a giant ball of remorse for messing with their minds. She knew logically that she needed to send them away, but in her heart she had always known it was wrong.

"I promise to never ever do anything like that again. I won't ever keep you two in the dark again. I am so so sorry Mum, Dad." she cried into their embrace. The Grangers were reunited at long last. Severus stood watching this display of family love and forgiveness and ached. _This is what I want. I want that._ He gave them a bit of space not wanting to be too far from Hermione and not to close to intrude, but then was pulled into the family embrace by Rose.

"You're a part of this family now." she said. And Severus soul cried for joy as Hermione and Rose's arms wrapped around him. After a few moments and a few more tears everyone agreed to give Hermione some long deserved rest.

Molly Weasley prepared a small feast for dinner. She had cooked for the entire Order at one point, but it had been so long since then she was definitely nervous by the end of her preparations. Arthur popped his head in to see his Molly sweating with a worried expression on her face and rolled up his sleeves.

"Where can I help?" he asked his wife.

"Oh you don't need to do that." she tried to shoo him out, but he knew she needed help.

"I'm here to help so just tell me what I can do." Arthur smiled sweetly at his wife of almost thirty years.

"Alright," she sighed. "You peel the potatoes while I get this pie ready. The roasts are cooking and veggies are ready to be cooked. I just need potatoes and the sauces ready." Molly ordered and Arhtur went to work. He sighed a bit as he peeled. _I have my family back. _And in that moment Arthur Weasley had peace for the first time in four years.

Hermione woke up in time for dinner. She didn't want to miss it since she had her parents, her lover/boyfriend, and her friends all together. Ron and Luna sat next to each other grinning like love struck fools. Harry and Ginny were slightly flushed when they sat down which led Hermione to believe that the couple were up to some sneaky physical activity before coming down to dinner. She raised an eyebrow to the flustered red head to which Ginny blushed more if that was possible and quickly turned her head away from her friend. Hermione wanted to laugh, but kept quiet. She knew those two were careful and in love. After fighting for four years, what else mattered.

She sat down next to Severus and Rose Granger grinning like a fool. Despite being held prisoner for eight hours, the day was ending on a perfect note. Everyone healthy and safe. Her hand drifted down towards Severus' knee and gave it a squeeze. He leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Be good."

"What if I don't want to?" she whispered back.

Snape could feel all his blood rush to his lower half as images in his mind began to rush at him. Pictures of him ravishing her on the Weasley table with everyone watch, him pulling her into his bed back at Hogwarts. He had to snap out of it if he didn't want to embarrass himself.

"Be good or I won't be bad to you later." he knew he had her as she sighed and took her hand back.

"Well! Tuck in everybody." Molly announced.

"Gladly, Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Dawlish announced. Everyone offered their thanks as Molly blushed.

"It was not..." she started, but Arthur interrupted her.

"any trouble at all for her. My Molly, always modest." Arthur let her take all the glory for the spread. She deserved it.

"So Hermione, any thought to what you'll do next?" Luna asked.

"I am close to finishing my apprenticeship so I don't know. I confess I would like to teach, but I don't know if that's possible right now." To this Severus turned to her in surprise.

"You want to teach Potions?" he asked shocked.

"I have always liked teaching others. Almost as much as I like to research. I like being able to show others how to figure this out."

"Yes, I realize how much you enjoy being the know-it-all." he teased her brushing away a stray curl.

"Oh could please not do that while we're eating?" Ron moaned looking a little green. "It's bad enough having to eat and watch you two make bedroom eyes at each other."

"Well then I suppose we just won't invite you to the wedding." Severus sneered at him.

"The Wedding!" Hermione and Ron's voiced shouted together. Luna and Ginny giggled at their reactions. Ginny had to admit having Severus around wouldn't be as horrible as she anticipated. He had a sharp wit which was always fun to watch.

"Whose wedding?" Molly asked just entering the conversation.

"Why Hermione's and mine." Severus told her without looking at his blushing and annoyed lover.

"You haven't even asked me yet." Hermione sputtered so annoyed at his announcement.

"My dearest Hermione, of course I want to marry you. Not today or tomorrow but someday soon." he turned to look her in the eyes. "Don't you want to marry me?"

She smirked at him forgetting her friends around her. "With a proposal like that, how can I refuse?" she laughed caressing his cheek and leaning in to kiss him.

"Oi! We're trying to eat here!" Ron shouted at the couple.

"Ron," Luna tugged at his sleeve. "Let them be. They are in love, why deny them?" she then proceeded to give him a kiss. Molly's eyes grew wide as she saw her youngest son kissing Luna Lovegood. Arthur smiled warmly at his son and then looked at his Molly and leaned into kiss her.

"Guess it's time to kiss," Harry grinned widely at his red headed beauty. Ginny couldn't agree more as she kissed him. Pretty soon all the couples gave each other a kiss. Bill was kissing his wife Fleur, Rose leaned forward to kiss Ted as he laid his hand on her stomach touching their baby. Not wanting to feel left out George turned to his stiff brother Percy and gave him a loud kiss smack on the cheek. Dawlish turned to Tonks who was sitting next to him and puckered up. She growled.

"Don't even think about it!" Just then the door slammed open as Charlie and Mr. Lovegood entered the house.

"What the hell is going on here?" the red head shouted. It was one thing to see Hermione snogging Snape, but to see his little sister sharing spit with Harry and then with horror to seeing his parents exchange saliva was enough to give him nightmares.

"Apparently everyone decided to snog at the dinner table. My appetite is ruined so I think I'll take my leave." Tonks said.

"Oh don't leave Tonks." Charlie tried to stop her. He knew she must be still hurting from losing Remus.

"It's not them. I just need to get back to Teddy." she offered lamely.

"Bring him over. There is plenty. I'm sure once my parents stop snogging like TEENAGERS" he added loudly getting his mother's attention. "they would love for you to stay."

"Yes, please Tonks feel free to bring Teddy and your mother over. I made plenty." Molly offered blushing.

"I'll go get them." she sighed.

"Let me help." Charlie offered which surprised Molly to hear him care so much. Charlie was never the brother to really reach out to anyone.

"No, sit down and enjoy your family. I'll be back in a bit." she smiled at his thoughtfulness. Then she remembered Remus' words inside her head about moving on. She shook her head at the thought. _I have that little boy to take care of first. He is my heart right now. Maybe when he's older I'll start looking for that someone else, but until then... that little man is the only piece of Remus I have left._

"So how did it go at the Ministry?" Percy asked Charlie.

Charlie sat down and started adding food to his plate. "It went fine. The Lestranges will be tried and sentenced in the next couple of days. I'm predicting the Kiss, but I don't know what Kingsley will say."

"That's good." Severus said curtly. "Will the girls have to testify?" he asked.

"Probably, but I think the Ministry has enough on these two without their testimony. They can testify if they wish."

Everyone looked at Hermione and Luna. "I might... ask me in a few days. I have more important things to worry about."

"Yeah, like what you're going to do since you're done with your apprenticeship." Harry teased her.

"There might be something we can do about that." Bill spoke up. The table sat in wonder as Bill cleared his throat. "Everyone, we have an announcement to make." he glanced at his wife before continuing, "Fleur and I are expecting our first child."

"A baby!" Molly shrieked as she lept from her seat crushing Fleur and Bill in a giant hug.

"When?" Ginny asked as she watched her father beam at his eldest son and pulling into a hug.

"She will be zhere in November." Fleur smiled. Everyone was chattering at once. Severus just held Hermione's hand and basked into the warmth of the place.

"that's about when we're due, isn't that right Rose." Ted spoke up.

"Mrs. Granger, you're pregnant!" Ron gasped.

"Sometimes this man doesn't know when to keep his lips zipped, but yes, Ronald," she spoke in a very Hermione-ish tone, "I am due in November as well."

"Aren't you a little old?" Ron asked as to which Luna gave him a stern smack and Molly a glare.

"She most certainly is not old, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione snapped at her ginger haired friend. Rose merely chuckled at the squabbling teenagers. _And those two had gone out at one point. Oh Heavens, I'm glad that ended quickly._ Rose thought as she took another bite of her dinner.

"So how does this help Hermione?" Harry spoke up. Bill was so caught up in congratulations he almost missed Harry's question.

"Well, I am going back to Gringotts. It was nice to get away, but I need to be able to help Fleur out with the baby and I can't do that in the castle as much. So we're going back to Shell Cottage after this year. I already told McGonagall I was leaving at the end of the year. So maybe there might be a position to filled, Professor." Bill winked at the dark haired man.

"I see what you mean Weasley. I will certainly speak to Minerva about this."

"What? I don't get it!" Ron asked looking confused.

"Professor Snape is going to go for the DADA position, leaving Hermione with the opportunity to fill the Potions position." George explained.

"That is if the Ministry passes me for my apprenticeship." Hermione reminded everyone. Her heart could barely contain the excitement. _I could teach! I could stay at Hogwarts and be with Severus._

"You'll do fine, my dear." Severus encouraged her raising her hand to his lips. Luna quickly gave Ron a look telling him to stay silent. Ron gave her a small grin before beginning to stuff his face once more.

"Since we're all offering revelations here, I have one of my own." Harry stood his ears turning a bright shade of red. "Ginny and I are getting married."

"Pay up Fred!" George shouted with a grin. Everyone sat perfectly still unsure of what to say. "What?" George said noticing everyone frozen. "That git owes me twelve galleons. I won the bet."

"Bet! George Fabian Weasley, you bet money that Harry would propose to me." Ginny's face bright with fury. Harry grabbed her wrist just make sure she didn't try to launch herself at her one eared brother.

"Of course! Betting was what we did best. Besides pranking that is. We've had a bet going since your first year at Hogwarts." Ginny's fists tightened in a rage as she tried to fling herself across the table. "You STUPID BLOODY GIT! When I get my hands on you," Harry had to hold her down. "I'm going to STRANGLE YOU. And you're lucky you're dead Fred, because you would be now!" she shouted causing everyone to break out in laughter. Even Severus had to chuckle at Miss Weasley's attack. Harry was struggling to hold her back and keep from laughing at the same time.

"George, what was the bet for?" Charlie asked.

"Shouldn't you be running for the hills, George?" Bill asked.

"Nah, Potter has got her and he's going to need practice if he plans on marrying her." which just caused Ginny to want to tear him limb from limb more. "the bet was that Harry would propose before she graduated from Hogwarts. Fred guessed after school. So I win!" George did a little dance.

"You know you're lucky I found that so amusing. As one of Ginny's best friends I would obligated to hex you if I didn't." Hermione warned him.

"Come on Hermione. You wouldn't hex old George. Especially after he kept your secret for so long. And it was a hard secret to keep." George teased her.

"What is he talking about?" Percy asked.

"Oh, little Miss Granger here told me a very amusing story about a girl who had fallen in love with a snarky, bitter, scowling, dungeon bat,"

"Weasley!" Snape snapped at him, warning him to watch his next words carefully.

"Incredibly talented Potions Master." he finished with a cheeky grin painted on his face.

"That's it! Next time I have a secret, I'm taking it with me to the grave!" Hermione groaned.

"Oh don't be like that. I liked knowing something that these sods didn't know."

"Hey! These sods are still your family, watch it brother." Charlie snapped. Just then three figures entered the dining room.

"Tonks, Andromeda, and Teddy. Come in and have a seat. There is plenty here." Molly welcomed her guests in and telling Ginny to calm down and eat.

"So what I'd miss?" Tonks asked as the group quickly caught the three up. Teddy sat on his mother's lap unable to decide if he wanted his hair to be red, black, or brown. Andromeda looked much older than Hermione remembered, but she had lost so many people in the last year, it's a wonder she looked as well as she did.

After dinner everyone helped clear the table despite Molly's insistence that she could do it herself. Severus wanted to pull Hermione away for a moment. He was not used to sharing her attention with so many. _I don't want that many children... ever! It would be like teaching at home every night and no thank you. Two will do nicely._

"What is it, Severus?" Hermione groaned as he pulled her into an empty bedroom. Hermione noticed it was Percy's old bedroom.

Without another word, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently on the lips. Despite how gentle he was, she could feel his heart beat wild with need. His fingers weaved their way into her soft and now clean curls. He licked her lips gently trying not to push her too much after her experience, but he wanted so badly to taste her and feel her skin on his. She granted him access as she caressed his tongue with her own.

Gasping for breath they pulled back for a moment. He pulled out her necklace that she had left behind and put it back on her neck.

"Promise me you won't take this off again." he whispered into her hair.

"I promise. I'm so sorry I forgot it. I didn't even think about it." she hugged him tightly.

"I meant what I said down there, Hermione. One day I want to marry you. Eventually I want to start a family. I'm not particular about when, just someday." he kissed her sweetly on each cheek and then on her lips.

"And I want that too. I never told you, but a few months back I went to see Dumbledore." she paused to sit them down on the bed. "I went to ask about the Mirror of Erised."

"What did the meddling old fool tell you?"

"That it shows us what we want, but it does not tell the future. Do you want to know what I saw?" when he nodded she continued. Part of him was scared to know, but he trusted her. _This is the moment of truth._ "It showed me us with a family living at Hogwarts. We were both teachers and had a little girl. She was reading and she looked so much like you only with my nose. Then it flashed farther into the future showing me a young girl and younger boy going to Hogwarts. Looking at us sending our children to our school." she paused trying to keep the tears of emotions from spilling over.

"Why are you crying?" he asked brushing away the tears.

"It's been a stressful day, but also because I want it so much I can't think of anything else I want out of life." to this he raised an eyebrow of doubt. "Oh alright, I want my mastery and a career too, but do not doubt my feelings about this. I love you and want to be with you always."

That word pierced his heart. It was what he had said about his love for Lily. A love he thought would last forever or until his death. If he hadn't of seen that Mirror all those years ago when his lover was just a simple first year, he would have never fought to survive, never would have hoped for a family or children, never would have sat and had a delightful dinner at the Burrow without glares or sneers, but he did have that.

"How about next year?" he asked.

"What about next year?" she was puzzled.

"How about we get married next year? Small wedding at Hogwarts and have an Order member marry us." To this Hermione smiled.

"I like it." she lept on Severus pushing him into the mattress as it squeaked a bit.

"Hermione, there is something you should know." Severus didn't want to ruin the mood, but he felt he should at least warn her. "Marrying me won't be easy on your reputation. A lot of people out there still honestly believe that I killed Dumbledore for pleasure and belong in Azkaban. They may try to slander or attack you for being with me."

To this Hermione grinned at him. She knew he was just being careful. He truly cared for her and it warmed her heart so. "I know that, but there are still people out there that believe I'm a Mudblood and don't deserve my wand or magic. And look at yesterday. The Lestranges didn't even know that we were together and I was still kidnapped anyway. Thank you for your concern, but I think I can handle a few naysayers and bitter people to have a lifetime's worth of happiness with you."

He couldn't believe his ears. She still wanted to be with him. He quickly rolled her onto her back and made fast work of her jumper and jeans.

"You should consider wearing more skirts." he panted as he quickly took off his shirt and pants. Hermione kept kissing him along the curve of his neck as he undressed causing him to want to work faster.

"I'll take that under consideration, but for now I want you, I need you Severus." she was practically shaking with desire.

"I will my dear, I will." he said as he climb on top of her. He just about had her bra undone when they heard the door creak open.

"Oi! Haven't you two ever heard of silencing charms!" Ron shouted before he saw the very naked couple and a good shot of Snape's bare ass before Ron ran screaming from the room. "OH GOD I'M BLIND! I've gone bloody blind."

Hermione giggled before returning her attention to her love and now fiance.

**THE END!**

**AN:** This chapter would just not let me go. I had a massive headache and tons of homework to do, but I had to write this chapter. So that's it! Just the epilogue to do and then it's finished! It's been a long hard road and thank you to everyone who was patient and saw this story to its completion. The third part of the story will be up as soon as I have a few chapters hashed out. The next story is going to be even longer with more drama, humor, and love. So keep me in your story alerts and I will post another chapter alerting you to the next in the series or have me on Author's Alert and you'll find out that way too!

It's been a great journey, but still more to come. This epilogue will be better than JK's... I hope/promise.

I found the perfect song for Luna Lovegood. It's Neptune: the Mystic by Gustav Holst. It has a mystery and beauty that I think fits perfectly with Luna.

Okay so who guessed that the Grangers were pregnant? I tried to be extremely subtle, but maybe I was too subtle. Also who noticed in last chapter that Harry had already proposed to Ginny?


	24. Chapter 20 Epilogue

**What the Mirror Saw: Hermione's Story** by Bandgeek252

Chapter 20- Epilogue

**September 1, 2019**

20 years later

The smoke from the train was making it impossible for Hermione Snape to enjoy this moment. She had been dreaming about this moment for years. The day she sent her oldest daughter for her last year at Hogwarts. The passel of Weasleys were herding themselves through the entry. She could tell by the red and blond bits of hair that Ron and Luna were the first to enter.

"Do we have to be here for this?" Severus groaned feeling a slight headache coming.

"Father it's not that bad, it's only Uncle Ron and Aunt Luna." the young Ravenclaw boy stood next to his father. The boy had long straight black hair and the Snape nose. He had the softest brown eyes thanks to his mother.

"Oh give it a rest, Alex. The only reason you like Uncle Ron is because of Rosie." his older sister teased. Her dark brown almost black hair was long and wavy. Hermione thanked whatever God was out there for the fact that her kids dodged her horrid hair bullet.

"Just because I have friends," Alex started snapping at his sister. He loved Samantha, but some times that ambitious girl was too much to take. Samantha was the perfect mix of Severus and Hermione. She was ambitious and clever, but not so much of a know-it-all that she had to answer every single question in class.

"I have friends!" Sam shot back at her brother.

"Easy you two." Hermione tried to ease the sibling tension that seemed to take on a life of its own since the summer. Before Alex simply rolled his eyes and didn't let Sam bait him, but ever since Sam found out that Alex's long time crush was the strawberry blond Rosie Weasley, he seemed ready to fight back. And he often did with a vengeance. Hermione and Luna had always joked about Alex and Rose while they were growing up, but Rose never seemed to notice Alex outside of friendship much to Alex's annoyance. Which made Sam's taunts just that much more difficult for him to take.

"Hello Ronald, Luna." Hermione greeted her old friends. Their only child Rose was a fourth year Ravenclaw just like Alex.

"You'd think being former professors of Hogwarts, you let us just express the kids in." Ron joked as he began to load one of Rose's trunks onto the train. "Geez, Rosie... what do you have in here?"

"Oh, Daddy," she smiled sweetly at her father, "They are full of books of course. What did you expect Quidditch equipment."

"Well it would be a lot lighter. Next time just ask your mother or me for a shrinking charm and we'll shrink those books in no time." Ron pulled a strand of his little girl's hair. Ron Weasley would do almost anything for his daughter despite the fact that he liked to tease her on end.

"Hermione! How is the Apothecary?" Luna asked after saying hello to Severus and the children.

"Oh business is going well, but we are hoping for a major break through in the next **two** years." she emphasized two while glaring at her daughter.

"Mum! I promise I won't overexert myself and take away from my NEWTS. I have been working so hard for the past seven years, I'm not about to quit no, but that doesn't mean a few hours on the weekend and some extra lab hours would hurt our research." Samantha stated clearly earning a hard glare from both her parents.

"Samantha Eileen Snape, you are not to spend that time working on this project. You are Head Girl, I know you want to help me with this potion, but it won't do you any good to collapse like you did during your OWLS." Severus scolded her. _Why did I have to encourage such ambition in the girl so young. She forgets that she's only 17. _

"But Father!"

"No buts"

"This could save so many people." she started to argue, but her father scowled her into silence.

"It's not that we don't want you to excel and you're right, this potion could help thousands, but remember what happened to me that year I was working on my mastery and I collapsed from exhaustion and nerves." her mother smoothed her hair and soothed her nerves. It surprised no one when Samantha showed an aptitude for potions since both her parents were Potions Masters. Her ambitious nature put her in Slytherin and made her Father very proud. Hermione was a little disappointed to see that none of her children would grace Gryffindor Tower, but figured Alex was too smart for the House of the Brave.

"Fine, I'll take it easy on the Potion research and keep to my studies." Sam grumbled.

"Take it easy! I don't even think you know how to, Snape." a loud boisterous voice rang out. Sam wanted to hide from it. She knew she would have to deal with him for one more year, but why couldn't he just leave her alone!

"Back off, Potter. I'm surprised the Headmistress even let you come back this year after all the pranks you and your idiot Gryffindors pulled." Samantha sneered at arrogant James Sirius Potter.

"Come on, Sam. I know you missed me." James grinned at her causing a group of Hufflepuff sixth years to giggle as they passed. James waved to them giving them a look over.

"Why would I miss you, Potter? Is your arrogance? Your idiocy? You checking out every girl in Hogwarts? Or maybe it's your repugnant overall hegiene that has me missing you, but nope none of those things come to mind when I think missing." Samantha loved to cut James down a peg. It had been a fun little hobby she had since they were about eight and spending brief parts of the summer together. That was while her parents were still Hogwarts professors, but as Sam approached her first year, Hermione and Severus decided to stop teaching while their children were students. Something both children were infinitely thankful for.

"Sam," James started.

"Don't call me that!"

"If you're so worried about me checking out other girls, you could always provide..."

"Finish that sentence Potter and you're dead where you stand," Severus voice broke over their squabbling. Sam knew he was never serious. _The day James Sirius Potter does anything seriously I would probably die of shock._

"Father, you don't have to worry about him. Potter wouldn't dare try something with a Slytherin and not to mention Head Girl." she soothed her father's annoyed scowl.

While Hermione, Luna, and Ginny found Samantha and James' arguments incredibly amusing, Severus felt like there was more going on than simple teasing. The less time his daughter spent with the oldest Potter the better. The younger two weren't so terrible, but the boy who tortured him in school was now the namesake of the adolescent who terrorized his daughter. It was difficult for him to swallow.

"You're Head Girl?" James stuttered. Sam smirked at him in classic Snape style.

"Yes so you best not try anything, Potter. You know how much I love cutting Gryffindors down to size... points wise as well."

James grinned cheekily at her which annoyed her to no end. "Well you're up for a disappointing year of terrorizing Gryffindors."

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Because I happen to be Head Boy."

"NO!" Sam cried.

At that moment Albus pushed his older brother aside so he could talk to Alex. Everyone was very surprised to find that Albus was placed in Slytherin House. Severus teased Harry about it nonstop for about a week. No Howlers were sent, no tear stricken notes; Ginny and Harry were proud of Albus despite his house.

"Ready for another year, Alex?" Albus moved past the bickering duo.

"I suppose," Alex shrugged. Unlike his ambitious sister, Alexander Snape never really presented strong emotions either way. He always told people that all the family ambitions and emotions were given to his sister and there was none left for him.

"At least this year we get to go the Yule Ball." Albus commented.

"Why did they start doing that every year is beyond me." Alex sighed annoyed with silly dances. It made all the girls in Ravenclaw Tower turn into gagaling squawking squibs. And if there was anything Alex loathed more than Defense Against the Dark Arts, it was unintelligent girls.

"It is promote House Unity, Alex." his mother commented. "You would do well to remember that being in Ravenclaw."

"Oh it's not other houses he has a problem with, Aunt Hermione, it's the girls in his own house." Albus joked.

"Shut it!" Alex snapped pushing his best friend a bit. He knew that Albus knew about his little crush, but with Rose standing right there, he couldn't risk her overhearing.

"What girls in Ravenclaw?" Rosie's dream like voice spoke through Alex. He let a small smile slip.

"Oh nothing Rosie. Just some of the girls you room with are so annoying when it comes to that ball nonsense."

"I think it's wonderful! House Unity and supporting fair play between the houses. Once a upon a time Gryffindors and Slytherins hated each other so much they would barely be able to pay attention in class. Now we don't have that problem anymore and that is thanks to this ball." Rose explained.

"I don't know. It does make me wonder whoever it was who started the whole thing." Albus wondered. "If it helps me ask out Kay Lincoln, I'll take it." Alex rolled his eyes at this.

"I think whoever thought up this wonderful House Unity nonsense needs to be taken out back and hexed." Alex annoyed by his friends' dreamy looks on their faces.

"That would be your mother." Severus stated with a small grin. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her son knowing he would get teased if she scolded him further. Alex had the decency to blush.

Sighing Alex and Albus made a move to say goodbye to their parents before they boarded the train. When Alex tripped over something heavy and fell face first into the hard stone floor. The dark haired fourth year looked up to see his best friend trying very hard not to laugh and his sister still arguing with James. _What was that?_

He turned and saw his worst nightmare. A mocha skinned beauty with reddish brown hair strolled up with the cheeky grin she inherited from her father and patted Alex on the head.

"Oh are you alright little Xander."

"Shut up and leave me alone Winifred!" Alex got up to see what he tripped over and saw nothing. "What did you do?"

"Hey there Freddie!" The mocha skinned girl forced a smile as she welcomed a huge from her cousin Albus. "Are you torturing Alex again?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." There it was again, that horrible cheeky grin that she always wore around him. Alex didn't know why, but sometime around second year Winifred as known as Freddie Weasley had decided to make it her personal mission to make Alex's life hell.

"I usually don't point House fingers, but Gryffindors annoy me to no end." Alex grumbled as he found his parents.

"Ah, I know Freddie drives you crazy, but maybe that is because she likes you." To this Alex snorted his disbelief, but Albus continued, "Trains leaving soon. We better get on." Albus walked toward the group of parents and Nate Granger who decided to show.

"Nate, what brings you down here? The point of graduating is to leave the school after you complete your education." Severus joked with his brother in law. After Rose and Ted Granger had Nathan Granger, they decided to reopen their business. They weren't quite so surprised to see that Nate was a wizard and despite their previous problems with the magical world when Hermione entered it, they let him go.

"I can't seem to stay away, Professor." Nate always called Hermione's husband Professor ever since he was a student. It always bugged Severus to no end. Nate was a second year when Severus and Hermione resigned from teaching.

"What brings my Hufflepuff of a brother to Platform 9 ¾?" Hermione asked pulling him into a big hug.

"I came to see my niece and nephew off to Hogwarts and see some old friends." Nate gave Samantha and Alex a quick hug before looking about to see who else was there.

"How are you Nate?" Harry asked putting his arm around his wife's waist. Harry had aged well and was still a good looking bloke. Still hunting dark wizards had made a few gray hairs appear, but overall he still looked in good health.

"Not too shabby. I am working under Luna right now at Olivander's. She seems to think I would make a good wandmaker." Nate's curly brown hair wasn't as wild as his sisters, but his brown eyes were richer than Hermione's. His perfect smile was radiant; complete opposite of his sister.

"Nathan Granger, you'll make a perfectly good wandmaker and you know it." Luna scolded him mildly.

"I know." he looked up sheepishly. "It's the Hufflepuff in me; can't help, but be modest."

"How are you Lily?" he asked the young second year red head. Lily Luna Potter had red hair like her mother and hazel eyes; a mix of her father and mother. Albus was the only one lucky enough to have Harry's emerald eyes.

"I'm well Nate. How are you?" she said softly to him her smile wide and bright.

"I'm working hard. Wandmaking isn't easy. I hope to help your Aunt Luna out over the next couple of years. Looking forward to another year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, but it won't be the same without you." Lily said feeling sad that her favorite Hufflepuff wouldn't be there to help her find classes or help her study.

"I know it won't be, Lily, but you have other friends there to get by. Just make sure you plan some serious study time for Potions, I know how horrible the subject is for you." Nate smiled at her encouragingly.

She huffed, "I don't understand how one of my brothers can be so brilliant at it while I'm so horrible at it."

"Owl me if you need help or just want to talk."

"Oh I will! Goodbye Nate." Lily's eyes lit up when he offered to help via Owls, but dimmed when she said goodbye.

"Goodbye Lily." Nate whispered. Lily gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before running up to the train. He touched the spot where she kissed him, it was still warm.

"I don't think I ever thanked you for helping her out that first year. Albus and James were so caught up in whatever they were doing to notice her struggling." Ginny's gentle voice broke him out of his spell.

"No need to thank me, Mrs. Potter." he smiled at the train watching that adorable sweet girl get on. "It's just me being a good Hufflepuff." He said his goodbyes to his sister and their friends before heading into work.

Severus and Hermione hugged Alex and Sam tightly before letting them board the train.

"Now Alex, look after your sister." she looked at her son. "Samantha, look after your brother." she said to her daughter. "Enjoy your year, work hard, and try to remember to have a bit of fun, Samantha."

"Yes, mother." Sam said slightly annoyed at her mum's insistance of having fun. _There is work to be done. I don't need to have fun._

And with that the smoke cleared and the train took off carrying hundreds of kids off to complete their magical education.

"Severus," Hermione leaned into to whisper into his ear. "I am forever thankful for that Mirror."

"It wasn't the Mirror that made us fall in love." Severus argued gently holding her in his arms.

"No it didn't, but it did lead you to me and with that we were able to fall in love."

"That I cannot argue."

"I'm surprised." she raised a cheeky grin and eyebrow at her husband.

"Oh you impossible witch. I think the shop will open up late today. Someone still needs to taught a naughty lesson." With a light giggle from Hermione they disappeared with a snap.

**The real End!**

**Author's Note**: This is the end of What the Mirror Saw: Hermione's Story. I have spent several months and a good portion of my summer writing this. It has been a wonderful experience. Thank you so much for those reviews! They are my light and help the next chapter get written out faster. The next story will be _What the Mirror Saw: Samantha's Story_ where it will be about Samantha's journey to love, but will have all your favorite characters in there too. It's going to be mainly Samantha and her someone and Severus and Hermione. Can you guess who is going to end up with who? I love to hear predictions and suggestions, because they help me write the chapters. So please review and thank you for reading my story.

Thank you and Happy Reading,

Bandgeek252


	25. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** The next story is up. _What the Mirror Saw: Samantha's Story._ Looking forward to hearing from everyone. Enjoy!


End file.
